You Are My Perfect Secretary
by OhHowFluffyYouAre
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is the perfect secretary. He is able to handle anything and any boss. That is until he meets Director Uzumaki Naruto. NaruHarem and eventually NaruSasu
1. Ch 1 Meeting The Boss

**A/N: **Yay another fan fiction! Haha anyways after reading Midnight Secretary by Ohmi Tomu like a few months ago, this idea has been floating around my head for a while and I just had to get it on paper. The plot is not gonna be exact and some events are gonna be changed, but other than that, it's pretty darn close. So hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it! And everyone reading this should totally go read Midnight Secretary, but after I'm done with this fan fiction. Or else all my secrets are gonna be revealed! . So here we go!

**Summary: **Uchiha Sasuke is the perfect secretary. He completes all his jobs and assignments with grace and an effectiveness that shouldn't belong to any human. Sasuke is able to handle anything and any boss. That is until the unfortunate day he is transferred to another company, and becomes the secretary of none other than the infamous Uzumaki Naruto. And to make matters worse, Naruto has a few secrets that aren't very pleasant.

**Warnings: **Involves boy love, a slutty Naruto (Sorry, promise he'll get better towards the end!), some OOC, mild lemons (limes?), and bad spelling and grammar since I'm still looking for a beta =)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECRETARY.

"Talking"

"Thinking"

? – Scene/Time Change

Now! Story time! :)

**Meeting The Boss…**

"Director Uzumaki's character is troublesome… But you might be able to make it as his secretary." Shikamaru sighed as he lazily lead the new secretary down the hall.

"Thank you very much. I'll do my best." Sasuke replied as he followed the lazy man.

The two walked for a good five minutes before they reached a grand oak door. Shikamaru knocked loudly on the door and waited for an answer. After a few minutes, Sasuke guessed that the brunette probably got impatient and merely opened the door without hesitation.

"Hey Uzumaki! Your new secre… You got to be kidding me." Shikamaru sighed as he pushed the door open more.

Once the door was pushed out of the way, Sasuke could see that his boss was fairly young. Probably a few years younger than himself, which would make Director Uzumaki around 23. The man had a very healthy tan, messy, bright blond hair, dressed in a dark gray suit and a starch white dress shirt, and the most dazzling sapphire eyes Sasuke had ever seen. So all in all, Sasuke noted, Director Uzumaki was very handsome. But it wasn't the handsome director that caused Sasuke and Shikamaru, mostly Shikamaru, to stare in disbelief. It was the other blond in the room, who was currently seated on Director Uzumaki's desk and hugging the director's neck. Though Uzumaki did have both hands planted on each side of the seated blond and was looming over her, most likely about to kiss the girl.(*)

Sasuke remained completely composed and indifferent on the outside, but his mind was screaming profanities and freaking out. When Director Uzumaki and his companion looked towards Shikamaru. Sasuke noticed that the director's eyes started to tint a soft violet. Sasuke the shifted uneasily as Uzumaki stood up straight and used one hand to brush blond locks from his face and the other hand wrapped itself securely around the pretty blond's waist.

"My, my," she giggled, wrapping her arms tighter around the agitated Uzumaki, "told you Naruto we should've locked the door" she giggled getting off the desk. "Looks like you work to do. I should probably leave now." She added giving the director a small kiss.

"Sorry…" Uzumaki answered sheepishly as the blond let him go.

"Shikamaru." The blond nodded as she passed the lazy man.

"Ino." Shikamaru answered.

As Ino closed the door behind her, Sasuke heard Shikamaru mutter something strangely close to 'troublesome woman…' under his breath.

"Sorry Naruto…" Shikamaru yawned as the director waved it off and sat down in his big, leather chair.

For some reason, Sasuke didn't think Shikamaru was really sincere about his apology.

"So?" Naruto questioned as he faced Shikamaru, "what's up?"

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and jerked his head towards the bored looking Naruto. Sasuke took this as the signal to introduce himself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke from the Secretarial Office. I will be your secretary-in-charge starting today. I'm looking forward to working with you, Director Uzumaki," Sasuke bowed as he watched the blond pick up a clipboard from his desk.

"You started today?" Naruto asked as he flipped the pages attached to the wooden clipboard.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san?" Naruto looked towards Sasuke smirking, "I've heard a lot about you. You entered the company only two years ago, but you seem to have caught a lot of the higher-ups attention. I guess you must have some excellent qualities…"

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled politely, and couldn't help but quietly answer that he had heard a lot about the director as well.

Uzumaki Naruto, 23 years old, and still single, managing director of the Uzumaki Corporation, production of computer software and the only son of Uzumaki Minato, the company president. But Naruto didn't reach his position by using his father's influence, and he is very capable in his work. He isn't very strict and all of his subordinates love him (Even though he sleeps around), and he easily forgive mistakes, but if someone tries the steal information from his department or someone turns out to be spy then Naruto easily has them eliminated. No questions asked, and no one around Naruto questions it. But Above all, Uzumaki Naruto works mostly after hours, and he insists that his private secretary stay with him until late at night. Then before long, his secretaries vanish. He never separates business from pleasure and is famous for his indiscriminate relations with men and women. About 80% of Naruto's visitors are one of his "relations" and there also seems to be some war between the men and women in the company for his attention.

"_But I shouldn't let these rumors bother me. But unfortunately he's just like what everyone's told me…" _Sasuke mused quietly as he watched Naruto motion for Shikamaru and the two started to look at the clipboard in the blond's hand. Sasuke guessed it was his record and resume.

Sasuke started to get uneasy as Naruto started to look him over keenly as Shikamaru shook his head.

"Ex…cel…lent qual…ities… Seriously?" the blond mused as he studied Sasuke from head to toe and back again.

"Get him outta here…" Naruto stated finally. "And get me a hotter secretary."

Sasuke stared at the man before him in disbelief. Shikamaru only started to shake his head again and sigh in defeat. He already knew this was coming.

"…Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled before he "tried" to convince Naruto not to just fire Sasuke on the spot. Though Sasuke could tell that Shikamaru didn't really care if Sasuke stayed or not.

"His qualifications are excellent…" the director continued as he flapped the clipboard, "but what the hell am I gonna do with a secretary I can't even have a drink with? I want someone hotter. Or cuter. I don't care."

As Shikamaru and Naruto debated back and forth, Sasuke silently wondered what was wrong with the way he looked. He glanced down at his slight over-sized suit that effectively hid his body, but obviously wasn't to big where the suit looked like it would swallow the pale man up. He black hair was styled into its usual spiky duck butt style with strands of longer hair framing his face. Sasuke sighed as he pushed up his large coke-bottle sized glasses. Truthfully, Sasuke really couldn't see what the blond director's problem was.

"Excuse me!" Sasuke said loudly enough to break up Naruto and Shikamaru's conversation/debate.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked towards Sasuke expectantly.

"I know that my looks are not to your standards, but it really is regrettable that you say that I'm no good without even giving me a chance," Sasuke stated, careful that his face remain business like. "You wouldn't know if I am suitable for the job if you don't even give me a chance to try, Director. If it's not a problem for you, then I would like to remain your secretary for a while before you decided whether or not to fire me. Would that be possible sir?" Sasuke finished bowing slightly to show the pondering blond respect.

"But… I don't need a secretary that challenges her bosses," Naruto answered as he motioned for Shikamaru to leave.

The lazy brunette nodded before he left and shut the door quietly behind him.

"I wasn't challenging you sir. Just a suggestion," Sasuke replied readjusting his glasses again.

"I see. Then in that case…" Naruto stood up from his seat and pulled up a draw. He grabbed numerous files and binders and dropped the stack onto his huge, oak desk.

"Process this pile here. Based on them, prepare the data for all four categories. Then prepare the materials for my meetings tomorrow. After that, take care of the letters of invitation and notices here." Naruto explained smoothly. "Then enter all of the data into the computer as well as my schedule."

As Naruto continued his orders, Sasuke diligently wrote everything down in the small, black notebook that he always carried with him.

"Don't ask me any stupid questions. If you need help, you can refer to the older data."

"Understood." Sasuke answered with missing a beat or even batting an eye.

"Ah… and also, about before…" Sasuke looked toward the director pen ready to write.

"That babe, the daughter of the president of Yamanaka Technology Industries, choose a good gift and send it to her with my name on it. 'Kay?"

"_Seriously…"_ Sasuke couldn't help himself from staring at the smiling director like his was an idiot.

"And be careful not to connect any calls from women not in the address book. That's what got the last secretary."

"_So I have to clean up after his damn affairs as well. Great. Why do I feel like a babysitter all of a sudden?" _Sasuke sighed as he bowed again. "Of course."

"Let him in." Sasuke looked up at the blond confusingly.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke looked toward the door to see a handsome man walk in. Pretty, long, black hair fell to his waist and he was dressed in an obviously expensive designer's suit. Sasuke then noticed that the man's eyes were a pale lilac, so pale that you could barely see his pupils. The man wore a navy blue headband and was extremely pale. Almost as pale and Sasuke himself.

"Neji!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Sorry to bother you while you're working, but I managed to get a few hours break and decided to come see you," Neji explained pleasantly as he walked over to Naruto and hugged the taller blond.

"No worries," Naruto grinned, "I was just about to take a break anyways."

"_Another "business appointment"…" _Sasuke mentally sighed.

"Don't announce anyone for a while," Naruto suddenly said as he motioned for his new secretary to hurry up and leave.

Sasuke bowed again and left the room. He could feel his temper flare up when he felt the door rudely slam behind him. It was official: Uzumaki was the most dumb ass, shallow; bastard that ever walked the earth.

As Sasuke settled himself into his new desk, moans, grunts, and mews started to drift through the supposedly thick oak door. Did no one make proper doors anymore?

"_I'm in hell… And my boss is a flamed asshole…" _was the only think Sasuke could think, as the noises got louder.

TBC…

*- Sorry, this part probably sounded really confusing.

Whew… Finally done. =O

Yea I know the first chapter wasn't all that exciting, but I promise! It'll get better! (I hope ^^')

So please review and I'll love you forever! =D

So until next time…


	2. Ch 2 He Turns Them Pale

**A/N: **Ahhhh! I'm so excited! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed my story! You guys rock! I'll try my best to update this fan fic as quickly as possible so that it's not like three years since the last time I updated, because I know that I hate it when it takes an author that long to update, and I know that life gets hard to handle sometimes or something happens and it makes it nearly impossible to update, but yea…. Anyways I'll stop babbling now, because you guys are probably like "dude, get on with the story!" Haha so… On we go =)

**Warnings: **boy love, slutty Naruto, slightly not that sour lemons XD, no beta yet (Sorry still looking! Anyone wanna? =D), and OOC (But what kinda fan fic doesn't have some OOC XD)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECRETARY!

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**???** – Scene/Time Change

**He Turns Them Pale And Gives Them Weak Knees  
**

Sasuke wanted to annihilate anything and everything in his path, which was probably why when he saw a cute little kitty crossing the street on his way home, the gas pedal "mysteriously" hit the floor. Very hard. Which also resulted in him getting a $250 ticket for speeding in a neighborhood.

So when Sasuke finally made it home, he was about ready to take a chainsaw to anything that even breathed wrong. He slammed his front door unnecessarily loud, violently kicked off his shoes and not so gently placed them beside the other shoes lined in front of the door, and stomped his way into the house's living room.

"Is something wrong little brother?"

Sasuke stopped mid-step and glared towards the stairs where his "oh so wonderful" older brother, Itachi, was currently standing. Itachi was smirking a-mile-a-minute, and Sasuke could feel that-oh-so familiar vein in his temple resurface again.

"Nothing is wrong Itachi…"

"Really? Then how's the new job?" Itachi asked casually as he descended the last few stairs.

Sasuke shrugged as he followed his older brother the rest of the way into the Uchiha living room. Itachi made himself comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV as Sasuke dropped his stuff on the love seat and glared at the innocent binders and folders before joining his aniki on the couch.

"So…" Itachi ventured after a few moments of silence. "Anything you want to share?"

"No," Sasuke answered curtly, keeping his eyes trained on the TV screen.

A few more minutes of quiet.

"Are you sure?"

"Itachi…" Sasuke glared, "I'm not in the mood."

"…Fine…" Itachi finally surrendered.

But Itachi wasn't one to give up easily. So he would eventually pry the information out of his younger brother if he had to. But Itachi knew Sasuke, and by the expression on Sasuke's face, he wouldn't have to do that much prying.

"_5…4…3…2…1"_

"That dobe doesn't deserve to be a fucking director of any company! What he should be doing is whoring himself out to the general public! That's his calling him life! And anoth…."

Itachi smirked as Sasuke continued to rant. He was certainly glad he had a little brother that loved to rant and complain.

**???**

"Really now? Uzumaki-san can't be that disagreeable now can he?" Itachi asked a little shocked at how much lungpower his little brother possessed.

For the past hour and a half, Sasuke did nothing but complain about his boss' horrible habits of mixing pleasure with business so much that you couldn't tell where the business ended and the pleasure started. Sasuke ranted and ranted about how Naruto was too overly nice to everyone and was practically everyone's friend, _except _him.

"Yes. He is!" Sasuke answered almost ready to punch a hole in a wall. "Hasn't he ever heard of equal treatment in the office? He's nice to everyone, but _me_! He treats me like a fucking slave!"

"You are a _secretary_." Itachi commented offhandedly.

Sasuke glared at his older brother, and if looks could burn, then Itach would be a large pile of ash. Itachi just shrugged.

"He can't be that bad," Itachi restated again after another minute of silence.

"Fine. I'll admit, he's very capable in his work, but as a person he has one of the worse personalities I've ever had to work with. And he has no shame when it comes his sexual partners."

"Oh? But he seems so popular. Even the employees at my company have their eye on him," Itachi added as his brother stared at him blankly.

"I think those people just like that badass mixed with a good guy aftertaste attitude of his," Sasuke sighed turning away from his brother.

"But you know Sasuke," Itachi said as he studied his younger brother. "There is something I do agree on with Uzumaki-san."

"Hn?" Sasuke turned to face Itachi again.

"Foolish little brother. Aren't your glasses just for show? Why don't you stop wearing them and then maybe your boss will start treating you better," Itachi made a quick grab for Sasuke's large coke-bottle glasses before Sasuke had a chance to react.

With the obstructing glasses gone, someone could now clearly see Sasuke's perfect Uchiha features. A small, straight nose, beautiful onyx eyes that seemed endless, and pink tinted, plump lips that were now unconsciously pouting. All in all, Uchiha Sasuke was beautiful.

"I mean you're probably Uzumaki-san's type anyways." Sasuke glared at Itachi for his comment, and silently cursed his luck for taking after his mom more instead of his dad.

"I don't need to be Director Uzumaki's type. My face looks too much like a girl and because of that my first secretary jobs always ended with me filing a lawsuit for sexual harassment. I want to be hired because of my skill. Not because I look like a girl," Sasuke answered as his brother sighed in disappointment.

"Oh and by the way. I'll probably be coming home late from work from now on. So you can just have dinner without me."

"Why? The rumors?"

"Yes. They say that he's allergic to sunlight, but I think he just stays overtime to play with his partners till morning," Sasuke reasoned.

"If it were me I'd bail. You're a much more dedicated secretary than I am. Fine, but don't overwork yourself little brother. Remember, Mom and Father entrusted you to me." Itachi reminded shifting a little on the couch.

"Hn…" was Sasuke's answer.

Six years ago Itachi and Sasuke's parents suddenly decided that they wanted to move to America after Uchiha Corporations went bankrupt. But Sasuke was still in school and Itachi was just starting his first secretary job, so the two decided to stay behind in Japan. Itachi worked the best he could until he was the best secretary in his company, and eventually Itachi was able to earn enough money to pay off most of his father's company's debts and pay Sasuke's way through college. And even now, the only reason Sasuke was able to work at Uzumaki Co. (The most popular computer software company in all of Asia) was because Itachi had mentioned his brother several times to his superiors.

"_I want to become a perfect secretary just like Itachi, so that I can pay him back for everything. I want to help make Itachi happy." _Sasuke mused as he suddenly thought of his parents in America.

"Don't worry Aniki. I'll be fine," Sasuke said trying to reassure his older brother. "Because I really want to see the Director's tears of regret when he realizes what a useful employee I really am."

Itachi suddenly felt the urge to back a good ten feet away from his younger brother. Was that an evil laugh or was he just imagining things again?

**???**

Naruto came stomping into the office in a frenzy. Sasuke looked at the Director, a little startled by the sudden noises.

"Good morning, Director," Sasuke quickly greeted as he stood up from his desk.

"Hey Sasuke. Get ready for the meeting at…" Naruto suddenly stopped when he opened the door to his office.

Sasuke, not quick enough to stop, ran into the blond's back and quickly mumbled an apology.

Naruto looked at the office a little amazed at the cleanliness. When his eyes glanced over at his desk and to his files, he noticed that all of them were orderly filed away or stacked neatly on his desk. He walked over to his desk and started to flip through the first pages of the binder.

"Did you finish all of these?"

"Of course sir," Sasuke answered as Naruto put the binder down and flopped down into his big, leather seat. A little disappointed.

"If you would look over today's schedule," Sasuke requested shifting papers around and then handing them to Naruto. "I need your conformation."

Naruto looked the papers over then put them on his desk with the other stacks. Finally his looked up at Sasuke and Sasuke automatically straightened.

"Then put these in order. I'll need them for the meeting tomorrow." Naruto pushed a new pile of binders and folders towards Sasuke.

"Yes sir."

"And send for balance sheets for the last three years."

"Understood."

"And send something suitable to this cutie." Naruto handed a piece of paper to a very annoyed Sasuke.

"Or course…."

So with that, Naruto sent Sasuke on his way. For the rest of the day, Sasuke spent most of it in front of a computer and if he wasn't in front of a computer then he was either greeting the different business associates that went to see the director or was busily running back and forth trying to find this or that. Finally after a solid three hours of nonstop moving Sauske finally finished all of his tasks.

"You have to confirm these," Sasuke stated as he handed a stack of papers to the surprised blond. "That was the last task you needed me to do. May I retire for the day?"

Naruto nodded still a little stunned that his new secretary was able to get all that work done so quickly. Sasuke bow politely before he gathered his things and headed for the exit. But as Sasuke bowed one last time and left, he didn't notice the dark azure eyes that followed his every movement.

**???**

The next day was just as hectic, if not more so. Naruto was always in and out of the office like he couldn't stand to be in that place for too long. Sasuke was having difficulty planning out the blond's schedule for the next day because there was always something new popping up so fast that Naruto's schedule was changing by the hour. Seriously, Sasuke was starting to get whiplash. Plus the fact that Naruto always stay until really late at night because he was always out during the day at various meetings wasn't helping Sasuke's problem either.

"_I don't know how he does it. How can he still have time to manage his stupid affairs when he barely even has enough time to sleep? As much as I hate to admit it, that's a miracle in itself. The director sure has a lot of stamina." _Sasuke mused as he filed some paperwork, and occasionally glancing at the clock.

But even though Sasuke had been Naruto's secretary for a month already, he still couldn't figure out why the women and men (even some of the straight ones) still wanted to get into the blond's pants.

"_Can he really make someone that happy?" _Sasuke silently asked as he followed his boss out to his car. _"Well… I guess I'll admit that he's handsome… But…" _Sasuke shrugged as Naruto left the building and almost immediately when the blond was out from the protection of some sort of shade, an umbrella appeared over his head.

"_Wow. He must really be weak to sunlight," _Sasuke mused then absently wondered how he was so tan.

"I left the job of getting gifts for the men and women to you didn't I?" Naruto asked suddenly, startling Sasuke a little, "they're very popular."

"Hn." Sasuke answered as he watched Naruto warily.

"I know I told you to pick something suitable, but an accuracy of 100% is a little to high don't ya think?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke. "How did you choose?" he added pushing down his sunglasses a little to study Sasuke's expressions better.

"I checked with all of your records for placing orders for the last years, Director," Sasuke answered, his expression completely neutral, which annoyed Naruto to no ends.

Naruto couldn't understand why no matter what he did or what he said he couldn't get a rise or even an unprofessional expression out of his new secretary. That plus the fact that Sasuke wasn't exactly his type made Naruto even more annoyed.

"It seemed that you chose your presents individually for everyone of you partners," Sasuke continued to explain. "From that, I could guess what each of them liked. Of course I was careful not to repeat any of them. Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked as Naruto pushed his sunglasses back into place and started to walk towards the car again.

"Yes that is a problem," Sasuke was about to take the binder and beat the blond over the head. "Because if you keep this up, I'll have to stand having a plain-looking secretary around me."

Sasuke suddenly felt like hugging the dobe.

"Thank you very much." Sasuke bowed a little to giddy.

Naruto grinned foxily as he waved Sasuke off and climbed into his black limo.

"Oh and another thing," Naruto pointed at Sasuke as Sasuke handed the blond his briefcase.

"At least have the decency to buy contacts."

"I'm very sorry sir," Sasuke smiling politely. "But contacts bother my eyes to much. Can't see a thing with them."

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips as the black limo pulled away from the Uzumaki Co. building and most likely taking a fuming and pouting Naruto along with it.

When Naruto returned from whatever meeting he was suppose to attend, Sasuke, like the good secretary he was, greeted the blond at the door. The two walled down the hall till they reached the intersection that anyone that wanted to meet someone working in the building had to pass. Sasuke noticed a pink haired woman causing some problems for the poor brunette trying to do her job. As Sasuke and Naruto got closer to the front desk, the woman seemed to notice Naruto and charged the poor blond.

"Naruto!" she grabbed the collar of Naruto's white dress shirt. "Where were you? Were you with another woman? Another man? Why didn't you meet me?!"

"I apologize sir. I told her you were out of the office, but…" the girl at the front trailed off as she saw that her words were falling to deaf ears.

"Calm down," Naruto cooed as he leaned down to kiss the pink haired woman. "Cancel the next few appointments and take care of that data."

"Understood," Sasuke answered choosing wisely to ignore the fact that Naruto just rudely waved him off. _Again._

"_Great another rumor. Just what I need." _Sasuke sighed mentally as he headed for the elevator.

Sasuke sighed as he closed the door of Naruto's office behind him. He started up his computer ready to work on the data. After an hour or two the phone started to ring.

"Yes? This is Uchiha."

"Call the driver."

Sasuke prepared to call the driver when the door to Naruto's private office opened, and Naruto walked out with the pink haired woman weakly holding onto the blond.

"Are you okay?" the blond director asked as held her steady.

"I'm fine. It's always like this with you…" the woman sighed as she pulled herself even closer to the blond.

Sasuke stared at the two with impatience as his foot started to tap against the tile floor making an obnoxiously loud noise.

The driver arrived fairly fast and quickly moved to take the very unstable looking woman off Naruto's hands.

"Excuse me ma'am," the driver apologized as Naruto gently transferred the woman's weight to him.

"Take care of her."

"Of course sir."

"I'll take you to the elevator." Sasuke quickly jumped in as the driver helped the woman out of the office.

"My deepest apologies," Sasuke bowed politely as the elevator doors closed.

After hearing the soft ding from the elevator, meaning that the door was completely closed and the elevator was staring its descend, Sasuke, irritated, stomped his foot childishly.

"_All they did was have sex! They freaking did it until the poor girl couldn't even walk on her own two feet. We're running a company here for heaven sakes! Not some brothel!" _Sasuke silently fumed as he made his way back to Naruto's office.

But as Sasuke started to walk he also started to think about the different people that Naruto regularly met with.

"_Come to think of it, she looked really pale too. But really… All the woman and even the men look very pale when they go home. Is he using some weird drug on them?! But it has nothing to do with me. So I shouldn't involve myself in something unnecessary." _Sasuke quickly reasoned with himself as he repositioned his large glasses.

"_But what if the director is doing something illegal to them? It shouldn't be normal for people to look that pale and be that exhausted no matter how you look at it. So if the company president's son was involved in something like that… That would look bad for the president! It would ruin the company's reputation! THE COMPANY WOULD HAVE TO SHUT DOWN!!!" _Sasuke started to panic and automatically think of the worst-case scenarios. _"I have to save Uzumaki Corporations!"_

Sasuke thought finally as he walked down the hall confidently. He just hoped that Director Uzumaki would be to busy shacking up with one of his "relations" instead of actually coming into the office tonight.

TBC…

Hahaha. I actually wanted to get all the way to where you guys could find out Naruto's secret, but it's like one o'clock, and I'm kinda tired. So I'll just have to save the juicy parts for the next chapter.

Oh and for you guys that wanted to see my lemon writing skills! (Which suck! So don't expect anything phenomenal) I am happy to say that the next chapter will have a small lemon. Though not between our favorite secretary and his boss. Sorry! :)

Oh, and the rating is probably gonna go up to M for the next chapter, so yea… Just wanted to let you guys know.

So, till next time. =)


	3. Ch 3 And Would You Like Some

**A/N: **Yay we get to find out Naruto's secret! (haha even though most of you have already figured it out. But act surprised anyways! Okay?! =P nah I'm just kidding) Oh and sorry, but no lemon for this chapter ' Yea I know you guys were all excited but I just couldn't write one that sounded just right, so I just cut it out. Sorry again! But I promise! There will be lemons in this story! I just don't know when… But there will be! I hope you guys don't hate me now. v_v So enough with my babbling and on with the story.

**Warning: **boy love, some OOC, slutty Naruto, kinda-there-kinda-not-there lemon, and I _might _throw in my own little character. I dunno yet. So we'll see. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

**And Would You Like Some Blood With That?  
**

It was quiet… Too quiet... And it was starting to freak Sasuke out… _A lot_.

Every five minutes or so Sasuke would nervously glance around the obviously empty office because of his currently overly hyper, paranoid state of mind. He couldn't help it, his boss could walk in at any moment and Sasuke really didn't feel like waking up unemployed tomorrow morning.

"_What am I doing? He could fire me for this! I'm a horrible secretary and person! I shouldn't be going through people's secrets like this…!" _Sasuke mentally lectured as he continued to shift through Naruto's files and things. _"… But… If there really is something illegal or dangerous going on… I'll have to tell his father…" _

After a few more minutes, rummaging through the director's desk, Sasuke finally gave up and started to search around the room. He neatly put everything back to where they belonged before he moved cautiously around the dark and eerie office.

"_He always uses this room for his not-so-secret meetings, so I thought he might leave the drugs here. Maybe he carries them with him…" _Sasuke mused as he started to search the nearby shelves and cabinets.

Sasuke sighed after another few minutes of fruitless searching and was about to give up and go home before he heard the door being opened. Sasuke quickly turned, ready to explain himself, but was unpleasantly surprised to see that is was a certain blond that wasn't supposed to show up at the office at all tonight.

"_Ahh! It's the director!" _Sasuke internally panicked as he ducked between a nearby table and large loveseat. _"Damn it all! You're supposed to be on a date! Who brings their date back to their office?! Take the damn idiot home!" _Sasuke cursed as he peaked over the back of the large, black loveseat.

Sasuke could feel his cheeks heat up as the two started to kiss. _"I know I to check… But I don't want to check this much!" _Sasuke tired to cover his eyes, but it was like watching a train wreck. No matter how much someone wanted to look away, they just couldn't.

"_But—But if I stay, I might see him use the drugs! And I can bust him!" _Sasuke cringed as he heard a particularly loud moan. _"But do I really have watch THIS?!" _the secretary whined, covering his already tainted ears.

"Ahh…Ah… Naaaaaaarutooo…"

"_Wait a second! I know that voice!" _Sasuke peaked up from his hiding place again, but quickly ducked back down when he saw whom it was. _"Oh. My. God! It's Shikamaru!!! What the hell? Oh come on! Is that dobe fucking everyone in this company?!" _Sasuke whined trying to cover his ears and block out all the noise.

"Haa… Ah!" Shikamaru moaned as Naruto sucked on a particularly sensitive part of his neck.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as he felt his cheeks flame.

"Ah… Come on… If you're gonna do it! Do it already!" Shikamaru complained as Naruto continued to tease the frustrated brunette.

"My, my. How impatient," Naruto purred. Shikamaru shuddered as a hot tongue attacked his already heated skin.

"Ahhhhh!" Shikamaru groaned as Naruto pushed past the stretched ring of muscles in one fluid motion.

Sasuke closed his eyes tighter trying to will the sounds away, but remembering the reason why he was hiding in the first place, Sasuke reluctantly poked his head out from behind the loveseat again.

"_Okay. Catch him using the drug, then I'm out of here." _Sasuke hesitantly opened his eyes and stood shocked and modified. _"Gah… They're so… raw…" _Sasuke gagged as he watched the two connected bodies move to some unknown rhythm. Sasuke shuddered as he heard the sturdy desk creak and rock. _"My god. These people have no shame! Shikamaru of all people! I thought at least he was levelheaded enough to—What a second. What's that?!" _Sasuke questioned as he now stared at the pair attentively.

As Shikarmaru cried out his climax, Naruto seemed to be paying special attention to his offered neck. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw red sliding down the quietly mewing brunette's neck. The secretary stood shell-shocked as he watched Naruto and Shikamaru, and then when Naruto glanced in his direction, Sasuke noticed that the blond's usually serene cerulean eyes were now blood red just like the crimson that currently stained his smiling lips.

"_I..is… is that… blood?" _Sasuke felt a little scared now.

Sasuke stared horrified at the blond it front of him as everything started clicked together. The blond working late at night, his constant need to stay out of the sun, his sexual partners looking so pale and weak after their meetings with him. Everything. Uzumaki Naruto was a creature of the living dead.

He was _vampire_.

Naruto smirked as Shikamaru fell limp and weak in his strong, tan arms. Sasuke squeaked, but quickly covered his mouth to try and cover the sound. But it was to late. Naruto had already noticed the movement and sounds. Sasuke started to panic as the blond stared at him with no expression on his usually overly expressive, tan features.

"_I…I gotta run! He's gotta be a dangerous criminal. A murder pretending to be a vampire!" _Sasuke made a mad dash towards the door of the dark office. When the door opened with a soft "click", Sasuke let a breath of relief escape, but quickly sucked it back in when a tanned hand pushed it shut again.

"A peeping tom? Really Sasuke. Didn't think you were like that," Naruto teased, intentionally invading the frightened secretary's personal space.

"I'm not a peeping tom…" Sasuke defended as he felt Naruto move closer to him.

"But you saw. You saw what I did to Shika," Naruto stated matter-of-factly, studying the trembling Sasuke.

Sasuke tired desperately to calm his nerves. But no matter how much he tried, Sasuke just couldn't stop his body from shaking in fear. "So… What do you intend to do?"

Naruto was surprised and amazed that Sasuke could still act so calm in this kind of situation, even though his body was shaking like a leaf.

"You'll take my blood, too? To keep my mouth shut right?" Sasuke asked, turning so that he could properly see his boss and possible murderer. "You'll add one more dead body to your record?"

"Dead body?" Naruto smirked, faking shock as Sasuke continued to stare at the vampire warily. "What dead body? I haven't killed anyone."

"Wha…" Sasuke questioned as his expression changed to a curious one. _"Okay I know you're an idiot, but can't you even tell a dead body from a live one?!" _Sasuke couldn't believe his mind had the nerve to be sarcastic at a time like this. He is definitely hanging around Itachi too much.

Sasuke's musings were cut short as he was roughly pulled towards Shikamaru's unconscious body. Sasuke wanted to yank his hand free, but the blond's iron hold didn't weaken no matter how much Sasuke tugged.

"Look," Naruto sighed as he firmly placed Sasuke hand to Shikamaru's cold chest.

"No! Let me go!" Sasuke tried to yank again before he felt the steady beating of Shikamaru's heart.

"_He's alive," _Sasuke stood amazed as he watched the steady rise and fall of Shikamaru's chest. _"And his neck… There's nothing there. Just some traces of blood, but no wound."_

"In order to live, we only need a little bit of human blood. Alive of course," Naruto explained as he chuckled at his own joke. "Unlike you, humans, we can't eat anything. And we don't do something as low as killing someone. That's why we tend to avoid unnecessary deaths." Naruto ran a tan hand through gold locks. "The vampire clan is of the highest clan. We would never do something so stupid like you, humans." Naruto invaded Sasuke's personal bubble again, which caused the raven to unintentionally tense up again.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me. A. Real. Genuine. VAMPIRE?!" _Sasuke could feel another panic attack coming.

"Are you scared? Of me?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled the terrified secretary close. "Because I might drink your blood? Look at Shika. At his expression," the blond motioned back towards his desk. "In the moment of ecstasy… Humans' blood has the best taste…" Naruto breathed close to Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke could feel the damn dobe's smirk widened when a shiver ran down his spine. Naruto pulled Sasuke even closer until the two bodies were practically molded together. The blond was pleasantly surprised to find that the raven's hair was silk soft when he ran a tan hand through dark hair.

"When I touch them and drown them in ecstasy… Their blood becomes more intoxicating than the finest alcohol," Naruto ran his tongue along the shell of Sasuke's ear. "And also…"

Sasuke cursed his whole body for trembling, and this time for an entirely different emotion altogether. Sasuke tired his best to focus on the blond's words as he grabbed Naruto's white dress shirt for support.

"The moment I sink my teeth in. They feel the greatest ecstasy," Naruto bragged as he trailed an unbearably hot hand down Sasuke's neck. "So great that it leaves their bodies feeling numb."

"_How is he so freaking hot?! He's dead! He's supposed to be freaking ice cold! Twilight lied!_(*)_" _Sasuke quietly groaned as Naruto reached for his hand.

"Humans only feel my touches. They don't even notice I'm drinking their blood," Naruto smirked as he nipped one of Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto gently traced his tongue over the cut, and staring at Sasuke with those almost hypnotic, crimson eyes. "And I don't leave marks on their necks either."

Naruto then grinned before he released Sasuke's hand. Sasuke quickly examined his cut finger, amazed that the cut seemed to be closing already.

"But you're just perfect to be my secretary. You're gonna help me."

"Hn?" Sasuke stared at the blond like he was insane. An insane, shameless vampire.

"You know I'm a vampire now, so you'll be following me everywhere from now on," the blond director explained as he buttoned up his shirt. "Your duties won't change much. But for me, it'll be easier to move now that you know everything. The light in general isn't a major problem, but strong afternoon sunlight is out of the question. I can eat human food if I have to, but I only take the official business -related meals. Or ramen…" Naruto added as an afterthought while he refastened his tie.

Sasuke started at the rambling blond in disbelief. Sasuke continued to watch Naruto redress as the dobe continued to explain the new situation.

"The real meals are once or twice a week. You'll plan my schedule accordingly. And…"

"You're not firing me? Is it so that you can keep an eye on me? If so, then…"

"Keep an eye?" Naruto question, probably cutting Sasuke off as revenge for the secretary interrupting him earlier. "I wouldn't waste my time doing something so boring. We, vampires, have power everywhere in the human world. Politics, economy, the press, medicine, but you people still don't notice us. Rumors are a problem, but you won't say anything. Right?"

"And if I do?" Sasuke questioned finally finding his lost nerves.

"Your brother works at one of our neighboring companies right?" the director asked putting Shikamaru's discarded suit jacket over his naked body.

"Leave my brother out of this," Sasuke commanded angrily.

"Ya know, it's easy to get your bro fired, but… I can also make his life worse than hell with stuff like embezzlement, larceny, rumors of late night hotel visits, and that's just naming a few."

Sasuke glared at the indifferent blond. Sasuke tried to suppress the urge to slam the bastard's hard head into the just as hard oak desk.

Naruto sighed, feeling a little sorry for the angry and worried secretary.

"I'm not a complete demon ya know. You'll be paid really well, and your hours will be taken into account, too. As long as you do your job, your brother will be perfectly safe."

"Why… Why are you going so far?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the blond director suspiciously.

Naruto shrugged. "Your work was irreproachable these last two weeks. I don't want to let you go. You're the perfect secretary."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy after hearing those words from Naruto. Words that he had wanted so desperately to hear since the first day he had become a secretary. The only downer was that it was Naruto who said it. But Sasuke was willing to look past that.

"I understand. I'll do my best to assist you as a secretary." Sasuke answered bowing.

"That's what I like to hear," Naruto grinned. "Oh and don't worry. I won't target you."

Sasuke glanced up at the still grinning blond, a little confused.

"I only drink blood of the finest-quality from the finest-quality humans," Naruto smirked before he turned and left the office with a little bounce in his step.

Sasuke glared daggers into the retreating blond's back. Sasuke had to force himself not to push the bastard out of a very high window and then shining a very bright UV ray light in his face. Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk at the mental image of Naruto's face burning. Oh and there's that evil laugh again. He really needed to stop that. Sasuke sighed as he turned to look at Shikamaru, but Sasuke was too scared to move the man, so he decided to just leave him there. Let Naruto clean up his own mess. Sasuke quietly shut the door behind him before he felt all his strength quickly slip away from his body. The secretary slumped to the floor and leaned against the door for support. All of a sudden he felt really tired and really weak.

_"Damn it. Why do I feel like I'm in a science-fiction movie all of a sudden?"_

TBC…

(*) – _Twilight_. Haha I couldn't help it. Everyone should read _Twilight_. It's awesome. =P

Whew… haha now we know the "super secret" that no one could guess! XD No I'm just kidding.

Actually I feel really stupid now cause when I first read Midnight Secretary I didn't even think that the director was a vampire. I just thought he was just really weird. ^__^'

Sorry about not writing a full-blown lemon, I know that disappointed you guys, but I promise lemons will come! =)

So review and all that stuff that's usually in ending A/Ns.

Hearts you guys

-ohhowfluffyyouare


	4. Ch 4 Your Boss Is A Vampire 101

**A/N: **AHHHHHH! Gahs!!! I'm sooooooo sorry that it took me this long to update. Well I guess compared to some authors this isn't bad. But still… I feel kinda bad. (Oh and no offense to you authors that take a long time to update :) you guys are just as cool!) Anyways, real life just started to get really busy. Well school life anyways. Projects on projects, tests, and then Driver's Ed. Trust me, it was just one big mess! . Plus not to mention my computer decided to get a virus on me and crashed X__x Just got him back yesterday =D So it's all… kinda good now. =D Just a small math project, but who really cares about math XD haha I'm just kidding. Don't go tell your parents that I said math was bad! =O Anyways, I'll stop babbling now and start the story.

**Warnings: **boy love, slutty Naruto, vampire facts =D, some meanness towards Kiba, and some OOC

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"talking"

"_thinking"_

**???** – Time/Scene Change

**Your Boss Is A Vampire 101**

"_Vampires… Undead monsters that drink the blood of living humans…" _

Sasuke sighed as he put the book down. He shifted the pile of vampire books that were currently trying to taking over his fairly large workspace, and sighed once again. Sasuke started to gather the books into a neat stack so that he could return them to the company library but then the sudden noise of the director's office door being force open caught his attention.

"ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?!... YOU… YOU'RE A DEVIL!!!!!!" the man shouted as he pointed an accusing finger in the direction of a certain blond.

The other members of said blond's staff tried to calm down the shouting man and escort him out of the room.

"Director Tanaka, please, that's enough for today…" one of the employees said as she practically pushed the man out the door.

Sasuke stared in astonishment as the man was practically thrown out of the office. He looked around to see that everyone was pretty preoccupied with the scene that Director Tanaka was currently creating, and tried to sneak out of the large office unnoticed.

"Not even human..?" Sasuke cringed as a familiar voice reached his ears.

Hesitantly, Sasuke turned around to face the source of the voice to see stunning azure eyes staring mockingly at him. Sasuke had to force down the urge to hurl the stack of books he was holding at the smirking blond.

"Of course not… How dare he put me together with humans?" Naurto asked as he light the cigarette between his smirking lips.

Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto could say that so casually. He sighed again, and readjusted the books and carefully opened the door. Sasuke looked behind him to see Naruto watching him with amusement, and not moving an inch from his spot. Sasuke growled under his breath as he finally managed to open the door with his foot. How he accomplished that without dropping the books? The world will probably never know.

"_Oh no, don't help. I wouldn't want you to break a nail or anything!!!" _Sasuke fumed sarcastically as he slammed the door behind him.

After a quick ten minute jog to the lower level library and a few strange looks from the librarian, Sasuke walked back to Naruot's office to find the blond looking quizzically at his desk. Sasuke then jumped when he saw Naruto pull out a vampire book that was evidently hiding there.

"Looking for my weakness? Making escape plans are we?" Naruto taunted waving around the stupid book.

"Of course not," Sasuke answered, unconsciously pouting. "I don't like to carry out my duties half-way. I agreed to be your secretary, so I plan to serve you to the absolute best of my abilities. I must know everything about what you need… And what you have to avoid, Director."

Naruto stared at the secretary with the slightest hint of amusement. "Do whatever you want." Puffs of smoke flew into the air. "But whatever you were thinking, none of this stuff is gonna help you. People make up all sorts of stories about vampires.

Sasuke felt a little insulted that Naruto still thought that he was trying to escape or hurt the blond. And if there's only one thing that you absolutely do not do to any Uchiha and that is insult them, especially their pride. Sasuke had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep his mouth shut.

"Stupid humans are so afraid of our kind." Naruto continued. "The living dead? Immoral and forever young? That's just stupid."

Sasuke continued to stare blankly at the director. "What about turning into bats or sleeping in coffins?"

Naruto looked indifferently at Sasuke, and the secretary returned the look with a pleasant smile as he waited for an answer or at least a sly comment. But Naruto merely smirked then; it seemed, in one big motion walked to his office and loudly slammed the door shut. Who knew the blond could move so fast.

"_You have no sense of humor you stupid… night mutant!!!" _Sasuke yelled within his head and stuck his tongue out childishly at the closed door.

"_Don't ask me stupid questions. Don't get in my way." _Sasuke childishly mimicked the blond's words. _"That's his policy in short. But I suppose that he's right. There can't be too much truth in these books. After all… I can't understand anything unless I see it with my own eyes." _Sasuke reasoned as he placed the book back where Naruto had found it. _"Knowing one's boss is the most important part of any secretary's job."_

Over the next few days, Sasuke paid more attention to the blond's habits and diet. So far, Sasuke has discovered that garlic dosen't really have any effect on the blond, which was a little bit of a let down for the secretary, Naruto was fairly fond of wine, he could move around even in the afternoons as long as he stay far away from direct sunlight, and the essential meals (involving blood) were once or twice a week. But it seemed that all of Naruto's partners developed symptoms of anemia, but none of them seemed to turn into a vampire.

**???**

"'_Vampires only drink blood from virgins' my ass… None of your partners could pass for a virgin even if their lives depended on it…" _Sasuke sighed as he tried to shift his focus back to his work.

But then his mind started to wonder back to the night that he had discovered that Naruto was a vampire. The heat of the blond's body, the way that body felt pressed against his, Naruto nipping his finger and then licking the bloodless wound… Sasuke could feel a blush forming as his mind continued to show images that Sasuke didn't remember from that night. But fortunately, or unfortunately, Sasuke was startled out of his musing by the director's office door opening. Sasuke tried to will the bright blush away as he turned towards the opened door.

"Uchiha-san, did it arrive yet?" Naruto asked, his arm around a pretty brunette.

"Yes sir," Sasuke stood and handed a pretty white and gold box to Naruto.

"What is it Naruto? Is it for me?" the brunette asked.

"Of course Ten-ten," Naruto answered as he handed the box to her.

"_Yea, I chose it especially for you," _Sasuke internally smirked.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful Naruto," Ten-ten gushed as she pulled out a silver cross necklace with a good-sized diamond embedded in the middle. "Thank you so much!" Naruto stared at the silver cross, a little startled.

Sasuke stared intently at Naruto after the cross was revealed.

"How does it look?" Ten-ten asked holding the cross up to her neck.

Naruto caught Sasuke watching him and grinned. "Here let me help you." Naruto took the necklace from the excited brunette, purposely grasping the cross first.

"_Okay… So he's fine with crosses and silver…" _Sasuke reviewed as he watched Naruto help Ten-ten with the necklace.

"_Then let's try…" _

"Would you like to see how it looks?" Sasuke asked politely, holding up a small rectangular mirror for the brunette.

"Oh thank you. You're so thoughtful," Ten-ten smiled as she admired herself in the hand-held mirror.

Sasuke then carefully angled the mirror so that Naruto was within the mirror frame as well.

"_Hmmm… His reflection is just as clear as her," _Sasuke was a little disgruntled by the smirk that was being reflected.

Naruto then started to chuckle, which caused both Sasuke and Ten-ten to look at him questionably.

"What? It doesn't suit me?" Ten-ten asked holding the cross tightly.

"Oh, no, nothing. It looks beautiful, Ten-ten," Naruto replied as he started to lead the confused brunette towards the door. "Here let me see you off to the car. Because you never know. If we stay here too long, someone might try to drive a stake through my heart." Naruto smirked as he glanced over his shoulder to Sasuke, which caused Sasuke's blood to boil.

"_Now you have a sense of humor. But that wasn't funny one bit. I was seriously trying here!" _Sasuke ranted as the door shut. _"There are so many things that I have to look out for. I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt or discovered somehow. I have to make sure that his condition doesn't hurt his work. It's way too much! I'm not a freaking miracle worker, and he not giving me any useful information doesn't help either!" _Sasuke complained as he set the mirror back onto his desk.

Sasuke then sat down violently and started to file just as violently. _"And no matter how much he says he's different from humans… He's still just an __**egotistic**__, __**arrogant**__, __**manipulative SLUT**__!!! Sweet-talking is his only personal-virtue."_

"Well, well, if it isn't Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was shocked out of his internal ranting and looked up to see wild brown hair, tanned skin, two bright red triangles, and a very expensive-looking black suit.

"Manager Inuzuka!" Sasuke smiled upon seeing the dog-loving brunette.

"So, how's it goin' with Naruto?" Kiba grinned as he propped himself up onto the counter that surrounded Sasuke's workspace.

"To tell the truth, he's horrible. Even worse than when I worked for you," Sasuke joked.

Inuzuka Kiba is Uzumaki Naruto's best friend since high school. Until last month, Sasuke was Kiba's secretary's assistant. Kiba compared to Naruto isn't really all that different. Except that he wasn't a vampire, wasn't as sluttly, more like of a flirty nature, and the brunette and Sasuke could actually have a decent conversation with arguing with each other or throw insults. Sasuke definitely liked Kiba a lot more than his blond counterpart.

"By the way, where is blondie?" Kiba asked as he looked around the relatively empty office area.

"He stepped out for a moment, but I think he'll be right back," Sasuke answered.

"Then can I wait for him?"

"Of course!" Sasuke replied, a little to giddy on the inside.

Kiba grinned back and then walked towards the large wall-to-wall window. "I'm really glad you and Naruto are meshing well. I feel relieved to know that Naruto's in the hands of someone with such a good character and personality. He's way more stubborn and rash than me. You're the perfect person to whip him back into shape." Kiba praised.

"_He's so much kinder," _Sasuke internally smiled.

"Yo Kiba! What are you doin' here?" Sasuke and Kiba turned towards the door to see Naruto walking in.

"Came to check up on ya," Kiba answered grinned wolfishly.

"I don't need a babysitter. Why'd you really come here?" Naruto said grinned foxily.

Sasuke couldn't help thinking that the two really looked like a fox and wolf right then.

"Can't I come down to just visit my best friend?" Kiba asked as he lowered the blinds to block out the sun, which caught Sasuke's attention.

"_So Manger Inuzuka knows that Director Uzumaki is a vampire?"_

"Nope, so hurry up and say what you want," Naruto answered.

"Come to the party at the end of the week."

"No," Naruto answered without any consideration.

"But Naruto, you have to show your face every once in a while. We're all part of the same company, but the only time anyone gets to see you is during meetings. Your dad is starting to get annoyed, and your mom is starting to worry t—"

"Stop," Naruto interrupted pointing a fuming cigarette in the dog-lover's direction. "I'm sorry Kiba, but I'm different from you, and my family matters aren't as easy as yours. You're giving me a headache. Sasuke, show Kiba to the door."

"_You bastard! Your best friend is worried about you, and you tell him to 'leave'?" _Sasuke had to bite his bottom lip to keep his mouth shut and getting him into unnecessary trouble.

"Naruto, I never thought of you as different. You're just Naruto to me. My best friend." Kiba countered as he followed Sasuke out the door.

**???**

"I'm so sorry. He sho—"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Kiba cut it, "whenever we talk about his family, he always gets like that. I'll see you later Sasuke-kun," Kiba grinned then walked away.

Sasuke bowed as Kiba walked down the hall and towards the elevator. When Sasuke returned to the office he saw Naruto facing the window.

"…What?" Naruto asked a little agitated.

"Nothing. It there anything else you require of me?" Sasuke bowed his head respectfully.

"You like him too?" Naruto asked putting out his cigarette.

"Admire him. Just like very one else in the company," Sasuke defended.

"Don't aim to high," Naruto smirked.

Sasuke wanted Naruto to burn into a pile of ashes.

TBC…

O.O' haha this was a pretty boring chapter… Sorry guys. It took me a little long than I expected to finish this chapter.

But anyways, please review! :)

P.s. wow that's the shortest A/N I've probably written. XD


	5. Ch 5 This Might Hurt A Bit

**A/N: **__ Grrrr. I so wanted to keep the update to this fan fiction not so spazzy, but real life is just being a tiny bit of bitch right now. So I'll still try to update every week, but something tells me that it's probably not gonna end up that way…. ^__^' But anyways, on with the fan fiction. =D

**Warnings: **boy love, blood play, references to religion, language, and some OOC

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARTUO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Scene/Time Change

Now on to the good stuff XD

**This Might Hurt A Bit…**

Sasuke sighed in frustration as the Director continued to hassle him about Kiba.

"Your next appointment," Sasuke cut in, trying to change the topic, "is an official dinner with Akiyama-san (*) from "Shinoda Products". You're scheduled to leave at 5 P.M. But for today's meeting it was advised that I accompany you. So I hope you don't mind. You don't? Good." Sasuke finished, smiling.

Naruto stared, amazed, at his secretary. He didn't even answer! "Fine, Fine, whatever."

Sasuke bowed politely before he went to his desk to collect the needed paper work and his suit jacket. _"That damn dobe is such a heartless person! Who the hell treats their best friend like that? And he knows that his family is worried about him. Why won't he just go and see them? He doesn't give a damn about anyone."_

Sasuke continued to internally fume even as he followed his blond boss out the door of the building. As the two climbed into the familiar black limo, Sasuke was still wrapped in his musings.

"_I think I know the reason. He probably grew up with that warped personality because he was probably the only vampire in the family. On top of that, his best friend is a much better version of him. The director is surrounded by perfect people. He's probably just rebelling. He probably worries that his dad is going to hand over the company to Inuzuka-san even though the company rightfully belongs to him. So he had no choice but to depend on his vampiric identity for his self-esteem. But when I think about it this way, I actually feel kind of sorry for him." _Sasuke reasoned, very happy with his psychoanalysis.

The secretary then looked to his left to see his boss looking out the window ideally. Sasuke sighed and turned to face the front again. But with all of his mental rambling, Sauske just now noticed Iruka-sensei. It seemed that whenever Naruto had somewhere important to go, Iruka-sensei was always the driver. Iruka-sensei was probably the only person Naruto didn't sleep with… Or that's what Sasuke chose to believe and hope with all his heart.

"_Speaking of which, Iruka-sensei must know that the director is a vampire, and he still continues to work for him. Plus Iruka-sensei is probably the only person I've ever seen the director treat with respect. Iruka-sensei is just a normal human right? So I wonder why he chooses to remain at the director's side… Is he being threatened too?"_

Sasuke was pulled out of his musings when Iruka-sensei announced their arrival. Sasuke quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and joined the blond, who was already out of the car. Sasuke breathed to steel his nerves and looked up to see the building the meeting would be held in.

"A… Church..?" Sasuke questioned skeptically. He looked to the director to make sure that the blond was still standing, and was relived to see the same care-free expression as Naruto walked closer to the church.

Naruto knocked on the door of the church, and the two waited a few minutes as the sound of feet shuffling and locks opening were heard inside. The door then opened to reveal a middle-aged man in a fine designer's suit.

"Ahh… Good evening Uzumaki-san."

"Happy to see you again Akiyama-san," Naruto answered shaking the offered hand.

Sasuke smiled as he followed Naruto into the small church. _"Well, he was fine with the cross. I really shouldn't worry so much."_

Sasuke shut the door of the church behind him quietly, and was amazed at how big the inside of the church looked compared to how small it looked on the outside. As Sasuke followed Akiyama-san, he took the time to admire the different crosses and paintings that decorated the church's walls.

"This is a beautiful place. Your wife is the manger isn't she, Akiyama-san?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat.

"Yes," the man answered proudly, "she purchased this church that was scheduled for demolition. The church's opening was a few days ago. The truth is, my family and I are all Christians. So now at least we have a place where we can all relax now." Akiyama's wife nodded in agreement.

"You have a fine collection of wine as well," Naruto commented off-handedly.

"Thank you. I can give you a tour of the wine-cellars afterwards. If you're not pressed for time that is."

"Oh, of course not," Naruto smiled back as he took another sip of red wine.

The rest of the church dinner continued without any really big incidents, though Sasuke was slightly disheartened that his didn't have to bring his big, heavy files of paperwork. But the secretary did notice that towards the end of the night, Naruto seemed to be in a rush to get of the church, but Sasuke just brushed it off, thinking that maybe Naruto was just late for a midnight "snack" or something similar to that.

"I hope we'll soon have the honor of another visit," Akiyama-san smiled as he showed Naruto and Sasuke to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Sasuke bowed politely before he quickly turned and ran to catch up with the blond director.

Sasuke heaved a sigh when the car started to move. The evening was finally over and Sasuke was ready to get home and sleep. Sasuke sleepily watched the city lights flash by the car window and was about to fall asleep before the unusual sounds of labored breathing reached his ears. It took him a few seconds to figure out that it was coming from the blond sitting beside him.

"Director?" Sasuke asked, extending a hand to touch Naruto. "Did you drink too much?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto commanded, forcibly pushing Sasuke's hand away.

Sasuke stared in shock before the action registered in his mind. "What the hell is y…" Sasuke trailed off when his saw the pained expression on Naruto's features.

"Are you feeling sick?" Sasuke quickly asked when it clicked that Naruto wasn't being rude.

"I'm fine…" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"You don't look fine," Sasuke answered, inching close enough to try and check the director's temperature. But when Sasuke tried to reach, he was forcibly pushed back.

"Are you stupid? I'm telling you to stay away from me. The way I am now, I can't be choosey even if I want to." Naruto explained, his eyes starting to bleed red.

Sasuke was taken back a little. He took a deep breath and cleared his head, and the fear that was starting the gather in the more sensible part of his mind.

"You need blood, right?" Sasuke asked, calm again. "But why all of a sudden? You had your 'meal' just today…"

"Naruto…" Iruka-sensei suddenly spoke. "The man you had dinner with was a Christain…?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto could still act so childish, even at a time like this.

"… The religion?" Sasuke asked. "You're weak against the piety of Christians?"

Naruto "tsk"ed when he realized that his too-smart secretary figured it out.

"That why you were fine with the cross necklace. But that building and everything in it belongs to the Akiyama family, who are devote Christians. That's why the dinner has such a bad effect," Sasuke reasoned.

"Well congrats. You figured out my weakness. Happy?" Naruto asked smirking.

Sasuke felt pissed all of sudden. "Fuck no. I'm your secretary. So even though you're an egotistic, arrogant, whorish slut, (*) even if you're totally uncooperative and a stupid vampire on top of all that! It's still my duty to protect you!" Sasuke nearly yelled, which shocked Iruka-sensei into silence and Naruto could only stare in disbelief with a "what the hell" face.

"That's why I'm your secretary. So, please, have more faith in me! So, what is your _real _condition?"

"His life-forces were drained during the dinner-meeting, so almost all of his faculties are at their lowest." Iruka-sensei supplied, since Naruto seemed intent on keeping his mouth shut. "The source of life-force for vampires is blood. The energy that was drained can be restored by drinking blood." Iruka-sensei finished, and chose wisely to pretend that he didn't hear Naruto mumble "traitor" at him.

"So… Then… All you need is blood..?" Sasuke asked, looking warily from Naruto to Iruka-sensei.

"Yea…So hurry up and call someone from my list," Naruto answered, his breathing becoming even more labored.

Sasuke looked warily at the blond and decided. "No… You can have my blood."

Naruto and Iruka-sensi stared at the secretary, dumb-founded.

"Do… You understand what you're saying?" Naurto asked suspiciously.

"Of course! Although it's hardly a part of my secretary duties… But you need blood now, Director." Sasuke replied. "Even if my blood isn't the high-quality that you usually demand…" Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he just insulted himself right there.

Naruto watched his secretary cautiously. Yep, Sauske had finally done it. He's finally fallen over the deep end.

"Admirable devotion…" Naruto smirked as he moved closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke nervously swallowed and had to force his muscles to stay still, and not move like he desperately wanted to.

"I wasn't just complimenting you, ya know…" Naruto breathed as he watched Sasuke's face flare up. "This might hurt a bit."

Naruto then gently held Sasuke's shoulder and neck to keep the secretary in place. Sasuke felt a sharp intake of breath enter his lungs as the blond's fangs pierced his pale neck. Sasuke could feel his head floating as he grabbed Naruto's jacket to try and keep himself grounded. The raven could feel his blood pulsing out of him as Naruto's warm hands grabbed his own. Sasuke felt like he was melting and floating. The only thing that reassured Sasuke that wasn't flying was the car seat he was being pushed into to and the hard, hot body that was molding to his own.

Sasuke tried to scream, but couldn't hear his own voice over the noise of his pounding heart. _"We blend together and become one… Ecstasy…" _

Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto remove his blood-red mouth, and was slightly stunned when he was quickly pushed away.

"Erm… Director… If that wasn't enough…" Sasuke watched the blond continue to breathe unevenly.

"If I drank until I was full, it wouldn't have been good for you. That was enough…" Naruto waved as he tried to put as much distance between him and Sasuke. "Iruka-sensei, please call three other people from the list…"

"Got it," Iruka-sensei answered and looked around for a cell phone.

"…_Other people…" _Sasuke felt his throat tighten and his heart began to ache slightly. _"… I…guess I'm just a 'first-aid' meal, so of course he would need others… So why is my heart beating so fast? Must be the loss of blood."_

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up, a little startled.

"You're really sensitive. You were quite tasty," Naruto ginned foxily.

"You should feel privileged boss. That was a Konoha-style delicacy. Unfortunately, you won't taste it again anytime soon," Sasuke glared. "I will do my best to make sure you'll never have to taste it again, Director. I guarantee it."

Naruto smirked as he felt his lungs start to work properly again.

"Then I look forward to seeing your skills."

TBC…

(*) – Haha the is the same person in the manga =D

(*) – I guess these two mean the same thing don't they?

Yay I finished! Yay there's more NaruSasu action! Yay Naruto finally drank Sasuke's blood! XD Yay!

Haha… Wow that's a lot of yays…

So thanks for everyone that reviewed You Are My Perfect Secretary, you guys all awesomely rock!

xo Please Review xo, and I hope everyone had a good Valentines Day =D

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	6. Ch 6 They're Fake, Aren't They?

**A/N: **Ahhh! I will never download anything from the internet again! . Well… not anything that has to do with computer protection or something…. Anyways, enough of my whining. =) So I think I might be getting sick and it sucks. But at least I got outta working tonight, so there's plus. =D I think it might be from staying up so late every night.... Does lack of sleep affect your immune system? Ehhh… Anyways, I'm pretty sure you guys are tired of my babbling so I'll shut up now and get on with the story. =D

**Warnings: **boy love, some more meanness towards Kiba (I really don't hate him! I just couldn't think of anyone else to fill in for the role. Actually Kiba is one of my favorite characters!), some OOC, and language

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

**They're Fake, Aren't They?**

"_His hot breath on my neck… The small pain when he drank my blood… That feeling was coursing throughout my entire body. It was addicting… Like a drug…"_

"… And next is the schedule. The reports from the other departments are on your desk. Do you require anything else?" Sasuke asked professionally, taking notes in his notebook.

"So **not **sexy…" Naruto grumbled as Sasuke closed his notebook. "How come I get stuck with the absolutely not sexy secretary? Did I do something to anger the gods?" Naruto continued to whine as he pointed out all of Sasuke's features that grated his nerves.

Sasuke, for some odd reason, felt that he should be the one asking that question. Oh right, section IV, article VII, paragraph II, and sentence VIII: The "the gods hate you so much that they decided instead of screwing with you by just cursing you with bad luck, they would just stick you with a 'I'll-fuck-anything' vampire and call it a day" clause. How could Sasuke forget? That's his favorite clause… But honestly, Sasuke truly couldn't see what was wrong with how he dressed. He liked his slightly overly-baggy suit that effectively hid his feminine figure, his large, coke-bottle glasses that hid nearly all of his face, and he liked his simple hair style. Granted it kind of looked like a duck's butt, but Sasuke was willing to look pass that. Really, he was…

"Well Director, sorry for not being sexy…" Sasuke sighed. "But even if I did put some effort in that department, I do have my limitations."

"Limitations? Liar." Naruto stated simply, invading Sasuke's personal space and tilting his chin up. "These glasses aren't even prescription are they? Don't try and lie to me. That time you could see perfectly well even without them, right?"

Remembering that night, Sasuke nearly jumped out of Naruto's grip and backed up so far that he slammed himself into the hard wall and window. Naruto was slightly surprised by his secretary's speed.

"I… It's really difficult to explain sir, but my glasses are to correct a slight astigmatism! So when I work at a computer I can see all the text and pictures, since when I do look at a computer without my glasses, all the colors just kind of just blend together and my head starts to hurt and it's just a terrible mess… Sir…" Sasuke rambled as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"If you have difficulties seeing, then why do you have your hair covering your face?" Naruto questioned, referring to the strands of hair that framed Sasuke's face, as he watched his secretary continue to inch away from him, even though the raven was already backed up against a wall.

"Well… Well you see Director," Sasuke scrambled for words. "A lot of people have said that my forehead is too big, so to cover it up I…" Sasuke trailed off, watching Naruto warily.

Naruto stared back with a blank expression bordering on interest and amusement.

"Ohhh, how interesting. My usually cool, composed and so capable secretary Uchiha Sasuke is becoming very uneasy. Now my interest is peaked on why you insist on dressing like that," Naruto teased as he blew another puff of smoke from his cigarette into the air.

"I can assure you Sir. I am at my very best…" Sasuke replied, becoming a little uneasy.

Sasuke sighed as he remembered the true reason for his choice of style. _"Actually, the truth is… My face is much too feminine for any self-respecting male. My real face doesn't look anything like a __male __secretary. Female maybe… So I don't want anyone in the company to know this. The __male __secretary of Uzumaki Naruto looks like a girl. I can't afford to look like some cross-dresser. And also…" _Sasuke had to turn so that he was no longer facing the blond director. _"I didn't freak out like that because he found out about my glasses. Unfortunately, it was because he touched me… That stupid vampire…" _Sasuke sighed as he tired to calm himself down.

Unhappily, Sasuke was starting to understand the feelings of all those people who willingly became Naruto's victims. Sasuke could clearly remember the burning sensation, and hated that whenever he got near the blond, he was reminded of it. Whether he liked it or not. But as Sasuke prepared some tea, he constantly reminded himself that he was different, because he knew Naruto's real intent. Naruto just wants blood and the heat in his body had absolutely nothing to do with his feelings.

"_I just have to find a logical way to deal with this… I have to…" _Sasuke knocked loudly on the director's office door. "Excuse my interruption. But I've brought the tea."

Naruto and Kiba looked up from their conversation. Kiba smiled happily at Sasuke while Naruto's expression remained the same.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"_Inuzuka-san has such a charming smile. I wish it was Inuzuka-san who drank my blood, instead of the stupid director…" _Sasuke smiled as he set the tea down carefully.

The secretary watched as Naruto and Kiba continued on with their conversation. He studied the way that Kiba and Naruto interacted with each other. He wasn't surprised to see that Kiba still treated Naruto like everyone else. That was probably why Naruto and Kiba are such good friends.

"_Inuzuka-san doesn't seem to be affected by the fact that the director is a vampire, but the situations must still be very complicated and tense…" _Sasuke mused as he continued to watch the two.

"Don't you think you're being a little rash?" Kiba questioned. "You should proceed more carefully with this business. Otherwise, this will affect his employees too, and this'll turn into a disaster."

"Ha… You're being too naïve, Kiba," Naruto answered.

Sauske moved towards the door and couldn't help feeling that even though the two were best friends, it seems that they don't get along too well when business is involved. Sasuke knew that naturally, Naruto didn't miss a single chance to put humans down. But the secretary couldn't help thinking that Naruto seems to treat Kiba a little bit more badly than the others, but only when business gets thrown into the equations.

"_He's just jealous that Inuzuka-san is a much better person than he is…" _Sasuke reasoned as he quietly stepped out of the office.

"I won't leave him and his bunch of employees like this… I'll level them to the ground once and for all…" Naruto happily explained.

"You're a monster." Kiba accused helplessly.

"_Well put, Inuzuka-san," _Sasuke agreed as he silently shut the door behind him.

"_They're talking about Director Lee, I'm sure…" _Sasuke reasoned as he walked back to where the tea's mess was. _"He's going against the company's current establishment. Plus I've seen many documents relating to him and his department. I'm sure the dobe is plotting something…" _Sasuke sighed as he cleaned up the small tea mess. _"Then… I'll do some research on Lee; so that I'll be able to provide information to the director on first notice…" _Sasuke returned to his desk and started up his computer.

For a few minutes, Sasuke quietly researched the competitor, before the soft creaking of a door caused him to look up. Sasuke watched as Kiba walked out of Naruto's office, but before leaving the wolfish brunette turned to face his blond best friend.

"Don't do anything stupid, Naruto."

"I don't need you telling me that. If you're done, then please leave," Naruto commanded before he slammed the door loudly.

Sasuke and Kiba could only stare at each other silently.

"Uh… I know Naruto's attitude isn't the best when it comes to business, but he's got a good heart," Kiba smiled.

Sasuke looked at Kiba like he had just grown six more heads and eighteen more arms.

"No, I'm serious…" Kiba stated, smiling awkwardly. "And it's not that we don't get along in business, we just have very different views… I mean this too."

"…_Inuzuka-san…" _Sasuke stood amazed.

"Bye Sasuke. I'll see you around," Kiba then waved as he left the office.

"Have a good day Inuzuka-san." Sasuke bowed respectfully as the brunette shut the door behind him.

Sasuke then sat back down at his desk. But before he could restart searching, Naruto loudly called the secretary into his office. Sasuke sighed tiredly as walked to the blond's office. The raven entered the office and bowed. "Yes sir?"

Naruto looked over towards Sasuke and took a drag from his newly lit cigarette.

"Hurry up and clean this mess up, and remove all evident of Kiba's presence. They depress the living hell outta me right now…" Naruto waved his hand back and forth in a sweeping motion.

Sasuke had to force his features to remain completely neutral. _"Inuzuka-san… I think you might be mistaken…"_

**???**

Sasuke bowed respectfully as the doors was loudly forced open. Uzumaki Minato, followed by a group of men, walked through the door and seemed completely obliviously to the impressive row of bowing secretaries. The president of Uzumaki Corporations is Uzumaki Minato, and he is also Uzumaki Naruto's father. A man that was obviously younger than the blond president seemed to have Minato's complete attention. He's the Vice-President of Uzumaki Corporations and also the blond's younger brother. Sasuke watched the President and Vice-President as the group walked passed him. Sasuke vaguely remembered a rumor floating around that the Vice-President was challenging Minato's management policies. Sasuke then shifted his attention to the green-clad man walked enthusiastically behind the Uzumaki brothers, Director Lee who takes advantage of the rumor. Director Lee is trying to produce an anti-establishment within the company, I.E. a party that supports the Vice-President. But Sasuke highly doubts that the very green director was doing this of his own accord. Lee was probably following the advice of his beloved mentor, Gui. Sasuke's eyes trailed after the group until they disappeared into the company meeting room.

**???**

Sasuke was really starting to hate making tea.

"He said it again!" whined a nearby secretary.

"Yes! He said 'lousy' under his breath, so the President and Manager wouldn't hear him!" agreed another secretary.

"Yea, it's the same when I wait on him. Nothing by complains," interjected another busy secretary.

"He's always been like that. He refuses to eat anything, unless it's of the highest-quality."

"And about the banquets of our clients?" asked another nameless secretary. "Is it true that he decides whether to make a deal with someone according to the foods at those banquets?"

"I don't know. But you know. At the last board meeting, Director Uzumaki and Manger Inuzuka-san both looked my way. I nearly died!" a secretary gushed, pausing in her work.

"Oh? How dreamy," answered another secretary.

Sasuke chose then to stop eavesdropping on the other secretaries' conversations. But in his own defense, they weren't talking all the quietly to begin with.

"Director Uzumaki doesn't like to stay in the building very often and he always leaves very late at night. But when he is in, he's always in his office. It's so rare to ever meet him, right?" asked a secretary as he cautiously set tea cups on a tray.

"We're exclusive secretaries and even we're considered lucky if we run into him," answered a different secretary.

"But you're his private secretary aren't you Uchiha-san?" Sasuke glanced up upon hearing his name. "It must be really difficult. I've heard he's very strict and there's so much work to do…"

"But you're very capable Uchiha-san. I don't think anyone else could handle the job as well as you."

Sasuke smiled politely and thanked the secretary before the head secretary quickly broke up the pow-wow circle. The other secretaries quickly scrambled away, while Sasuke carefully grabbed a full tray before following after the head secretary.

"Shikamaru, you're the Vice-President's secretary right? It must be difficult. But you're always so calm and you complete all your jobs flawlessly," Sasuke complimented as he followed the brunette down the empty hall, trying not to drop the tray.

"Not really," Shikamaru answered lazily. "I'm just skilled at dealing with troublesome people."

"I need to learn that skill. No matter how hard I try, I always get a popping vein when I get pissed off." Sasuke pointed towards his forehead.

"It's just too troublesome to get angered…"

"I envy you for that attitude, Shikamaru," Sasuke smiled politely.

"_I really admire Shikamaru. He's not only very capable in his work, but he's also a perfect secretary in other aspects as well. I can do without being as muscled and handsome as him. But if I could just get rid of my girly appearance that would be wonderful…"_ Sasuke sighed as he continued down the hall, beside Shikamaru.

As the two walked on, they passed Director Gui and some business man that seemed vaguely familiar to Sasuke, but for the life of him, he couldn't recall what the man's name was.

**???**

Knock. Knock.

Sasuke looked up from his work to see a distressed secretary poke her head into the office.

"Do you have a minute, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke nodded and the secretary warily walked over to Sasuke's desk. She shifted nervously from foot to foot before she explained her reason for coming. Sasuke listened in shock as the secretary seemed to become more and more anxious as her story continued.

"The 'Ichiaku' traditional restaurant at Akasaka? On such short notice, I think it might be impossible to get a reservation there," Sasuke shook his head.

"But Director Gui ordered me that it has to be there and no where else."

"Okay, just leave it to me. I'll do all I can," Sasuke replied trying to comfort the girl.

"You think you can, Uchiha-san?" the secretary asked skeptically.

"Of course," Sasuke replied confidently, "I know someone that works there."

"Thank you so much! They decided to have the meeting there all of a sudden and I was so stressed about it…"

As Sasuke dialed the restaurant's number, the raven suddenly remembered the man that he had seen with Director Gui earlier.

"By the way, does Director Gui have a guest right now?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Um.. Yea. Why?"

"No nothing…" Sasuke smiled before returning his attention back to the phone. "Umm yes, could I speak with…?"

After a few minutes of going back and forth with the person on the phone, Sasuke was finally able to get the reservation that he wanted.

"Thank you so much," Sasuke answered as he wrote down the needed information on a sheet of paper, and then hung up the phone.

"Okay, it's settled," Sasuke handed the piece of paper to the grateful secretary, "all you have to do is say my name and you'll receive accommodations."

The secretary thanked Sasuke happily and took the paper and quickly left the office. After the girl's departure, Sasuke couldn't help pondering the information he had just received.

"_Touei Department Store, eh..? I wonder if Director Lee and Gui have some negotiations to do with the new client… But there's conference with the director, Inuzuka-san, and everyone else tomorrow…"_

Sasuke glanced up at the clock and then headed for Naruto's office. Knocking on the door softly, he quietly opened the door to hear the blond's voice sounding a little frustrated.

"… Then we won't make it… The meeting's tomorrow jackass… Do what you want, just get a hold of it. Understand?" Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke standing in the door way. He quickly bid good-bye to the person on the phone and hung up.

"According to the forecast, the weather will be bad tonight. Be careful on your way home Director," Sasuke smiled politely. "Excuse me, but is there anything else you require of me, Sir?"

"…No… You can go home," Naruto answered tucking his cell phone back into his pant pocket.

Sasuke nodded and left the office. He grabbed his jacket and multiple files before leaving the almost empty building. Once outside, Sasuke had to hold the files tightly to his chest in fear of them flying off, since the wind was blowing especially hard. He looked up at the dark building and his eyes zeroed in on the only window that was still illuminated.

"_I think the director will go all out this time. That's something I certainly shouldn't get involved in. I'm sure it's something very shady and dangerous. The kind of affair that you avoid at all costs…" _Sasuke reasoned as he continued to study the only lighted window. _"So then, why do I feel so uneasy? I know. It's because I'm a vampire's secretary. Even though I know his secret, I'm still very uneasy about it. One way or another, I hate to run from responsibility, especially in the really crucial moments… Please be careful, Director…" _Sasuke pleaded as he started to head home.

The rain was beginning to fall hard.

TBC…

….This chapter didn't end up as interesting (or good) as I thought it would be... ' Oh well. Sorry readers. =(

This chapter didn't end where I wanted it too, but if I had made it go to where I wanted it then the chapter would've been too long.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading and please review. =D

Now, I'm gonna go get me something sweet. =]

Au Revoir 3


	7. Ch 7 If It's Working

**A/N: **Oh my gah! It snowed here!!!! It was so much fun, but it was sooooo cold. Seriously I thought my toes were gonna fall off. . But thankfully my blood started to flow again and I still have all ten toes =D so that's a yay. And my dad made some yummy soup, so that was a plus too. Anyways it's the moment everyone's been waiting for! Naruto finally gets to see what a hottie our little Sasuke is! XD Haha I guess I shouldn't have ruined the surprise for you guys, but I just couldn't help it. That's why none of my friends ever tell me anything important… Anyways I'll stop rambling now and get one with the story =D

(March 1, 2009-Snow Day)

**Warnings: **boy love, superficial Naruto, some OOC, language, and some more meanness towards Kiba (But it's a good kind of meanness this time =D)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Scene/Time Change

**If It's Working, Don't Bother Changing It…**

The whole office was so tense that Sasuke was tempted to find a knife somewhere and try to cut the air with it. But even if the air didn't slice in half, the action would've at least dissolved some of the tension. Naruto was smoking more than usual and Sasuke was fairly convinced that everyone within a mile radius of the office was going to be diagnosed with lung cancer. Or they all at least had a very bad case of second-hand smoke.

Sasuke tentatively entered Naruto's office.

"Director, it's time for the meeting at Touei headquarters."

Sasuke watched as Naruto stood still as a statue. The cigarette placed firmly between his frowning, tan lips. Naruto took one last drag from the burning cigarette before putting the lung-killing thing out. Sasuke silently admired the impressive pile of nearly gone cigarettes that were stacked into the expensive looking ashtray.

"_I guess things didn't go his way… But I don't know anything," _Sasuke reminded himself before he was distracted by a cell phone ringing.

He looked over the blond director to see that it was his cell phone. Naruto studied the number displayed on the phone screen before pressing the "talk" button and pressing the device to his ear.

"It's me," Naruto answered simply. "Okay, I understand. Say what? Damnit… Okay then it can't be helped. I'll take care of it. Keep in touch." The blond then hung up the phone and stared thoughtfully at it. "Uchiha…"

"Yes sir?"

"Go to Touei department store. You're going to get some documents from a man there. Gui and Lee get money for Touei, so in return they receive some special privileges. The documents you're getting are proof of that. Once you get the files, make sure they're the correct files. I'm sure a glance will be enough for you. Go and bring them to me."

Sasuke stared at his boss strangely before nodding and answering without hesitation. "Understood, sir."

Sasuke bowed and left the office in a hurry. He quickly arrived at the correct department store and followed the directions that Naruto had given him on the way out.

"**Pretend to be a custumer and look for an employee called Choji on the second floor. He'll be in a bar-b-q restaurant in the food court. Change outta your uniform and into plain clothing. They can't know that you're from Uzumaki Co."**

The secretary quickly changed out of his loose suit and into a pair of dark jeans, a large pale blue t-shirt, and a simple black jacket that he had grabbed when he had the company driver stop by his house. He was lucky Itachi wasn't home.

Sasuke then climbed out of the car and started to wander around the department store a little. He went to the information desk and asked for Choji and was led to the second floor and to a restaurant named Bar-Beef-Q and Pig. Sasuke walked up to the register and was happy that there wasn't a line. The man at the front was fairly chubby, had brown hair, and was dressed in black and white.

"Hello," Sasuke smiled politely.

"How may I help you?" the man asked a little irritated that he couldn't finish his fourth bag of potato chips.

"Um… yes. I'm looking for someone by the name of Choji?" Sasuke answered.

"That's me."

"Oh, well…" Sasuke lowered his voice. "I'm from Uzumaki Co. and I was told that I was to receive some documents from you."

"Naruto send you?" Choji asked skeptically.

"Yes. I'm his secretary," the raven answered confidently.

"Right…" Choji answered as if he didn't really believe Sasuke. Or care. Sasuke wasn't really sure which.

There was an awkwardly silence while Choji seemed to be sizing Sasuke up. After a few minutes, the chubby man sighed. "I'll be right back," he said as he turned and disappeared behind a wooden swinging door.

Sasuke nodded, even though Choji didn't see it, and waited for the man to return with, hopefully, the documents that he was sent to obtain. After a few more minutes, Choji finally returned and handed a large, plain, tan envelope to Sasuke.

"Tell Naruto: he owns me a dinner," Choji said before he waved for Sasuke to leave.

"I will and thank you," Sasuke nodded before leaving the restaurant.

Once outside, Sasuke maneuvered his way through the department store before he returned to where he started. Finding the car, Sasuke quickly climbing in remembering Naruto's last set of instructions.

"**Once you have the documents, bring them to me right away. I'll be at Touei headquarters by that time. Be sure to be on time. Understand?"**

"Um… Excuse me, but is there any way that you could go faster?" Sasuke asked desperately as the car continued to inch along.

"Sorry, but we won't be able to move from here for maybe another hour because of the typhoon," the driver answered as he tried to look through the downpour of rain.

Sasuke nervously looked at his watch and saw that he was already ten minutes late. "Then I'll just walk."

Sasuke carefully placed the envelope in his jacket before he jumped out of the car and started to run through the rain. It was getting harder to see through the water that was collecting on his glasses but Sasuke was determined to make it to the headquarters. After maybe five minutes of running, Sasuke was relived when he could see Touei headquarters approaching. Now he just had to worry about how he was going to get in.

**???**

Naruto was starting to get nervous. He glanced up at the clock once more, and saw that his capable secretary was fifteen minutes late. Naruto had to clench his teeth to keep himself from outright cursing the raven.

"Excuse me sir." Naruto glared up at the secretary that had just tapped his shoulder.

"Um… There's someone here that needs to see you," the secretary inched away from the murderous glared directed in her direction.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled, which caused the secretary become nervous, but for an entirely different reason.

The blond excused himself from the meeting and followed the secretary out of the conference room. He was led into an elevator and then directed to the first floor. When the metal doors slowly slid open, Naruto nearly bolted out of the elevator and towards the building's lobby. He saw a familiar duck butt and was about to rip the person attached to it apart.

Sasuke noticed heavy foot steps behind him and turned to face the blond director. Sasuke smiled politely. "Director."

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked as if it was the first time he had seen his secretary, and in a sense, it was the first time he'd _really _seen him.

The large coke-bottle glasses where missing and Naruto could now fully see Sasuke's beautiful, pale features. The raven's high cheek bones, red, full lips, small straight nose, and Sasuke's mesmerizing onyx eyes. Naruto's eyes then unconsciously followed a drop of water that crawled down Sasuke's pale neck and disappeared under a pale t-shirt that Naruto noticed was clinging to Sasuke's body because of the rain.

Suddenly Naruto couldn't breathe properly anymore.

"I'm very sorry for calling you out of a meeting!" Sasuke bowed respectfully, "I brought what you ordered me to, but they wouldn't let me in." Sasuke explained, pulling his jacket tighter. "You said it was alright for me to reveal myself once I got here, so I had to tell them that I'm from Uzumaki Co. in order for them to let me in…"

"Ahhh, very sorry sir," the security guard apologized, "but no matter how much I looked at him, I though he was a female, and I remembered you telling me that your secretary was a man, my apologies again sir."

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke before collecting himself and the blond couldn't help the chuckles that passed through his lips. "So this is the reason for your usual style?"

Sasuke glared at the laughing blond and had to repress the urge to take the documents and smacking the director across the face with it.

"So… The documents?" Naruto finally asked after collecting himself once again.

"Yes. They're here," Sasuke answered as he pulled the envelope out from under his black jacket.

"… Fine… Now then…" Naruto mused as he reviewed the documents and then gently placing them back into the envelope. "You know too much, so I suppose that's one more reason not to let you go?"

Sasuke stood shocked before the words finally registered in his brain. He couldn't stop the small, proud smile that formed on his lips as the blond vampire continued.

"You've become much more resolute than when the time you first started as a vampire's secretary." Naruto grinned as he turned back towards the direction he had come from.

"Wait in the car," Naruto pointed towards the building's exit before walking off towards the elevator.

Sasuke's eye couldn't help but follow the blond's back as he returned to his meeting. The rest of the meeting went well and Lee and Gui were forced to back down and quiet their activities in the company. Even Kiba was a little impressed by Naruto's performance. By the time the meeting ended, the storm had settled down and all was well with the world once again.

**???**

"Both Gui and Lee looked like they were about to shit themselves!" Kiba laughed as Naruto and he walked into the dark parking lot.

Sasuke looked up from drying his clothes and hair to see Naruto and Kiba walk out of the building. Sasuke was mildly surprised to see Naruto walking with Kiba instead of walking ten feet away from the dog lover.

"Now that I think about it, it's true that there were contracts with Touei which were more than profitable for their conditions. These were the reports that Gui was deceiving us with them," KIba commented as he looked through some of the papers. "The documents you showed were only some of the evidence. All they did was gently hint that the crooks were Gui and Lee." Kiba explained as he returned the documents back into the tan envelope.

"But both understand that we had concrete evident too," Naruto countered. "This time it was only a light threat. But none of the sides intend to break off relations between Uzumaki and Touei. As for Lee, it will all come down to just smiling politely and saying he didn't know, never saw the documents, and that he was merely following the advice of his beloved mentor. Gui is the one that'll get the 'oh, so stern warning' and that's that." Naruto finished without batting an eye.

"But he looked really pale, Naruto…" Kiba added.

"So, that was the 'as gentle as possible' approach that you were whining about. Happy?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke peeked around the corner that he was hiding behind and spying on the two upper business men. He really hoped he didn't get caught.

Kiba studied Naruto's features before closing his eyes in mild frustration. "No… You only stained your hands. This time, I'll say that what you did was by my order, alright?"

Naruto angrily grabbed Kiba's shirt collar and placed his annoyed face inches from Kiba's. "Use your fucking head for once." Naruto growled. "You are the person at the very top of this organization. You **can't **stain your hands. You have to finally use the tools you have."

Sasuke stared in amazement. He couldn't help the slight warm and fluttering feeling that was forming in his chest. _"What? The director is trying to protect Inuzuka-san? So then why is the director always so cold to him? It's not like he's trying to hide his embarrassment or anything. So…?" _

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke nearly jumped ten feet in the air at suddenly hearing his named called. Sasuke hesitantly looked towards Naruto with an expression like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sasuke? You look different today," Kiba commented as Sasuke revealed himself from behind the building. "Where are your glasses?"

"Well, hm…" Sasuke hesitated, "I couldn't see because of the raindrops on them on the way here, so I left them in the car…" Sasuke answered as he remembered the real reason he didn't have his glasses right now.

The rain was starting to cover his glasses to much that he couldn't see a darn thing, so he took them off to wipe off some of the water, but in the process accidentally dropped them and then stepped on them… But Sasuke decided to keep this to himself.

"Well, Sasuke I knew you were a good secretary, but who knew you were such a cutie too," Kiba grinned wolfishly as Sasuke could feel his face heating up.

"Thank you very much," Sasuke bowed, careful of the towel that was still around his shoulders.

"Let's go," Naruto called as he walked towards his car, obviously bored with the current conversation.

Sasuke excused himself and then followed after the agitated blond. Once in the car, a tense silence settled between the two.

"Good for you," Naruto broke the mounting silence. "You're prince charming thinks you're cute. You should have shown him that face from the start."

"I apologize for the way I showed up in the lobby. I understand it was absolutely inappropriate for a secretary… For an employee of Uzumaki Corporations."

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke's depressed expression before sighing. What can he say: he's a sucker for a pretty face. "I see. So that style is your understanding of what a secretary should look like. Because the real face of the perfect secretary, Uchiha Sasuke, makes him look like a woman. Is that it?" Sasuke watched Naruto defensively as the blond continued to talk. "You wanted to fool everyone around you. Even I couldn't imagine what the "real" you looked like. And without guessing it, I acknowledged you as very capable secretary." Naruto continued to watch the passing city outside his car window.

Sasuke's defensive expression turned into one of stunned happiness as he continued to watch his boss even after the blond had ceased talking.

"Iruka-sensei, stop by some optician's."

"Yes sir…" Iruka answered absently.

"Sir?" Sasuke questioned.

"Didn't you say you couldn't do without glasses? Then it can't be helped right?" Naruto asked as he took another breath of smoke from his cigarette.

Sasuke could feel the warm fluttering feelings resurface again.

"I'll buy them for you. But in return, you'll choose something sexy. Got it?" And Naruto caused it to bury itself six feet under again. But Sasuke nodded nonetheless.

"_What to do..?" _Sasuke mused as the car pulled up to an optician's. Naruto and Sasuke entered and almost immediately someone was showing Sasuke all these different frames that he had never seen before.

Trying one on after another, Sasuke couldn't help his racing mind as the warm feelings dug their way up again. _"I dunno if it's because Inuzuka-san said I was cute… Or because the director finally acknowledged me as a capable secretary, but… I feel very happy," _Sasuke internally smiled to himself as he tried on another pair of frames.

**???**

Naruto was in a fairly good mood when he woke up this morning, but upon seeing his secretary his good mood came crashing down and caused a nuclear explosion within in his mind. Naruto sat gloomily at his grand desk like a three year old that was just denied his favorite candy bar.

Sasuke smirking slightly as he continued to list off the blond's meetings for the day and when his next meal-meeting was. Naruto continued to pout as Sasuke shrugged and readjusted his glasses.

The same large, coke-bottle glasses that covered nearly all of Sasuke's pale, pretty face, because they served his purpose best… And like they say: if it works, then don't change it… Or something like that, though Naruto would gladly disagree with that adage any day…

Naruto glanced over his shoulder again at his smirking secretary and that smirking secretary's huge, unsexy glasses.

Yea, any day…

TBC…

Yay done! I was gonna post this chapter up sooner but by the time I got the computer it was already really late. Sorry about the delayed update guys!!! .

So Naruto finally saw Sasuke without his glasses =D yay! But it didn't last long =( booo! But don't worry, there's still a lot more to come =)

Please review.

Hope you guys have a good week

And stay warm! =D

Feels kinda weird saying that in March though…

p.s. ^_^' haha obviously, the top A/N was written a few days before I actually posted. But I was too lazy to go back and change it so I just left it… Wow. I just noticed how lazy I really am… So it was actually a few days ago when it snowed… I was sad when it all melted away.

Anyways, I guess I better stop rambling now. =)


	8. Ch 8 Christmas Drama, Party, and Events

**A/N: **O.o' Grad exams are a bitch… A bitch with A.I.D.S…. A bitch with A.I.D.S. and a death warrant! . Grrr…. Who needs to graduate from high school anyways! You don't need a high school diploma to be a hobo!!! XD Just kidding. =P Graduate from high school. Go to college. Knowledge is good. Knowledge = Money…. Or so I'm told. O_O' Hmm… Now I'm worried… But annnnnnnywaaaaaaaaaaaays, enough of the negativity. On with the story! =D

**Warnings: **boy love, language, out of season Christmas time, some OOC, and a very Scrooge-ish Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**???** – Time/Scene Change

**Christmas Drama, Party, and Event, Oh My! **

December… A time of laughter, family gatherings, presents, and love. The Christmas spirit is everywhere in the city, it's basically just a big ball of blinding lights and trees. Even Sasuke was in high spirits and caught up in all the Christmas drama. That is until he reached work and a certain blond director beat the young secretary's high Christmas spirits down with a mallet and then set them on fire along with the company Christmas tree that each department is required to put up every year. While the whole company was a bright neon star, a certain blond director's office and department remained unlighted, un-green-and-red-afyed, un….. un…. Well, in Sasuke's opinion, it was just plain un-American (*).

"… And on the evening of the 14th, there's a Christmas event in Atelier Uzumaki. The Christmas party of Hyuuga Industries is on the 18th in the afternoon. Then in the following evening, is the Christmas party of the 3rd floor Planning Department. On the 21st is…"

"I'm not going." Naruto interrupted, his usual grin twisted into a disgruntled frown.

Sasuke shut the binder he was reading from and sighed. He wasn't even going to try and convince the blond to go to these Christmas events again. No, Sasuke learned his lesson the first time he had to tell Naruto about the Christmas parties and events.

"Who the hell decided we need Christmas events in the first place. They're all a waste of time if you ask me." Naruto ranted as he angrily smoked his cigarette.

"_And that's why no one asked you…" _Sasuke voicelessly replied.

Sasuke waved his hand around energetically, trying to clear some of the thick smoking that was threatening to conquer the large office space. _"Well excuse those of us that can still be diagnosed with lung cancer!"_ Sasuke internally fumed as the smoke seemed to increase, if that was possible.

After a few minutes of useless waving, Sasuke finally gave up and decided to just sue the dobe if he was really diagnosed with lung cancer. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as he continued to silently watch Naruto pace in front of his desk and then sit on the grand, oak surface and start sulking.

"_Leave it to a vampire to get more depressed the closer Christmas gets… Even though Christmas in Japan doesn't really have any religious feelings, but I guess the director still hates it regardless…" _Sasuke sighed, but immediately regretting it, since the sudden rush of smoke caused the raven to have a minor coughing fit.

"A party on the 24th? What idiot came up with this?" Naruto continued to complain as he threw another elegant invitation into the trash.

"It's a party for a charity organization hosted by Congressman Sarutobi…" Sasuke explained as he watched the invitation fall. "Inuzuka-san and President Uzumaki will be there, but you…"

"Won't be," Naruto finished, looking for another cigarette.

"_Last year, when I wasn't his secretary, I wondered why Director Uzumaki was never seen out socializing during December… Well… Now I know. But this year will be different! This year I'm his secretary and it's my job to take care of his well-being as well as he reputation." _A spark of determination flared as Sasuke set out to complete his day's assignments and duties.

"_I wonder how much a Japanese-style Christmas will affect him…" _Sasuke mused as he exited the director's personal office. _"It's probably not the people's religious piety that's keeping him locked up, and yet… The church-turned-restaurant had a really strong effect on him…" _Sasuke's mind started to drift back to the night that Naruto first took his blood.

It seems that no matter how hard Sasuke tries, his mind refuses to forget that night's events. The feel of Naruto's hard body pressed against his, Naruto's airy voice as his whispered into Sasuke's ear, and the piercing sensation when Naruto's fangs penetrated Sasuke's pale neck. The sudden flood of memories caused Sasuke's cheeks to flare.

"Uchiha!" Sasuke nearly jumped through the roof.

He hesitantly poked his head back into the office. "Sir?"

"Take care of these files and materials," Naruto commanded as he handed Sasuke a mixed pile of binders and books.

"Yes sir," Sasuke answered as he balanced the materials in his arms and walked out of the office.

Sasuke quickly maneuvered to his desk and set the binder and books down. He opened the first binder on top and read the instructions printed on the first sheet. "These documents have to be ready by tomorrow. Make a very clean copy of each page. Take these documents and make a data-sheet for them…" Sasuke sighed and set the binder aside.

**???**

The whole day Sasuke felt like a headless chicken running a marathon. But as the secretary copied this and that, filed those, printed these, assembled this, shredded that, he couldn't help, but let his mind wonder back to his blond boss. Sasuke tried not to think about it and just blamed Naruto's lack of December activities on his work schedule being especially hectic during the month of December.

"_It was purely by chance that I discovered that the Director was a vampire. It's been five months since he threatened me to make me remain here," _Sasuke reflected as he typed a report. _"But I'm doing my best as his secretary and I feel that he's beginning to trust me a lot more than before," _Sasuke reasoned, a little stunned that he was handed such an important document without even the slightest sense of hesitation from Naruto.

Like it was the natural thing for Naruto to do.

Sasuke knew Naruto was arrogant, selfish, and ruthless, but it didn't matter that much to him. Because the blond valued him as a secretary and that was all Sasuke ever wanted. Sasuke was determined not to betray the blond's trust.

"Naruto-kun!" Sasuke glanced up to see another on of Naruto's "meals" walk into the office.

It was Hinata's turn today.

Naruto smiled happily, as he led the pretty girl out of the office without a second glance back. Sasuke watched the two leave with a thoughtful expression as Hinata giggled at something Naruto said that was evidently funny.

"_I don't need to be like them…" _Sasuke reasoned with himself as the door was finally closed. _"I know that they are his 'meals'. I can't indulge in such feelings, and that situation won't happen again. I won't let him be in such danger again that he'd need my blood. I will protect the director to the best of my abilities!" _Sasuke almost busted out into a heroic pose. He was just lucky that the office was nearly empty since everyone was getting ready for the Christmas party tonight. That, that's right, Naruto won't be attending… _Again… _

**???**

"_It's Haku's turn today… He's taking his 'meals' once every four days now…"_ Sasuke flipped open his agenda/calendar and started to rearrange names. _"Let's see…" _Sasuke looked ahead to the next week and felt a spike of curiosity. _"There's no 'meals' scheduled right before and right after Christmas...?" _Sasuke was about to check another calendar before a noise from behind him caught his attention.

"But it's Christmas!" Haku pouted.

"Sorry. I'm busy," Naruto shrugged apologetically.

"Well then, what about that secretary you're so proud of? Make him adjust your schedule." The pretty brunette smiled cutely.

Naruto gave Haku a stern look which caused the brunette to cringe and surrender. "Forgive me… I understand…" Haku pouted trying to get back into Naruto's good graces.

"Good boy," Naruto praised as he kissed Haku and sent the girly brunette on his way.

"Um… Director?" Sasuke called tentatively when he heard the door shut.

Naruto looked up from his desk.

"Do you have any 'meals' scheduled around the time of Christmas? Excuse me for bring this up, but after the 20th, you have more than a week without any scheduled 'meals' and…"

"I don't have plans," Naruto interjected as Sasuke started to trail off.

"Hn?"

"I don't meet men and women around Christmas. If I do, they inevitably start thinking they're special. It's troublesome." Naruto quoted.

"… But if you don't have any 'meals'…"

"I can last a week."

"Then you'll spend Christmas with your family?"

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"Then you're spending Christmas _alone_?!" Sasuke mocked, clearly enjoying the moment.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms defensively.

"_He has nobody…" _Sasuke suddenly felt very lonely for Naruto.

"If I said I was, then what would you do?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Me?" Sasuke replied confused.

"Well. You work every day with me until late at night, so you don't have time left for dating. Then what are your plans for Christmas?" Naruto explained, feeling very smug.

Sasuke glared and suddenly he didn't feel so bad for the blond anymore. He deserved to be alone on Christmas.

"Ah… Well, fortunately, a few days ago Inuzuka-san asked me about my plans and I already had something planned… He–he..." Sasuke stuttered, trying to keep his anger under control.

"_Bet he's spending it with his bro…" _Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke's lie crash and burn.

Naruto pouted childishly, light another cigarette, and looked thoughtfully at the office ceiling. Smoke drifted into the air and the burning smell filled the room. Sasuke wanted to cringe, but remain complete indifferent as Naruto continued to look around his office as if debating the question of life.

"Speaking of which…" Naruto finally said. "I've decided to attend the party of Congressman Sarutobi…" Naruto then grinned foxily. "And you're coming with me."

"_Sarutobi...?" _That name sounded familiar to Sasuke for some reason, but he can't seem to remember where he'd heard it… _"Hmm…" _Sasuke quickly reviewed today's events before Sasuke's mind finally put everything back together.

"Who? ME?!" Sasuke asked desperately as he remembered that Congressman Sarutobi was the one hosting a charity party on the 24th. The day before Christmas.

"If I ask anyone else it'll just cause problems…" Naruto explained as he put out his cigarette. "I'll choose your clothing for the party. You'll be my companion for that evening, so we have to do something about your looks." Naruto smirked happily.

Sasuke wanted to set Naruto on fire just like he did to the company Christmas tree. _"You know I have plans! You're punishing me just because your sorry ass has to spend Christmas alone!" _Sasuke glared before stomping out of the office.

But as the secretary reached the door Naruto called him back. Sasuke took a deep breath and turned around to face the grinning blond, hand still firmly gripping the door knob.

"Yes?"

"The event is invitation only."

"_I know. I read the invitation to you remember jackass?" _But Sasuke decided to bite that comment back and instead answered politely. "I remember."

Naruto smirked evilly before sitting back down in his large leather seat. Sasuke watched Naruto cautiously as the blond pushed something towards him. Sasuke looked down warily to see that it was Naruto's fairly large waste basket where he had thrown all the Christmas party and event invites from the pass few weeks.

"Then you better start digging Uchiha." Naruto smirked.

Suddenly, Sasuke wondered what the sentence would be if someone were to brutally torture and murder a vampire. Maybe they'd just give him a slap on the wrist if he pleaded momentary insanity.

TBC…

(*) – Oops… They're in Japan… Well, I did originally try "un-Japanese", but it just didn't flow as well as "un-American". XD I know, I'm a horrible person… And a weirdo… v___v

Yay Christmas. *sigh* I miss it. But no worries, only ten more months until Christmas comes back! Well this chapter wasn't all the eventful, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it.

So, without further ado.

Please Review. =]

Hope everyone has a good spring break =D

And be safe. =O

Al tempo Avanti ~ (Till Next Time (Italian))

-ohhowfluffyyouare


	9. Ch 9 Misunderstanding

**A/N: ***sigh* Okay so I wanna write a new story but I don't know if I should… It's not cause I'm lazy I promise! It's just…. Well it's also based off another manga and I dunno. I already kinda feel like a plagiarist with You Are My Perfect Secretary, so I decided to let you, the readers, decide =D So there's a poll on my profile and I'll probably leave it up for three months (maybe. Still haven't decided) and after that time, the choice with the most votes wins. =] So anyways, enough of my indecisiveness, and on with the story ^___^

**Warning: **boy love, language, some OOC, and some blood play

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Scene/Time Change

**A/N: **Oh yea, and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! 100 reviews! That's amazing. You guys are amazing! Gah! I just wanna give everyone hugs, but uh… that might seem a little weird to have some random Asian girl you don't know come and give you a hug so instead I'll give you guys a virtual hug! =D *hug!* And thank you so much again! You guys are beyond amazing =] haha okay, I'm done gushing =]

On with the show!

**Misunderstanding… **

"… And that's how it all happen Aniki… I'm so sorry!" Sasuke apologized once his brother sat down on the living room sofa.

"It's fine little brother. I was going to go to a Christmas party anyways. But uh… what are you burning in our fire place?" Itachi inquired as he tried to peek around his little brother's blocking frame.

"Uh…" Sasuke answered while poking at the burning material trying to encourage it to burn faster. "Nothing?"

"I'm sure…" Itachi answered watching his brother suspiciously.

"That damned director!" Sasuke threw the metal pokey thingy (*) to the floor in frustration. "He's possibly the worst person I have ever had to work for."

"Ahh, but don't you feel sorry for him?" Itachi asked taking a sip of tea.

"What? Do you? You shouldn't. He shouldn't be such an ass during the holidays!" Sasuke replied glaring at the fire place and most likely the thing that was taking an awfully long time to burn. What was Sasuke burning anyways?

"I understand, but…" Itachi refocused his attention back onto his fuming little brother and threw a sofa pillow at Sasuke's head to get his attention as well. "Director Uzumaki says he despises Christmas, but he still makes you go to a Christmas party with him, you know… He's acting the part of a child… It's kind of cute if you ask me."

"Nope…" Sasuke answered after thinking it over a little. "He's not cute at all."

"_But he has a point…" _Sasuke mused as he took a seat next to his brother. _"The director keeps saying how much he hates Christmas events… But I'm sure he's just dragging me along to annoy me." _Sasuke reasoned as he felt a sudden wave of sleepiness.

Sasuke yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night Aniki."

"Good night Sasuke," Itachi answered as he watched his little brother walk out of the living room and up the stairs.

After a good minute of listening to Sasuke's sluggish footsteps, Itachi sighed in relief when the sound of Sasuke's bedroom door shutting finally resounded in the house. Waiting a good three minutes, Itachi pushed himself off the comfortable sofa and looked through the living room doorframe. He looked upstairs and saw that Sasuke's door was firmly shut. A little smirk spread across Itachi's lips as he quietly walked over to the fireplace. He picked up the black, metal pokey thing that Sasuke had tossed to the floor and started to poke around in the fire place. Finally finding what he was looking for, Itachi flipped the thing Sasuke was burning over, so that he could get a better look at the object. When it flipped, Itachi couldn't stop the chuckle and slight disturbed feeling from surfacing. It was a voodoo doll that looked oddly similar to a certain blond director. Itachi could only shake his head and head up for bed as well. Though as he ascended the stairs, Itachi couldn't help but think one thing.

"_Where did Sasuke get the blond hairs from?"_

**???**

Sasuke was surprised to say the least. When he walked into work that morning, he was not expecting to find a very expensive-looking suit placed over his computer. Sasuke looked at the suit cautiously as he set his things down and hesitantly walked over to the very suspicious looking suit.

"It's a suit, Uchiha. Not a bomb."

Sasuke nearly died of a heart attack as he turned around to see his smirking boss looking very pleased. Sasuke glared at the smirking blond before turning back around to pick up the suit.

"Yes, I know what it is Director. But what is it doing here?" Sasuke asked as he picked the suit up by the hanger and handing it to Naruto.

"It's what you'll be wearing tonight of course," Naruto answered back grinning happily.

Sasuke looked from Naruto to the suit then back again. "This is not necessary."

"Yes, it is." The blond answered refusing to take the suit back. "You don't know how to dress properly."

"I know how to dress just fine," the secretary defended.

"Fine and properly are two very different things Uchiha," Naruto countered smirking smugly.

Sasuke looked at the suit again and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "… Fine… I'll try it on later…" The raven finally answered.

"Now. Bathroom's that way," Naruto gestured.

"The party isn't for another two hours," Sasuke said looking at Naruto as if he'd lost a few marbles.

"This is only _one_ of the suits I want you to try on." The blond answered smoothly.

"What the hell do you mean _only one_?" Sasuke asked eyeing the director warily.

Naruto merely grinned foxily and walked away, motioning for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and refused to move from his spot.

"Come on Uchiha. We don't have all day. You've still got seven suits to try on."

"Seven?" Sasuke asked dumbstruck.

"Yep. Come on, let's go," Naruto grinned again as he opened his private office's door.

Sasuke wanted to rip out his hair, but since he didn't feel like visiting the looney bin anytime soon, he decided to refrain. Sasuke sighed and followed after the blond director with clear intentions of strangling Naruto with a pant leg if given the opportunity.

Naruto smiled happily as he closed the door behind the sulking raven. Sasuke refused to look up, but after being nudged, more like punched, in the arm, Sasuke glared at the blond and looked around the spacious room. Sasuke couldn't help but gawk, but quickly recovered and settle for glaring at the smirking blond.

"_It's official. My boss has finally gone mentally retarded and doesn't know how to count to ten anymore…"_

**???**

Twenty-six suits. Not seven. Not ten. Not even fourteen. But twenty-fucking-six suits! Sasuke was on the verge of taking one of the many ties and strangling Naruto with it. For one and half hour all Sasuke did was try on suits and show them to Naruto. Seriously, the secretary didn't know that a suit could be made out of so many different materials and patterns. Whatever happened to the simple black and white suits, huh? But the thing that really pissed Sasuke off was that after the one and a half hour, Naruto ended up picking the **first **suit that Sasuke had tried on. Sasuke was seriously considering lacing Naruto's dinner with garlic.

"_Ha! Take that you garlic-hating-religion-scared-blood-sucking-nocturnal son of a bitch!" _Sasuke fumed as he stepped out of the black limo and pulled his large trench coat tighter around his body.

"Well, don't you look lovely," Naruto commented as he climbed out the limo as well.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto then down at himself. Sasuke reviewed his reflection in the car window and had to admit that he did indeed look very handsome tonight. Although the suit couldn't hide all of his feminine features, it did emphasize some of Sasuke's more masculine ones. It was a tailor-fitted suit that probably cost Naruto a fortune, but Sasuke was too scared to ask exactly how much. The suit was a traditional black and white and Sasuke was forced to abandon his beloved glasses tonight. Naruto grinned happily at his secretary. Sasuke wanted to wipe that grin off his face, but instead, the raven decided to just focus on his secretarial duties tonight.

Sasuke studied the hotel and was slightly awed by the hotel's Christmas brilliance. Following after Naruto, Sasuke started get a little worried.

"Uh… Director, I think it's this way," Sasuke said, deliberately leading the director away from the hotel lobby, and the gigantic Christmas tree that was set up there.

Naruto nodded and followed after his capable secretary. After a few more hallways Sasuke spotted another Christmas tree and quickly directed the blond away from that section of the hotel as well.

"_The guests, staying at the hotel, were allowed to decorate it, if I remember correctly. If I'm right then there must be many devout people gathered there," _Sasuke quickly rounded another corner just to jump back and lead the slightly dizzy director in another direction.

Sasuke cheered silently when he finally got his hands on a pamphlet. _"They really made it visible from everywhere, just like it says here. But there must be someway to avoid it all…" _Sasuke studied the pamphlet as if it was his life on the line.

As Sasuke kept all his attention trained on the paper, Naruto couldn't help the sincere smile that graced his lips as he watched his frantic secretary study the hotel map inside and out. After another twenty minutes of wandering around, the two finally made it to the grand ballroom where the charity party was being held. Sasuke sighed in relief but also cursed the person that constructed the hotel.

"_This place is a maze more than anything… An overly decorated, blinding Christmas maze." _Sasuke cursed as bright lights and a mass of laughing people finally came into view.

"This way sir," Sasuke pointed, a little exhausted. _"This way there won't be any trees to trap us. Now, there's only the gather to…"_

"By the way…"

"Hn!" Sasuke panicked as Naruto started to turn around to face him. In desperation, Sasuke quickly lifted his warm trench coat up to block the view behind him, but also making himself look rather ridiculous with the trench coat raised high in the air and his "deer caught in headlights" expression.

Naruto and the party behind him looked at Sasuke as if he'd had one too many eggnogs. (*)

"Ah…" Sasuke could feel his cheeks start to flush.

As Sasuke hesitantly lowered his trench coat, Naruto couldn't stop the chuckles that escaped his mouth, and soon the chuckles turned into a full-on laugh attack. "Now, that's what I call devotion." Naruto teased when his laughing finally settled down.

"_What in the world am I getting all worked up for!?" _Sasuke mentally screamed as the two finally joined the rest of the business partiers.

Sasuke quickly drowned a cup of wine and the alcohol seemed to settle his nerves a little. After sighing, Sasuke then looked around the party to see that, thankfully, almost everyone seemed to no longer be looking at him. The room was beautifully decorated with Christmas light and decorations and everyone seemed to be very absorbed with the Christmas party. _"Everyone is so engulfed in the Christmas spirit…" _

Sasuke then remembered Naruto's weakness and quickly tried to find the blond. After searching the room for several seconds, Sasuke finally spotted a familiar mop of blinding blond hair. _"He seems fine… And I was so worried." _Sasuke continued to watch Naruto until he noticed that Naruto's drink was empty.

"Director, your drink…" Sasuke offered politely.

"You should have some too. Is champagne alright?" Naruto asked as he poured the yellow tinted liquid.

"Erm, No I'm…"

"I finally made you into a fine beauty. Take your time and play with a few ladies," Naruto suggested lifting Sasuke's chin gently and leaning inches away from the pale man's face.

"I…I couldn't even if I tried…" Sasuke stuttered while his face flared to life.

"Ohh, so you swing that way. Hmm… Well, I did think it was a little strange that you gave your blood up so quickly. But hey, who am I to judge…" Naruto smirked.

"… Go choke and die," Sasuke glared and stomped away, leaving a very amused Naruto behind.

Sasuke drowned another glass of unidentified alcohol and was glad that he had a very high tolerance for the stuff. Or else he would've had to be a little more caring about what he drank.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for being here tonight…" Sasuke looked towards the grand stage in the middle of the ballroom to see an old man talking into the microphone. Sasuke could only guess that this was Congressman Sarutobi. "We are very grateful for all your donations. We wish you happiness and in expression of our gratitude, we have prepared a song for you, our guests."

"_A church choir?" _Sasuke panicked as the choir started to sing. Sasuke quickly looked around and was happy to see that Naruto had not gone far.

"_He looks fine…" _Sasuke studied as Naruto stood in the crowd unmoving. But as someone came up to talk to Naruto, the secretary suddenly remembered the time at the church turned restaurant and Sasuke didn't want to take the chance again.

"_No… He would never show his weakness even if he was suffering." _Sasuke quickly made his way through the crowd toward the chatting director. "Director!" Sasuke shouted to get the blond's attention.

"Please excuse us," Sasuke apologized as he grabbed the blond's arm and pulled him out of the ballroom. The woman stood stunned as she watched the two leave.

"Uchiha!" Naruto struggled to not fall on his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke quickly turned and examined Naruto. "Are you alright?"

Naruto watched Sasuke with indifference before turning his head. "I don't know what you're…"

"Director!" Sasuke interrupted. "Even if you put up a front, you can't fool me." Sasuke's expression turned serious. "The only times when you look like this is when you're trying to hide how much you're really hurt. Not to mention that you haven't had a 'meal' lately, so it must be really hard for you right now. Am I right?"

Naruto stood a little stunned before his expression turned into a strained one. "Nothing less from my secretary…" Naruto staggered and almost fell to the ground; thankfully, Sasuke hadn't caught him easily. "Always so damn perfect…" Naruto mumbled as his vision started to blur.

"Director!" Sasuke couldn't believe his luck as his boss's body continued to become heavier.

**???**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked cautiously as consciousness started to return.

"Still in the hotel. I asked for a room," Sasuke explained. "Luck you. I almost had to threaten them to get it. I think your Scroogeyness is rubbing off on me… Who threatens people on Christmas Eve? A Scrooge. That's who. "

"Right…" Naruto chuckled as he ignored the comment and slowly sat up.

"Not yet," Sasuke said as he helped the woozy blond back down. "Director… Don't you need some blood?" Sasuke asked as he worriedly watched Naruto try and refocus his vision. "Should I call for someone?"

"Don't. It'll only cause more problems." Naruto answered weakly shaking Sasuke off.

"I thought you'd say that…" Sasuke sighed tiredly, but nearly jumped when Naruto placed his head on his shoulder like someone would their lover.

"It only goes to show how well you truly know me…" Naruto answered.

Naruto's warm skin caused Sasuke's own skin to start tingling.

"_That time..." _Sasuke felt himself relaxing. _"The reason I was running wasn't because it was my duty… I wanted to save him. If I step any further into this, the relationship we have now may break. But I want to protect him..!"_

"Director."

"Uchiha."

The two said in unison.

"You can have my blood."

"Can I have your blood?"

They also said in unison.

Sasuke and Naruto then looked at each other in mild shock before Naruto started to chuckle and Sasuke couldn't help the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks. The raven was so distracted with trying to hide his blush that when Naruto pulled him forward, he fell onto the bed rather harshly. Naruto held Sasuke close and pushed the smaller man further into the bed.

"I'm sorry. Looks like I'm about to give you some more unpleasant memories." Naruto apologized as he lowered his head.

"_This is just a 'meal'…" _Sasuke chanted as his eyes closed. _"I must understand that. But my heart is trembling…" _Sasuke tried to steady his breathing as Naruto's tongue traced a vain before his sharp fangs pierced pale skin. _"The feeling of pain is changing into sweetness…" _Sasuke's grip on Naruto tightened. _"It's frightening…" _

Sasuke hesitantly opened his eyes when he no longer felt Naruto's mouth on his neck. _"Oh no…" _Sasuke could feel himself being drawn into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's usually electric sapphire eyes were now tinted purple. _"My heart…" _Naruto's warm hands moved from Sasuke's back to cup his face and hold his shoulder. _"Is misunderstanding …" _Naruto and Sasuke's faces inched closer together. Their lips touched and the world blended together and melted away. Sasuke couldn't even differentiate one sensation from the other: the bittersweet pain from the bite, the warmth of Naruto's body molded to his, or the scorching sweetness of the breath-taking kiss.

"_I wanted to protect you, so I offered you my body… Your kiss had the copper taste of blood…" _

TBC…

(*) – Haha… I kinda forgot what it was suppose to be officially called. But everyone knows what I mean right? It's the pointy metal thing that people use to move the wood around in their fire places.

(*) – Do the Japanese even have eggnog during Christmas?

^___^ The kissing scene took me forever to write. Gah… I'm screwed when I have to write the lemons… But never fear! I am reading a lot of lemons to prepare myself! XD

Yeps. It's all research… If I should find enjoyment in my research then so be it! XD Okay now I sound like a pervert… . Now I feel bad… *sigh*

Anyways!

Don't forget to vote on my profile and please review =D

Tons of love to you~

–ohhowfluffuyyouare


	10. Ch 10 Avoidance

**A/N: **Gahs! I am so tired. I now officially hate my best friend's neighborhood. Those damned hills are a fucking mile high!!!! . But I digress… Sorry to go postal on you guys so early in the story. ^__^' I didn't go to bed until really late last night and I had to wake up early. Grrr. So anyways, enough of my bitchiness, =] and with the actually interesting stuff =D Haha It seems like I'm always complaining about something in my A/Ns. Aww, now I kinda feel bad for making you guys listen to my ramblings and constant complaining. ^___^' Sorry!

**Warning: **language, boy love, Naruto meanness, some OOC, and Sasuke sadness

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Scene/Time Change

=O

**Avoidance…**

Sasuke hated going back to work right after the Christmas and New Year holidays because work always seemed to pile even higher than when it did before the long holiday. Sasuke felt like his brain was going to deflate from the overload of data he had to deal with. Honestly, Sasuke was amazed he hasn't had to be rushed to the E.R. because of his head spontaneously exploding.

"Director Uzumaki. There are three more unattended problems that you need to look into," Sasuke reported as he dropped an impressive pile of files onto the annoyed blond's desk. "And this file needs to be sent by fax first thing in the morning, and if you would sign here and here please. Then I can go deposit it these files right now."

"Uchiha… Isn't it time for you to go home?" Naruto asked, cigarette in hand.

"I'll go as soon as you cooperate, Director," The raven answered, smiling politely.

"Really?" Naruto pushed out of his large seat and sat on the sturdy oak desk and leaned dangerously close to Sasuke, causing the secretary to lean away slightly. "So if I don't cooperate, you'll stay with me the whole night?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly before smiling politely again. "If you don't cooperate, then you may end up in the hospital with no memory as to how or why you're there. A complete and utter mystery."

"You're really scary." Naruto smirked as he sat back down in his seat, defeated. "Calm and composed as usual. Ever since then, I can't scratch your mask of a perfect secretary. It's just no fun if I can't tease you anymore." The blond pouted.

"_Of course…" _Sasuke sighed and deliberately turned away from the pouting blond. _"By 'then' he means that incident. How could I…"_

**Flashback…**

The kiss felt too hot to be real and Sasuke couldn't remember how to breathe, and he could feel himself responding and arching into the searing touches against his better judgment. Unfortunately, the thing that humans need to do to survive… uh… breathing…yea… breathing Became an issue and Naruto pulled away from a flustered Sasuke. Naruto gently touched Sasuke's crimson cheek before sitting up and abruptly turning away.

"You can go home," the blond suddenly said without even looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto's turned figure, the words not really making any sense in his currently hazy and unfocused mind.

"This time I drank to much blood. You have to rest and recover."

This time Sasuke had no problems understanding Naruto's words. The raven looked at the turned blond a little shocked before his face suddenly ignited as his mind started to clear and the ability to think clearly returned.

"I understand. You have to rest too. Excuse me," Sasuke then grabbed his coat and bolted out of the hotel room.

Naruto sat immobile as Sasuke shut the door behind him, a vacant look across his tanned face.

"_What have I done?!" _Sasuke panicked as he ran down the hallway and nearly turning a working maid into road kill. _"What was that kiss? That had to be just one of his 'meals'! I already know he's a vampire, so there's no need for him to pretend to love me, to lure me… The director heard a hymn at the Christmas party and became weak. It was an emergency and all I did was offer him first-aid blood. Kissing is merely to increase the quality of blood. So he didn't need to kiss me after he finished drinking. And I…" _

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding and trying to escape his chest. He was mildly surprised that the organ hadn't already broken a rib or two. Sasuke hastily escaped the hotel and looked around frantically for a cab since the limo was rightfully Naruto's.

"_I…Returned the kiss! I… I even sought after him!" _Sasuke's panic level rose dramatically and he was half expecting himself to fall over dead from a heart attack.

Seeing a bright yellow cab driving close, Sasuke waved his arm enthusiastically in the air and was relieved when the cab pulled to a stop in front of him.

"Where to sir?" the cab driver asked as Sasuke quickly shuffled into the cab.

Sasuke recited his address and was thankful that the cab driver wasn't one of those I-have-to-talk-the-entire-drive-just-to-fill-the-silence-even-if-the-passenger-doesn't-talk-back drivers. Sasuke really needed the silence. As soon as the cab stopped in front of Sasuke's drive way, Sasuke handed the man the money and nearly tripped trying to get of the cab as quickly as possible. The raven was glad to find the house empty and quickly changed out of the suit that Naruto had bought specifically for him. Sasuke didn't want to see anything that reminded him of the blond director. He was just happy that right after the party, all company employees had two weeks off for Christmas and New Years. But Sasuke still couldn't help the constant worry that seemed to follow him everywhere. Seriously, Itachi thought he was going to get shot at any moment because of his little brother's constant fidgeting and nervousness. Itachi even changed all the locks on the doors… You can imagine Itachi's anger when he discovered the true reason for his little brother's constant nervous actions. Let's just say: Sasuke now knows how to pick locks maybe a little too well and he is definitely no longer scared of freezing to death...

**End of Flashback…**

Sasuke started to reorganize around the director's office as the thoughts of _that night_ started to wander into his mind. But Sasuke had dealt with his worried feeling over his vacation. (With some very good motivation provided generously from his loving Aniki) Sasuke decided that the whole incident was just one great big _misunderstanding. _

"_We have a relationship of mutual trust. But undoubtedly, I've seemed to have developed some affection for the director. It isn't a bad thing to feel a little affection for your superior, right? But this is not about sex, and definitely not about love. It just happened because he was touching me like that. It was the Christmas cheer and the atmosphere of the place that made me confused and imagine things." _Sasuke reasoned with himself as he arranged a bouquet of flowers that Naruto had received from one of the connected companies. Or was it one of Naruto's "meals"?

"_He is… Well, himself. He confused me for one of his usual partners, and forgot it was me and so he didn't stop. It was nothing but a big misunderstanding between us. It doesn't count for anything." _

"Why don't you get smaller glasses at least," Naruto commented as he stepped behind Sasuke and started to mess around with the secretary's coke-bottle glasses.

"KYA!!!!" Sasuke screamed from the shock of being touched.

"_Ahh… Just when I was thinking such things he…" _Sasuke turned to see Naruto's slightly shocked expression and couldn't help the small blush from forming.

Naruto grinned foxily and moved to touch with Sasuke's glasses again. "You had turned into such a beauty for the party, y'know." Naruto started to remove Sasuke's obnoxiously large glasses.

"But… I can't work properly without my glasses…" Sasuke answered trying to move out of the blond's reach.

"But you don't look that feminine without your glasses. You just worry too much."

"Director…"

"Come on, take them off," Naruto's grin widened when he finally had the glasses in his possession.

After loosing his glasses, Sasuke looked off to the side and refused to look Naruto in the eye, mostly due to the embarrassment of the situation. Naruto looked at Sasuke's pretty face and could feel the shock work its way up again. Naruto then cleared his throat, handing Sasuke his glasses back, and turned away sharply. Sasuke looked up confused at the blond's sudden movement.

"Uchiha…"

"Yes sir?" Sasuke responded putting back on his glasses.

"Is there anyone you can call for a 'meal' right now?" Naruto asked, walking away.

Sasuke watched Naruto a little shocked, but remembering his place, quickly found his scheduler and flipped to the appropriate page. "Ah… Yes sir. Neji-san, Sakura-san, and Ino-san have had sufficient time to rest since your last meeting, but… I think two of them are out of time at the moment."

"Fine, I got it," Naruto answered as he found his coat and put it on.

"Are you going out?" Sasuke asked as Naruto made a bee-line for the door.

"Make reservations for some restaurant and call me when it's done. I won't be back for the rest of the day."

"Understood," Sasuke answered quietly and wondered why his chest suddenly felt so tight as the door slammed loudly behind the leaving blond.

"_Why am I hurting..?"_

**???**

Naruto angrily stomped out of the building, barely acknowledging the people that greeted him as he stomped passed them. His teeth unconsciously clenched as the exited finally appeared…

**???**

"Director." Sasuke called as he finally found the blond. "About these documents…"

The rest of the words melted away as Naruto carefully examined Sasuke's pale features. The blond could feel a familiar dryness in his throat as Sasuke continued his explanation of the documents. Looking up, Sasuke noticed the Director's bronze skin paler than usual.

"Director?" Sasuke questioned and shocked Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I'll take care of it," Naruto answered and turned to face the window he again. "Now, leave."

"But sir…"

"I SAID LEAVE." Naruto nearly shouted and caused Sasuke to back away a little.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Naruto continued to avoid Sasuke as much as possible. As soon as Sasuke walked into a room Naruto would leave. If Sasuke walked into the blond's office, Naruto would listen quietly to Sasuke's reports; most of the time with his chair turned in the opposite direction so he didn't have to look at Sasuke, and then would tell the raven to leave. Or more commonly, Naruto would just come into the company for the first two hours and then would quickly leave, not returning for the rest of the day. Even the blond's nightly shifts dwindled down to almost nothing.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down at his desk and glanced at the clock. Naruto was almost 45 minutes late. Sasuke moved his mouse around and was surprised to find an email from the director. Sasuke clicked the link and read the email feeling his heart sink more and more as he read each word.

"_He'll be at a meeting outside the company today and then will go home without coming here. Why is he avoiding me? I haven't seen his face in nearly a week now. When he is here, he's in meetings and all I see is his back. When the meetings end, he disappears somewhere outside of the building. He hasn't come into the office for a week now. I'm sure he has a lot of meetings, but surely not that many… " _Sasuke sighed as he flopped tiredly into his seat.

Sasuke could feel his sadness cause his mind to detach itself from his surroundings, but the sudden sound of the phone pulled him out of his musings. Sasuke then glanced around his desk to see the numerous files, notes, and binders and suddenly he felt his energy return. Sasuke then quickly picked up the phone and got back to work, because even if Naruto wasn't around Sasuke still had a lot of work to do.

"Now I can put all of those piles of documents lying around in order. Great." Sasuke mused to himself happily as he carried a pile of random documents back to his desk. But Sasuke felt ridiculous for almost skipping to his desk and sighed, feeling a little defeated and lonely.

He set the pile down and looked around the almost empty office.

"_What is wrong with me? No matter what I do… It's never enough…" _

**???**

The bed creaked and hit the wall dangerously hard. Mews and moans from the body under Naruto seemed to piss him off more and more. When the pink haired woman finally passed out from the lack of stamina and loss of blood, Naruto pushed himself off the bed and angrily wiped the escaping blood from his lips. Naruto looked around for his boxers and then put the obnoxiously bright, orange underwear on. The frustrated blond then walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and was irritated to find that his pack of cigarettes was missing. After finding the pack under the bed, Naruto light one and could feel himself calm a little as the smoke entered his lungs. He paced around the room and brushed his hand through his bright blond hair out of agitation.

Tried of pacing, Naruto walked over to the wall-to-wall window in the room and watched the flashing lights of the city he knew so well. Looking back at the unconscious pink haired woman and her pleased expression, Naruto could feel himself become annoyed and aggravated again; and wait… Was the disgust manifesting as well? Looking back out the window angrily, Naruto decided he didn't like this feeling very much. Or at all actually.

As the city lights continued to shimmer brightly below, Naruto suddenly wondered what a certain secretary was doing at the moment… And then felt even more irritated the moment that thought crossed his mind. Naruto looked down at the busy sidewalk and couldn't help chuckling.

"_Since when has jumping out a 10 story window looked so appealing?" _

Naruto sighed and decided he really needed to lay off the anger-induced-vodka drinks. (*)

TBC…

(*) – My friend and I were talking about her vodka mishap. Seriously if you're taking a shot of vodka don't try spitting it out because it'll probably backfire on you, you'll cough, and you'll get a nice dose of vodka burning and coming out of your nose… XD

And remember kiddies: Drinking UNDERAGE IS BAD!!!!! Don't do it =D No, seriously, DON'T!

So, enough of my PDA :)

Poor Naruto and Sasuke's relationship going backwards. T___T But what's a good love story without some problems and angst? =D

They're like rabid plot piglets (or bunnies. Whichever you prefer). Everywhere and Unavoidable. XD

Anyways, please review. 8D

– ohhowfluffyyouare

p.s. Don't forget to vote on my profile!! Please&Thankyou~


	11. Ch 11 How Perfect of You

**A/N: **Owie. I think someone shot me in the knee. Seriously, every time I get up or walk down the stair my knee starts to hurt…. *sigh* Oh well. Anyways on a lighter note, I was gonna play an April Fool's joke on your guys and post an update saying the fan fiction was discontinued, but the more I thought about it the more I didn't want to do it, so I wrote the whole thing out, but when it came to post it, I just couldn't do it . I know I'm a wimp. So, I'll shut up now and get on with the fan fiction. :D

**Warnings: **Blood play, boy love, minor sexual situations, some OOC, and language

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

And… Action! XD

**How Perfect of You…**

The day was bright and the birds were singing. Even Sasuke was in a fairly good mood, and, as everyone well knows, hippos would start tap dancing and singing before Uchiha Sasuke would admit to having a good mood. The words weren't even in the raven's vocabulary. Currently, Sasuke was organizing documents and reports and was even humming…?

"The documents and reports are all perfect," Sasuke mused as he placed both piles onto his desk for a final inspection.

"He has a meeting at 4 o'clock today, so he has to come to the company," the secretary smiled proudly as he straightened the stacks once more and then stepped back from his desk.

After a few minutes of just standing, Sasuke checked his watch to see that the director was ten minutes late. Sasuke sighed as he felt his good mood start to turn for the worst. Sasuke looked at the clock as he sat back down in his seat. The raven then busied himself with various, meaningless tasks as he waited for the director to show. If the blond was even going to show that is… Sasuke almost lost hope if not for the sound of the phone ringing. Trying to get the phone as quick as possible, he dived over his desk frantically trying to reach the phone. Sasuke internally cheered when his hand touched the still ringing device. The secretary quickly picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Director's office, Uchiha speaking." Sasuke greeted, possibly a little too fast.

But as the voice on the other line began to speak, Sasuke's eager expression changed to one of discouragement.

"Ah… Yes. I understand. I'll be there right away." Sasuke answered as he hung up the phone.

The secretary then grabbed the organized documents and exited the office in a rush. He took the stairs and quickly reached the lobby area. Sasuke instantly started to search for the director and was happy to see him just walking in. As Sasuke waited for Naruto to walk closer, he marveled at how handsome and composed Naruto looked, and felt as if it had been forever since he had seen the blond. Which, to some extent, was true.

"Good morning, Director," Sasuke greeted as Naruto finally reached talking distance. "Here are the documents you wanted." Sasuke handed Naruto the filed papers.

"Thanks," Naruto answered without even once looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was a little confused as to why Naruto no longer looked at him anymore. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but it hurt him far more than it should. It hurt him more for Naruto to not look at him than it did when his father only looked at Itachi. Then again, Sasuke was never really a big fan of his father's in the first place.

""I have to go out again right after the meeting," Naruto commented as he walked pass Sasuke.

"Wha..?" Sasuke asked.

"Bring the reports to my car." Naruto continued, ignoring Sasuke's question and stunned expression.

Sasuke watched Naruto's retreating back as the shock started to fade, but in its place was hurt and depression.

"…Understood…" Sasuke answered even though Naruto was already out of hearing range.

"_Not once… Did he look at me, and he only answers with one word sentences. Director… Please, look at me… Turn around and look at me! Please!" _Sasuke sighed as Naruto entered the elevator and never once looking back.

Suddenly Sasuke felt very cold and very lonely.

**???**

Naruto removed his sunglasses as he absently listened to Shikamaru explain the standards of the day's meeting. Hearing a soft cracking noise, Shikamaru looked towards Naruto questioningly.

"Uzumaki..?"

Shikamaru's voice faded into the background as images of Sasuke started to play before Naruto's eyes. The more images that flashed, the tighter Naruto seemed to grip his sunglasses. The blond could feel himself getting pissed again.

Off to the side, Shikamaru watched Naruto silently seething, and could only shake his head and muttered quietly.

"… how troublesome…"

**???**

Sasuke returned to the office and quietly shut the door behind him. He then walked sluggishly to his desk and picked up the large envelope that was placed on it. Checking the front and back, Sasuke carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a small stack of paper. The secretary was about to set the papers down before he noticed a drop of water on his finger.

"Hn...?" Sasuke questioned as more drops formed.

It took Sasuke a second to figure out that the drops weren't water but tears. _His tears… _Sasuke stood a moment, completely stunned before the sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears. Sasuke then quickly wiped his tears trying to dry them.

"Why am I crying?" Sasuke questioned himself as the tears still continued to fall. "Is there something wrong with me?" Sasuke then took off his glasses and wiped his eyes even harder as the footsteps seemed to grow louder.

The sound of the door slamming caused Sasuke to jump and turn around. Sasuke stood stunned as he saw Naruto shut the door loudly.

"Director..?" Sasuke questioned as the blond stepped closer to the crying raven. "The meeting..? Has it already–"

Sasuke's question got stuck in his throat as Naruto pulled him close and kissed him softly.

"Dir…" Sasuke was silenced again as Naruto leaned down for another kiss, this kiss completely different. This time the kiss was hard, desperate, and demanding.

Naruto moved his lips to kiss Sasuke's neck. "I need your blood." Naruto breathed as he held Sasuke upright.

"Are… Are you okay..? Sasuke couldn't remember how to breathe as Naruto licked a pulsing vein down his pale neck. "You just had… a 'meal'… yesterday…"

"No," Naruto answered as he pushed Sasuke onto his desk. "No one else can help me." Naruto breathed. "It has to be your blood."

Naruto tore off Sasuke's tie and quickly opened the first few buttons of his pressed, white shirt. "Or my hunger won't be satisfied!" Naruto bit into Sasuke's flesh harshly and caused Sasuke's breath to hitch.

The world started to fade and become hazy. Only Naruto and his touches were real to Sasuke.

"_I'm misunderstanding…" _

Sasuke turned his head to the side to give Naruto more skin, and could feel his skin burning from where Naruto had touched him.

"_When you say that you want me…"_

The raven could feel his back arching into Naruto's touch as the blond licked a bloody trail down Sasuke's exposed chest, opening more buttons as his tongue moved.

"_It's a misunderstanding…"_

Naruto moved to lick the wound on Sasuke's neck again. The warm liquid feeling cool to his dry, burning throat.

"_Him seeking me… Me feeling happy to be wanted by him… These feelings… Everything…"_

Naruto used his arms to push himself up. Sasuke felt dazed and confused and looked up towards Naruto with a tired and stunned expression.

"What is it about your blood..?" Naruto asked leaning over Sasuke once again. "It doesn't have any special taste… And yet, it's different from the others… The lust I feel for your blood can't be satisfied by anyone else but you…"

"Why?" Naruto questioned again as Sasuke watched the confused blond.

The two remained silent as Sasuke's hands slowly started to re-button his shirt. Then suddenly, Naruto grinned and stood up from his position above Sasuke.

"Looks like your blood is a rare delicacy," Naruto finally concluded, walking to his private office. "Your dedication is so great that you produce such good blood. Now we'll have to do something about your work hours so your blood doesn't become spoiled by stress… Great… More work…"

As Naruto continued to complain to himself, Sasuke couldn't get his mind to work fast enough. The only coherent though Sasuke could muster was "What the hell" and that was it. So Sasuke settled for just thinking this over and over until his brain decided to finally work properly and not wander around lost. Maybe his had lost too much blood. Sasuke sighed as he found his forgotten glasses and put them back on.

"The best secretary I can imagine is not only one that is capable, but also one that is very delicious."

"Del…?!" Okay Sasuke's mind was finally caught up. "Forget it! I can't do something like that!"

"Why?" Naruto questioned, just for the sake of being nice. "I told you that only your blood can satisfy me now. So if I'm starving and suffering, how am I supposed to do my job? Wouldn't that concern you at all? Hmmm? And isn't the main purpose of a secretary to make his bosses' jobs easy and smooth?" Naruto asked smirking.

Sasuke stood stunned and a little worried. The raven was a little scared to protest now, but the idea of becoming dinner wasn't all that appealing either.

"Plus… You are my perfect secretary…" (*) Naruto smirked as Sasuke glared.

The urge to kill the blond suddenly surfaced. Sasuke was worried that his time with the blond director was going to turn him into some vampire hunter or serial killer. Then again, looking at Naruto's shit-eating grin, becoming a vampire serial killer wasn't the worst thing to turn into.

"Aw… Come on… It won't be that bad." Naruto's grinned widened.

**???**

Itachi looked up from his desk and looked around quizzically.

"What's wrong Itachi?" Kisame, one of Itachi's coworkers, asked offhandedly.

"Nothing just thought I hear something." Itachi answered going back to work.

"_I could've sworn I heard Sasuke shouting …" _Itachi sighed and just blamed it onto his lack of caffeine.

**???**

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back as he followed the extremely happy director into his office. As Naruto sat down and started to flip through the files placed on his desk, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Sasuke looked at Naruto and faintly remembering that the blond was supposed to do something today… At 4 o'clock… That required some very important documents. _Oh shit…_

"Director!"

"Yea?" Naruto answered without even a glance up.

"The meeting! What about the meeting?" Sasuke frantically asked.

"Ahh. It's okay. Those idiots are fine by themselves."

Sasuke looked at the blond director disbelievingly.

**???**

_**Meanwhile with the "idiots"…**_

The whole room stared expectantly at the two members of Uzumaki Co., while the two busied themselves by flipping through the file of papers for the seventh time, and trying at all cost to avoid eye contact with the rest of the room. Now was a time when Shikamaru wished Naruto wasn't his boss.

"_Damn you Uzumaki. If I get outta here alive. I'll hunt you down and kill you painfully…"_

**???**

Naruto light a cigarette but before the blond could take a puff, his nose started to itch and tickle. The director winkled his nose, but nonetheless sneezed loudly. (*)

"Bless you," Sasuke commented as he threw a box of tissues at the blond.

"I think I'm getting a cold," Naruto mused.

"I think someone wants to kill you," Sasuke answered casually as the box of tissues hit Naruto in the head. (*)

TBC…

(*) – Haha I seriously didn't know this quote was in the manga. I like "whoa! Why that sound so familiar" XD

(*) – Some people say that in Japan if someone is talking about you then you'll sneeze.

(*) – That's one gravity defying tissue box XD

Wow… I really had some difficulties writing this chapter. I got so distracted and it took me forever just to write the first sentence. But I got it done. So yay! Sorry it's so short. .

But Naruto and Sasuke are good with each other again =D So yay for that too.

So please review and vote on my profile. =D

Ja ne

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	12. Ch 12 Kushina

**A/N: **Haha I'm a lazy little thing. XD But last week was just so hectic with picking my schedule for next year and then my massive English project almost being due, and when I did get a few minute all I wanted to do was pass out on my bed but I couldn't cause then I had to go to work. *Sigh* I hate stress… And I wanted to write this chapter last week but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So without further ado: Chapter 12 =D (Wow, I never thought I'd make it this far XD)

Oh and to clear up any confusion. Naruto and Sasuke did **not** have sex in the last chapter. Okay just wanted to clear that up since there was some confusion on that. Done talking now. :D

**Warning: **boy love, some momma drama, language, and some OOC

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

Whoo~

**Kushina**

"_Don't let it bother you. Don't let it bother you. Don't let it bother you… Don't let it fucking bother you." _Sasuke chanted quietly and had been doing so for the pass twenty minutes.

Naruto had another "meal" arrangement today and the sounds coming from the closed and supposedly thick door were starting to grate Sasuke's nerves though he didn't have the faintest idea why. Sasuke growled as his pencil broke _again_. The raven sighed and looked over towards the director's private office with indifference even though on the inside he wanted to throw his computer at the door and hoped it crashed through. Sasuke gave up writing and instead turned to his computer and started to send out reports and documents to the various departments in the company. After a few minutes, silence finally settled in the office and Sasuke looked up curiously to see the blond director standing in the doorway of his office with his shirt almost completely unbuttoned.

"Uchiha. Get the car." Naruto ordered as he walked towards Sasuke's work area.

"Right away Director," Sasuke answered as he picked up the phone.

"Oh and…" Naruto leaned over Sasuke's desk. "I want you blood." Naruto smirked as he lifted Sasuke's chin so that the secretary was looking him in the eye.

"You just had your 'meal' sir," Sasuke turned his head briskly, trying to hide the blush forming on his face.

"Yea, my stomach's full, but my thirst is still burning. I told you didn't I? If it's not your blood, then my thirst can't be satisfied," Naruto said as he reached for Sasuke's hand.

"This," Sasuke tried to jerk his hand away but Naruto's grip was strong. "Is not part of my secretarial duties."

"No," Naruto corrected bring Sasuke's shaking hand to his mouth. "This is part of you 'secretarial duties'. It's your fault for having such great blood…"

Sasuke winced as Naruto's fangs broke skin. He tired to pull his hand away again but Naruto's hold remained firm. Sasuke's blush grew brighter as Naruto licked away the blood and then his hot tongue traveled the length of Sasuke's index finger and down the side of Sasuke's hand.

"Ah…" Sasuke gasped. "Sto…"

"You're very sensitive for someone who's supposed to be an adult." Naruto interrupted. "Your blood quality changes almost immediately."

Sauske felt like a tomato as he was finally able to take his hand back. "I'm a 'delicacy' so stay away."

"Yes, you are," Naruto grinned and couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto. When Naruto wasn't being an egotistic manwhore then the blond could really be a good friend, maybe even lo… Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind of these thoughts. But his eyes couldn't leave Naruto no matter how hard he tried.

"Ahhh… Naruto…" a voice whined and caused Naruto and Sasuke to turn.

Sasuke and Naruto suddenly remembered Neji still, most likely, lying in Naruto's office probably on top of his desk. Naruto quickly turned away and retreated back into his office.

"Uchiha. The car." Naruto called over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

"Of course sir…" Sasuke answered looking down.

"'_If it's not your blood, then it just won't do'. But nothing has changed in his relationships." _Sasuke mused as he watched Naruto escort a slightly paler than usual Neji out of the office. _"Usually the director only demands blood from healthy partners, so that's why his partners only visit once a month. So of course there's no way only I could provide for all his meals… So instead, he only drinks a few drops here and there." _Sasuke sighed as he filed another folder into the file cabinet.

"_But no matter what he says. It's clear he enjoys meeting all of his partners, and it's not only out of necessity." _The raven rolled his eyes. _"He has to take his partners to ecstasy before taking their blood, so that it's the best tasting, and the partners just drown in the feeling." _Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but thinking this had caused a sharp pain in his chest, and no matter how Sasuke wanted it to leave, the pain refused to fade.

"_Damn it!" _Sasuke tried to resist the urge to slam his head into the table. _"I am absolutely not jealous of his partners!" _The table was starting to look very appealing right now. _"But the truth is, I cried when he didn't look at me, and I was happy when he acknowledged me. This is bad. Director Uzumaki will show hell to anyone who falls for him, and I can't afford to have such an indecent relationship with my own boss. __**That's it.**__" _

Sasuke ventured into the director's empty office to do his "after meal" clean up. Making sure that all the papers that had been scattered everywhere were placed back into this proper places, Sasuke looked towards the garbage bin to see a blood stained handkerchief tossed carelessly on top.

"The director's?" Sasuke asked no in particular.

He examined the cloth and couldn't help thinking how wasteful and careless Naruto was. _"He could at least drink all of his partner's blood. It's rude to his partners when he wastes so much of their blood." _Sasuke ranted as he folded the piece of cloth carefully. _"And doesn't he understand how dangerous it is to just sloppily throw this away like that?"_

Sasuke suddenly felt like a mother looking after her irresponsible teenage son. He now felt bad for all the mothers in the world. The raven searched for a plastic bag to put the handkerchief in so that he could dispose of it properly later. Happy to find one in one of the director's many drawers, Sasuke opened the bag and tried not to drop the handkerchief, but before Sasuke could put the cloth inside the bag someone hastily called his name.

"Uchiha? About the presentation of the new products..?"

"Yes?" Sasuke hastily rolled the bloodied handkerchief and stuffed it into the pocket of his slacks as the other secretary grabbed him and pulled him out of the office and down the hall.

**???**

Turns out Sasuke had completely forgotten that the presentation of the new products was today and not tomorrow. He blamed it on the lack of blood.

"Welcome sirs," the whole secretarial department chorused.

"Thank you for you attendance. I will be your guide." Sasuke smiled politely as the different company representatives walked pass.

"Ahh, It's the manager and President Uzumaki's wife. This is first time I've seen her." The secretaries commented as another car pulled up to the front of the building.

Sasuke curiously looked over to see Kiba helping a woman out of the dark limo. Her entire face was completely covered by a black veil and a white and pink parasol was held above her to block the sun from making contact with her skin. The woman was dressed in an elegant suit that left almost no skin uncovered. The woman was even wearing gloves over her small hands.

"It's unusual to see her out during the daytime. I've heard she's very allergic to strong sunlight." Another secretary added.

"Really? Oh but isn't the director the same?" Another nameless secretary asked.

"Yea. It's probably hereditary. They are mother and son after all…" The other secretary answered shrugging.

"_The same? Then is she a…?" _

As Kiba and the president's wife neared the entrance, she seemed to trip and suddenly her veil was caught onto the parasol and the obstructing cloth was pulled away along with the large elegant sun hat she had been wearing.

"Mrs. Kushina!" Sasuke heard Kiba yell as the manger caught the woman before she could hit the ground.

"Hang on Mrs. Kushina! Hurry! We have to get her inside!" Kiba ordered as Sasuke arrived and pulled the woman away from Kiba's grasp.

"Quickly prepare a private room for Mrs. Uzumaki," Sasuke commanded as the parasol holder could only look on helplessly.

As Sasuke tried to help her stand, she seemed to smell something she desperately wanted and dived for Sasuke's pockets.

"_The bloody handkerchief," _Sasuke suddenly remembered as he tried to move out of the way. Thankfully, the woman seemed to remember where she was and stopped struggling to reach for Sasuke's pockets. _"I'd tucked it into my pocket and forgot all about it. So she really is a…" _

"Excuse me. But do you have the same circumstances as Director Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked as he helped the woman stand.

Kiba and Mrs. Kushina seemed to jerk nervously as another person appeared to announce that the room was ready.

"Manger Inuzuka, I will accompany her. You should go to the meeting."

"But…"

"Please. Leave it to me," Sasuke smiled politely as he helped the woman walk. "This way ma'am."

Kiba could only watch as the two walk away. "Uchiha do you…?"

**???**

"Are you feeling any better?" Sasuke asked as he closed all the curtains.

"Yes thank you," the woman replied as she carefully sat down.

As the woman leaned her head back and closed her eyes out of exhaustion, Sauske could now see where Naruto got his looks from. His mother was beautiful. (Not that his father wasn't good looking as well.) Her originally bound crimson hair now cascaded down her back in soft curls and her pale skin glowed prettily in the dim room.

"_Why aren't there ever any ugly vampires?" _Sasuke mused as he moved towards the nightstand in the room and covered the bible that was placed in there.

"The bible…?" the red head asked curiously. "Uchiha-san?"

"Yes?" Sasuke answered after he placed the bible back into the drawer and slid it shut. "Excuse me for the belated introduction. I am Uchiha Sasuke, Director Uzumaki's private secretary. Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Is… That so? So it's you…" Kushina was interrupted by her own pained cough and the remainder that she needed blood.

"Ma'am?! Do you need blood?" Sasuke questioned.

"So indeed, you know about Naruto and me?" She answered with her own question.

"I only learned about you today." Sasuke answered. "Taking care of the director's circumstances due to his vampirism is part of my duties. It was the condition under which he allowed me to continue as his secretary."

"Wha..?" Kushina was suddenly confused.

"If you need blood ma'am. You may have mine. I know that you need it to maintain your image. If I meet your standards, you may take my blood."

Kushina was utterly stunned and couldn't help the laugh that passed through her lips. "Thank you very much, but if we vampires have a designated mate we can only take blood from them."

Sasuke almost jumped back in surprise. His mouth forming a small "o"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But how can only one person sustain a vampire's hunger?" Sauske asked curiously.

"No need to be sorry. Once a vampire has a designated mate their blood lust decreases plus there are… other ways of getting blood without having to take it from a person. Plus it's against vampire law to take blood from someone other than your mate. Even in vampire society, cheating is frowned upon." Kushina answered smiling. "You really are a very reliable and serious person Uchiha-san. I'm very glad that Naruto has someone like you by his side." She praised happily. "Since I can't protect him myself…" The red head added quietly looking off to the side in heartache.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, I'm sure it's not…"

"No…" Kushina cut in. "That child hates me."

Sasuke was never very good at comforting someone, so he could only look at the sadden woman in shock. He couldn't understand how someone could hate their own mother.

"Because," Kushina continued. "It was my fault that he was born a vampire, and after his birth, I abandoned the vampire clan…"

"Is Director Uzumaki a full vampire? So then is President Uzumaki a vampire then too?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

Kushina smiled. "No, the president is human."

Seeing Sasuke's confused expression, Kushina quickly corrected herself. "Uh… Maybe I should explain it like this. A vampire cannot have a child with another vampire. Male vampires have children with human women, and female vampires have children with human men. But those children aren't half vampires. They are always either completely human… Or completely vampires. That is why, even though Naruto has a vampire mom and a human dad he is still a vampire. Completely."

Sasuke could only listen in astonishment as the beautiful woman continued her tale.

"It's a rule that vampires not have any warm feelings towards humans in general. So when the child they want is conceived, the vampire returns to the community along with the vampire child. But, I fell in love with Minato, so when Naruto was born a vampire, I couldn't bare to leave so I abandoned the clan. I condemned Naruto to isolation and loneliness. So he can't bare the thought of looking at me much less talking to me. So I beg you, in my place, please support him as much as you can. I entrust my darling child to you."

"Mrs. Uzumaki…" Sasuke began but was interrupted by the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Kushina!" A familiar blond rushed into the room.

"Darling?"

"President Uzumaki?"

"Uchiha-san thank you. I'll take it from here." The president smiled.

"Thank you Uchiha-san," Kushina smiled as well.

As Sasuke turned to leave, but his ears couldn't help but hear the voices behind him.

"Kushina are you alright?"

"No worries Minato. I just need a little of you blood."

Sasuke turned and smiled as he watched Minato and Kushina kissed affectionately and then the red head lowered her mouth to her husband's tanned neck. _"Even though she's a vampire, she still loves her human husband." _Sasuke quietly left the room and shut the door behind him.

"_But… What about the director?" _Sasuke couldn't help but think. _"He certainly doesn't love any of his partners. The director is merely polite and pays attention to them, but he is definitely not in love with any of them. So for him, his partners are merely a source of food and the women a container to carry his child if he wants one, and the men are only play things to amuse himself with." _

Suddenly Sasuke stopped in the middle of the grand hall as only chilling thought passed through his uneasy mind.

"_Then… What am I?"_

TBC…

Aw… Poor Sasuke. He's constantly being jerked around by Naruto, but at least he's finally met the whole family =D

Now I'm tired and want a nap.

So please review and don't forget to vote.

Arrivederci ~

–ohhowfluffyyouare


	13. Ch 13 Why Do You

**A/N: **Uh… yea… I kinda screwed up on naming the dad.... I don't remember where I got Yamato from… But for some reason that was the only name I could think of when I was referring to the dad. So, from now on whenever I talk about the dad he's name will be Minato…. God… I feel like a major jackass. . So I'll go back and fix all the places where I wrote Yamato and change it to Minato… Or maybe not… I dunno, depends on how productive I feel in the next week or so. Oh and I'd also like to thank everyone that told me that I had the dad wrong. Thank you so much! Seriously, you guys saved me from looking like a dumbass. ~_~

**Warnings: **boy love, language, blood play, some OOC, and grr… uh… you know the warnings =D

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

Chu~

**Why Do You Make Me Feel So Stupid?**

Sasuke sighed and shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. He was Naruto's secretary. Nothing more, but nonetheless kept his eyes on the floor as he walked.

"Sasuke knows that you're a vampire, right?"

Sasuke looked up from the ground at hearing his name and looked around curiously.

"Naruto, don't tell me, you and Sasuke are…"

Sasuke followed the voice and almost walked out to tell the two off for talking about him, but, upon seeing who it was, quickly pulled back and attached himself firmly against the wall and hoped to the gods that the two didn't see him.

"It's none of your business Kiba," Naruto answered, clearly not happy at being questioned.

"That's not true. He's one of our most important employees," Kiba countered, a little annoyed.

"Sasuke is an honest and hard-working person. Completely different from the people you usually go after."

"Hey, hey, there are our clients' children among them. Don't complain." Naruto smirked smugly.

Kiba studied Naruto closely and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "And plus, he's been your secretary longer than the other ones. Do you have some special feelings towards him?"

Naruto turned and glared at Kiba, while Sasuke was a little shocked and didn't know what to think.

"Feelings? Me? Towards a human? That's absolutely ridiculous." Naruto answered taking off his sun glasses and a smirk back firmly in place.

The hidden secretary couldn't help the feeling of his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach and a sharp pain in his chest. He knew it was true, but it still hurt to hear it.

"But I'll admit. He's very useful as a human. I like that. Oh… And also his blood is excellent. I guess you could say such good blood makes him special." Naruto sneered smugly.

"Naruto..!"

"_Ah… So, I'm just food too…" _Sasuke mused as the two's conversation melted away to silence. He wanted to just leave so that he didn't have to hear anymore but then the sudden sound of punches caused Sasuke to look back.

"Naruto, you!"

"Manager!" Sasuke yelled as he ran from his hiding place to stop the angered brunette from hitting the blond again.

"Inuzuka-san, please stop." Sasuke pleaded as he grabbed Kiba's upraised arm. "It was my decision to stay as the director's secretary, even when I found out that he was a vampire. And I offered him my blood. He never asked."

Sasuke hesitantly let go of Kiba's arm after the brunette stopped struggling in his hold. The secretary refused to look in Naruto's direction, but he knew that Naruto was probably just as shocked as Kiba was at the moment.

"It's alright. I'm his secretary so I serve him now. Nothing more and nothing less." Sasuke smiled politely.

"_I thought that even if I wasn't his secretary. I was at least a little bit special. But I'm just food…" _Sasuke bowed and turned on his heel to return to the meeting room where the representatives from the other companies where mostly likely to be.

"_It's not my place to criticize his partners, because from his point of view, I'm exactly the same." _Sasuke smiled politely as he entered the meeting room. _"I thought I was special. I knew that he was a vampire. But I still insisted on working for him. I offered my blood, just because he said he needed my blood. Unconsciously, I began to feel special." _Sasuke offered another drink to another faceless representative. He looked at the clock again and felt like time had slowed down. _"I'm so stupid." _Sasuke bowed and excused himself so that he could go and help another secretary who looked overwhelmed.

"_After all, to the director, I'm just another human to play with…" _

**???**

The pile of work on Sasuke's desk when he returned from the meeting looked something close to Mt. Fuji… Or maybe it was bigger… Sasuke sighed tiredly and started to get to work. Sasuke only paused momentarily when he saw Naruto walk through the door. Without a glance in his direction, the blond walked into his private office and shut the door.

"_At least…" _Sasuke continued his work. _"I can keep being his secretary. After all that's my duty." _Sasuke mused as he carefully balanced a newly filed pile of documents and reports.

As Sasuke got absorbed into his work, he didn't notice the pair of staring blue eyes as a certain blond walked out of the office again.

**???**

"Uchiha!" Naruto called as he busted through his office door. "Is the meeting with Hokage Inc. (*) tomorrow?"

"Eh..?" Sasuke questioned as he quickly put down his pencil and started to search for the file.

"I met the manger of Hokage Inc. just a second ago. He said his secretary called you and made the appointment."

"Just one moment please," Sasuke answered as calmly as he could, but on the inside Sasuke was close to ripping his own hair out.

After a minute of flipping through pages and schedules, Sasuke finally found a sticky note with _Hokage Inc. meeting Tuesday 1:30 written_ on it. _"Damn it. I marked it down as next Tuesday instead of tomorrow." _Sasuke silently cursed as he picked up the sticky note and the schedule.

"I terribly sorry, I accidentally wrote the meeting for next week." Sasuke apologized.

Naruto sighed and walked back behind the desk. He looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see the schedule. "So I have another meeting tomorrow at the same time?"

"Yes sir. One with the president of Akatsuki (*)." Sasuke answered glumly. _"How could I do this? I can't believe I made suck a stupid mistake." _

Naruto sighed again before he stood up straight. "Alright. Call the president and make another appointment at a different time. But the next meeting must be kept at all cost. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Also," Naruto added. "Collect all the information I would need for tomorrow, and prepare it for the meeting."

"Yes sir." Sasuke quickly sat back down and dialed the number for the appropriate company.

After apologizing to the other company for what seemed like hours, Sasuke quickly started to gather the information and documents that Naruto would need.

"_How could I be so stupid? How could I have made such a dumb mistake? Aren't I the director's secretary only because I'm his 'perfect secretary'? But I'm nowhere near perfect now." _Sasuke glared at the elevator and finally just took the stairs. He needed the exercise anyways.

"_Now, I'm really good for nothing but food," _Sasuke quickly hung up the phone again.

He wrote down another time and scratched out another. The raven then neatly stacked the files of the appropriate documents and placed them on the director's desk. Naruto picked up the files and quickly scanned them for any errors.

"Alright." He answered and Sasuke couldn't help the sudden feeling of relief and happiness he felt.

"We made it after all," Naruto sat down tiredly in his seat and pulled out his lighter and a cigarette.

"I'm truly sorry director," Sasuke apologized again.

The blond glanced at Sasuke's bowing form. "That's not good enough."

Sasuke quickly jerked up. "But Director…"

"You're not yourself lately," Naruto interrupted. "For the last few months you made it very clear that you were capable, and this stupid mistake is completely out of character for you."

"Director…?"

"Your behavior's gotten weird since that new product presentation we had."

Sasuke didn't what to admit it, but it was true.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just a personal issue," Sasuke answered looking down. "I'm very sorry about causing you trouble."

"Even though it's outta your character, it was a mistake, make sure it doesn't happen again." Naruto commanded as he breathed deeply from his cigarette.

"…Yes sir." Sasuke replied a little hesitantly.

"God," the director leaned back in his chair and ran a tired hand through golden locks. "I'm so tired..."

He then perked up and sat back up. He turned to face Sasuke. "I want your blood."

Sasuke's eyes widen slightly and he could feel a blush forming on his cheeks. "Uh… But…"

"Are you sneaking out of your duties?" Naruto teased as he propped himself up on his desk. "I worked my ass off to fix your mistake. Don't I deserve a reward?"

"_But I don't want to be just food…" _Sasuke couldn't help but think. _"I really don't. But then why…?" _Sasuke only hesitated for a moment, but he lowered his glaze out of embarrassment as he started to unbutton the top of his shirt, his suit jacket long forgotten during the hectic rush earlier.

Naruto looked on happily as Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and climbed into his lap. Sasuke bared his neck willingly and winced when Naruto's fangs punctured his pale skin.

"Ah…" Sasuke breathed as Naruto sucked on the wound he had just created. "Stop…"

"That would be impossible at this point," Naruto answered as he licked a drop of escaping blood. "Afraid of staining your clothes?" The blond teased as he licked at the wound again.

"But…" Sasuke gasped as Naruto lifted his head so that he could look Sasuke in the eye. "Don't you usually wipe it off and…?"

"I can't waste even a drop of your blood," Naruto smirked. "Because even that one drop is able to satisfy my thirst. It's an amazing treat that I treasure."

The raven could feel his face ignite. _"But in the end, if I'm just food, it doesn't matter to me." _

Naruto's smirk caused Sasuke's urge to push the vampire down some stairs surface. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why every time he was around Naruto; he always felt the need to commit a capital crime. Maybe this was a sign for him to run.

"_How can I feel happy about him calling me food?" _Sasuke tensed as Naruto took another bite, since the first one had already stopped bleeding. _"Why does he always make me feel so stupid?" _

Naruto sucked hard, obviously not happy that Sasuke's mind has wondered to other places. He grinned against the secretary's skin as Sasuke gasped and arched to bare more of his neck to Naruto.

"_I'm no good as a human anymore, just food…"_

Sasuke wanted to pull away, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't let go of the blond vampire...

TBC…

(*) – wow… yea… I just couldn't even think of anything. ^___^'

So I changed all the "Yamato"s to "Minato"s and I hope I got every one of them. If not, please let me know. :D

Ugh! I know this chapter probably sucked, because in all honesty I really didn't want to write this chapter, but I had to since it kinda helps in furthering the plot… . But I really just didn't want to write it. I dunno why. I even put off updating, because I thought maybe I'd get into it if I waited, but nada. Oh well. (This is also why this chapter is so short too.)

Oh and, in case there's any confusion, there was no sex in this chapter… Okay… Just wanted to make sure everyone knew that. =D

Anyways, please review and vote.

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	14. Ch 14 Damn It

**A/N: **O.o' I might just have to kill my computer. Sorry guys about the lack of update, but my computer decided to have a major meltdown and now it won't connect to the internet and Microsoft Word won't work. Soooo, I had to fight my mom and little sister for the downstairs computer. ;__; Needless to say, I almost took a bat to my computer… And sister XD. Just kidding. *sigh* So anyways. School's out and it's finally summer vacation! :D So yay for that, and hopefully, like the other authors on , I'll have more time to write and update. But I dunno, we'll see, because life is unpredictable like that. :)

**Warnings: **boy love, language, OOC, Kiba meddling, bad situations (eh… kinda), and… grr. You know the warnings. :D

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

Yay computer viruses T__T

**Damn it…**

Sasuke looked at the clock again. It was 8:26 and the director was late… _again. _Honestly, Sasuke has never met someone who could be so late to almost everything. Didn't the guy know how to read a clock? Well with the exception of his godfather Kakashi… Okay so it was Kakashi then Naruto, because at least the blond director didn't make up outrageous lies. Seriously, how many old ladies and cats could there be?

The distracted secretary jumped upon hearing the door being slammed.

"_Where the hell have you been?" _Sasuke fumed_. _"Welcome back sir," Sasuke wisely chose to say instead.

"In here, Uchiha," Naruto commanded while grabbing Sasuke's arm and practically dragging the stunned raven into his private office.

"What the hell," Sasuke complained as he was shoved against a slammed door.

Sasuke tried to push Naruto away, but unfortunately, Naruto was stronger and so he pressed Sasuke's struggling hands against the door, effectively pinning the wiggling Uchiha. The blond lowered his head and moved his tongue along Sasuke's neck and paused to suck on the spot where Sasuke's blood pulsed the strongest.

"Stop it. We can't do this." Sasuke tried in vain to break Naruto's hold.

"What?" Naruto nipped Sasuke behind the ear and licked the small amount of blood up greedily. "I can't take your blood anymore? Or we just can't do it in the office anymore?"

"We can't do it _at all_ anymore," Sasuke answered as Naruto finally released him.

"You wanna do it _all_? Well I dunno Uchiha-san. It'll be kind of uncomfortable, but I can make it work," Naruto smirked.

"_Great… He chooses now to let his selective hearing kick in," _Sasuke glared and pushed up his glasses, slipping back into secretary mode.

"I said: we can't do this _at all_. I'm only your secretary and I'm serving you even though I know that you're a vampire. So you don't have to treat me like your 'meal' partners, because I already know the circumstances."

"So, you mean… You wouldn't care if I drank your blood and you didn't get any pleasure from it? Or you don't need pleasure to up the quality of you blood?" Naruto questioned, placing a hand under Sasuke's chin so that the raven couldn't look away.

"Just one drop of blood is enough to make my thirst happy. Your blood is of extremely high quality and even just one drop is enough to fill me more than any other meal." The director leaned close and Sasuke could almost feel his lips. "But it's not much of a challenge; you're easily turned on anyways." Naruto shrugged as he abruptly pulled away from Sasuke and walked to his desk, leaving Sasuke feeling a little breathless.

"_In the end, the director gets my blood with the same method he uses with the people he sleeps with," _Sasuke internally mused and quietly pushed open the door. "Sir, I don't think you should drink my blood directly after one of your 'meals'. Such a schedule should lessen your hunger, right?"

The blond looked over his shoulder. "Blood that's not yours only makes my hunger worse. So even if I'm full, I'll still need a drop of your blood or I can't stand it. With your schedule, I might just end up eating all of you," Naruto answered wagging his cigarette at Sasuke disapprovingly, like a mom would a bad child.

Sasuke felt his face flare to life. _"Even when he says something so arrogant and egotistic, I still feel happy. I'm happy that he has to chase after me... God, I sound like a girl…"_

"… You should probably make a schedule for you blood then," Naruto chuckled at his own joke. "Your sense of duty is remarkable."

"Duty… right…" Sasuke whispered as he bowed and left the dark room. _"My duty… As his secretary. That's all it is."_

**???**

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned upon hearing his name. "Manager Inuzuka." The raven greeted politely.

"Can we talk for a sec?" Kiba asked.

"Of course," Sauske answered and followed after the dog lover.

"So, How's Naruto?" Kiba asked, trying to make conversation.

"He just left. I don't know if he'll be back tonight or not," Sasuke answered.

"Oh, is he flying about on business as usual? The establishment of the new product development department was Naruto's idea after all."

"Yes. He keeps sending me information and instructions through e-mails. He leaves too much and stays away for such long periods of time, that soon I'll probably forget his face," Sasuke joked.

"Sounds rough," Kiba chuckled, and Sasuke couldn't help but watch the manager with admiration.

"_Inuzuka-san. He's smart, successful, and fairly good-looking. The kind of guy I admire the most." _Sasuke mused as Kiba opened the door to his private office, and Sauske was a little surprised to find the office completely bare of anything canine-like.

"Please, have a seat, and sorry about interrupting your work."

"No, it's fine," Sasuke answered as he sat down.

"I need to talk to you about Naruto." Kiba added as he walked to his own desk and sat down.

"… Yes..?" Sasuke answered a little warily.

"I want you to quit as Naruto's secretary."

"Wha…?" Sasuke asked, a little disbelieving. "Are you trying to say that… I'm not suitable to be Director Uzumaki's secretary anymore?"

"Um… Well… Kinda." Kiba answered a little sheepishly. "Uh… It's true that your current relationship with Naruto isn't really appropriate. But that's not what I mean."

"Relationship? What relationship?"

"Uh… What I mean is. The other day when Mrs. Uzumaki collapsed, you went as far as to offering your blood to make sure she was okay." Kiba explained.

"Uh… Well… That was… Er…" Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed himself. "It was true that I offered my blood. But she didn't take any, and it was just kind of a 'heat of the moment' kind of thing."

"No, what I mean to say is that it shows your devotion and your sense of responsibility. So you continuing in your current job and offering you blood to Naruto were all things that _you _insisted on. Because you felt it was your responsibility. Or at least, that's what Naruto told me. I wonder if he's lying…"

"Uh. I –"

"But anyways, Naruto is taking advantage of you and using you. I'm worried about you Sasuke-kun. But on the other hand, if you're in love with Naruto, then I –"

"AH HA HA!" Sasuke quickly interrupted. "That's impossible," the flustered secretary then added calmly.

"Uh… I mean. The director is obviously a handsome…Er… Admirable employer. I mean he's very respectable… I… I respect him as a person…. Or… yea…" Sasuke stuttered through. _"Love? In Love?" _Sasuke could feel his face igniting. "I'm his secretary and he's my boss. That's it." Sasuke added trying to act calm. "Love…? That's… Out of the question…"

Kiba looked on curiously as Sasuke continued to struggle with himself.

"I can't… I can't love him." Sasuke could feel panic rising. _"He sleeps with countless people. He doesn't love anyone. Can't love anyone. And anyone who does fall in love with him… Will be in hell."_

Kiba sighed and looked at Sasuke sympathetically. "Sasuke-kun… You've really fallen for him. Really hard too."

Sasuke looked up and could feel the urge to cry, but he wouldn't. Mainly because he's a guy and guys don' cry. In public that is.

"If you've really fallen in love with Naruto then you know that loving him will be damn near impossible. So it's better to distance yourself now." Kiba advised, trying to sound soothing. "You already know, don't you? Distancing yourself would be the right thing to do. Naruto is a very difficult person to love. He looses interest easily. He's like an A.D.D. fox (*). I'm Naruto's best friend and I love him, but we've been friends for almost twelve years, and even as best friends, we still don't understand each other sometimes. So being in love with a vampire, especially one like Naruto, is even more difficult. But, of course, it's not impossible that you might change him. If that happens, and he's happy with you, then I'll gladly keep my mouth shut."

Sasuke wanted to throw up, cry, punch something. God, he'd even faint if he could just leave and stop Kiba from talking.

"For Naruto," Kiba continued, either ignoring Sasuke's discomfort or ignorant to it. "His mom leaving the vampire clan because of President Uzumaki, is nothing short of betrayal. That's why I think, it's very hard for Naruto to have any kind of caring feelings towards a potential lover." Kiba stood up from his seat and moved to leave the office. "That's why I want to offer you an opportunity out. I'll give you time to talk it over with you family and friends. Please think very carefully about this Sasuke-kun. I'm not saying this stuff because I want to hurt you or anything, but because I care and worry about you. You can stay here and let the information digest, if you'd like." Kiba offered as he opened the door to his office.

"Thank you," Sasuke stood up and bowed as Kiba shut the door behind him.

"Out of the question. An illusion… Duty as a secretary…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. _"I was trying to stay professional, but before I knew it… I had… I had…"_

"_How could I fall in love with him? The director is conceited, arrogant, and only cares about himself."_

Sasuke looked at the disarrayed papers on the manager's desk and his secretarial O.C.D. started to surface.

"_He goes after other people just because of their looks and blood, then comes back and demands my blood, and yet…" _

Sasuke sighed and after organizing the papers on Kiba's desk started to look around the room for something else to mess with. He couldn't help but feel that Kiba probably only meant for him to just sit there for a second and not to just start messing around with objects and documents around in his office.

"_I was happy when he said he needed me. I was happy when he touched me…" _Sasuke couldn't help but add that he was taking that last one to the grave with him. Killing the Uchiha would be faster than trying to make him admit that he had… thought that.

"_It's not that I'm addicted to the sensations that I get when he drinks my blood like the others. I'm addicted to the feeling of him needing me, even if it's just for my blood. So why?" _

Sasuke finally felt that he was calm enough and took one last deep breath before he walked towards the door.

"_How the hell did this happen?"_

Sasuke quietly shut the door behind him, and propped himself against the door to keep himself standing.

"Damn it…"

Sasuke whispered as he legs finally gave and he slid to the cold floor.

"I've fallen in love with that egotistic dumbass."

TBC…

(*) – I couldn't decide between a rabbit or a fox, so I just went with fox instead XD Ahh poor Kyuubi. Always being made fun of.

Is that how you spell Kyuubi? Help please! O.O'

Anyways, sorry this chapter was so short… . I actually kinda tried to lengthen it to make up for the lack of update, but it didn't quite work as well as I thought it would v__v *sigh*

But I hope everyone enjoyed it anyways :D

So review and vote =]]]

And I hope everyone has a good summer vacation.

Bye-bye~

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	15. Ch 15 Into The Lion's Den

**A/N: **Hm… No real A/N this time. ^__^' Wow, this must mean I'm starting to morph into a bored summer vacation kid. XD

**Warnings: **boy love, language, blood play, some OOC, and the all purpose warning :D (covers anything I forgot ^__^')

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Scene/Time Change

(=^_^=)

**Into The Lion's Den…**

Every time the door to the office opened, Sasuke would automatically start to panic, fearing that the person that walked in would be the blond director, but each time it was always a false alarm. Sasuke looked warily at the clock and sighed in relief, seeing that it was almost time for him to go home, which meant there was almost no chance that Naruto would come in today. Sasuke didn't know whether to be happy that he didn't have to face the blond so soon or pissed that the damned director had missed another entire day again. The raven decided to just mix the two together and cut his losses.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Sasuke nearly jumped twenty feet in the air when his phone started to ring nonstop. The nervous secretary hesitantly picked up the phone and couldn't help but think that the phone's ringing noises sounded strangely like the word "bitch". Sasuke really needed to stop eating Itachi's cooking… He was starting to hallucinate again.

"Director Uzumaki's Office. Uchiha speaking." Sasuke greeted and almost slammed the phone back down when he heard the smooth voice answering back.

"Uchiha, it's me. I completely forgot that I had to meet with another company president ASAP. I need you to prepare the documents needed for the meeting."

"_Since you skipped work," _Sasuke mentally added as he grabbed a piece of paper and looked around for a pen to write down the information that the blond director was saying.

"Make sure all of it is in order within the next hour," Naruto continued to instruct.

"Yes sir." Sasuke answered as he checked the time.

"Good. When you're done. Bring everything to me. Iruka-sensei will come and get you in an hour or two."

"Yes sir," Sasuke repeated and hung up after saying "good-bye" to a tired sounding Naruto.

The raven then sighed and cursed his luck at having to work late yet again. After mopping in self-pity for a minute, Sasuke quickly focused himself and sat down at his computer to get to work. After e-mailing everything he could, which wasn't very much since Naruto had a personal vendetta against e-mails, Sasuke got to work making phone calls to make sure that the documents he needed were still where they were suppose to be and then started running around the company gathering all the documents and files as fast as he could. After an hour and a very tired Sasuke, all the information was in order and neatly put into separate folders and binders. Checking the clock one last time, he finally left the office and made his way down the hallway to where the elevator and stairs were. Sasuke pressed the down button and waited for the metal doors to slide open with a soft _ding. _Sasuke let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when the doors finally slid open. He really didn't want to take the stairs today.

As the elevator began it's descend, Sasuke's muddled mind started to drift back to a certain blond director.

"_I should be happy. I have a great job where I'm highly respected and trusted. But is my relationship with the director only business?" _

Sasuke waved to Iruka-sensei as he exited the building.

"Thank you," the secretary sat comfortably in the sleek, black car as Iruka bowed respectably and shut the car door.

As the scenery blurred by, Sasuke's thoughts traveled back to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei. Where is the director?"

"Naruto is at home," Iruka answered easily.

"_At home…?" _Sasuke mentally echoed as his heart rate unconsciously sped up.

"Um… Iruka-sensei…?"

"Yes?" the older man answered pleasantly.

Sauske hesitated before continuing. "You know that Director Uzumaki is a vampire, right?"

"Yes."

"And you still continue working for him willingly?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san," Iruka replied turning into a dark, quiet neighborhood.

"…" The jumpy raven hesitated again. "…Why…?"

Iruka smiled. "No special reason really. When Naruto was little I use to be his tutor, but once grown, he no longer needed me, which meant that I would be unemployed again. I'd have to go back to taking crappy jobs and just scraping by, but Naruto saved me from being fired by hiring me as his personal driver and housekeeper." Iruka grinned at the memory. "Naruto is a good person Uchiha-san. He doesn't care where you come from or what's happened to you. You could be the wealthiest person or a begger and it wouldn't matter to him. He judges everyone on their skills and not their status or appearance. Naruto is someone who can always see the true value of any person. That's why I continue working for him." The brunette driver concluded as the car started to slow.

"_So that's why…" _Sasuke nodded. _"No matter how conceited or sarcastic, the director always judges a person on their abilities. That's just the way he is."_

Iruka parked the car and turned off the engine. He climbed out and turned to open Sasuke's door, but found the raven already out of the car. He smiled before he led Sasuke up to Naruto's front door.

"You can use my key." Iruka handed Sasuke a simple silver key. "Looks like its okay for you to enter."

Sasuke nodded as he looked at the intimidating door. Well the house in general was intimidating seeing as how the blond lived in a freaking mansion.

"Naruto has been moving around in direct sunlight to much these days. That's why he wasn't in the office today. He's tired so be careful." Iruka advised.

Sasuke nodded again and opened the dark, oak front door. He stepped into the mansion and turned quizzically to see Iruka still outside. "Aren't you coming too?"

"No, I still have some errands to run. Naruto's either in his bedroom or the living room. Be careful and please make sure Naruto's okay," Iruka smiled before he shut the door.

Sasuke sighed as he heard the sound of a car driving off. _"Oh god. Please don't be in your bedroom." _Sasuke pleaded as he started to search for the rooms.

After several minutes of wondering, Sauske finally found the living room. It was dark, but from the city lights outside, Sasuke could make out the silhouette of a person.

"Excuse me sir?" Sasuke quietly spoke.

Naruto looked up from some papers and smirked at wary Uchiha.

"Right on time."

Sasuke swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before walking over to the smirking blond. "I arranged a meeting with the president of Konoha Co. for tomorrow at 7:00. You have about three hours to get ready and review all the files and documents." Sasuke explained as he handed Naruto a fairly good sized stack of binders and folders.

"Good. I'll only need one." Naruto grinned foxily as he flipped through the files on top.

"I used the data I already had from the opening of that new department six months ago. I also included information about Sound Inc. and Suna Inc. since a representative from both companies will be at the meeting as well." Sasuke continued as Naruto dropped the stack of folders and binders down.

"Well done," Naruto absently commented as he opened his laptop and started typing.

Sasuke started to fidget as Naruto typed. "Sir. Would you like me to prepare anything else?"

"No it's fine." The blond answered as he light a cigarette.

Sasuke tried to keep his expression neutral, instead of letting it twist in disgust like he wanted to. "You should really stop smoking. It's not good for you health, Director."

Naruto smirked as he intentionally inhaled longer and blew way more smoke than necessary into the air. "I'll stop when I'm dead." (*) He leaned back against the large couch he was currently sitting on.

The director sighed tiredly as he brought the cigarette to his lips again.

"Are you sick? You look very tired." Sasuke finally commented when Naruto put out his cigarette and leaned back against his comfortable couch.

"Yes. Very," Naruto sighed.

"Your… 'Meal' is scheduled for tomorrow, but I can call someone now if you need me to."

"Don't call anyone. Besides, they'd only cause problems if they came here," Naruto concluded, running a tanned hand through almost glowing blond hair.

"Of co – ah!" Sasuke squeaked as he was pulled down harshly.

"But you won't," Naruto smirked as he kissed Sasuke's hand.

"_They'll cause problems? But I won't? How cruel…" _Sasuke mused as Naruto reached out for his coke-bottle glasses. _"But, for some reason, it feels like you want to tell me something else. Or maybe that's just very wishful thinking…"_

"Ya know, if I take off your secretarial mask. You really do look like a girl," Naruto teased.

Sasuke glared daggers at the blond and moved to get off the couch.

"Now now. Don't pout." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, stopping the raven from moving. "I'll admit, as a secretary you're perfect, but when I say your secretarial mask I'm not talking about your glasses. Even without your glasses, your secretarial mask is still firmly in place, even in everyday life when you're not working. You never show your other face. Your 'Sasuke' face."

Sauske started stunned at the smirking blond in front of him. _"Th… That's right. He's right. Director Uzumaki really understands the 'real' me, and always says the things that I need to hear most. He understands me best, but…" _

Sasuke expression softened and he looked at Naruto pleadingly without even realizing it.

"_Why does it have to be __**this**__ person…?"_

Naruto was momentarily shocked at seeing such an expression on Sasuke's lovely features. It caused a familiar heat to coil in his stomach.

"… Uchiha." Naruto reached down and cupped Sasuke's warm face and kissed the secretary so hard and so passionately that Sasuke's couldn't think and his lungs felt as if the air was being sucked out of them.

"_Why do I have to love __**you**__?" _

This kiss was nothing like their first kiss. It was smothering, hungry, and greedy. Sasuke's hands found their way into Naruto's hair as the blond pushed him onto the couch. Naruto's tongue then traveled down Sasuke's jaw line to the sensitive skin on his neck. The director practically ripped Sasuke's suit jacket off.

"_I couldn't admit it. No matter what. Couldn't even think about it."_

Sasuke threw his head back to offer Naruto more skin. Naruto grinned happily as he continued down Sasuke's pale neck, biting and licking along the way.

"_That I loved __**him**__, because if I did…"_

The Uchiha gasped as Naruto sucked particularly hard on an area of bitten skin. The blond moaned happily as the red substances flowed into his mouth and the warm body under him arched into his touch.

"_The director wouldn't just take my blood…"_

Naruto's burning fingers skillfully unbuttoned Sasuke's white dress shirt and slide his hand down the span of Sasuke's pale chest. Reaching the edge of Sasuke's slacks, Naruto smirked before sliding his tanned fingers pass the hem.

"_He'd have my heart too…"_

"… Dir… ector…" Sasuke breathed.

Hearing Sasuke's voice, Naruto seem to jump and quickly removed his hands and nearly jumped away from a breathless Sasuke. The flushed raven looked up confusedly, his usually pale face blushing and his dress shirt open, he noticed Naruto's eyes were no longer blue but a dark purple, almost red. Sasuke jumped when Naruto abruptly threw his discarded suit jacket at him.

"Go home." Naruto stated simply as he turned around, grabbing another cigarette.

"…Yes sir," Sasuke answered as he calmly re-buttoned his shirt and put his jacket back on.

After finding and putting his glasses back on, Sasuke bowed and exited the room calmly and without a fuss. Naruto refused to look in Sasuke's direction as the secretary navigated his way out of the huge mansion. Upon hearing the loud slam of his front door, Naruto let out the breath he was holding and the puff of smoke along with it.

"Damn it." Naruto groaned as he inhaled again.

**???**

It started to rain the moment Sasuke was off of Naruto's property. The raven couldn't think, couldn't feel. He was numb and he didn't know if this should worry him or not. Not wanting to dwell on it to much in public, Sasuke quickly hailed a taxi and got in. After telling the taxi driver his address, Sasuke just sat staring at the city lights rushing by, his mind blank.

After an awkward twenty minutes, the taxi driver finally pulled up in front of Sasuke's house. The dazed raven paid the man and then climbed out of the yellow car. Strangely, Itachi met him at the door.

"You're later than usual otouto."

"Hn…" Sasuke answered as he took off his shoes.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked as Sasuke's walked towards the stairs.

"No. Good night aniki," Sasuke answered as he ascended the stairs.

"Good night," the older Uchiha looked worriedly as his brother walked to his room, but almost jumped through the roof when he heard a loud crash followed by something being smashed coming from Sasuke's room.

"_Oh shit…" _Itachi cursed as he hurried back into the kitchen to hide all the knives.

**???**

Kiba happily pet the stuffed animal that resembled his precious dog, Akamaru. His sister had given it to him on his last birthday, since president Uzumaki wouldn't allow animals into the building. No matter how much Kiba begged, and he begged. The dog lover begged so much that the president had to threaten him with a restraining order and possible unemployment to get the brunette to stop his constant begged and pleading.

The dog lover was in the middle of snuggling the stuffed animal when a loud knock caused him to jump ten feet into the air.

"Just a sec!" Kiba frantically yelled as he quickly looked around the office for a place to hide the large stuffed animal.

Quickly deciding to just shove the furry thing into his desk draw, Kiba quickly straightened himself out before calmly, or at least trying to look calm, answering. "Yes?"

The door was opened hesitantly and Kiba was almost surprised to see that it was Sasuke who had come to visit him.

"Why Sasuke-kun. What do I owe the pleasure to?" Kiba asked grinning.

Sasuke, keeping his eyes trained on the floor, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he looked up at Kiba.

The brunette looked expectantly at the nervous, yet determined, secretary. _"Oh no. Something's wrong."_

"Inuzuka-san…" Sasuke began a little hesitantly.

Kiba nodded for the secretary to continue.

"Is your offer still on the table?"

Kiba nodded, wide-eyed. (*)

TBC…

(*) – One of my friends told me this when I told them to stop smoking XD

(*) – Just in case anyone forgot what the offer was (because I did XD). The offer was for Kiba to transfer Sasuke to another department/company so that Sasuke wouldn't be Naruto secretary anymore.

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! And the plot thickens XD

Ahhh. I hope I don't loose any readers because of this. Seeing as how it's already to chapter 15, and just when you thought they were making progress. Naruto and Sasuke had to go and take like a thousand steps back. v__v

*Sigh* Oh and just to make sure that no one's confused. Sasuke and Naruto did **NOT **have sex in this chapter. But they were close. XD I guess this chapter's like a really bad teaser or something like that. But there will but sex! I promise… Just don't know when ^__^'

And without further ado, please review! :D

La revedere~

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	16. Ch 16 Needed?

**A/N: **Because my brain and imagination have both mysteriously run off to frolic in a field of pretty flowers and got mauled by a mysteriously appearing lion in the process, and also my life has been infected with the summmerboredomteenagers virus, there will be no witty author's note this week. Thank you for your time, and we will now return you to your regularly scheduled fan fiction. XD

**Warnings: **boy love, language, OOC, and…. Refer to previous chapters. :D

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

/)^_^/)

**Needed?**

"Goddamn it Itachi! What the hell?!" Sasuke hissed angrily from his position on the floor beside his bed.

"Well otouto, 'the hell', as you so kindly put it, is that you're going to be late if you don't get your ass into gear," Itachi replied calmly as he smoothed out the bed covers. "Soon."

Sasuke glared at his smirking older brother and then glanced over to the clock to see that he still had an hour before he had to leave. His alarm hadn't even gone off yet. Well, the last one hadn't anyways. Sasuke had a total of six alarms programmed into his cell phone because the younger Uchiha was definitely _not _a morning person.

"Aniki…" Sasuke tried to keep calm. "I still have an hour before I have to leave! Did you mysteriously forget how to read a clock overnight or something?!" the younger raven fumed as he stood up from the floor.

"Or something." Itachi answered easily. "And I wanted us to have breakfast together."

Sasuke stared blankly at his older brother. "You threw my out of my bed because you wanted to have breakfast with me?"

"Yes," Itachi answered. "I felt that we needed to strengthen our brotherly bond."

"I will kill you in your sleep."

Itachi merely smirked and straightened Sasuke's covers out more. "Fine. No pancakes for you then."

Sauske growled before surrendering. "Fine. I have to get to work early today anyways."

"Hurry down then, otouto," Itachi waved as he watched his brother walk to the bathroom.

Sasuke could feel the beginnings of a major headache coming on, and it wasn't even 8:00 in the morning yet. Today was just not his day. Why did Itachi have to be so damn cheery in the morning? Or as cheery as an Uchiha could get that is. Sasuke reached the bathroom, stared at his tired reflection, and then started to brush his teeth before suddenly noticing that his pajamas suddenly felt heavier than usual.

"Itachi?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Why am I wet?"

Sasuke snapped his toothbrush in half when he heard the distinct sound of his bedroom door being slammed shut.

**???**

The secretary fidgeted nervously in front of a certain manger's office door. Sasuke then took a deep breath and knocked on the door quietly, silently hoping that Kiba wouldn't be in his office.

"Come in."

Sasuke cursed his luck and then composed himself before calmly opening the door.

"Ah Sasuke-kun. Good. I was just about to send for you." Kiba grinned as he looked up from his work.

"You… were..?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that I have finally removed you from your position as Naruto's secretary."

"But –"

"Don't worry," Kiba cut in. "Your duties have been divided among the secretarial office. So you don't have to worry about Naruto. His needs have been taken care of. But for now, we will just have to use the 'health' excuse so that you can have a few days off because I'm worried about your health and I'm sure the small vacation will do you good."

"But Inuz –"

"And don't worry about the formalities with the removal process and the reappointment order. I'll take care of everything. Also, I know that Naruto takes your blood regularly now, but I don't think it'll be that big of a deal if you're not around. He'll just go back to his original feeding plan and after adjusting back to it. He'll be fine." Kiba grinned at a job well done.

"Inuzuka-san. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. But I wasn't thinking clearly. I am now. And I can't leave Director Uzumaki."

Kiba's self satisfied grinned dropped. "What? Why?"

"I let my personal affairs control my actions and I shouldn't have done that. I wanted a way out and you offered so I grabbed at it without even thinking the situation through clearly. But now I have, and I've decided that I'll be fine remaining at the director's side. But I am truly sorry that my personal issues have caused problems for the company. I will take full responsibility." Sasuke stated firmly.

"Sasuke-kun," Kiba sighed shaking his head. "Causing the company problems? Sasuke-kun you're a very valued employee, but you give yourself too much credit."

Sasuke had to seriously bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from throwing insults at the grinning dog lover.

"_Hn… Is that blood?" _Sasuke silently mused, but was careful to keep his expression neutral as Kiba continued.

"So don't say stuff like that, and think about what other people will think about your relationship with Naruto. To you, it may just seem like a little "fling", but to others, it'll be blown out of proportion and will follow you around everywhere you go. Especially since Naruto is a director to a very big company and you're both guys. But most likely it'll be more damaging to you than Naruto since almost everyone already knows about his sexual tendencies. Sasuke, no 'company problem' is worth destroying yourself over."

Sasuke didn't miss the mocking tone Kiba had put on the words "company problem" but decided to let it slide. He nodded as Kiba usual grin once again returned.

"But I care about you Sasuke-kun and you are the perfect secretary. It'd be a great loss to us if we did loose you. So take this as an order from me as the manager and not advise. **Leave Naruto**."

Sasuke felt his heart plummet to his stomach and he was finding it difficult to breathe. Then he remembered one of the main reasons he had remained Naruto's secretary even after discovering the blond was a vampire. "But what about m –"

"He'll be fine." Kiba answered without missing a beat. "He'll be under my protection. I promise Sasuke-kun, he'll be fine. No one will hurt your brother."

Sasuke was really getting tired of being interrupted, but, nonetheless, he looked at Kiba surprised. "You know?"

"I guessed. Naruto loves to threaten people, and he doesn't let go of tools easily."

"Tools…" Sasuke whispered to himself and felt a familiar pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry!" Kiba suddenly shouted.

Sasuke jumped back in alarm. "Inuzuka-san?"

"Naruto is my best friend, and in truth I acted out of personal reasons as well. I offered you that way out because, as Naruto's best friend, I had to protect him, and so I had to do everything I could about you." Kiba admitted shame evident in his handsome features. "With you, Naruto tends to makes decisions that he normally wouldn't. I'm scared that, that may harm him in the long run."

After a period of an awkward silence, Sasuke nodded and turned on his heel and left the office without a second glance back.

**???**

For the rest of the morning, Sasuke spent it bidding good-bye to the other secretaries under Naruto and apologizing to the secretarial office for having to take over his job so suddenly. But so many times, Sauske wanted to tell them that he wasn't leaving that they didn't need to do his jobs, but in the end, Sasuke's just couldn't force the words out of his mouth.

Sasuke looked around warily as he entered the familiar department and found it almost empty.

"_Being Director Uzumaki's head secretary was hard." _The secretary looked over towards Naruto's personal office. _"But I love this job."_

Sasuke sighed at the director's closed door. _"I don't want to quit."_

The raven checked his e-mails to make sure something important hadn't been sent in his absent. _"I know there are only things that I can do, since I already know the director is a vampire. Preparing schedules so that he doesn't have to go out in direct sunlight is a good example. Arranging things so that Director Uzumaki can move around freely without having to come into direct contact with the sun, and then arranging and covering up after his 'meals'."_

Sasuke looked at the calendar placed on his desk with the date for tomorrow circled in bright red ink. _"Damn it. Since he already took my blood yesterday, he won't need to feel until next week. Sakura's tomorrow and she gets bitchy when she doesn't get laid. I guess I'll just mark it down as a date and send her flowers today as a present. I guess that means…" _

Sasuke could feel his pen cracking under the pressure of his fingers. _"I'm back to just watching the director seduce people into bed. Back to the ways things were before. He'll drink their blood and then come for mine."_

Sasuke wanted to bang his head against the desk. _"And I'll just sit here, patiently waiting…"_

**???**

"You're sick?"

"Yes. But in my absence, it was arranged that all my duties will be taken over by the secretarial office. I'll return after a week."

"_I'm lying." _Sasuke internally cringed. He hated liars. Now he was one himself. _"This will probably be the last time I see you again, Director." _Sasuke suddenly found the floor very interesting.

Naruto watched Sasuke closely as the secretary fidgeted and refused to look the blond in the eye. Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced the raven to look at him.

"You don't look sick."

Sasuke gulped as Naruto inched closer.

"Is it because of yesterday?"

The words seem to blend and melt together till they weren't even actual words to Sasuke anymore. All the raven could focus on was the vampire in front of him. The memories from that early morning flowed back, and Sasuke suddenly felt very hot. He felt himself reaching for the blonde's touch as Naruto smoothed his thumb over the skin of Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke craned his neck so that he could meet the blond half way in the kiss, but before lips could touch, Naruto quickly turned away.

"Fine. See you in a week. It's not like the company will stop working if you're not around."

"Right…" Sasuke softly answered as he turned to leave the office before stopping and turned back around. "And director."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder quizzically.

"While I'm gone, I've already scheduled 'meals' for some time ahead. The next 'meal' is Sakura-sama on –"

"Ahhhhh." Naruto interrupted. "Not her. Her dad's company's stocks are dropping and their value is dropping as well. It's not a big loss though. Her blood was only decent, and she was pretty and fairly smart. But other than that, she wasn't all that useful to me."

"Of course, sir…" Sasuke answered looking down. _"If they're not useful then he discards them without a second thought." _

"I'll rearrange you schedule then. I'll also tell the other secretaries to makes sure that the office you use for your 'meals' is always empty and open." Sasuke rearranged names and times on the calendar and then handed it to Naruto. _"Sooner or later, I'll become useless and he'll discard me too. I was a very useful secretary, I'm convenient, and my blood was particular. But I'll become useless eventually."_

After going over the new schedule, Sasuke handed a few documents to Naruto and told the blond good-bye as he turned to leave.

But as Sasuke closed the door behind him, he didn't notice the longing cerulean eyes that followed after him. When the door closed, Naruto seemed to be awoken from the daze he was in. The blond light a cigarette and turned to face the large window in his office. He watched the cars and people passing below before suddenly punching the glass and causing the thick glass to crack. Naruto dropped his fist and admired the spider web looking cracks.

"He's just another human… Nothing more…" Naruto grumbled as he punched the glass again.

**???**

Three days passed. Five days passed. Nine days passed. Ten days passed. Sasuke never returned to work again.

**???**

Naruto nearly destroyed Kiba's office door.

Kiba seemed fairly calm as Naruto angrily slammed his hand down onto the dog lover's desk, while the secretary beside Kiba was about ready to run.

"What the fuck, Kiba?" Naruto snarled.

"'Fuck'? Are we using it as a verb or a noun?" Kiba smirked back.

Naruto glared and knew his eyes were probably bleeding red, because he sure as hell was seeing red. "_You_ reappointed _my _secretary!"

"Yes. And?" Kiba questioned as the secretary beside him tried desperately to get him to sign the papers so that she could high-tail it out of there before the real fireworks started.

"What business do you have reappointing _my _secretary?"

"I was just doing my job. I am the head of human resources after all."

"Well, I'm a vampire, so I'm hardly human. And you weren't _just doing your job_." Naruto mocked angrily. "You wanted to get Uchiha as far away from me as possible."

"I have no –"

Kiba was violently cut off as Naruto grabbed the collar of the brunette's dress shirt. "He's _mine_. I fucking hate it when dumbasses like you mess with my stuff."

"Wow Naruto." Kiba smirked. "I didn't know you were so attached to Sasuke-kun. I didn't even know you could be so attached to a 'simple human'. I thought it was impossible for you."

Naruto glared as he released Kiba roughly.

"Are you, maybe, in love with Sasuke-kun?" Kiba teased.

"Now _that_," Naruto smirked. "Is why you're a dumbass. That wouldn't happen even if my life depended on it."

"That's what I use to think too." Kiba answered, suddenly very serious.

"Sasuke-kun isn't the type you usually go after. What you look for in a sexual partner is first, how hot they are. Then you check to make sure they'll be useful to you, and finally, you study their qualities as a person. It was easier for you when the people you had around you were diplomatic and useful because they didn't cause problems and were fun to toy with. But Sasuke-kun isn't like that. Looks wise, he'd be perfect, but qualities wise, Sasuke-kun is nothing like your sexual partners. He was your perfect secretary. You should have never laid a hand on him. We misjudged how strong his sense of duty was."

"Sense of duty?" Naruto questioned, glancing over his shoulder.

"How far he was willing to go to complete his job." Kiba clarified. "To avoid trouble for you, Sasuke-kun offered his blood to you even though he knew you were only using him because he was convenient. Besides, weren't you happy about this? Isn't that why you're attached to him? You've never shown that kind of attachment before. Not even to your parents."

"Don't be stupid, Kiba. It's impossible for me to _fall in love_ with some pathetic human," Naruto spat out the words like they were poisonous. "He was good at his job and his blood was unusual. That's why I was angry you had reappointed him, and, to make it clear, I didn't come here because I cared about the Uchiha. I came because I don't like the sneaky way you used."

Naruto glared before walking passed Kiba in an angry huff.

"He asked me to reappoint him." Kiba's words caused Naruto to pause. "He said he couldn't stay by your side anymore."

Naruto turned back hesitantly and waited for Kiba to continue.

"But no matter what kind of special attachment you may have had to him. If you don't let go of your damn pride as a vampire, he'll eventually come to hate you. I'm planning to move him away from headquarters." Seeing that he had Naruto's full undivided attention, Kiba continued. "Naruto, have you ever thought maybe you're not attracted to his blood because his blood is special, but because Sasuke-kun is special? So that makes his blood special?"

Naruto seemed to think this over carefully before he looked over to Kiba and smirked. "You really are a dumbass, you dumbass."

Kiba punched his desk, causing the forgotten secretary to jump (*), as the door slammed behind the just as angry blond.

**???**

"That's conditioner Itachi."

Itachi looked intently at the bottle before turning it upside down.

"It's conditioner Aniki."

Itachi popped the lid opened and squeezed a small amount into his hand.

"It's _conditioner_." Sasuke was starting to get annoyed.

Itachi looked intently at the small amount of the crème colored substance in his hand before looking up from his squatting position to Sasuke and saying:

"It's conditioner." (*)

Sasuke could feel a twitch in his eye. "No shit Sherlock…"

But the comment went unheard since Itachi chose then to stick his head under running water to wash his hair. Sasuke didn't know why his older brother didn't just wash his hair when he took a shower like normal people.

"_Hair freak…"_ Sasuke grumbled as the phone started to ring.

Sasuke sighed and went down stairs to pick up the phone. "Uchiha residence."

"Uchiha-san?"

The raven nearly dropped the phone upon hearing the voice on the other end.

"Director?"

"I'm outside." Naruto stated simply and hung up.

"Wha? Hello?!" Sasuke growled as he grabbed a jacket. "Itachi I'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna go to the store!" Sasuke yelled as he opened the front door.

"Fine, but get some conditioner will you?!" Itachi yelled back. "I think we're out!"

"Itachi it's a new bottle! We can't be out already!" Sasuke shouted and shut the door behind him.

Sasuke quickly descended the stairs to his front door and ran down the drive way to find Naruto leaning against a very expensive-looking midnight blue (*) Ferrari parked across the street. Sasuke tried to steady his nerves and walked closer to where the blond director was.

"Get better?" Naruto asked as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped it out.

"Yes sir." Sasuke answered. "How… uh… is the company?"

"Nothing major. A few problems here and there, but nothing serious. Generally just went back to the way things were before you came." Naruto replied.

"Hn… And today?" Sasuke suddenly felt like a housewife asking the husband how his day at work was. Sasuke had to fight down the blush that was forming. "Um… Do you need blood?"

Naruto glanced over towards a nervous looking Sasuke before pulling the raven against him. "If you can offer yourself to me so easily then why the hell are you leaving? You liked it when I drank your blood and you thought your job was worth doing. So why leave?" Naruto glared before kissing Sasuke hard.

Sasuke could feel himself responding and the pressure of the kiss was painful and Sasuke knew his lips were probably blue and purple by now, but he didn't care. As Naruto licked a path down Sasuke's neck, the raven pulled the blond closer even though his brain told him to push the blond away as hard as possible. When Sasuke felt fangs nipping at his throat, his body finally listened to his brain.

"S…Stop!" Sasuke finally shouted as he forced Naruto away.

"That's why I have to leave. I hate it that you make me drown in sensations that aren't compatible with my real feelings." Sasuke stepped further away from the blond. _"I'm lying again. My heart wants you more than even my body does. I can't control anything when I'm near you." _

"I can't give you my blood anymore." Sasuke stated resolutely.

"Then you are no longer useful to me." Naruto answered easily.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto in shock. Naruto didn't miss the shocked expression and smirked.

"You think to highly of yourself. Sure you were a perfect secretary and your blood was particular, but I now that you don't work for me, you are useless to me, and I will not waste my time chasing after some human. I can replace you easily." Naruto climbed into his car, started it, and sped off.

Sasuke continued to stare in shock even when the revving of Naruto's engine could no longer be heard. _"I guess somewhere deep down. I had always thought I was special. I thought the director would come and bring me back kicking and screaming because he needed me. But he just threw me away… He left me. I'm…"_

Sasuke sank to the cold concrete as rain started to soak his clothing.

"_Unneeded…" _

TBC…

(*) – Haha. ^__^' I honestly did forget about the secretary until I went back and reread it. XD

(*) - This actually happened in real life. My mom was washing her hair and she picked up the conditioner bottle and well basically I was Sasuke and my mom was Itachi. XD Just I didn't say "No shit Sherlock" I just kinda looked at her and then walked away.

(*) – XD has anyone noticed that Naruto is a little lacking in the orange area in this fan fiction? Oh well…

Aw the angst XD

And once again my brain and imagination have run off to frolic in that same field of flowers and have been mauled by that same mysteriously appearing lion. XD Ahh, my brain and imagination never learn.

So please review and stuff. :D

Till Nästa temne~

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	17. Ch 17 Impressing The New Guy

**A/N: **Yay! Over 300 reviews! You guys seriously rock my world. And yes I do mean it that way XD Just kidding. No sexual harassment lawsuits now. :D Soo, anyways on with the story!

**Warnings: **boy love, bitchy Naruto, language, OOC, and some other warning related stuff

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Scene/Time Change

X__x

**Impressing The New Guy**

"Who said I needed a secretary?"

"But sir –"

"I don't need him. You can take him if you want a secretary so bad. I can take care of my own business by myself."

"But sir…"

"_Hn… Why does this seem so familiar?" _Sasuke mused as the president and his subordinate argued back and forth, and couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips when a certain blond came to mind. But Sasuke quickly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts because he didn't work for Naruto anymore. _"This is my job now…" _

"Excuse me," Sasuke spoke loudly to be heard over the arguing.

"Yes?" the president asked expectantly.

"President Kyuubi. I believe that if you should leave all the troublesome matters to the secretaries instead of having to handle them yourself then that would make the company's work process much quicker and more efficient. I also know that it is very hard to trust complete strangers with important documents or business, but that's why I've been transferred over to your company: to help ease some of the trust issues that you might have." Sasuke finished smiling politely at a stunned subordinate and an unimpressed looking Kyuubi.

"Really?" Kyuubi questioned, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes." Sasuke answered the red head. "So if it's not inconvenient, then I would like you to at least take me on, even if only as a trial basis. Then make your judgment whether or not you still want a secretary. If you still are opposed to the idea then I will merely just return to Uzumaki Corporation." Sasuke bowed politely.

"Hm…" Kyuubi looked at Sasuke blankly. "Fine. Let's see what's so great about you." He finally answered.

Sasuke smiled politely. "Thank you, President Kyuubi."

**???**

It's been four months since Sasuke has become President Kyuubi's secretary, and the red head was thoroughly surprised to see that the company was indeed must more efficient now that the secretaries played a much larger role in the company's progress. He also noticed that Sasuke was a force to be reckoned with. Not only was the secretary a fast learner and quickly learned how the company worked inside and out, but when Sasuke got to work the way he worked was almost inhuman at how fast and capable the raven was. Kyuubi was actually feeling a little lazy since he now had more free time thanks to his new secretary.

He was still trying to decide whether he liked it or not.

Sasuke was determined to keep his mind off of a certain blond so he threw himself into work, but ever so often he would catch himself dazing off and would have to quickly slap himself back into reality.

"_Even though I'm not at Director Uzumaki's side, I still have a job," _Sasuke would tell himself every time his mind would wonder off. _"Beside, if I keep myself busy then maybe, eventually, I'll be able to forget him." _

"Plus it's not like I'll ever see him again," Sasuke concluded quietly. Since Uzumaki Co. and Kitsune Inc. never really cross paths with each other because of the fact that Uzumaki Co. is a computer software company and Kitsune Inc. manufactures furniture, and so the only reason Sasuke was transferred over to the company was because Kiba had a good friend who worked here. Plus the fact that the President of both companies seem to have some long-term grudge against each other and go to very great lengths to make sure that their companies don't get within 5 miles of each other. No seriously, even when the two presidents were first building their companies they both specifically hired a contractor to measure and make sure that their companies were 5 miles away from each other. Extreme? Yea, Sasuke thought so too.

"See who?" Hikari (*), one of the many secretaries in the new secretarial department, asked curiously.

Evidently, Sasuke didn't conclude quietly enough.

"No one," he answered quickly.

"Riiight. An ex-lover?" Hikari guessed.

"No. Now why are you here Hikari-san?" Sasuke asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"Hm… A girlfriend?" the brunette guessed again, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"No, Hika –"

"So a boyfriend?!" Hikari smirked. "Wow Sasuke-kun. I didn't know you swung that way. Well, I guess it was kind of obvious seeing how you're pret –"

"No Hikari-san," Sasuke interrupted. "Now, is there a rea –"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hikari gasped, faking horror. "Sasuke-kun, what have I told you about cheating. It's all fine and dandy, but come on at least stick to the same sex, so if either one should find out it won't be as ego bruis –"

"Hikari-san!" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

"Yes?" she answered innocently.

"Did you come to bother me for a reason? Or just for you own personal enjoyment?"

"A little bit of both," she admitted smiling. "Here." She then handed Sasuke a plain white envelope.

"Am I supposed to guess what it is?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the other secretary warily.

Hikari sighed in mock frustration. "Flip it over."

Sasuke flipped it over to reveal the elegant writing on the other side of the envelope and almost asked Hikari to bring him a knife so that he could commit a public suicide.

"_Those two obviously didn't read the grudges handbook…" _Sasuke mentally grumbled as his head fell to his desk loudly.

"_Ooops. Guess I should've given him a pillow before handing him the invitation."_ Hikari mused.

**???**

"President Kyuubi. Do you think it was wise to choose me as your companion to this 'Grudge Begone' party?" Sasuke asked as he trailed behind the red head gloomily.

"Of course. I'm not married and I can't exactly show up to this party without someone. Minato has his wife and I have you. Plus, even his son is attending this party." Kyuubi explained matter-of-factly.

"Dir –" Sasuke quickly coughed to make sure that his voice was no longer squeaky. "Director Uzumaki?"

"Yea. Him," Kyuubi answered looking around the room. "Plus you convinced me that we really do need secretaries. You're really a trusted employee Uchiha-san. This party is your reward."

Sasuke had to force down the blush that was threatening to form. "No. It wasn't just me. The other secretaries did a wonderful job too. You're giving me far too much credit sir."

"Yes, but you're currently the head of the secretarial department. It's due to you that they were able to achieve such astounding results." Kyuubi grinned. "I don't think anyone else could have convinced me. You truly are amazing."

"Thank you," Sasuke answered, feeling a little embarrassed.

Sasuke then sighed when Kyuubi's attention was back to the crowd. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He then scanned the crowd himself before he spotted a very familiar mop of blond hair.

"_Crap…" _Sasuke internally cursed as the blond and his date neared him and Kyuubi.

"Well if it isn't Minato's son. Naruto, how are you?" Kyuubi asked good-naturedly.

As Naruto and Kyuubi became engrossed in their conversation, Naruto's date took notice of Sasuke and smiled.

"Weren't you Naruto's secretary?" Neji asked politely.

"Oh yea, weren't you Naruto's secretary before you got transferred over to my company?" Kyuubi asked before Sasuke could say anything.

"Did… You find a replacement Director Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring Neji and Kyuubi's question.

"Of course. No problem," Naruto answered smirking.

Sasuke couldn't help the sharp pain in his chest. Even after not seeing the blond for four months, the raven still couldn't erase Naruto from his heart.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Naruto then nodded before he and Neji walked away.

"Wow, your ex-boss doesn't seem to like you very much," Kyuubi commented.

Sasuke nodded as he walked the blond walk away. _"I overestimated how much Naruto needed me. I thought even if I distanced myself from him, he would still need me. I'm an idiot. Even though I'm no longer at the director's side, it's not a problem for him, and when I try to distance myself and forget him. I can't."_

**???**

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" the blond answered grinning.

"Lately you've been meeting with your partners more and more. Is it because of Uchiha-san?" Neji asked smirking.

"Of course not." Naruto replied. "So drop it."

"No need to be angry. Seems the Uchiha has affected your good mood."

"Looks like I need to get someone drunk," Naruto grinned down at a smirking Neji.

Neji shrugged and then looked towards the crowd while Naruto's eyes instantly landed on a certain secretary.

**???**

Sasuke sighed in irritation as he was sent to get another drink for another president.

"_Damn these old men could drink," _Sasuke complained as he finally spotted a waiter.

The raven reached for a glass before pulling his hand back and noticing a familiar tanned hand reaching for the glass beside his. Sasuke then looked up to see Naruto looking back at him.

"Your new boss is kind of lazy to make you go get drinks for him," Naruto commented smirking.

"I am President Kyuubi's secretary, and he is currently in the middle of a business negotiation. So, this is part of my duties. Also just like when I was your secretary, I have to perform _all sorts of jobs _to ensure that the company runs smoothly." Sasuke smirked and knew just what he was implying by saying all that, and did a small victory dance at the darken expression that appeared on Naruto's face. "So, if you'll excuse me."

Sasuke then walked pass Naruto and headed towards Kyuubi, and handed the red head his drink.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and walked over to where Sasuke was and _accidentally_ tripped and _accidentally _spilled his drink all over Sasuke's business suit. Oops?

"Oh, how clumsy of me," Naruto faked innocence. "You have to clean that right away or else it'll stain."

"_You fucking bastard. I can't believe you would stoop so low!" _Sasuke mentally fumed as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But thankfully I have a room booked, so I'll just return Uchiha-san once he's taken care of the stain," Naruto grinned as he lead Sasuke away.

"Uh… Okay…" Kyuubi answered, not that he really had a choice since the two were already out of the room by the time he could process what had just happened and respond.

**???**

"What are you?! Sixteen?! I can't believe you would do something like this on purpose!" Sasuke fumed as he was practically dragged down the hall.

"Annoying…" Naruto responded.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He may be a man of few words, but even that wasn't enough words for him to understand what the blond was talking about.

"It annoys me to have to see someone use something I discard." Naruto elaborated.

"You're…" Sasuke stared at Naruto disbelievingly. "Stop saying such stupid things. What I do and who I'm with has nothing to do with you anymore. _You _were the one that said you didn't need me anymore," Sasuke tried to yank his arm free from the blond's grip. "So don't pretend you have any control over what I do anymore. I'm not your secretary anymo –"

Sasuke was cut off as Naruto roughly pushed him up against the wall. "Even if I throw you away, you still belong to _me_." Naruto growled.

Sasuke stared at the blond disbelievingly again then he snapped. "I AM NOT A PIECE OF PROPERTY! DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE SOME GODDAMN LEASE ATTACHED TO MY BACK! AND I AM DEFINITELY NOT ONE OF YOUR DUMBASS FUCK BUDDIES WHO WILL COME TO YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU WIGGLE YOU FINGER! YOU FUCKING BAS –"

"Shut up." Naruto cut in dangerously.

"NO! I WILL NOT SHUT UP, AND LET ME GOOO!" Sasuke's voice could be heard echoing down the hall as he was dragged again.

"My god. You can yell," Naruto complained dramatically when the two finally reached Naruto's hotel room. "There's the bathroom. Go clean your stain." Naruto pointed and then sat down exhausted in a nearby loveseat.

Sasuke glared before turning and shutting the bathroom door loudly behind him. _"I'll fucking kill him one day…"_

**???**

Sasuke looked at the faded stain on his shirt and sighed. There was no way the stain was going to come out now. Surrendering to the power of red wine, Sasuke put his suit jacket back on and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Director…" Sasuke's word's got caught in his throat.

Naruto was still seated in the loveseat he was in earlier, but now Neji was straddling the blond and leaning down for a kiss. But upon hearing Sasuke's voice, the two paused and looked towards the fidgeting raven.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your bathroom."

"Of course," Naruto waved. "Now leave."

Sasuke nodded and excused himself. Shutting the door behind him, Sasuke couldn't help the anger that boiled up again. He sighed in frustration as he walked away from the room. Now he just needed to figure out a way to explain to Itachi exactly how he had gotten red wine on his favorite business suit. Food… Fight… Maybe?

**???**

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he heard Sasuke's footsteps walking away.

"Why so nervous?" Neji teased.

"Don't be stupid," Naruto answered grinning as he pushed Neji's business suit jacket off. "I'm just horny."

"Of course," Neji answered as he lowered himself down onto Naruto again.

The blond suddenly felt like he was doing something very wrong, but he smirked and kissed Neji's neck nonetheless.

**???**

Sasuke wasn't use to moving around freely in direct sunlight, since Naruto tended to avoid it.

"Thank you for coming." Sasuke smiled politely as President Mitarashi climbed into her limo.

"See you soon, and make sure you don't threaten your driver into speeding," Kyuubi joked as President Mitarashi showed him a not so pretty finger and then motioned for the driver to go.

"Make sure to call President Mitarashi's secretary and schedule a meeting first thing tomorrow morning," Kyuubi then instructed.

"Yes sir," Sasuke answered.

As the two turned to find their own limo, Sasuke noticed one of the secretaries from last night's party and remembered he still had the handkerchief that she had loaned him when the wine had been split on him.

"Sir, I need to return something, I'll be right back," Sasuke turned to cross the street.

"Alright." Kyuubi answered as he continued walking.

As Sasuke crossed the street and handed the handkerchief to the secretary, Naruto just happen to walk out of the building and glanced over to see Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow but kept walking.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"No problem, thank you for returning it," the secretary smiled.

But as Sasuke turned to leave, someone accidentally bumped into him and he fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the secretary then asked, a little startled.

"Yes, I've just seem to have lost my glasses," Sasuke answered as he searched around for his missing glasses.

"UCHIHA-SAN!" Kyuubi suddenly yelled.

"DUMBASS!" Naruto's yell quickly followed.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto rushing towards him and Kyuubi not far behind. Then the sudden sound of a honking car caught his attention. Sasuke turned to look in front of him and saw blinding lights before he felt his body collide.

TBC…

(*) – So how do you like my OC? :D Should she make another appearance or has she overstayed her welcome?

o.O'

Haha, it took me forever to figure out who I wanted to use as Sasuke's new boss. I was going to use Kakashi but then I remembered that I had already used him as Sasuke and Itachi's godfather. XD Then I wanted to use Gaara but then I remembered that I have a very special role for Gaara to play. [Insert very evil laugher here]

Anyways

Please review! :D

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	18. Ch 18 What Will You Do?

**A/N: **Happy Day After 4th of July everyone! :D *parade dance* Is that even a real dance XD Anyways, I wanted to post this chapter on July 4th, but it was really late by the time I got this chapter finished. But I hope everyone had a good 4th of July nonetheless. :D

**Warnings: **boy love, language (I always feel the need to type these two XD), and the usual :D

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

**What Will You Do?**

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as he waited for the pain and some sort of celestial blinding white light to appear before his eyes. Isn't that how it usually works? Well in the movies anyways. During a near death situation, you see a bright white light and then suddenly you're in the hospital wondering where the fuck you are while so weird guy is hovering over you while asking you questions you can't even comprehend. But when none of these things happened, Sasuke hesitantly hoped his eyes, and when he struggled to push himself off the ground, he discovered he couldn't move, and why was the ground suddenly so soft and silky?

"Damn it."

Sasuke then started to panic when he noticed that the reason he couldn't move was because Naruto's arms were around his body and his hands were against Naruto's chest, which explained the ground's new texture. The blond's grip then weakened as he raised his arm up to block the blinding sun from his eyes as he continued to curse.

"Director..?" Sasuke asked hesitantly as he heard the faint sound of cracking glass, most likely his thick coke-bottle glasses that were left in the street.

Sasuke placed both hands on either side of the blond and pushed himself up so that he was no longer pressed up against Naruto.

"Why the fuck did I just do that..?" Naruto groaned in pain.

"Director!" Sasuke called urgently as he suddenly remembered that the blond director was weak to direct sunlight.

As choruses of "Uchiha-san", "Director", and "Naruto" sounded around the raven, he felt his body automatically try and shield Naruto from the harmful sunlight.

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke looked up to see Iruka-sensei kneeling down in front of Naruto and him.

"Quickly Uchiha-san, help me move him into the car!" the brunette driver grabbed an unconscious Naruto's arm, and with Sasuke's help, lifted the unmoving blond into a nearby black limo.

"_He needs blood!" _Sasuke thought frantically as he looked towards a just as frantic Iruka-sensei. "I have to –"

Sasuke was suddenly shoved away. "What are you doing?" Naruto growled, suddenly awake, as Iruka-sensei rounded the car and got into the driver's seat. "You are not longer my secretary."

Sasuke felt himself step back in shock as Neji appeared out of nowhere and pushed Sasuke aside as he quickly climbed into the vehicle. "Naruto, what's wrong?!" the pretty brunette questioned as he hugged Naruto and shut the car door behind him.

"_I can't give him my blood anymore…" _Sasuke felt his mind go into a state of numbness as the chaotic scene calmed down a bit. _"I can't help him anymore…" _

"Uchiha-san?" Kyuubi stared quizzically at a dazed Sasuke.

"_There nothing I can do for him anymore." _Sasuke's mind had ceased to keep working. Everything before his eyes started to blur over and he didn't know if it was because he didn't have his glasses anymore or if it was something else entirely.

"Uchiha-san." Kyuubi called again as he felt himself wrap his arms comforting around Sasuke's motionless frame.

**???**

Hikari was close to murdering a certain raven haired secretary.

"Will you stop that?" Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"Stop what?" Sasuke looked up from his work.

"That thing you've been doing for the past two hours," Hikari explained obviously irked.

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow. "Breathing?"

"No, sighing," Hikari answered. "Is there a reason as to why you're sighing so much today?"

"Not a reason I'd like to share," Sasuke answered offhandedly as he returned his attention back to his computer.

"Does it have to do with a certain blond director?" Hikari asked innocently. "Who saved your life yesterday? And are you glasses different today?"

"No," Sasuke answered and unconsciously pushed up his glasses. "And yes they are different. My glasses got ran over yesterday and I haven't had a chance to go and buy a new pair. So these are extra ones I had laying around my house, until I can go and buy a new pair."

"Oh," Hikari sighed in realization. "Did you know that he didn't go to work today?"

This caught Sasuke's attention. "What?"

"Yea," Hikari nodded. "I heard about it from one of the secretaries that work over at Uzumaki Co."

Sasuke couldn't help the sudden tightness in his throat at hearing this, because it was his fault that Naruto had to stay home. Why did Naruto have to save him yesterday? Naruto didn't care what happened to him anymore. Right..? Sasuke sighed in frustration as these thoughts swirled around in his already crowded head.

"Because he's in love with you," Hikari stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How –"

"Wow, if you don't even notice that you've said something out loud then you really need a break."

Sasuke glared at his smirking coworker. "And what makes you so sure of that?"

"Of what?" Hikari asked quizzically.

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch. "That Director Uzumaki is in love with me."

"Oh, because he's willingly to threw himself in front of a car for you. That's definitely love… That or he's suicidal." Hikari looked up thoughtfully. "What do you think Sasuke?"

For some reason, Sasuke highly doubted that. The blond was definitely not suicidal, and the only thing that Naruto loved was himself… Or that's what Sasuke had come to believe, but he wasn't about to share that piece of information.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Sasuke replied as he continued typing intent on ignoring Hikari for the rest of the day. "And shouldn't you be doing something right now instead of nosing your way around in my business? Something like, oh I know don't, actually working?"

"Haha, very funny, I do actu – shit!" Hikari cursed suddenly which caused Sasuke to jump.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke was starting to feel the urge to bash a certain busybody secretary's brain in. "Did you finally discover the real definition of 'working'?"

"No," Hikari answered narrowing her eyes. "I was supposed to bring the file about the new department to the president almost twenty minutes ago. I gotta go. President Kyuubi becomes a nine-tailed demon if anything is late."

"A nine-tailed demon?" Sasuke questioned skeptically while looking back up at the frantic secretary. Well, so much for ignoring her for the rest of the day.

"Why does everyone look at me like that whenever I make that comparison?" Hikari asked no one in particular as she quickly shifted papers around on her desk. "Don't you people watch TV?"

"Not TV that involves nine-tailed demons," Sasuke answered.

"You mean you've never watched 'Naruto' (*)?!" By the way Hikari had asked that question, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like he'd just said he was the anti-Christ and was here to suck her soul to hell, which was kind of an appealing idea at the moment. Anything to shut the idiot up.

"Hikari, sticking a camera in Director Uzumaki's office and calling it a 'show' is _illegal_," Sasuke said as if he was scolding a small child for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I have never d… succeed in doing that," Hikari answered. "Anyways, it's a show about ninjas, and Kyuubi is the name of the demon that was sealed inside of the main character."

"Fascinating." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yea there's even a character named Sasuke in the show, and he even has a brother named Itachi too," Hikari smiled, work long forgotten. "Oh and that reminds me, your brother really likes the show too. He was the one that got me hooked on it."

"Hn." Sasuke answered as he was suddenly reminded of the roof jumping incident with his brother two weeks ago. At least now Sasuke knew his brother wasn't completely insane, it was this "Naru-whatever" show that had his idiot of a brother thinking he was a ninja. _"Great… Just fucking great. If I get home and Itachi is throwing the damn kitchen knives around again, I'm going to have to think of an alibi when the police 'mysteriously' find his remains in our neighbor's backyard." _Sasuke fumed as he remembered his near death experience. _"Hn. That's twice in three weeks; maybe death is after my head… I wonder if I should be worried," _Sasuke mused as Hikari continued talking.

"Look, you even look like the Sauske in the show," Hikari proclaimed happily as she pulled out a sheet of paper from the printer.

She placed the paper on Sasuke's desk and smiled proudly. Sasuke picked the paper up and studied the face starting back at him. "What are you talking about?" the raven pushed up he substitute glasses and rotated the paper. "We look nothing a like."

"Really?" Hikari took the paper back up and looked at it quizzically.

"Yes, and shouldn't you be doing something?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Hikari looked over the paper at the indifferent looking raven.

"President Kyuubi?" Sasuke supplied.

Hikari's eyes suddenly widened as she quickly ran back to her desk. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" she cursed again as she grabbed several files and papers before running out of the office in a frenzy.

Sasuke sighed in relief when silence finally settled in the office. Before groaning when the phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was Kyuubi.

"Uchiha speaking," Sasuke greeted.

"Uchiha-san, I need you in my office," Kyuubi answered through the phone.

"Yes sir," Sasuke then hung up and sighed. Suddenly he just wanted to sleep…

**???**

"I'm sorry you had to work so late tonight," Kyuubi apologized as Sasuke climbed out of the car.

"Its fine," Sasuke answered smiling politely. "Thank you for taking me home."

"Of course," the red head grinned foxily. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sasuke nodded as Kyuubi raised his window and the car drove away.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke turned around, ready to beat his brother's ass for "trying" to be a ninja again, but was surprised to find a very somber looking Iruka instead.

"Iruka-san, why are you here? Is the director okay?" Sasuke asked, already starting to assume the worst.

"He's alive. It was already late into the afternoon, so the sunlight wasn't as bad as it could have been." Iruka answered. "But even being in that amount of sun has injured him, and his recovery is much slower than normal, and Naruto's even too weak to even sit up straight."

"Is he not getting enough blood?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's… more like his body can't take the blood." Iruka answered hesitantly. "Ever since you left, Naruto hasn't been able to feed properly at all. He's been asking more and more of his partners to his office, but he always ends up making them leave without taking a drop of blood. And I once overheard you two talking about how Naruto can only be satisfied with you blood, and without it, his body is slowly deteriorating. Please Uchiha-san, Naruto needs your blood or he might die, so please, come with me to Naruto's house."

"_He needs my blood? Only my blood?" _Suddenly Sasuke felt his heart double in tempo. _"Why am I getting so happy? Is it because he needs me? But I'm afraid. What if he throws me away again?" _Sasuke was then startled out of his thoughts.

"Oh and these are for you," Iruka held out a glasses case and handed it to Sasuke, who opened it and couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips. "Naruto ordered them at the same store where you bought your last pair." Iruka went on to explain.

Sasuke held the glasses carefully. _"The director understands me better than anyone. He subtlety protects me and the things I value." _But Sasuke didn't know how he could face the blond director, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was happy the director was suffering without him, and slowly that part of his mind started to grow.

"Uchiha-san, Naruto may never admit this openly, but he needs you."

Sasuke looked up to see Iruka studying him intently, and felt his stomach drop when he heard the brunette's next words.

"So, what will you do?"

TBC…

(*) – :D so how'd you like the Naruto reference there?

Darn, another cliffy. Haha, I hope no one kills me for this ^__^' Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as my usual ones, but I dunno why, lately I haven't been in the writing mood and I had to force my ass down to write XD But good news is that after writing the first paragraph I got back into the groove if it :D So the next chapter will be awesome (or as awesome as I can get it) to make up for this chapter! :)

Oh, and never fear everyone! That was Hikari's last appearance for anyone that was worried that she might become part of the main cast. Believe it or not, it took me forever to write the scene with her and Sasuke. I do not want to go through that torture again. XD Haha, but she was fun while she lasted. But the truth was I needed someway to make this chapter longer or else it would have only been two or three pages and that's just no bueno.

Please review and everything in between :3

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	19. Ch 19 Only You

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of update! But since I really don't have an excuse expect for the pure reason of laziness. We'll just skip the rest of my rambling and get right to the story :D

**Warnings: **boy love, language, blood play, implied sexual themes, and some OOC

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

**Only You**

Strangely, Sasuke didn't remember Naruto's house, or rather mansion, looking so intimidating last time he was here. Did it grow while he was gone? Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves as he heard footsteps behind him, most likely Iruka.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this," _Sasuke mused, staring at the mansion in slight fear.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?" he answered while still staring at the mansion trying to force some of the fear away, and was that the sensibly part of his brain telling him to run?

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked, carefully watching the nervous Uchiha. "You look a little sick."

"Just fine." Sasuke answered. "Being sick is just some weird reaction I get when I'm about to feed myself to a _**man-eating monster**_. But don't worry about. I'm going to be dead in a few minutes anyways…" Sasuke then looked at the mansion, really good one more time, before turning to face Iruka. "On second thought: I'll just go to a hospital, donate my blood then steal it back, and then you can take the bags of blood to him. How about that Iruka-san?"

Iruka looked at Sasuke as if he'd grown a second head, six arms, and a tail. "Okkkkay. First: Naruto isn't a 'man-eating monster' and –"

"Fine. _**Blood-sucking monster**_. Either way I'm go –"

"Look." Iruka cut in, a little annoyed at being interrupted. "I know you're probably a little hysterical rig –"

"Hysterical?" Sasuke interjected looking offended. "I am _not _hysterical. Hysteria is for women. I am perfectly calm. Just give me a second." Sasuke took another deep breathe. Men do not get hysterical and Sasuke is a man, and he was definitely not hysterical. Sasuke looked at the mansion again. But he was a little bit scared.

Iruka watched Sasuke cautiously before speaking slowly. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded, not trusting his voice in the least to sound as steady as he was trying to convince himself he was.

"Then here's the key to Naruto's house."

Sasuke grabbed the offered key and turned to open the front door but hesitated. Iruka stood waiting for Sasuke to open the front door, but after a few minutes passed and the raven made no move to unlock the door, the driver started to get impatient.

"Uchiha-san. You take the key and put it into the keyhole then you tu –"

"Yes!" Sasuke snapped. "I know." He then sighed before carefully and quietly unlocking the door.

Sasuke turned the handle and the door swung open easily, and suddenly Sasuke forgot how to walk and could only stand stupidly in front of the open door.

"… He told me he didn't need me anymore."

"I'm sorry?" Iruka asked and paused before his hand could make contact with Sasuke's back. The brunette was planning on pushing the nervous secretary into the mansion and then quickly driving away, so as to strand the raven at Naruto's house and thus forcing Sasuke to see and talk to the blond.

"Director Uzumaki said that he didn't need me." Sasuke repeated.

The brunette sighed. "Naruto's pride as a vampire is amazingly huge that he won't admit to needing you, and Naruto can only drink your blood, and even though being in a weaken state, he still exposed himself to direct sunlight to save you. It's obvious that he needs you. You're essential to him now." Iruka smiled.

Sasuke looked down at the glasses that Naruto had given him. He breathed deeply again, trying to calm his wild nerves, and put the glasses on. He then put his substitute glasses in the glasses case and handed it to Iruka who pocketed them.

"Thank you." Sasuke pushed up his new glasses, the glasses that Naruto gave him.

Iruka nodded with a smile as Sasuke gave a small, shy wave then turned and entered Naruto's home, quietly shutting the front door behind him.

Once the door was firmly shut, Iruka's smile dropped. _"Finally." _He silently growled as he turned towards the car.

**???**

Sasuke felt like he was in a really bad horror movie where the writers forgot that you had to at least leave one person alive at the end of the movie. The fidgety raven first ventured into the living room to find it empty.

"_Well, here's his work. Now where is he?" _Sasuke glanced around the dark living room again before bending down and picking up one of the document on the table. _"He's doing all the work himself. No wonder he's so tired. Does he not trust the other secretaries enough?" _Sasuke carefully placed the document back down before starting his search again.

The raven first tried the dining room then the garage and basement before searching Naruto's massive office then library then kitchen and Sasuke even stood in front of a bathroom and just stared at the wooden door as if it was mocking him for a good five minutes before silently knocking, and then decided that Naruto was definitely _not_ in the bathroom and so if he wasn't in this bathroom then he was definitely _not _in the other three bathrooms in the home. So now, Sasuke was currently standing in front of Naruto's closed bedroom door and praying to the gods that he wasn't in there. Sasuke tentatively knocked on the door and when no response came, he quietly and cautiously opened the door and peaked inside, and there on the bed, was a sprawled out and tired-looking Naruto.

"_Damn it. Of course he'd be in his bedroom? Was the dining room or library too much to ask?!" _Sasuke silently cursed and could feel himself start to get extremely panicky again, but he hesitantly entered the dark room nonetheless and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked over to Naruto's bed and studied the sleeping blond. _"He looks really pale. You shouldn't be this pale. I want to help you. Even if you still meet with your partners and never love me back, I still want to be near you." _Sasuke reached down to move a strand of blond hair out of the director's face but before he could touch Naruto, the blond grabbed his wrist painfully before sitting up and glaring.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"A concerned friend told me that you needed blood. My blood. So I came to help." Sasuke answered glaring back and jerking his wrist out of Naruto's grip.

"Iruka-sensei's meddling again…" Naruto grumbled to himself. "I don't want your blood."

"But you need it." Sasuke replied.

"I don't need anything from you," Naruto snapped back.

"Yes you do. The way you are right now is enough proof of that," the raven smirked then sighed when Naruto just glared at him for several minutes. "Look. I'm sorry I said I couldn't give you blood anymore. I take it all back. So here." Sasuke offered his wrist to a bored-looking Naruto.

The blond glanced at Sasuke's wrist then up towards Sasuke's determined expression then back down to Sasuke's wrist before letting out a short humorless chuckle. "What part of 'I don't need anything from you' don't you understand? Have you gone brain dead since I've last seen you? You're not my secretary anymore. My business is no longer any of your concern." Naruto glared.

Sasuke returned the glare before glancing around the room and seeing the large dresser behind him, he smirked. Naruto noticed the smirk and was suddenly very wary of the smug raven's next actions. Generally, Sasuke was fairly sane, but his sense of duty as a secretary sometimes made him do some strange things that had Naruto question whether or not his ex-secretary didn't live in a mental institution and just lied about living with his brother, and this was one of those times.

"Whatever you're thinking of doing. Don't." Naruto eyed Sasuke.

Sasuke just shrugged before turning and reaching for the letter opener that was placed on Naruto's dresser and deeply cut his wrist, splattering blood all over himself.

"_I reiterate: Mental. Institution." _Naruto mentally stated as he watched Sasuke sit on the edge of his bed while holding his bleeding wrist.

"_Maybe using the letter opener wasn't such a smart idea," _Sasuke winced as his wrist throbbed but he pushed his pain aside and looked Naruto in the eye. "Take my blood or else I'll just sit here and bleed to death, and stain your lovely bed."

"And if I wanted you to die?" Naruto deadpanned, unmoving. "Would you?"

Sasuke started at Naruto blankly before smiling, and that broke Naruto's resolve. The blond quickly reached across the bed and grabbed Sasuke's bleeding wrist and pressed his mouth hungrily to it.

"Ow…" Sasuke winced as Naruto's tongue dipped into the deep cut.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have cut so deep." Naruto licked at the blood that had trailed onto Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke had to suppress a moan as Naruto licked away the blood that had splatter onto his neck and face. Once all the blood was licked away and Naruto had healed the deadly wound on Sasuke's wrist, the blond cupped Sasuke's face and stared at the raven intently.

"Have you lost your mind? You could have died," Naruto scolded.

Sasuke shrugged. "But now you just need some blood from a few of your other partners and you'll be fine again." Sasuke stated while unconsciously leaning into Naruto's hand.

Naruto looked at Sasuke disbelievingly before sighing in frustration and placing his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Partners? What partners? You really are a piece of work, you know that? What have you done to me that I can't separate myself from you? How is it that a vampire of my status can be so addicted to some… Human…?"

"_Addicted? To me?" _Sasuke was floored as Naruto's grip on his arms tightened. "You… Don't want to admit." Sasuke whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked looking up.

"You don't want to admit that you need me and actually care for me," the raven clarified.

"Maybe I did take too much blood from you," Naruto mused to no one in particular. "That or I didn't take enough. You're thinking too much. I just don't want unnecessary problems in my own home. I don't think me having to call an ambulance at this time of night would be very good publicity for the company." Naruto sighed running a tanned hand through golden locks.

"Then why did you save me from the car yesterday?" Sasuke questioned.

"Instinct." Naruto supplied easily. "Now shut up, you're irritating me. I'll call Iruka-sensei to take you home."

"No," Sasuke responded. "And you're only irritated because you don't want to admit that a lowly human was able to gain a place in your heart. You don't want to admit that you actually need me. That I'm essential to you now." Sasuke repeated Iruka's words.

Naruto's low growl was Sasuke's only warning before he was roughly pushed onto the bed with Naruto looming over him dangerously.

"You're right," Naruto sneered. "You're just a lowly human. So why do you hold so much influence over my actions and thoughts?"

Sasuke was a little bit at a lost as well. _"Director Uzumaki has never allowed a human anywhere near his heart. So why..?" _Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under Naruto's cold, calculating stare. "You placed trust in me." The raven then stated simply.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed in frustration. Why did he have to explain everything tonight? "You trusted me with more than you have with any other human. You trusted me with your work – as a secretary – and you trusted me with your secret – as a person. You trusted me with basically your whole life." Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows. "You need me. I still want to be your perfect secretary. You don't have to do everything yourself. Let me help. Please let me be your secretary again."

Naruto sat back on the large bed. "Well said from the one that ran away. Didn't you say you couldn't stand the 'sensations' I gave you? What changed?"

"Now," Sasuke sat up as well. "I _want _to give you the _highest quality _blood that I possibly can."

"You do understand what you're saying right?" the blond director asked skeptically. "It means you'll have to have sex. With me."

Sasuke nodded without hesitation. "I understand."

Naruto shook his head disbelievingly. "You really are something." He moved closer towards Sasuke and carefully took off Sasuke's glasses and placing them onto the nightstand placed beside the large bed. "You're completely sober right? You better now regret this in the morning." Naruto inched closer towards Sasuke until their faces were only inches apart. He lifted Sasuke's chin and leaned in for a kiss.

"I won't." Sasuke breathed as lips touched.

**???(*)**

Sasuke hugged the sheets close to his body. He felt tired and his backside was slowly recovering from a dull pain, but as he watched Naruto glaze out the large window in his room, Sasuke also felt content and happy and, he blushed, pleasantly warm. No wonder the blond had so many people vying after him, but there was no way he was going to let Naruto know that. The blond's head was already big enough, and Sasuke couldn't have Naruto's head exploding now, could he?

Sasuke sat up hesitantly and winced at the pressure on his butt. _"So sitting wasn't the best idea." _The raven mused quietly as he shifted trying to ease the pain but failing miserably.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up at a curious Naruto. "I was going to take a shower." Sasuke answered studying Naruto intently. "Or do you need more blood?" he asked offering his wrist. "Was my blood good enough?" Sasuke continued questioning, suddenly very self-conscious and pulled his wrist back towards his covered body.

Naruto shook his head. "No. You already lost too much blood when you cut yourself. It was more than enough." Naruto then smirked. "And it's like I said: your blood is already of the finest quality. Just make sure to keep it that way."

Sasuke nodded and smiled. "Yes sir." He then attempted to stand again. "Then if the shower is empty. I'm going to t –" His leg gave out and he fell to the ground and landed on his already abused bottom. He looked up to a very amused looking Naruto and glared. "Sex is way too **glorified**."

"'Too glorified' you say?" Naruto offered Sasuke's his help. "You didn't seem to think that while we were doing it." Sasuke glared harder but nonetheless took the offered hand. "In fact, you were very vocal as to _how_ amazing it really is." Naruto grinned.

"That doesn't even make sense." Sasuke scoffed as Naruto helped him back onto the bed. "Now I need to take a shower." The secretary stated again as he tried to get up.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Because President Kyuubi has a very important meeting early in the morning and I have to be present, and you probably have a lot of work to catch up on. So I'll only a few minutes." Sasuke explained as he stood on wobbly legs.

"Wait. I thought you were going to be my secretary again," Naruto inquired.

"Yes, but I was appoint as President Kyuubi's secretary officially by Inuzuka-san, and it would be irresponsible of me to just leave in the middle of my term there and would also reflect badly onto Inuzuka-san." Sasuke explain in compete secretary mode despite the fact he was only wearing a thin, white blanket. "So I'll just serve the rest of my term as President Kyuubi's secretary and then you can reappoint me as your secretary. Just wait a little long Director."

"Are you serious?!" Naruto was on the verge of strangling something. "Fuck Kiba and Kyuubi. Just come back already."

"I can't. As I said, it would be irresponsible of me and would reflect badly on Inuzuka-san's skills as a manger." Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto sulk and pout like a child that had just lost his favorite toy. "But of course I'll take care of you even while I'm President Kyuubi's secretary. Obviously it'll have to be after work hours, most likely at night, but…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's curiously as the secretary started to fidget and mess with the blanket that he was using to cover himself with. "But?" Naruto asked arching a blond eyebrow.

Sasuke looked at Naruto again and smiled. "But working for you secretly at night, doesn't that officially make me a vampire's secretary?" Sasuke couldn't help but silently laugh at his own joke.

Then, without any time to comprehend anything that was happening before it had all ended, Sasuke was quickly pulled towards a grinning Naruto and tossed onto the broad blond's shoulder with ease. "Wow, you're a lot lighter than I thought you would be." Naruto teased as he started to walk with Sasuke still firmly on his shoulder.

"W… What you are you doing?!" Sasuke struggled but couldn't break Naruto's hold on him, and was that Naruto's hand on his ass?

"I'm helping you into the shower. There's no way you can stand right now." Naruto grinned. "And I'll even help wash you."

"I'm fine by myself! I don't need your help, thank you." Sasuke started to struggle again. "Now, put me down."

"Hmm…" Naruto mused aloud as if Sasuke hadn't said a thing. "And while I'm at it…" He smirked.

Sasuke stopped his struggles and suddenly felt the need to run. Very far. To another country if possible. On the other side of the world would be nice too.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to stand or sit properly tomorrow, so that you can't go to work and President Kyuubi will have to fend for himself." Naruto carefully set Sasuke down into the bathroom floor. "Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll fire you." Naruto smirked and Sasuke wanted to punch him. "Actually…" Naruto picked Sasuke up again and walked back into the bedroom.

"What are you doing now?!" Sasuke struggled as he was flown back onto the bed and winced when his backside made contact.

Naruto merely smirked before he crawled onto the bed while Sasuke warily backed up feeling very much like a cornered small animal, and without warning, Naruto was kissing and groping Sasuke again. As Sasuke reluctantly felt himself responding to the kisses and touches, he could only think one thing as Naruto's unbearably hot hand traveled up the inner part of his thigh and electrifying his senses.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into?!"_

TBC…

(*) – I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I promised a lemon, but when it came down to it… I just couldn't bring myself to write it. Q___Q PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I was confident I could write a lemon, but I knew it would turn out crappy and I didn't want you guys to have to suffer through that. So imaginations people! XD

So anyways, incase someone didn't get it. Yes, Naruto and Sasuke finally had sex! We should all just celebrate right now! Took the two long enough, right? Let's break out the cake and champagne! (Soda for you underaged kids... O.o' Oh wait... That's me XD)

So please review and all that stuff! :D

:) :D :O

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	20. Ch 20 Always At Your Service

**A/N: **Okay, so since I totally annihilated the lemon in the last chapter I have decided to make it up to you guys, also because I went back and reread the chapter and decided "yea, that was a really bad place to stop". But luckily, there's suppose to be another sex scene (lemon) in this chapter as well, so let's see if this'll make it up to you guys. :)

**Warnings: **boy love, language, blood play, sexual content (not implied this time. Let's all dance. *Shimmy here, wiggle there* Okay, back to reading XD), some OOC, and *slaps an 'all-purpose' warning label on the fan fiction making it difficult to read it* :D

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

**Dedications: **:) I dedicate this chapter to Master of the Rebels, Curious Music (Cola), and lunachiarolover.

1. Because I can XD

2. Master of the Rebels – Without her profile page and several of her fan fictions this lemon would probably be deleted the moment it got typed. Seriously, go read her fan fictions. They're **amazingly beautifully written **and just plain awesome in the whole sense of the word. :) But absolutely no comparing! I'd die of shame! Q__Q

3. Curious Music (Cola) – You're such a sweetie. I'm dedicating this to you because you offered to write a lemon for me, and that just made me all warm and fuzzy inside. :)

4. Lunachiarolover – Good question and I like good questions. :D Not to mention I've been wondering the same thing. So dedications to you too. :]

Oh and just in case anyone was wondering about the question, it was: **Why is a sex scene in a fan fiction called a lemon? **Any comments? Replies? Answers? :D

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Scene/Time Change

********* – Lemon (Skip to next ******** **if you don't wanna read the lemon :D)

**Always At Your Service.**

"… n after that the documents needs to be sent to the president to be finalized."

"Uh huh…" Naruto answered obviously uninterested.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in irritation. "The files for the new products will arrive tomorrow and will need to be reviewed before your meeting with the president of Makibishi Inc. at 12:00."

"Uh huh…" Naruto continued to stare at the glowing screen of his cell phone.

Sasuke had to force down the urge to ball up the documents in his hands and shove them down the blond's throat. "After the meeting, you'll be attending a business lunch with your father and Manager Inuzuka."

"Uh huh…" Naruto mumbled again.

Sasuke then had to suppress the growl that was desperately trying to claw its way out of his mouth. "And I thought you should know, President Kyuubi confessed his love for me today."

"Uh huh…" Naruto nodded, still staring intently at his cell phone.

Sasuke slammed the documents down onto the large desk that he was seated at. The two were currently in Naruto's large home office with Sasuke sitting behind Naruto's desk and Naruto lounging on the large, comfy couch a few feet away. Sasuke stood up from the desk and walked out from behind it. "Then we had hot, passionate sex right there in his office." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Uh huh…" Naruto waved off absently.

Sasuke now stood in front of Naruto and glared down at the lounging blond.

"Ow!" Naruto yelped, tentatively rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt." He winced.

Sasuke smirked. "Good. Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I'm telling you something important." He shook his somewhat stinging hand. The idiot had a _hard _head.

And Sasuke meant that literally and figuratively.

Sasuke then snatched Naruto's cell phone away, which earned him a whine from the blond, and after glaring at the flashing screen, snapped it closed. What kind of idiot plays tetris for two hours while his secretary does all of _his _work and out of the kindness of said secretary's heart. Oh right, that would Naruto. "Now," Sasuke pocketed the cell phone before walking back towards Naruto's desk. "Do some actual work or I'll be forced to do something very unpleasant and slight illegal to you."

"Slightly illegal?" Naruto sighed tiredly as he lazily pushed himself off the couch and followed after Sasuke. "How can something be 'slightly illegal'?"

A smirk crossed Sasuke's lips as he sat back down at the large oak desk. "Director, it's only illegal if the person gets caught." Sasuke felt his smirk widen. "Do you know how easy it is to kill someone without leaving any forensic evidence behind? Especially if the person _really knows _what they're doing." (*)

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That's not creepy at all." He deadpanned.

Sasuke merely smirked in response before moving the mouse of the computer that occupied a good amount of space on Naruto's desk. The blond walked behind the desk and leaned against it, dangerously close beside Sasuke.

"Now work." Sasuke commanded as he slid a folder towards Naruto without even a glance away from the computer screen.

"But Uchiha-san," Naruto whined annoyingly and stepped behind a busy Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's tense shoulders. "I'm hungry."

"Hungry?" Sasuke questioned, trying his best to ignore the fact that Naruto's lips were so teasingly close. "You just finished a 'meal'." He sighed in frustration.

"So?" The blond gently pressed his lips to Sasuke's pale neck. "Remember, _your _blood is special. Only your blood can make my thirst go away. So think of this more of as my dessert." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's glasses and placed them beside the keyboard.

******** **(Last warning: **Lemon ahead**. Read at your own risk XD)

Sasuke started to protest and reach for his glasses but stilled when Naruto's tongue teased the skin on his neck. He fought against his need to shiver but knew he had failed since he could feel Naruto's lips curve into a smirk against his neck. "Well you can wait. We have to finish this by morning." Sasuke tried to sound stern. He really did, but it was kind of hard since his lungs mysteriously forgot how to function and his voice had taken a breathy quality to it.

"No, I really can't," Naruto answered, nibbling lightly on Sasuke's exposed neck. "If I don't have your blood now, I'll go insane with thirst." Naruto smirked as he felt Sasuke shiver and knew he was winning. "Come on Uchiha. I promise to work extra hard after." The blond pleaded as he continued to lightly bite Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto's hands made quick work of his dress shirt, his suit jacket had long ago been discarded. The raven unconsciously rolled his head to the side to allow Naruto more access to his neck and could feel his breath hitch as Naruto's warm hands traveled down his chest. Sasuke tried his best to resist against the blond, but failed miserably when Naruto found his pulse and started to lavish the area with attention. Naruto continued to suck, hard, on Sasuke's pulse as his hands played with pink nipples until they quickly grew hard. Sasuke wiggled in his seat as his pants suddenly became too tight and arched into Naruto's touch with a throaty moan when the blond gave a particularly hard flick to his nipples.

"D… D… Direc…tor…" Sasuke moaned as Naruto's hands continued down the length of Sasuke's tight stomach and tanned fingers slipped just pass the hem of Sasuke's pants.

Naruto smirked in victory as he carefully maneuvered Sasuke out of the chair. Sasuke bit his bottom lip to stifle his moan as Naruto's nibbling broke skin and blood pushed its way pass soft flesh. God, Naruto was turning him into a masochist, and when did he get onto the floor? The blond's mouth then licked and nicked a path down Sasuke's neck and chest before stopping at the raven's already abused nipples. Naruto gently rolled a nipple between his teeth as his hands went to work on Sasuke's belt and pants. Once Naruto successfully removed Sasuke's pants and underwear, the blond sat back and admired a very delicious-looking Sasuke. Sasuke looked up with lust-filled eyes and quietly whimpered when he noticed that Naruto was still completely clothed. Sasuke reached up and pulled at the hem of Naruto's shirt and the blond smirked before swiftly taking off the offending garment and tossing it to the side, while Sasuke hands quickly unbuttoned Naruto's jeans, but before Sasuke could pull down the zipper, Naruto's suddenly unbearably hot hand wrapped around Sasuke's leaking erection, causing the raven to arch, almost painfully, off the floor. Naruto smirked as his hand began to move painfully slow. He just loved torturing and teasing Sasuke. What can he say? He's a little bit of a sadist. Okay, a lot bit of a sadist.

"Well, eager today aren't we," Naruto teased as Sasuke bit his bottom lips again to muffle another moan.

Naruto continued to smirk as he used his free hand to push Sasuke's legs apart. Sasuke reluctantly let his legs fall apart and expose himself fully to amused sapphire eyes. The raven had to rely on all of his willpower to not quickly cover himself and run from the room, because all of _this _meant something very different to Naruto than it did to Sasuke. To Naruto, _this _was just a physical relationship with a human he just happen to need, but to Sasuke, _this _was his love. Sasuke understood that, to Naruto, _he _wasn't special, _his blood _was. The blond only needed Sasuke because he needed Sasuke's blood. The secretary wasn't allowed to misunderstand that, and Sasuke wouldn't let himself misunderstand that, because if he did then his heart would fall even further, but thinking about it, Sasuke couldn't help but think that maybe his heart had already fallen too far and that he couldn't possibly get it back anymore. It was Naruto's now, to rip at and stomp on for as long as he wanted.

Sasuke groaned in protest as he felt Naruto's fingers touching his lips.

"Come on Uchiha." Naruto moved the hand he had firmly wrapped around Sasuke's leaking cock. "Or else it'll hurt like hell."

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto's amused smirk before he finally surrendered and hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing the blond's fingers into his mouth. As Sasuke did his best to wet the digit as much as possible, Naruto continued to rub Sasuke's aching length and then leaned down to start nibbling on the flesh around Sasuke's neck again. After biting skin and stealing a few more drops of blood and then healing the small wound, Naruto pulled his soaked fingers from the raven's gasping mouth, and stopping his ministrations to Sasuke's erection, Naruto slipped one saliva-coated finger deep inside Sasuke's quivering hole, which caused the already tense raven to become even more tense, making it increasingly hard for Naruto's finger to move any further.

"Now now Uchiha. You need to relax or else it'll hurt like hell," Naruto repeated.

Sasuke nodded quickly before taking a shaky breath and trying his best to relax his muscles. Naruto gently placed a hand beneath one of Sasuke's legs and lifted it up over his shoulders for better access to Sasuke's tempting ass. Feeling Sasuke relax, Naruto pushed his finger in further before adding another. Sasuke gasped as Naruto's fingers pushed deeper before adjusting the angle of his fingers and finding Sasuke's prostate easily. Sasuke desperately clawed at the carpet, trying to keep a hold onto reality as Naruto continued to teasingly touch Sasuke's prostate before finally adding the final finger. Sasuke moaned throatily as he felt a familiar burning heat coiling in his stomach as Naruto pulled his fingers out and then thrust them back in. Naruto couldn't help but marvel at how absolutely beautiful and delicious Sasuke looked blushing and gasping in pleasure as fingers pumped in and out of his quivering hole. While Sasuke continued to gasp and wither under Naruto, the blond took this moment to finally get out of his pants. Naruto then grinned before he removed his fingers completely which earned him a whine of protest from the squirming raven. The blond then raised Sasuke's other leg over his shoulders and leaned down, face only a couple inches from a blushing Sasuke's.

"Ready?" He asked but then plunged deep inside Sasuke before the raven could answer.

Sasuke nearly screamed in pleasure mixed pain at the sudden entry, but Naruto quickly muffled the sound by kissing Sasuke almost bruising as he waited for Sasuke to adjust. Naruto felt Sasuke move his hips and took that as his indication to move. So Naruto smirked into the kiss and pulled out half way before thrusting back in. Sasuke tore his mouth away from Naruto's impossibly hot one and moaned loudly as Naruto pulled back out again and readjusted his angle before plunging back in, hitting Sasuke's prostate repeatedly. Sasuke continued to pant and moan as Naruto continued slamming into him and the blond's scorching mouth wasn't making matters any better as it returned to nipping and licking along Sasuke's neck. As Sasuke was pushed closer and closer toward his climax, his inner walls started to clench tighter and tighter around Naruto's throbbing cock, and with one last plunge, Naruto came hard, and with a few more thrusts and a particularly hard bite (not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough) Sasuke reached his climax with a throatily scream. At the peak of Sasuke's release, Naruto smirked before he harshly bit Sasuke's pulse point and greedily drank the blood that was spilling from the wound, careful not to waste a single drop. Sasuke moaned and withered at the muddled sensations of his orgasm and the sharp pain at his neck. He then wrapped his thin arms around Naruto's broad shoulders as the blond vampire continued to feed. After several minutes, Naruto closed the bite wound once Sasuke's blood changed flavors. Sasuke sighed tiredly as Naruto licked up the few drops of blood that had managed to escape before carefully helping the exhausted raven into a sitting position. But noticing the wince Sasuke tried to hide as he sat up; Naruto instead swiftly picked the raven up bridal style and gently set him onto the couch that he had previously occupied. Naruto then silently tossed Sasuke his shirt to cover up. Sasuke quickly put the large shirt on while Naruto picked up the rest of his clothes and headed for the shower, without a second glance back.

When the door was firmly shut behind him, Sasuke was reminded again that to Naruto he was only the secretary, a tool to be used and then thrown away when he was of no use anymore. Sasuke tried to convince himself that it was better this way, this way at least; he could be near the director and help him when needed. As long as he was needed by Naruto then that would be enough. Sasuke didn't need Naruto's love as well. Or that was what the raven kept telling himself. Sasuke sighed and then settled more comfortably into the warm couch, and couldn't resist the urge and pressed his nose to the blond's shirt and inhaled Naruto's scent with a small smile as the distinct sound of a running shower reached his ears. (*)

******** / ???**

Irritation was Sasuke's permanent status today.

"Uchiha-san! What do I do with this?!"

"Uchiha-san! The printer just broke! What do I do?"

"Uchiha-san! I lost the file! Can you help me?"

"Uchiha-san! The coffee machine broke! What should I do?"

Sasuke was close to killing someone. Coffee machine? Seriously? Was he helping to set up a new secretarial office or was he just babysitting a bunch of secretary-wannabes? The raven took a deep breath before he turned and politely answered, "I'll have someone fix it," before turning on his heel to deal with the next flustered secretary that was seeking his help.

"Uchiha-san! Can you help me?" Sasuke could feel the start of a very bad migraine.

Meanwhile, a certain red haired president couldn't help but let his eyes follow every moment that a certain raven haired secretary made as he traveled back and forth from the room.

"Uchiha-san certainly is amazing. Employing people, assigning jobs, organizing the staff, everything is running very smoothly sir."

Kyuubi nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

"Uchiha-san has already managed to solve many of our problems and created a very stable outlined system for future development. Truly remarkable." Another one of Kyuubi's colleagues commented.

"Is it," Kyuubi agreed. "It's too bad I'll have to give him back to Uzumaki Co. soon."

Another colleague joined the conversation. "Doesn't Uchiha-san look really sexy?"

Kyuubi and the other men turned, raised an eyebrow, and stared at him before Kyuubi shrugged. "You work with a guy for five years and you think he's straight, but I guess it's better late than never to come out."

"What?" the third man asked obviously confused.

The Kyuubi's second colleague was the first to recover from the shock. "Uh… You know. Come out… Of the closet," he tried to explain as Kyuubi tried to stifle his laughter while the first employee shook his head in disbelief.

"Closet?" he questioned. "What closet?"

"The closet of rainbow love," number one deadpanned.

"The closet of what?" number three felt very confused now.

"Ya know, _rainbow_ love," Kyuubi answered wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Free love all around."

"Huh..?" and the confusion continued.

"They're calling you gay," number two finally said.

Kyuubi couldn't help but smirked as number three finally got the joke and blushed brightly, which caused the other two to laugh. As number one and two continued to tease number three (*), Kyuubi couldn't help but let his eyes wonder over to a busy raven haired secretary and his smirked widened as he watched Sasuke actually try and fix the coffee machine. With on last glance, Kyuubi turned on his heel and walked out of the secretarial department that he'd grown so fond of visiting with the other three men arguing and trailing after him.

**???**

Sasuke continued to stare at the computer screen and couldn't help but feel as if the words were blurring together.

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke nearly jumped through the roof. "Yes sir!" he answered a little too panicky.

The raven calmed himself down and turned to see a worried looking Kyuubi. "Ahh, sorry…" Sasuke apologized sheepishly. "Is there something you need President?"

"Well you see," Kyuubi cleared his throat. "There's this business dinner with the president of Kunai Inc. tomorrow night and I was wonder if you could go with me."

"Oh…" Sasuke was a little stunned at first. "Uh… If there are such arrangements then perhaps you should ch –"

"Ah no. I know that you constantly keep in mind that one day you'll have to return to Uzumaki Co., and so try to distribute the workload more among the other secretaries that will remain here, but actually the president wanted you to come. He's quiet smitten with your abilities. He's a big fan now. (*)" Kyuubi confessed. "Or do you already have another appointment that night?"

Sasuke knew he couldn't decline since if he did then Kyuubi might ask what the appointment was and Sasuke wasn't one to lie so instead he sighed and nodded. "No, I'll go. I wouldn't want to cause any problems for the company."

"Thank you," Kyuubi answered smiling brightly. "I can't wait."

Sasuke nodded back as Kyuubi grinned again and left the office.

"_Now, how do I worm my way out of working tomorrow night?" _Sasuke mused as his thoughts traveled to his other boss. _"I wonder if Itachi still has those explosives he got from Deidara…"_

**???**

"I need to take the night off tomorrow."

Sasuke cringed as he heard the pen in Naruto's grip snap in two.

"What?" Naruto asked grabbing a new pen.

"I have to work overtime tomorrow and I don't know how late it'll be once I'm done, so I'm asking for the night off, because if it becomes too late then me coming will be more of a burden then help." Sasuke explained and eyed Naruto warily. "But don't worry Director. I'll finish all the necessary work for the next day and prepare anything you may need. I'll make sure that you're not inconvenienced at all the night th –"

"Forget it," Naruto stood from his seat. "You said it before. You're Kyuubi's secretary before being my secretary again."

"But –"

"Worry about your _official _job first," Naruto cut in. "So go and do your job properly." Naruto left the room without a glance back.

**???**

The restaurant was gorgeous and the food was delicious, but Sasuke's mind kept wondering back to Naruto.

"_Director Uzumaki won't chase after anyone."_

Sasuke greeted the president of Kunai Inc. politely before the president and Kyuubi started to discuss business leaving Sasuke's mind to continue wandering.

"_He also can't stand to share his possessions with others. His pride won't let him."_

Sasuke politely declined the wine that was offered to him and told the two presidents to drink as much as they wanted. Kyuubi only had two glasses. The president of Kunai Inc. drank almost the whole bottle. Old man could really hold his liquor.

"_But it can't be helped. This is my job now…"_

Kyuubi and Sasuke helped the slightly tipsy president into his car. Kyuubi promised the man a game of golf next weekend and then the limo drove off.

"Sorry to keep you out so late," Kyuubi suddenly apologized as the two watched the limo disappear from view. "You must be tired."

"No, I'm fine." Sasuke answered as the two started to walk down the street. "I'm just a little scattered brained right now because I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I'm happy that the president of Kunai Inc. enjoyed the dinner."

"Thank you again for coming with me," the red head grinned and then glanced at his watch to see that it was 10:30. "It's still pretty early. Do you want to get a drink with me?"

"Thank you, but I'll have to pass. I'm sure you're tired and ready to go home, but thank you for the offer," Sasuke answered.

"Of course not, I insist," Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke's arm before the raven could reply and dragged the slightly stunned secretary towards a nearby bar.

**???**

"Wait," Naruto narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Iruka asked as he slowed the car to a steady halt.

"Nothing," Naruto answered as his eyes followed the pair entering the dimly light bar.

**???**

"How do you like Kitsune Inc.?" Kyuubi asked.

Sasuke took a tentative sip of his drink before replying, "I like it a lot. Everyone is very hard-working and kind. The company is such a lively place and it's a pleasure to work there, but after next month I'll have to return to Uzumaki Co. I'll miss everything about this job once I have to leave."

"I'll miss you too," Kyuubi answered smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt himself blush as he quickly looked back at his glass. "Me too." Sasuke answered before excusing himself to the bathroom.

"_President Kyuubi is a very straight-forward person. I like that about him. Director Uzumaki hardly tells me anything." _Sasuke mused as he washed his hands. _"The director would definitely never tell me that he'd 'miss me'. If I held my breath for that then I'd be dead ten times over." _Sasuke sighed as he threw away the paper towel he used to dry his hands.

Sasuke straightened his suit jacket once more before walking towards the bathroom exit, but before he could open the door a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Sasuke winced as he was shoved up against the bathroom wall and hesitantly opened his eyes before they widened in realization.

"Director..?"

Naruto smirked before he covered his mouth over Sasuke's. At first, Sasuke struggled against the invading mouth, but soon his pushing hands started grabbed at the blond's jacket and pulled the vampire closer and Sasuke couldn't help the moan that escaped. Naruto then moved his mouth to Sasuke's neck and licked the flesh before raising his head and looking the flushed raven in the eye.

"Just kissing and you're already like this?" Naruto teased. "Now you've made me hungry."

"But it's my night off," Sasuke protested. "Also I didn't schedule a meal for today."

Naruto grinned. "What schedule? I eat when I want to."

Sasuke glared at Naruto's smug expression before the blond sighed in defeat and backed away from the raven, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel some disappointment.

"Just…" Sasuke looked up as Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Whose secretary are you?" Sasuke felt a stab in his chest as Naruto walked away from him again.

Sasuke turned and started at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Sasuke tried to straighten himself out the best he could before he left the bathroom.

"_As long as I'm President Kyuubi's secretary, there's no way I can offer my complete support to Director Uzumaki. I want to be able to say, with out hesitation, that I'm Director Uzumaki's secretary and not feel like I'm lying, but I can't. It's impossible for me to say that right now." _

Sasuke hesitantly sat back down in his seat, and apologized for being away for so long.

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Of course, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you're face is red."

"Oh," Sasuke touched his face to make sure he wasn't running a fever or something. "I think I might have drunk a little too much."

Kyuubi couldn't help but stare at Sasuke. The raven was absolutely beautiful. His glasses had slipped a little to reveal his face a little better and the raven's lips were swollen and red as if he'd just been kissed and his hair looked a little messier than when the raven had left. Sasuke looked thoroughly ravish, and Kyuubi could feel his blood rushing south.

"I think that maybe I should go home first," Sasuke stated as he stood from his seat. "I'm sorry to leave you alone."

"Oh no," Kyuubi drank the rest of his drink hastily. "It's alright. I was just about to go as well. Let me take you home."

Sasuke nodded and quietly thanked the smiling red head as Kyuubi led him out of the bar.

**???**

Sasuke walked as quietly as he could in fear that the only occupant of the house was asleep. Walking tentatively into the familiar living room, the very much awake occupant smirked.

"You're late."

Sasuke nodded before saying, "At the moment, I can't just be your secretary. Even when I return to Uzumaki Co. it'll still probably be a while before I'm allowed to return to my original duties." Sasuke glanced towards the floor in embarrassment. "But I'll definitely return to you. I'll do everything in my power to make it clear to everyone…" Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye again. "That I'm _your _secretary_. _I'll always only be _your _secretary."

Naruto smiled before he carefully removed Sasuke's glasses and placed them on the window ledge he was seated on. "Well since you're going to be the main course and dessert today," Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled the smirking secretary close. "You better be prepared to take a sick day tomorrow."

"Of course, Director," Sasuke answered as he felt a warm hand slip pass the waist band of his pants. "Of course…"

TBC…

(*) – The idea of this quote came off of CI… or was it NCIS? Or was it both? Either way, this quote also does not belong to me :)

(*) – My very first lemon XD It took me a total of three days to write it. Sad I know. ^__^' I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too badly and this is the part where I try and refrain from making a virgin joke XD

(*) – Ahh, got too lazy to think of actual names so I just numbered them XD

(*) – Again I can't take credit for this quote. It actually came from a yaoi manga, whose title currently escapes my mind.

Wow, a lemon really lengthens a chapter XD This is the longest chapter I've written so far! Although I guess the long-ass A/N might have had some help in that. So it's 4:54 in the morning and I need sleep.

And remember kids, listening to a song 115 times in a row is not only a little weird, but the song is stuck in your head for the rest of the week. XD

_But just one night couldn't be so wrong. You make me wanna loose control~_

Good Girls Go Bad By Cobra Starship.

I can't help it. It's _very addicting _to me. Don't judge. :)

Review! O.O Please? :)

– ohhowfluffyyyouare


	21. Ch 21 Capable Logic?

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Oh and I would also like to thank NaruSasuNarulover and Master of the Rebels for answering the "lemon question". So to anyone that's super particularly curious… Yea… It had something to do with some hentai OVAs called Cream Lemon, and that's why the word "lemon" is used to describe a sex scene in fan fiction. But in my own opinion, I think "cream" might have been a better word to use… And I'm not going to elaborate anymore on that subject. ^__^' In fear of sounding like a pervert. XD Story time!

**Warnings: **Reread chapters 1 – 20 for all warnings :D

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

**Dedications: **:) Elenor Gray this is for you!

**Me: **Sasuke come here for a second.

**Sasuke: **Why? *Looks at me suspiciously*

**Me: **I want to give you a hug! *Smiles innocently*

**Sasuke: **Why? *Continues to look at me suspiciously*

**Me: **Do I have to have a reason to give my main character a hug? *Pouts*

**Sasuke: **Actually I'm Masashi Kishimoto's main character.

**Me: **Actually Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's main character. Ya know, that's what the anime/manga is called _**Naruto**__._

**Sasuke: ***Glares* That's just because Naruto cheated and used a two-sided coin. Plus, I'm Masashi Kishimoto's favorite character to draw. **So take that Itachi!!!**

**Me: **Says who?

**Sasuke: **Wikipedia.

**Me: **Do you listen to everything that's on Wikipedia?

**Sasuke: **Yes. *Shrugs*

**Me: **Really? *Finds a computer and edits the Naruto article on Wikipedia*

**Sasuke: **What are you doing? *Looks over my shoulder and reads* Sasuke never leaves Konoha but instead has hot… passionate… sex… with… Nar… u… to…? What…?

**Me: ***Quickly shuts off computer* Anywaaaaaaaaays, come here for a second.

**Sasuke: **Wh –

**Me: **Do it or else I tell Itachi about those pictures you have of Naruto hidden under your bed!

**Sasuke: ***Glares* Fine. *Walks closer to me*

**Me: ***Smiles, reaches up, and then pinches both of Sasuke's cheeks (effectively stretching his face) before quickly releasing him and running away. _Fast_* RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Sasuke:***Rubs his face in shock*The. Hell..? *Runs after me*

**Me: ***Still running* Enjoy the story while I try and save my ass from getting Chidori-ed! :D

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

AHHH! STOP CHASING ME ALREADY SASUKE!!! O.O

**Capable**** Logic?**

The picture stared back mockingly.

"Whose this?" Sasuke asked examining the picture that Naruto had just placed onto the desk, and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from glaring at the very good-looking person in the photograph. He was exactly Naruto's type.

"That's my new 'meal' partner," the blond answered as he dried his hair.

Sasuke shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Ah… I'll adjust the schedule then," he answered, careful to keep his expressions neutral.

"And have you sent me all the data from the meeting this morning?"

"Yes sir," Sasuke answered continuing to type like a mad-man.

Naruto hesitantly sat down on his couch as Sasuke continued to type. "Uh… You don't have to finish all the work tonight, ya know?" the blond commented as the typing noises increased in volume. "It just needs to be done before the end of the week."

Sasuke continued typing as if Naruto had not said a thing before pausing a moment, nodding his head in agreement, and then started to typing again. "Yes but for some reason, President Kyuubi has an unusually large amount of evening meetings this week. So I'd rather get most of it done tonight that way… I… can… get… home… early… Director?" Sasuke trailed off curiously as he felt a strange aura behind him.

"Kyuubi, eh…?" Naruto questioned his voice dangerously quieter than normal.

The raven turned warily to see that Naruto was the one emitting the strange aura and could feel himself involuntarily leaning back in his seat as Naruto smirked almost evilly. Definitely a pissed off aura. The blond director then stood from the couch and walked over to where Sasuke was seated at the desk.

"I know that Kiba was just thinking of your well-being when he transferred you to Kitsune Inc. because of the whole 'me sucking your blood' situation. So it can't be helped that you can only work for me unofficially after hours…" Naruto leaned towards Sasuke so that his face was only inches from the raven's. "It still doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed and I hate sharing."

"So I guess you failed kindergarten," Sasuke visibly tensed when Naruto's glared melted into a smirk.

"Hm… Maybe, but there is one class that I got the highest grade in."

"Art?" Sasuke guessed hopefully. Art didn't require physical contact, right?

"No," Naruto's smirk widened as his hand reached up to grab Sasuke's chin. "Sex ed." The blond then pulled the reluctant secretary into a bruising kiss, effectively muting any complaints, while tanned hands started to wander over pale skin happily.

**???**

Sasuke limped into work the next day and when asked about it by Kyuubi, the secretary blamed it on an old leg injury. Kyuubi didn't look convinced, but the red head didn't continue prying so Sasuke was thankful.

"_Thankfully at the end of this month I can return to Uzumaki Co." _Sasuke sighed in relief. _"I just have to survive this month and then I won't have to pull double shifts anymore. I'll actually have a little free time." _

After a few hours of working, Sasuke was finally able to take a break and go to Uzumaki Co. to give his report on the secretarial office at Kitsune Inc. to Kiba. Hailing a passing taxi, the raven was happy that the streets weren't very busy and so he was able to reach the Uzumaki building quickly. The taxi jerked to a stop and Sasuke got out, paying and thanking the driver in one quick motion. As the yellow car drove away, Sasuke stared up at the familiar building and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. He then walked the familiar path towards Kiba's office and found himself in front of the dog lover's door he hadn't seen in months. Taking a deep calming breath, Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Kiba's muffled voice reached Sasuke's ears.

"It's me Inuzuka-san. Sasuke."

"You're kinda early, but come in anyways," Kiba answered.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized as he pushed the door open. "I thought it would be…" The secretary's words trailed off as he eyes widened in shock.

Inside Kiba's office was Kiba seated behind his large desk and seated in the two large, comfortable seats in front of the brunette's desk was Naruto and Kyuubi. All eyes were on the suddenly warily secretary as he hesitantly walked into the room and shut the door behind him. The soft noise of the door clicking shut sounded very much like the beginning of Sasuke's execution.

"_Damn it," _Sasuke cursed. _"What are these two doing here?" _

Sasuke glanced cautiously between the two before settling his sights on the smiling Kyuubi. One problem at a time. "President Kyuubi, what are you doing here?"

"We were talking about you, so he was nice enough to come," Kiba answered before the red head could get a word in.

"Me…?" Sasuke didn't like where this was going.

"Yea," Kiba grinned widely. "I just got done reading your report. Excellent work as always."

"Thank you," Sasuke mumbled.

"Anyways," the dog loving brunette began again. "You've been at Kitsune Inc. for almost a year now as the head secretary to set up the secretarial office there and the results are phenomenal, way better than we anticipated, and President Kyuubi has said nothing but good things about your time in his company. You've represented Uzumaki Co. well Sasuke-kun."

"Thank you," Sasuke repeated, looking towards Naruto then Kyuubi, both wearing unreadable expressions. _"Definitely not good."_

"So I was thinking… That maybe you should stay at Kitsune Inc. Permanently."

"Permanently?" Sasuke didn't remember his vocabulary always being this limited.

"Yes," Kiba seemed very pleased with himself. "Your work is flawless without a doubt and Kyuubi has even already submitted a request form to keep you permanently."

"Our whole secretarial office would fall apart without you Uchiha-san," Kyuubi added his two cent.

"And I've already talked to Naruto about this, even though I know that our own secretarial office needs someone as capable and responsible as you Sasuke-kun, I think that your talents would be wasted if you were to be readmitted back there." Kiba praised.

"Of course," Sasuke agreed politely even though inner Sasuke was close to pulling out a bazooka and killing some people.

"Ya know Sasuke-kun," Kiba continued. "Naruto's the only director at Uzumaki Co. who doesn't have a secretary. Every other director would be lost without one. But since Naruto doesn't like secretaries and considers them a pain in the ass that's why he strays away from them and does all the work himself, while the secretarial office, except the other directors' private secretaries, supports him as best as they can without getting in his way. But lately, Naruto's become like an honor student." Kiba grinned happily.

"_Honor student?" _Sasuke arched an eyebrow but remained quiet as the brunette continued talking.

"Before, Naruto didn't trust the secretarial office with anything other than getting him coffee or ramen, but now, he's been assigning a lot of work to the secretaries."

"_Wow, the director is amazing. So that's what he was doing while I was organizing and assigning those files to the secre… Wait a minute.__ Isn't that me?" _

"And Naruto even provides the secretaries with examples sheets without complaining," the manager grinned.

"_Hn… That's me too." _Sasuke inwardly groaned but was cautious to keep his face from displaying his inner distress.

"And the most amazing thing is that even though Naruto seems to be very engrossed in his work, at the office it doesn't look like he's putting anymore effort into it than usual. You're amazing man," Kiba grinned towards Naruto.

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto grinned without meeting Kiba's eyes. Naruto may be a vampire, but damn it, he still had morals against lying to his best friend.

Sasuke could feel his eye start to twitch in irritation. _"Are you kidding me?! All he does is sit on his ass while I do all the work." _Sasuke took a breath to calm himself and to force his twitching eye to relax.

"So our secretarial office's work is very stable right now," Kiba smiled proudly. Sasuke wondered how proud Kiba would keep smiling if he found out that Naruto wasn't really doing all that work, but Sasuke kept his mouth shut since bring up that he'd been working for Naruto while still working at Kitsune Inc. wouldn't be very wise, especially with Kyuubi sitting in the room, and why was Naruto so quiet? Where's the protesting?! The subtle rude comments? An annoying cough every two minutes? The glaring at anything that moved? Something? "So I think your skills would be more useful else where and that's why I've decided that it would be best for you to stay at Kitsune Inc." Kiba finished.

"Also if you were to remain at Kitsune Inc., your rank would be the same as the head of the general affairs department. Beside, our secretarial office wouldn't be operating so efficiently if you had not been the one to set it up Uchiha-san," Kyuubi added. "We still need you."

"_Soooo. The reason why I can't leave Kitsune Inc. and return to Director Uzumaki side is because I'm too capable?" _Sasuke mused calmly as the other three men continued to study him. _"How the hell did this happen?!" _And Sasuke was officially freaking out. Mentally of course, but outwardly Sasuke was careful to keep his composure.

"You don't have to answer now," Kiba commented after a few minutes of silence. "Just think about it and let me know soon."

Sasuke nodded and felt the sudden need to hurl.

**???**

"I'm sorry. I should have refused the offer."

Naruto studied Sasuke as the raven shut the office door. "It's fine." Naruto answered after a minute of awkward silence. "I can't control what you do." The blond calmly walked away, leaving a very confused Sasuke behind.

Sasuke sighed. _"I hate life right now. I know that if the director had opposed the permanent transfer to Kitsune then Inuzuka-san would know that something was wrong, and it's not like I specifically said I wanted to return to Uzumaki Co. So I can't blame the director, since he's probably just as confused as I am. He may be a vampire, but he's no mind reader." _Sasuke had never felt so frustrated. Well, there was that one time when his parents somehow convinced Itachi he was the tooth fairy… Sasuke cringed at the memory, then sighed remembering his current problem. _"I left my position as the director's secretary on a whim and then came back on another. Like some stray ca – I mean secretary." _Sasuke looked around the empty hall to see that Naruto was gone and a hollow feeling was left in the raven's chest. _"If things continue like this then I may never return to Uzumaki Co." _Sasuke then smirked as an idea popped into his head. _"So I'm capable. Let's just see exactly __**how capable **__I can be."_

**???**

"Uchiha-san?"

"Yes," Sasuke asked looking up from his computer.

"Have you seen the documents from the advertisement department?" the other secretary asked looking around her own desk.

"No," Sasuke answered looking back at his computer. "But I think I heard one of the other secretaries say that they saw some similar documents over beside the printer."

"Oh thank you. I'll check there."

"Your welcome," Sasuke nodded and then smirked when he heard the secretary say "found them".

After arranging and sending the documents out, the secretary sat at her desk with an air of accomplishment. Sasuke continued staring at his computer.

The secretary looked at the schedule that was on her desk, although she didn't remember it being there while she was organizing those documents. "Hmmm…. It looks like today we're the guides for the government officials that are coming to the show-room for the establishment of the memorial hall."

"Really?" Sasuke asked absently.

"Do you think the president would like reference material before the guests arrive?"

"Maybe," Sasuke answered.

"Do you think I should prepare them?"

"Maybe," Sasuke replied. _"Oh no, no. God forbid you do work. No, just sit on your ass, they'll prepare themselves." _Sasuke snapped sarcastically, but kept his attention on the computer screen even while the secretary wondered aimlessly around the office.

"Oh, it's already done," Sasuke smirked as the secretary flipped through the folder. "How lucky." She smiled happily.

The door then burst open. "Sorry, but I need the reference material for the memorial hall," Kyuubi walked in.

"Here they are sir," the secretary smiled.

"Thank you," Kyuubi answered, taking the folder.

"_Perfect," _Sasuke smirked as he continued to stare, unmoving, at his computer.

It had been a week since Sasuke started secretly preparing all the needed material for the secretaries at Kitsune, and making sure the work wasn't linked back to him in anyway, while he slowly reduced the amount of work and reference sheets at Uzumaki. All in all, it was a very tiring process, but Sasuke was determined.

The raven smirked at his computer screen as another secretary was praised for a job well done.

"The secretarial office is running very smoothly isn't it, Uchiha-san?"

"Yes sir," Sasuke nodded.

"Good job at making sure of that."

"Thank y – what?" Sasuke turned away from his computer and stared at the red head in shock.

"It doesn't take a genius to see who really prepared all those data sheets." Kyuubi explained smugly. "Then you secretly put them where another secretary can find them, so that it looks like they're doing all the work while you're doing nothing."

"_Are you kidding me?" _Sasuke stared at the smirking president in mild annoyance.

"Thank you for proving that I was right to leave the secretarial office to you, Uchiha-san," Kyuubi grinned.

Sasuke wanted to shove his head through his computer as the happy president walked away. Hearing his computer start beeping nonstop, Sasuke looked back at the flashing screen to see that he had just lost at Pacman.

**???**

Sasuke wondered what the sentence would be for killing an office full of people.

"Even though it's not the time to recruit new staff, they're making an exception." The secretary explained.

"Yea, and it turns out that Director Uzumaki's good behavior was only temporary. He's back to his old ways and is starting new big projects without finishing the last one," another secretary added, "not only that, but they're also reforming the secretarial department because Director Uzumaki is hiring a new private secretary."

"_Another secretary?" _

"Ah, Uchiha-san."

"Yes?" Sasuke answered turning around to see a smiling man, and almost instantly recognized the man as an Uzumaki Co. secretary.

"Manger Inuzuka wants to see you."

"Alright." Sasuke followed the man out.

After a short drive, Sasuke was staring at Uzumaki Co. The raven quickly climbed out of the vehicle and made his way towards Kiba's office.

Sasuke knocked, but didn't wait for an answer and opened the door. "Inuzuka-san?"

"Sasuke-kun, perfect," Kiba grinned as he waved Sasuke in.

The secretary took a hesitant step into the office. "You needed me sir?"

"Yes, here." The dog lover slid an envelope across his desk. "This is your official notice." Kiba smiled up at Sasuke. "You are now officially the head of Kitsune Inc.'s secretarial office for a year."

Sasuke could only nod as his head started to spin. "Thank you…." The raven mumbled as he quickly left the office.

Sasuke started to feel sick and wobbly walked towards the elevator. His vision was starting to blur and the air suddenly seemed to hot.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke's head whipped back at the familiar voice. "Director?"

Naruto was looking at him confusedly. "You look like shit, Uchiha. Are you heading back to Kitsune? You want a ride?" And Naruto couldn't help wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke shook his head as his vision blurred into darkness and his legs gave out beneath him.

"Oi Uchiha!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke before he could crash to the ground.

TBC…

And down he goes. XD Ahh, poor Sasuke, he always get the worst of everything. So since my beginning A/N was so massively long I'll keep this one short. :D

Oh, and I have to go back to school on Thursday. v__v Oh, sweet summer vacation. Where have thou gone. So updates are probably gonna be slow… er… But I promise it won't take like three months or something!

Sooo, please review and hope everyone's summer vacation was better than mine! XD

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	22. Ch 22 Forever Special

**A/N: **Ahhhgh… I don't remember school being so hard. So since school has successfully burned out all of my brain cells, let's just skip the rambling and get straight to the good stuff. :)

**Warnings: **boy love, language, some OOC, and whatever warnings life would get if it came with warning labels, which is should XD Life that is. ^__^'

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARTUO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking" _

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

**Forever Special**

Everything felt heavy and slow. Even his dreams were weighted down and sluggishly moving along in his head. A groan slipped pass dry lips as he felt his body try and force his mind awake. Sasuke knew he must be really fucked up if his body was doing all the thinking and forcing instead of his brain, while onyx eyes opened with difficulty. Sasuke stared at the unfamiliar ceiling for several minutes without moving trying to identity it to something in his memories, but came up blank. His brain was still too hazy to form any kind of coherent thought. The raven then gave up and pushed himself into a sitting position and stretched his stiff muscles.

"Glad to see you're still alive."

Sasuke's head snapped to the side and was mildly surprised to see Naruto standing in front of the bedroom door with a glass. "Director?"

"Are you okay?" the blond asked as he closed the door. "You fainted at Uzumaki Co. and scared the hell outta everyone. I seriously thought Kiba was gonna faint too." Naruto chuckled as he handed the glass to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the glass and mumbled a "thank you" before taking a sip and sighing in contentment as the cool water soothed his dry throat. "What time is it?" the raven then asked as he glanced around the room for a clock.

"Don't worry. I had Iruka-sensei call Kyuubi and tell them that you weren't feeling well after your meeting with Kiba and that you went home to rest." Naruto answered Sasuke's silent question.

Sasuke visibly relaxed. "Thank you." He repeated and took another sip of water. "I'm sorry for causing so much t –"

"You're damn right you caused trouble," Naruto glared. "I don't care if you want to make yourself look like an idiot, but because of your self-sabotaging, you've basically doubled all your work, and on top of that you're getting almost _no _sleep and you've been skipping meals so that you can finish all your work. If you want to get sick there are easier ways…"

Sasuke felt very much like a child as Naruto continued to scold him. "I apologize, but I didn't want to hinder either of the companies in anyway." Sasuke was too embarrassed to look Naruto in the eye, so the secretary looked down out of nervousness. After a minute of silence, Sasuke chanced a look up to see Naruto glaring at the opposite wall. The raven took this as his cue to leave. Sasuke carefully pushed the covers off his body and tried to get out of the big bed, but when he swung his legs around to the edge of the bed, he suddenly felt sick again and his head started to spin.

"Whoa," Naruto looked up at the sudden movement and rushed to Sasuke's side. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going home?" Sasuke answered as he tried to stand up again.

"I don't think so," Naruto replied as he forced Sasuke to lie back down. "You can't even stand, let alone walk." The blond pulled the covers over Sasuke's body again. "What good is your secretarial devotion if you can't even stand long enough to do your own job?"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized again, feeling very pitiful at the moment. "Did you know…? That it was decided that I'll work at Kyuubi Inc?"

Naruto nodded his head as he looked away from Sasuke's hurt expression. "Kiba told me. It was bound to happen."

Anger then flared up in Sasuke's chest at the blond's uncaring attitude. "You don't even care, that's why you didn't stop me when I agreed to staying at Kyuubi." Sasuke wanted to lash out and punch the blond. _"What are you doing?! Shut up!" _Inner Sasuke shouted. "I liked working at Kyuubi, but, for some stupid reason, I wanted to go back to you." Sasuke raised his fist and aimed for the blond's jaw while ignoring inner and calmer Sasuke as he yelled. _"Are you trying to get us killed?! If you want to die so bad, just wait until we get home! I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind pushing you down the stairs a few times!" _Sasuke's fist propelled forward.

Naruto easily caught the fist in his own hand and pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace. "I know."

"Huh?" Sasuke's arms hung awkwardly at his sides as his brain was still trying desperately to make sense of the situation.

"Just know that," Naruto's arms tightened around the confused raven. "That no matter where you are or whoever you're working for, you'll always belong to me, but that doesn't change the situation. To the change this, we'll need a strategy and preparations." Naruto released Sasuke from the hug and lifted Sasuke's chin so that the raven was looking him in the eye. "But we'll make it. So have faith in me."

Sasuke nodded hesitantly, and felt himself lean up to kiss the smiling blond.

"You still look sick," Naruto pushed Sasuke back down. "Go back to sleep. You need the rest, because right now I can't drink your blood without risking your health."

Sasuke nodded again as he pulled the covers up to his chin. _"Why are you being nice to me?" _Sasuke felt his body sink into the soft mattress. _"Sure he's had sex with me before but that was to make my blood taste better." _The bed's warmth and Naruto's soothing hand running through his hair was steadily making Sasuke sleepier. _"But just now the director's touch was gentle and soothing." _Sasuke's eyes gradually slid closed and his body relaxed further into the warm mattress. _"Was he trying to comfort me?" _The raven asked as sleep finally pulled him down.

**???**

Naruto quietly shut the door and walked into the living room calmly. He stared at the coffee table innocently standing in from of the couch and kicked it out of pure anger, effectively breaking the glass surface.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Naruto growled as he stared at the shattered glass on his floor. "Why do I give a damn about him? So dumb human."

Naruto was cut out of his musings as his cell phone started to ring. He ignored it for a few minutes, but when the ringing didn't stop, he finally picked up. "Yes?" He answered trying to keep the irritation from his voice.

"Naruto, its Iruka-sensei. Your meeting with Sakura-san is in thirty minutes."

Naruto glanced back towards his bedroom and listened for any noises that signaled Sasuke was awake. When silence was the only thing that greeted him, Naruto shook his head, disappointed with himself, and quickly answered. "Give me five minutes."

**???**

Sakura giggled as Naruto kissed a particularly sensitive area on her neck.

"_This is easier. With these people, things are simpler."_

Sakura arched into the blond's touch and gasp as tanned fingers slipped inside her.

"_I don't have to worry about becoming vulnerable with these people. Sex and blood with nothing else attached. Well, for me that is." _

Sakura clawed at the sheets as Naruto plunged into her repeatedly, her pretty mouth gasping and moaning Naruto's name as the blond trailed kisses down her pale neck.

"_So then why..?"_

As Sakura continued to moan and move her hips in time with Naruto's thrusts, the blond growled in anger when lusty emerald eyes darkened into black, smooth pale skin changed into another shade of paleness, and pink hair morphed into inky locks. Naruto then rammed particularly hard into the panting girl as he realized his mind had just altered Sakura's face into Sasuke's.

"_Even though I sleep with other people to satisfy my need for sex and blood…"_

Sakura screamed in pure pleasure as Naruto bite her neck harshly while pounding into her one more times and forcing her to climax.

"_Why can't I ever satisfy my need for him..?" _

Sakura sighed happily as her body continued to tingle from the leftover pleasure from her climax while Naruto got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, pulling the blanket up to cover herself. Why? Naruto didn't know. It wasn't like he hadn't already seen it all anyways.

"I've got some business to take care of," Naruto answered grinning. "But you stay since the room is paid for until the morning."

"Are you sure?" The pink haired woman asked.

"Yea," Naruto put on his suit jacket and walked back over to the bed. "Good night Sakura-chan." He kissed her forehead lightly and then left the room.

**???**

Naruto climbed into the limo and slammed the door angrily.

Iruka cringed in the driver's seat as he started the car and drove out of the hotel parking lot.

"_He's just a mere human. There's not even anything special about him besides his blood," _Naruto glared out the window.

The limo quickly arrived back at Naruto's impressive home. The blond quickly opened the car door and walked to his front door before Iruka could even unbuckle his seatbelt. Iruka nearly jumped when the front door was forced opened and then slammed shut. The brunette driver wasted no time in starting the car again and driving away. Fast.

"_Dear lord, please grant Naruto some restraint." _Iruka prayed as he worried for the Uchiha's safety. _"At least for tonight." _He really hoped Sasuke knew some form of martial art, but thinking back on everything he knew about the secretary. The brunette really doubted it. _"I wonder if Uchiha-san would like flowers at his funeral."_

**???**

Anger coursed through Naruto's veins as he opened the door to his bedroom. _"He's just like any other human. I'll have sex with him, take some of his blood, and then kick him out of my house. Simple." _

Naruto closed the door behind him and walked to the occupied bed. He glared down at the slumbering raven and kneeled. The blond leaned forward and went straight for Sasuke's exposed neck, but before Naruto could sink his fangs in, Sasuke stirred and groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Director?" The raven's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

When Naruto only stared at Sasuke expectantly, the drowsy secretary curiously cocked his head to the side before it clicked. Naruto wanted blood.

"You need blood?" Sasuke asked as Naruto's glare softened. "I'm alright now. I don't feel sick anymore so you can take as much as you want." Sasuke offered his wrist to the blond vampire.

Naruto's glare instantly melted into a look of disbelief and then chuckles started to escape his lips. Sasuke stared at the laughing blond curiously. "You've gotta be kidding me," Naruto groaned in frustration as he sat on the bed tiredly.

"Director?" Sasuke cautiously inches closer to the exhausted blond, fearing for his boss's sanity.

""I give up," Naruto stated in exasperation. "I wanted to keep my pride as a vampire, but that plan is shot. I've been reduced to trying to keep myself from being wrapped around your finger. I've definitely hit rock bottom."

"What?" Sasuke asked, now sitting beside Naruto.

Naruto looked towards a confused Sasuke and couldn't help but chuckle again. The raven had him wrapped around his finger and had even done it unknowingly. Sasuke was truly a force to beware.

"Are you al –"

Sasuke was silenced by Naruto's mouth. The blond pulled him close and kissed him deeply, almost desperately. Sasuke didn't know how to react and could only follow Naruto's lead until his brain decided to check back in. The blond's tongue asked for entrance which was granted quickly, and the raven whimpered into the kiss as Naruto pulled Sasuke's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on the hot muscle.

"_This is different from usual. Hot and passionate, but also gentle. Why is he kissing me like this? Like he… cares for me?" _Sasuke mused as Naruto broke the kiss and smirked down at the flushed raven.

"If you keep smelling so yummy, I might just have to eat you," Naruto teased as he lightly kissed Sasuke's neck to emphasize his point. "And you're still not well enough for that."

"But I –"

"Do you feel better?" Naruto interjected.

"Yes so y –"

"Good," Naruto let go of Sasuke and stood up from the bed. "Then I'll take you home."

Sasuke could only nod hesitantly as Naruto left the room. When the door closed with a soft "click", the raven carefully got out of the bed and started to look for his missing jacket. _"He could have at least turned the lights on. We don't all have night vision here."_ Sasuke complained as he squinted around the dark room.

**???**

Naruto stood in the dining room waiting for Sasuke, not wanting the raven to see the mess of glass in his living room. He'd have to get Iruka-sensei to clean that later. The director looked out the large window at the bright city lights before his eyes ignored the glittering city and focused on his own reflection.

"I know alright. So shut it," Naruto said glaring at the reflection.

The reflection seem to take on a life of it's own as the glare turned into a smirk. "Admit it. It you don't, then even your so called 'vampire pride' will go straight to hell." Reflection Naruto sneered. "So be a man and own up to it."

"I guess you're right," Naruto answered, and absently wondered if it was healthy that he was having a conversation with his own reflection. "I want him." Memories started to play themselves in his mind. "Not as my perfect secretary and not as a means to get blood. All I want is Sasuke Uchiha. The person, and I want all of him, because…" Naruto's reflection smirked as Sasuke walked out of the bedroom.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Its fine," Naruto answered as he walked towards the front door.

"_I've fallen in love with him…" _

**???**

The car pulled up to the Uchiha household and Sasuke wasn't surprised to see the lights still on in the house.

"Thank you for taking me home," Sasuke opened the car door and climbed out.

"Uchiha, don't come to my house for awhile," Naruto commanded as he walked around his car so that he was standing in from of Sasuke.

Sasuke's head shot up at Naruto's words. "What..!? Why? I apologize for causing you problems Director, and it won't happen again, so –"

"It's not like that. You need to rest so cutting out your visits to my place will cut your work load in half and if you're around me I can't control myself and I'll end up taking your blood, and that'll just cause more problems. So don't come to my place for awhile."

"But I'm not sick anymore. I can still work –"

"This isn't up for negotiation Uchiha." Naruto cut in again. "So argue with me."

"But –"

"Two weeks," Naruto sighed. "Think of it as a two week vacation. Rest, take care of yourself, and then call me when the two weeks is up."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay then I'll do all I can for you from my house. Just send me the data and files you can and, if you would, don't rearrange your 'meal' schedule without telling me."

"Okay, okay, okay," Naruto agreed as he felt the beginnings of a headache.

"And while I'm gone please take your 'meals' regularly and take care of yourself too, Director," Sasuke added quickly.

"Of course," Naruto grinned as he turned to leave.

"Ah wait!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm to keep the blond from leaving. "And if you need my blood don't hesitate to find me."

Naruto stared down at the determined-looking raven and couldn't help but grin. "Yea," Naruto answered as Sasuke glared at Naruto one last time before reluctantly let go of the blond's arm. "I'll find you. So stop worrying." The blond reassured.

When Naruto reached the driver's side, he looked back up and smiled brightly at Sasuke before climbing into the expensive vehicle and driving off.

Sasuke's heart started to go at an increasingly fast pace as he walked towards his front door. _"He told me to believe in him. I've drifted so far away from the director that sometimes I fear he'll vanish from my life one day, but I'll believe in him and not play anymore tricks." _Sasuke unlocked his door and walked into his bright house. _"It's just two weeks… No big deal." _Sasuke sighed as he shut the door behind him.

"I have faith in you," Sasuke stated as he relocked the front door and felt a pleasant warmth fill his chest.

"Have faith in who?" Itachi asked as he walked down the stairs.

"The tooth fairy," Sasuke answered as he walked pass Itachi on the stairs, but stopped in front of the older Uchiha and smirked. "I have faith in you." He said to the older Uchiha.

"I will kill you…" Itachi glared as Sasuke shrugged and walked away.

TBC…

Yay, Naruto finally admitted his feelings for Sasuke! Another celebration is in order! XD Anyways, I've gotta study for a geography test and a chemistry test and I need a nap. So this author's note has to be short too. ^__^' Oh and several people have asked me how many chapter _My Perfect Secretary _will have and I don't know that exact number because I'm still working that out, but I'd estimate probably around 30 – 32, but I'm almost 98% positive that there won't be more than 35 chapters. But that's still debatable. So, we'll see. :)

So please review and I'd also like to thank Naruto Yaoi 911, for possibly the longest review I have ever gotten! You're marvelously awesome and thank you. :D

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	23. Ch 23 Gone, Without A Trace

**A/N: ***Twitches in spasms as I tried and come up with a witty and informative author's note* Well, that was a fail. So let's skip the author's note… Again… ^__^' Wow, twice in a row… I wonder if I should be worried…

**Warnings: **You know them. :) Some of you love them. :D Some of you hate them. :O And some of you just want to beat me over the head with something sharp and violent like. O.O' Uh… Let's keep the author alive please!!! Or at least hurt me nicely. :)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

**Gone, Without a Trace. **

Amazingly, it didn't take long for the news to spread. Before Sasuke could even get his foot through the company door, people were already running up to him and congratulating him on his permanent transfer. So Sasuke wasn't surprised in the least to find his desk completely covered in brightly colored "congratulation" gifts, and as the other secretaries gushed happily about the raven staying, Sasuke didn't have the heart to tell them that he had originally planned on returning to Uzumaki Co., and that he felt he should be there right now instead of here. But the secretary wisely kept his mouth shut and accepted the gifts and words of praise and congratulations neutrally.

After a few more minutes of secretaries and other random employees abandoning their jobs to happily welcome Sasuke into the company again, Kyuubi finally stepped in and broke the crowd up, this finally allowed the raven to return to work. So as the president walked away with a wave, Sasuke stared at the file in front of him as his mind drifted off towards a certain blond director. It had already been a week and half since he'd last seen Naruto and he was starting to get frustrated, because the dumbass hadn't called Sasuke once during that week and a half. Not. Once. Not even anything work related. The angry secretary had thought about calling the blond numerous times but always ended up talking himself out if it, because Sasuke definitely wasn't some stupid schoolgirl. Or so he kept telling himself.

Sasuke unconsciously allowed a soft growl to slip pass his lips as the letters and numbers on the file started to blur into one big, messy ink blot.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hn?" Sasuke turned, slightly startled, to see a smiling Kyuubi standing beside his desk. "Uh… No." The raven answered as Kyuubi placed another folder of documents next to the one Sasuke was originally staring at.

"Good, wouldn't want you to faint again," Kyuubi teased but then suddenly became solemn and asked seriously. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I'm fine, and I'm sorry about worrying you, but I assure you, I'm okay now."

"Good," Kyuubi's hardened look melted into a grin. "And remember you don't have to do all the work alone. Ask for help when you need it."

"Of course. Thank you," Sasuke answered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Kyuubi smiled again and then turned his attention to another secretary. As the red head traveled across the room, Sasuke' eyes followed and the raven couldn't help but chuckle as a secretary started to blush.

"_I can see why everyone likes the president so much." _Sasuke mused as he turned back around and opened the file that Kyuubi had just placed on his desk. _"President Kyuubi is composed, very strict about the company's affairs, and a very efficient and intelligent president and leader, but he is also very kind and reads people well. He's naturally a good-hearted person and people just instinctively gravitate towards him. The president is also very trustworthy. He's basically the perfect boss." _

Sasuke started to organize the data automatically as his mind continued to wander, and memories of Naruto started to surface. _"So then why am I so fixated on such a horrible boss? My life would probably be so much easier if I had met President Kyuubi first." _Sasuke sighed as he saved and emailed the documents.

The raven then stretched his stiff muscles and glanced down at his scribbled on calendar and realized it'd been almost four days since he last checked the director's calendar. Sasuke mentally made a quick note to check it first thing when he got home.

**???**

Sasuke shut the front door behind him and was instantly bombarded with the scent of… Actually Sasuke wasn't quite sure what the smell was, but he definitely knew the scent was food related. So he walked into the kitchen and looked around quizzically when he couldn't find any take-out boxes. Itachi turned from the stove and smirked at his obviously confused little brother.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked hesitantly and eyeing his brother almost fearfully.

"Cooking," Itachi answered as if he were explaining quantum physics to a second grader.

"Ohhh," Sasuke nodded already inching he way out of the danger zo – kitchen. Itachi may be prefect at almost everything, but cooking was definitely a skill God decided the older Uchiha didn't need, and Sasuke suffered for it. Dearly. His taste buds still couldn't tell the difference between spicy and salty, and it wasn't that Itachi abused his younger sibling's sense of taste unknowingly. No, Itachi knew he couldn't cook and love it, because it was a wonderful torture device.

"You want to try some?" Itachi asked offering Sasuke a plate of, what looked to be, pieces of steak in one hand and in the other a fork.

Sasuke stared at the plate of food warily and cautiously took the fork. _"It looks normal enough," _the younger raven looked to his eager older brother's face and smiled weakly.

"Well?" Itachi asked, starting to get a little impatient.

"You used a cook book right?" Sasuke asked as he stabbed a piece of meat with the fork.

"Foolish Otouto," Itachi smirked at the younger male's obvious discomfort. "Of course I used a cook book. It looks exactly like the picture."

"_Ohh, that's reassuring," _Sasuke answered mentally, remembering the last time Itachi had said those words. Sasuke had to resist the urge to groan as he brought the piece of beef to his mouth.

Taking a tentative bite, the bitten piece was almost immediately spit out as Sasuke had a bee line for the sink. After washing his mouth out with water, Sasuke glared at his smirking brother. "You used soap and food coloring (*) again didn't you?!"

"Soap? Food coloring?" Itachi asked innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasuke glared at his brother as the older raven walked away with a smirk. Was everyone in his life a sadist? Sasuke sighed tiredly as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the safety of his bedroom, and had to stop himself from punching a smug-looking Itachi on the way. Once his door was firmly shut, Sasuke changed out of his suit and into something more comfortable, and then sat lazily in front of his computer as the machine buzzed to life. Sasuke clicked on the familiar icon and logged onto the company website, thankful that Kiba was so scatter-brained that he had yet to change the password. The raven then clicked on the "Uzumaki Naruto" link and waited for the page to load.

"If there are any major changes to the schedule, I don't care if he's meeting the Prime Minister of Japan (*), the dobe is going to answer my questions," Sasuke glared at the computer as it continued to load.

Once the page was done loading, Sasuke stared at the computer screen in shock. Oh yes, there was major change alright. Fear started to grip at Sasuke as he finally comprehended what exactly was on the screen. The schedule was completely blank. Sasuke stared to panic as he clicked on other links, but each one showed the same thing. Empty and blank.

"What the hell..?" Sasuke mumbled as he looked around the desk for his cell phone.

Flipping the device open, Sasuke's fingers quickly dialed a well memorized number as his mind chanted "pick up, pick up, pick up" while the phone rang against his ear.

"**We're sorry. The number you are currently trying to reach is either out of range or dis…"**

Sasuke snapped the cell phone shut. The raven tried calling again several times that night, but every single time, Naruto never picked up.

**???**

"_Maybe one of the secretaries deleted his schedule by accident and his cell phone is just… Fell into a river," _Sasuke reasoned to himself as he checked the blond director's schedule again. It was still blank.

"Ahh! Kiba-san!"

Sasuke looked up in shock to see Kiba and Kyuubi walking into the office. Kiba caught Sasuke staring and waved at the confused raven. Sasuke hesitantly waved back and quickly got out of his seat to greet the two superiors.

"Welcome back, President Kyuubi," the raven bowed politely then looked over to Kiba. "Welcome Inuzuka-san." Then seeing the slightly uncomfortable expression on Kyuubi's face and the giddy expression on Kiba's face, Sasuke knew something very bad had just happened. "Is something wrong?" he asked, suddenly anxious.

"Well," Kiba answered before Kyuubi could get a word in. "Guess who's going to be a board member at Uzumaki?" the brunette asked. "Kyuubi! That's who." Kiba then added before Sasuke could even open his mouth.

"They're uh… Still discussing it, but they say I have a really good chance," Kyuubi elaborated further.

"But you're the only one that can even come close to Naruto." Kiba praised. "Since it's his spot that's open because he resigned, the other members will most likely give it to you because you're the only one that can fill Naruto's shoes."

"Director Uzumaki resigned?" Sasuke asked, interrupting the conversation.

"You didn't know?" Kyuubi inquired.

"Uh…" Sasuke shook his head.

"Yea, Naruto's dad accepted his resignation three days ago," Kiba added. "It was really sudden, but everything was in order so his dad let him go. Some of the secretaries even tried to convince him to stay, but Naruto being Naruto, just grinned and left."

"_He left?" _Sasuke schooled his features as the other two continued to talk about Kyuubi becoming a board member. _"Director Uzumaki left...?" _

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi turned his attention to Sasuke again. "You look like you're about to faint again."

"Faint? Did you need me to ca –"

"No," Sasuke cut Kiba off. "I'm fine. I'm just a little shocked, and congratulations on becoming a board member. I suppose my responsibilities will probably multiple, but nothing I can't handle."

"Try not to push yourself too hard," Kyuubi grinned.

"Of course," Sasuke nodded as he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Sasuke-san, I know that you're worried about Naruto, but he can take care of himself." Kiba tried to soothe the fidgety Uchiha. "So don't worry yourself sick. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Sasuke answered. _"Is it really? Is it nothing?"_

As soon as Kyuubi and Kiba left the office, Sasuke quickly dialed the secretarial office at Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki Cooperation." The overly sweet voice answered. "How may I help you?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke and I was wondering," Sasuke's hand started to tremble. "Is it true that Director Uzumaki has resigned?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The voice replied, not so sweet now. "It's true. He left so quickly that everyone here is a little whiplashed. But it seems he'd been planning this for awhile and never told anyone."

"Oh… Thank you," Sasuke absently said as his mind started to go blank.

"Of course. Is that all Uchiha-san?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered and then hung up and sat limply in his seat.

Sasuke felt as if the ground beneath him was giving away. _"The director left Uzumaki." _The panic started to rise again as the fact finally settled in. Naruto was no longer at Uzumaki Co. Sasuke knew that Uzumaki was the only thing that tied the two of them together and without it, Sasuke couldn't be near Naruto anymore. Through Uzumaki, no matter how far away Naruto was, Sasuke could still see him, but now, Sasuke couldn't see a thing.

**???**

The house was the same as everything else. Empty.

After work, Sasuke had run to Naruto's home, in hope that the blond would still be there, but once the raven arrived and pushed open the front door, he quickly realize, Naruto was already gone. Sasuke ventured into the master bedroom to see that it too was empty. Sasuke stared at the empty room as he slumped to the floor.

"He could have at least left a note," Sasuke mumbled into the darkness. "It's all gone."

Then Sasuke snapped. "Have faith in you?" the raven scoffed. "Everything's gone! You're gone! What the hell am I suppose to have faith in? Stop messing with me like I'm some kind of plaything!" Sasuke yelled into the empty silence.

The raven sighed in defeat and then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number again.

"**We're sorry. The number you are currently trying to reach is either out of ra…"**

Sasuke shut the phone and stared at it before flipping it open again and searched for another number, and waited as it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Uchiha Sasuke. Iruka-san. Where is he?"

"I don't know Uchiha-san. I'm sorry. He didn't tell me anything either. Only to stand by and wait for orders." The brunette driver answered as he turned down another street.

"Oh." Sasuke nodded to himself. "I see. If he… calls you could you tell him I need to talk to him?"

"Yes," Iruka answered.

"Thank you," Sasuke flipped the phone shut.

Iruka sighed as he stopped at another red light. As he waited for the light to turn, he glanced in the rear-view mirror and shook his head at the sleeping blond in the back seat.

"Naruto, what are you doing to him?" Iruka asked absently as he pressed the gas pedal.

**???**

His office was empty too. Sasuke sighed as he exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looked up to see Kyuubi walking his way. "President, how was the meeting?"

"Eh, boring," the red head answered then glanced at the door behind Sasuke. "You really liked him didn't you?"

"Huh?" Sasuke followed the president's line of vision and quickly understood. "Director Uzumaki? No. It wasn't like that. I respected him as my boss. That's it."

"Ahh," Kyuubi nodded and smirked. "So do you have any plans tonight?"

"Um… I don't think so," Sasuke answered.

"Good." Kyuubi grinned as he walked towards the exit with a confused Sasuke trailing behind.

**???**

"Welcome to Kyuubi!"

Sasuke smiled politely as the other employees cheered. "Thank you," the raven answered when the cheering died a little, but in truth, Sasuke didn't really want to attend any "welcome party". He wanted to stay home and use that punching bag Itachi had installed in the basement when he had first started high school.

"I'm really happy that we can say _our _Uchiha now, instead of _Uzumaki's _Uchiha," one of the random secretaries stated which caused another round of cheering.

"And _I'm _happy that Uchiha-san can now say _our _company." Kyuubi grinned as he took another sip of beer. "It feels like we're all on equal footing now. You're no longer an outsider anymore, Uchiha-san."

"Thank you everyone." Sasuke was starting to feel a little embarrassed.

"_Even though I've been working for Kyuubi Inc. all this time, I've never really considered myself one of them. I was always too worried about Director Uzumaki and constantly thinking of ways to return to him faster." _Thoughts of the blond made Sasuke's stomach twist uncomfortably.

"I hope that," Kyuubi waved his hand in front of Sasuke's dazed expression. "You'll get our secretarial office running as smoothly as Uzumaki's." Kyuubi grinned.

Sasuke stared at Kyuubi and finally realized. "You can count on me." The raven replied with a small smile.

"_The ground beneath me is solid. I can still stand on my own and work."_

Another week had passed and Sasuke was fitting well into his new role. Kyuubi Inc. wasn't so bad and the president had certain traits that reminded the raven of Naruto.

"_And whatever comes after this…"_

Sasuke filed another document as Kyuubi offered him a cup of coffee. Sasuke accepted the warm cup and thanked the president before he was called back to the secretarial office.

"_I'll be fine, because the director told me to __**have faith**__…"_

The air was pleasantly warm and Sasuke felt himself become drowsy. He didn't remember falling asleep, but was jolted awake by his cell phone's obnoxious ringing. Sasuke reached for the device and looked quizzically at the floor when he heard the rustling of fabric. It was Kyuubi's suit jacket.

"_So I'll wait…"_

It had been two weeks since Naruto resigned and still no word from the elusive director, and Sasuke was starting to get tired of waiting. Kyuubi walked into the secretarial office and grinned at a sulking Sasuke. Seeing the red head's grin, Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

"_But, how much longer do I have to wait?"_

TBC…

(*) - The idea for this came from the manga _A.I. Love You_.

(*) – I actually researched this XD

How'd you like the KyuuSasu moments? :D So, this chapter is a little bit scatter-brained because my brain is, well, scattered. I guess the beginning of school does that to a person. Anyways, I gotta do something "productive-like". (I dunno. It was probably something along the lines of researching..? Reading..? Studying..? Homework..?) Yea… Something like that. ^__^'

Hope everyone is doing well and please review! :D

– ohhowfluffyyouare


	24. Ch 24 Wake Up Call

**A/N: **I _should_ be working on my History paper, but my head feels like there's twelve different dwarfs ripping it apart because they can't decide which side they want to eat first. O.o' So fan fiction makes some of those dwarfs vanish, and that makes my brain happy because it's no longer the Thanksgiving dinner. :D So while I try and get rid of the rest of these darn brain-eating-dwarfs, you guys keep on reading. :)

**Warnings: **May cause brain-eating-dwarfs. Veiwer discretion is advised. XD

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

********* – Lemon (Skip to next ******* **if it's not your choice of drink :D)

I hate brain-eating-dwarfs. T_T

**Wake Up Call**

Almost two months has passed since Naruto quit Uzumaki Co., and had gone missing. No one knew where he was or if they did they didn't tell anyone. The blond still hadn't contacted Sasuke, and so in response, Sasuke buried himself in work so that he didn't have time to think about the missing director. But at night, the moment right before the secretary fell asleep, the anger he had spent all day suppressing would surface and Sasuke would doubt everything Naruto had told him. But once the sun crawled its way into the brightening sky, Sasuke would push those thoughts away and continue on with his day.

"Uchiha-san, could you look at this? I think I'm doing this all wrong."

"Of course," Sasuke nodded. "I'll review it and return it to you when I'm done."

"Ah, thank you," the secretary smiled happily before she scurried away.

The raven placed the document on his desk as he sat down and stared down at the lunch he had bought on his way to work. _"I wonder if Director Uzumaki is taking his 'meals' properly…" _Sasuke mused as he unwrapped the sandwich and absently bit into it. Sasuke knew, as his secretary, he was the only one that could cover the blond's tracts and schedule his "meals" so that he wasn't discovered, but Naruto had Iruka… So maybe he was okay. Sasuke finished his sandwich and quickly looked over the document before pushing away from his desk and went in search for the other secretary.

The next few days were a blur of complicated equations and cleverly crafted sentences as Sasuke continued his daily life as the head of Kyuubi's Secretarial Office. The other secretaries were still amazed at how quick and efficient Sasuke was even though they had been working with and under the raven for almost a year, and it seemed that lately, Sasuke's work production has even increased. Secretaries were practically jumping out of the Uchiha's way as Sasuke carried out his daily duties as the head of the secretarial office. It was basically move or risk a concussion by staplers and paper weights.

"Uchiha-san is just like the energizer rabbit when it comes to his job," Kyuubi's adviser joked.

"Yea," the adviser's assistant added casually. "He must be really dedicated to his work. I've never seen someone work so fast. He's a secretarial office all by himself."

Kyuubi looked over to see Sasuke helping another secretary. The president was thrilled to have Sasuke as the head of his secretarial office, but he worried about the raven's health. Sasuke barely took any breaks and even when he is on his lunch break, the head secretary is still working on one thing or another. Kyuubi signed his last form and then walked over to where Sasuke was currently filing away documents.

"Uchiha-san."

"Yes sir?" Sasuke asked as he finished filing the morning meeting's papers.

"Come with me a moment," Kyuubi answered as he walked out of the secretarial office.

"Sir?" the raven questioned as he watched Kyuubi disappear. He glanced to the secretary beside him in confusion. The secretary looked back, just as confused, and merely shrugged as he motioned for Sasuke to follow after the red head.

Sasuke nodded and quickly followed after Kyuubi. When Sasuke finally caught up with the president, they were in the company's waiting room for executive guests. The raven glanced around the bright room quizzically as he spotted Kyuubi standing beside one of the venting machines in the room.

"Uh… Sir? Is there—" But before Sasuke could finish his question, the secretary found himself plopped down onto one of the cushioned benches in the waiting room and a can of coke placed in his hands. "President..?"

"Ya know," Kyuubi talked while looking out the huge window that covered one wall of the room. "My pet cat easily gets carried away. One time I caught her playing with this new rubber mouse toy I had bought her a few days ago, and even when she was obviously exhausted and needed to rest, she didn't stop playing with the darn thing. I tried to take it away, but she just hissed and bit me, and then continued playing with it." Kyuubi looked down at a confused Sasuke. "You really need to slow down. I promise, even if you slack off a little, you'll still get everything done. No problem."

Sasuke stared at the grinned red head before answering. "Did you just compare me to your pet cat?"

Kyuubi chuckled. "I suppose I did."

Sasuke took a sip of his Coke. "But I understand what you're saying, sir. I'll try and relax more."

"Good," Kyuubi beamed then looked out the window again. "Maybe I put too many responsibilities on you. I guess I've just come to rely on you so much, that I just naturally assume you'll take care of everything." Kyuubi looked towards Sasuke again. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Sasuke allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "I don't mind any of the responsibilities you've given me. It makes me happy to know that you can rely on me. But I suppose I could calm down and breathe a little more. I'm sorry for worrying you again President." Sasuke looked out the window and took another sip of Coke. "I can see why you've reserved this room for executive guests. The view is beautiful." Sasuke studied the buildings and sky outside and couldn't help but quietly wonder. _"Where are you Director?"_

Kyuubi continued to examine Sasuke then sighed. "No matter how much I try, I can't seem to figure you out Uchiha-san. You're like an open book with blank pages."

"President..?" Sasuke stared at the sighing red head skeptically.

"Is it because I'm your boss? That's why you won't show me any of your weaknesses." Kyuubi asked, looking out the window again.

"It's improper to show your bosses your weaknesses. They may use them against you," Sasuke answered with a shrug.

Kyuubi turned to Sasuke again and looked at the secretary with a look of mock hurt.

"I'm kidding. I trust you President." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"That's good to know," Kyuubi grinned back before his cell phone went off.

Sasuke waited quietly as Kyuubi answered the device, and after a few minutes, Kyuubi flipped the phone shut and pushed off the bench. "Well, they need me back in the office, but you stay here. Finish your Coke and then go back to work. Okay?"

Sasuke was tempted to say "no" but agreed nonetheless. The secretarial office could survive a few more minutes without their boss. Kyuubi smiled and walked away. Sasuke watched the red head walk away and when he finally disappeared behind a corner, the suddenly tired secretary looked out the window again. He settled more comfortably on the bench and continued to watch the clouds float across the sky. Sasuke now understood why Shikamaru liked cloud-watching so much. It was almost mind-numbingly calming. After getting bored of watching a sailboat shaped cloud morph into a mutated walrus, Sasuke decided it was about time for him to return to work.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the trashcan that was only a few feet away and threw away his almost empty can of coke. The raven then stretched his tired muscles and was about to walk back to the secretarial office before his cell phone started to ring. He reached into his pant pocket and grabbed the noisy cell. Sasuke read the caller ID on the front of the phone and when a familiar name lit the small screen up, the raven felt his lungs stop working and his heart speed up. Sasuke quickly flipped the phone open and answered. "Uchiha."

"It's me."

At the familiar voice, Sasuke felt his stomach twist into large knots and the raven quickly turned to look out the large window. He knew it was stupid to do so, since it wasn't likely Naruto was anywhere near him, but nonetheless, Sasuke's eyes still scanned the scenery before him in search of a familiar mop of bright blond hair.

"Where are you?" Sasuke heard himself say as his eyes continued to frantically search the streets below.

"I can't tell you right now. All I can tell you is that I'm in the metro-politician area."

Sasuke stepped back from the window and wobbly sat back down onto the bench. "I heard you left Uzumaki Co."

"Yea…" Naruto's voice answered simply.

Sasuke nodded and waited for the blond to continue. After a minute of silence, Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at the device, wishing the man on the other end would burst into flames. _"Two months of worrying about his sorry ass and all he says is 'yea'..? Fall into a ditch and break your fucking neck." _Sasuke fumed.

"Don't you remember?"

Sasuke quickly pressed the cell phone to his ear again as the blond continued.

"No matter where we are or how far apart we are. You'll _always _belong to me."

"I see you're still as conceited as always." Sasuke wanted to throw his cell phone out the window.

"I'm coming to get you. Be ready when Iruka-sensei picks you up." Then the line went dead.

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it disbelievingly. "You bastard!" Sasuke almost broke his cell in half as he stormed down the hallway and back into the secretarial office. "You think that if you say 'come' I'll just go to you?! I'm not some goddamn dog! You stupid, egotistical, man-whore, insolent asshole!" Sasuke ranted angrily as he shoved documents and files into filing cabinets, causing nearly every secretary near him to scatter away. "I never want to see his stupid face again!" But as Sasuke ranted angrily, he still quickly finished his work and when the company reached closing time, Sasuke was one of the first people to leave. Reaching the main parking lot and using the bright parking lights, Sasuke quickly found Iruka and greeted the brunette before climbing into the limo. As Iruka started the vehicle and pulled out of the gigantic parking lot, Sasuke was so wrapped in being able to see Naruto again that he didn't notice the curious eyes that watched him leave.

**???**

Iruka had said twenty-four (*).

Sasuke started at the elevator keypad while he patiently waited for the metal doors to quietly slide open. After counting all the buttons a third time, the elevator doors finally opened. Sasuke hesitantly stepped into the contraption and pressed the button with the number "twenty-four" inked in black. The button glowed brightly as the doors slid shut and soft piano music filled the moving square. A minute passed, which felt like an hour to Sasuke, and the elevator doors finally opened to reveal an empty, long hallway with only a grand, oak door at the end of the hall. Sasuke hesitantly stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the only door. Reaching it, Sasuke carefully twisted the brass knob and slowly pushed the heavy door open.

Staring into darkness, Sasuke squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the change in lighting. After a few moments, Sasuke's eyes finally adjusted and the raven stepped into the room and cautiously shut the door behind him, careful not to make a sound. Sasuke then ventured further into the room to see that it was empty and very spacious. It was almost three times bigger than Kyuubi's office, and the room, from what Sasuke could see, was some circular shape. Moonlight dimly shined into the shadowy room from the many windows that lined one wall.

"Who's…?" Sasuke felt his head spin.

"Mine."

Sasuke turned his attention back towards the door he had entered from to see a familiar blond leaning against the closed door with his arms across his chest. "Director?"

"This is my new office." Naruto grinned. "But obviously, it's still empty."

As Naruto walked out of the shadows and into the dim moonlight, Sasuke felt happy and angry all at once. The raven quickly averted his eyes and stared at the floor so that he wouldn't have to stare at the blond. "I tried to call you. I was anxious to know what had happened to you."

"Yea, Iruka-sensei told me." Naruto answered with a chuckle.

Sasuke steadied himself and then raised his head and looked Naruto in the eye. "Next time you decide to disappearing act, could you at least warn me a little in advance?" Sasuke wanted to glare at the seemingly indifferent blond but his stare refused to harden. "How do you expect me to help you if…"

"Uchiha?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke's words trailed off and the raven quickly looked away again. "Hey." Naruto grabbed the secretary's chin and forced Sasuke to look him in the eye again.

Sasuke struggled to keep his eyes averted but Naruto had already seen it, the near-tears expression on Sasuke's face. Naruto's hand then dropped from Sasuke's chin and the raven took that moment to remove his glasses and quickly dry the almost tears. But before Sasuke could even touch his face, Naruto pulled him into a bruising kiss. Sasuke was stunned at first but when he felt Naruto's tongue asking for entrance, the raven parted his lips without hesitation as Naruto's tongue invaded his hot mouth and wrestled with his own tongue. The glasses fell to the ground as Naruto sent electricity up and down Sasuke's body. When the need for oxygen became apparent, the two parted with a gasp. Sasuke then tried to push away, but Naruto kept the raven firmly in place by wrapping his arm around Sasuke's slender waist.

"Damn it." The blond cursed as he stared at Sasuke's flushed face and swollen, red lips. Naruto growled softly as his lips connected, almost painfully, with Sasuke's again.

The blond then un-tucked Sasuke's shirt and his hand wandered its way under the fabric. Sasuke broke the kiss with another gasp as he arched into the burning touch. Sasuke bit his already swollen lip to stifle a moan as Naruto's lips moved on to kiss down the raven's pale neck.

"Stop…" Sasuke nearly moaned. "We can't… We can't do… It here…"

Naruto smirked against Sasuke's neck and his other hand (the one not drawing random designs on Sasuke's back) un-tucked the front of Sasuke's shirt and tanned fingers skillfully unbuttoned the flushed raven's pants. "Sorry. I can't stop now." Naruto's fang grazed Sasuke's pulse point. "I need you now." Naruto nearly growled into the raven's ear as he removed Sasuke's shirt.

******* **(**Lemon ahead. **Continue at your own discretion)

Sasuke gasped as he felt his pants slide down his legs while Naruto lowered him to the ground. The blond then smirked as he grabbed Sasuke's crotch through his underwear, causing the raven to arch painfully off the floor. Sasuke bite his lip in desperation as he tried to stifle another moan, and Naruto returned to kissing and licking a trail down Sasuke's neck as his hands continued their exploration of Sasuke's sensitive body.

"Ahh… Stop…" Sasuke weakly protested again.

Naruto chose to ignore the blushing raven as his hand played with Sasuke's underwear before removing them as well. All thoughts of protesting then flew out the window when Naruto traced a delicate pattern up the inside of Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke groaned in protest as Naruto's hand would inch delightfully close to his quickly forming erection before the stupid blond would slyly move his hand back down and then repeat the process. It was driving Sasuke mad. So in retaliation, Sasuke reached up and unbuttoned Naruto's pants while using his leg to teasingly rubbing the blond's erection through his pants, but before the raven could get any further, Naruto bit Sasuke's neck, not hard enough to draw blood, only mark, which caused the secretary's hands and leg to stop moving. Naruto smirked down at a flushed Sasuke as he quickly removed his pants and shirt too. Naruto then hovered over Sasuke again and kissed him.

"I didn't want to see you," Naruto breathed as he broke the kiss and his hand returned to Sasuke's aching length. "I couldn't even stand to see your name." The director kissed Sasuke pulse point again.

Sasuke was confused as Naruto continued to talk. Sasuke knew the blond was saying something important but his mind just couldn't concentration on the words slipping pass the vampire's lips. His mind was murky from the pleasure and the need to touch Naruto again. His eyes stayed transfixed on Naruto's moving mouth and felt the need to kiss it while his hands touched Naruto's chest and traveled down. Naruto smirked in response and removed his hand from Sasuke's leaking cock so that he could tease the raven's quivering hole.

"I hated it." Naruto continued as he slowly penetrated Sasuke with a finger. "I was beyond angry." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear as he started to pump his finger in and out of the squirming Uchiha.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto added another finger and felt his hips move in sync with the tanned digits. The fingers then started moving in a scissoring motion as Naruto lowered his head and grazed his teeth over one of Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke buried his fingers into blond hair as Naruto's mouth continued its assault on Sasuke's body.

"That some human…" Naruto kissed his way up Sasuke's chest and neck and captured the raven's lips again. "Could make me want them so much." The vampire placed butterfly kisses along Sasuke's jaw.

Finally deeming Sasuke stretched enough, Naruto pumped his fingers in one last time before pulling them out. A shaky breath escaped pass Sasuke's lips as he felt something pushing into him. The Uchiha groaned as Naruto inched further in until he was buried to the base. Naruto then paused and wait for Sasuke to adjust before moving. After a minute, Sasuke grew impatient and pushed back against the blond and Naruto smirked as he slowly pulled out and then sharply thrust back in. Sasuke moaned at the sensation of pleasure mixed pain. He clawed at the floor beneath him while Naruto continued to hammer into his trembling body. Shifting his angle, Naruto grinned happily when Sasuke's voice increased in volume. The blond vampire continued pounding into Sasuke's prostate and couldn't help but grin with amusement as Sasuke moaned and withered beneath him. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke came hard and arched off the ground in pleasure as Naruto continued to hammer into him and with one more thrust the blond came himself. Sasuke gasped as his body lowered to the ground again. Naruto slowly pulled his now limp cock out of Sasuke and looked down at the panting raven. As the warm afterglow started to fade, Sasuke felt his eyes grow heavy and as he slipped into unconsciousness, Naruto pushed back a strand of hair and kissed the exhausted raven's forehead softly.

******* **(O.o' That seem kind of short to anyone else?)

Sasuke hesitantly opened his eyes and squinted into the darkness. He then slowly propped himself up and winced as a dull pain shot up and down his backside.

"You might want to wait a little longer before you try and sit up."

Sasuke turned his head to the side to see Naruto sitting beside him. It was then that Sasuke noticed he was wearing Naruto's shirt, and because Naruto had a bigger build than him, the shirt stopped at mid thigh and covered Sasuke's body perfectly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he lit a cigarette.

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered buttoning up the shirt. "If you needed blood so much, then you should have called me instead of avoiding me like the plague." The Uchiha sighed, finished with buttoning the shirt and then rubbed his sore neck.

"But I knew if I heard your voice then I would definitely have to see you. Your voice would have increased my need for you blood." Naruto answered absently.

"Then you should have just called me," the raven felt like strangling the blond.

"I guess you're right." Naruto ran his hand through blond hair. "Because even without hearing your voice, I still wanted you."

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow at Naruto's statement and couldn't help but feel like the blond had change since the last time the two had met. Naruto stood up and walked towards one of the windows on the opposite wall.

"So, in case you were wondering, the reason I couldn't call you was because I was way too busy running around and taking care of certain issues." Naruto explained.

"Oh." Sasuke answered as he tried to stand up but another round of pain, shooting up from his butt to his back, stopped the raven. "So, whose building is this?" Sasuke asked, looking around the empty room.

"It's mine." The blond answered without missing a beat.

"What?" Sasuke snapped his head back to look at the blond's turned back. "Yours?"

"Yea," Naruto shrugged. "I bought it. Well the top three floors anyways. The first twenty-one are owned by several other companies, but this one and the two above us are mine."

"You're starting your own company?"

Naruto glanced back over his shoulder before turning back around to face Sasuke fully. "I've been planning it for a while now. I've been investing in stocks for a long time now and I have more than enough money to live easy, but where's the fun in that?"

"So… That means I'm back to just working as your secretary at night again?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

Naruto gave Sasuke the "are you stupid" look before shaking his head. "You obviously haven't been paying attention. You're moving here. With me."

"You want me to quit Kyuubi?" Sasuke nearly shouted as he stood up angrily, and his body protested at moving so abruptly, but Sasuke kept his glare firmly in place and ignored the pain.

"I thought that was obvious. I don't share, remember? Finish up everything in one month and—"

"No." Sasuke cut in. "I have to wait at least another year before I can quit Kyuubi, and I'm responsible for a whole department. I can't quit so suddenly. It's irresponsible and will reflect badly on Uzumaki Co."

"I don't care. Do it." Naruto deadpanned.

"No." Sasuke replied.

The two then stared at each other silently for a few minutes. Naruto then, without warning, grabbed Sasuke and pulled him against his body.

"Then I guess." Naruto leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's surprised lips. "I'll just have to persuade you again, and again, and again, and again." The blond grinned pervertedly (*) as he pushed a struggling Sasuke to the ground again.

TBC…

(*) – Believe it or not, but I hadn't planned for the floor number to be the same as the manga. I just picked a random number off the top of my head and that number just happened to be the same as the manga. O.O Weird. XD

(*) – Is this a word? I don't know. Microsoft Word says it isn't, but I'm pretty sure it is a word… Or maybe I'm just hallucinating and I wish it was a word. :)

So the lemon was crap, yes I know, but the truth is I absolutely dislike writing lemons. Just like I absolutely dislike driving. XD Seriously, I don't care what anyone else says: Driving is an invention of Satan… Okay, maybe that's taking it a little too far. So anyways, yea I dislike writing lemons. Or more rather I dislike the process I have to go through to write the lemon… It takes me almost four days to write one… Before I start, I go and reread stuff and then research some stuff and then I just stare at my computer screen blankly and then I start. Kind of sad…. But when I am done with the lemon I do feel a sense of accomplishment… So… I guess I don't dislike them. It just takes me a while to get started. Yea let's go with that.

When I write a lemon, it takes me a while to get started. :D

Okay, now I've got myself curious. XD So along with reviewing this chapter, also tell me what process _you_ go through when you're writing a lemon. Do you just plop down in your seat and go? Do you reread other fan fictions with well-written lemons and go from there? Or do you take a more "hands on" approach when you're getting ready to write a lemon? *Winking and immature giggling* XD Sorry, I couldn't resist. ^__^' Whew. What a ramble.

So, please review and I hope everyone's doing well. :)

— ohhowfluffyyouare


	25. Ch 25 Played Like a Fiddle

**A/N: **Whoever said that the closer you are to the ground, the warmer you are… Lied! A horrible, horrible liar!!! That or my house is amazingly able to defy the laws of… temperature? O.o' Yeeea, so the air conditioning broke and the top level of my house was like the Sahara Desert while the lower levels of my house were freezing, and my room, for some weird unknown reason, gets the hottest. ;__; So I tried to type, ya know stand through the heat, but after about twenty minutes, I thought I was going to die of a stoke. Then the next week, I had to do the history paper from hell. Seriously, the ground opened under me, and Satan climbed out and handed me the paper and was like "Do this or your soul is mine." O.O So obviously, you listen to Satan. Though granted, the ground didn't really open beneath me and Satan was in the form of my history teacher, but it was very close to that. O.o' Sorta…. If you squinted… Really hard. ^__^'

**Warnings: **Anything and everything controversial. :)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Scene/Time Change

And I would like an order of boys with smut on the side please. XD

**Played Like a Fiddle**

"Sir, it's time for your business dinner with the president of Leaf Inc."

"Thank you, I'll be just a minute," Kyuubi answered as he shut down his computer. "Are there any last minutes changes to tomorrow's schedule?"

"No sir," Sasuke replied as he stepped out of the way for Kyuubi to walk pass. "The schedule is still the same."

"Good," Kyuubi walked out of his office with Sasuke trailing behind. "Where is everyone?"

"They all went home about an hour ago," the raven explained as he handed Kyuubi his briefcase and files on Leaf Inc. "Since there really wasn't anything left to do, I told everyone they could go home early, but some of your colleagues are still in their offices if you wish to see them."

"No, it's fine." Kyuubi answered, taking his briefcase and the offered files. "I'll see you in the morning Uchiha-san."

"Of course sir," Sasuke bowed politely. "Have a nice evening."

Kyuubi nodded while opening the building door and walked out into the cold winter night. Sasuke kept his head down until his heard the distinct sound of a car engine purring to life and wheels driving away before practically running back to the secretarial office to take care of some last minute details. Checking the clock almost every second, Sasuke finally shoved the last file cabinet drawer closed and ran out of the office. Sasuke grabbed his things and locked the secretarial office door while struggling with his heavy, winter jacket. Finally pulling on the handle, making sure the door was securely locked, Sasuke ran to the main doors, locked them, and then quickly walked to the dark parking lot. Finding Iruka easily, Sasuke slide into the familiar dark limo and tried to relax as the vehicle started to move.

Sasuke glanced at the digital clock on the opposite side of the car and couldn't help the tired sigh that escaped his lips.

He was late.

**???**

"You're late," Naruto stated plainly.

"_Wonderful, you know how to read a clock," _Sasuke bit his tongue and instead answered. "I'm sorry sir. I lost track of time."

Naruto turned towards a window angrily. "I hate having to share my secretary with some sly, old fox. (*)" Sasuke decided it would be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut and not say that Kyuubi was only three or four years older than Naruto. "You should have quit that place the second I told you to."

"You already know that I can't." Sasuke answered habitually. This had become a ritual for them. Every night they would repeat the same conversation, almost word for word now. "I'm the head of Kyuubi's secretarial office. There are a lot of people that depend on me and suddenly quitting would be irresponsible and tha… What are you doing?" Sasuke asked warily as he looked up hesitantly and took a step back.

"Nothing," Naruto answered while stepping closer, effectively trapping Sasuke against the wall. "Just quit already." Naruto's warm breath tickled Sasuke's cold skin. "I'm tired of playing the 'other man'." The blond teased.

"I… I can't." Sasuke answered, trying to fight down his blush.

"You know you can't escape from me. So just quit now instead of waiting. Or it'll be bad for you in the long run." Naruto placed a butterfly kiss on the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "I can't afford to loose you Uchiha."

Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's and kissed the raven almost painfully hard. The secretary whimpered and moaned into the kiss as Naruto angled his head to deepen the already rather involved kiss. Sauske's legs melted beneath him and he would have collapsed to the ground if not for Naruto's large hands holding his waist. Naruto then released Sasuke's mouth and smirked down at the panting and flushed raven.

"And you know how _satisfying _it is to be my secretary," Naruto leaned down and lightly bit Sasuke's pale neck, not enough to break skin, but enough to draw a small cry out of the raven.

Naruto then pulled away from Sasuke and went in search of his coat. Finding it on the couch, the only furniture in the room, Naruto proceeded to put the coat on as blood finally started to flow into Sasuke's head and he would think clearly again.

"Director? What are you—"

"I can't just feed on your blood," Naruto cut in as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back in a few hours and I expect your best blood when I get back. Wait here until then." The door slammed shut behind him.

Sasuke nodded to no one and walked over to the couch and sat down slowly. _"I, alone, can't provide for all his meals. The director needs blood from others but they can't satisfy him." _Sasuke couldn't help the smile that crossed his lip at this thought. _"Only my blood can satisfy him. He always needs at least a few drops of my blood. So for the sake of those few drops of blood, for those few moments where he only sees and thinks of me, I'll let him do anything he wants to me."_

Sasuke stared into the darkness and then he glanced at the files and binders stacked beside the lone couch. Sasuke moved to the floor and looked through the pile for Naruto's planner. After searching for a few minutes, he finally finds it and then grabbed the pen he had in his coat pocket. Flipping to the appropriate page, Sasuke started to mark the empty, white square.

"_He needs to go on a diet. I'm getting tired of adjusting his schedule so much. Whose turn was it last time?" _Sasuke flipped back a page and looked for a name in red. _"I know that just because I chained myself to him, doesn't mean he'll chain himself to me. I wanted to be close to him… Help him in any way that I could." _Sasuke closed the planner and re-stacked the files and binders and put the planner on top. _"That why I wanted to be his secretary. But I can't be both Kyuubi and the Director's secretary. I can't keep splitting my attention between the two. It's not fair to either of them. I have to make a choice soon." _Sasuke settled into the couch again and sighed. _"Maybe I should just quit them both."_

**???**

Sasuke was on autopilot as he went through his usual routine the next day at work. The raven's mind was too busy trying to work through his problem, it didn't have time to worry about something as trivial as _work_. Sasuke kept thinking up reasons why he should stay with Kyuubi and why he should stay with the Director. Why he should leave Kyuubi and why he should leave the Director. Why he couldn't leave Kyuubi and why he couldn't leave the Director. Sasuke wanted to scream in frustration by the time lunch came around since his mind was even more jumbled than it was last night. Sasuke looked down at his lunch again and suddenly he wasn't so hungry anymore. He repacked his lunch and dropped it under his desk. Maybe he'd eat it later.

"Not hungry?"

Sasuke nearly jumped through the ceiling. He turned around to see that it was Kyuubi. He offered the president a strained smile. "Yes sir. I had a big breakfast."

"Ah," Kyuubi nodded and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. "Do you have a moment?"

"Of course," Sasuke answered as he followed after the red head and into the hallway. "What is it sir?" he asked after closing his office door.

"I know this is none of my business but I've seen you get into Director Uzumaki's car several times now after work."

"_That's not a little bit creepy," _Sasuke commented sarcastically.

"Are you in a relationship with him?" Kyuubi questioned. "Now, normally, I wouldn't care, but—"

"No, I understand," Sasuke interrupted. "I know that being a high executive's private secretary is a very important and delicate job. I have to think about how the people I associate with will affect the company's reputation."

"Exactly." Kyuubi added. "Especially if that person is Uzumaki-san. Ever since he quit Uzuamki Co., his actions have been under constant suspicion and observation. Some rumors are even floating around that he's pulling a lot of strings to start his company, and there isn't any reason to believe that Uzumaki-san's actions will be in favor of either company. So if one of our secretaries has a close relation to him, then it causes alarm within the company."

"I understand," Sasuke answered quietly. _"I knew it would come to this. Is President Kyuubi trying to tell me to quit? If the president publicly ordered me to resign, it would cause an uproar and would become an unnecessary burden on both Director Uzumaki and President Kyuubi, and I can't let that happen." _

"But there is no connection between Director Uzumaki and myself," Sasuke answered as confidently as he could. "The only reason I've been meeting with him lately was because he had some unfinished business in Uzumaki Co. when he quit. The secretaries didn't handle them to his satisfaction, so he asked for me to look them over. I apologize for the misunderstanding. I'll be more careful in the future."

Kyuubi studied Sasuke for a moment before sighing with an air of defeat. "I understand. Sorry for taking up your time."

"Not at all, President," Sasuke bowed and left the office, not noticing Kyuubi's thoughtful expression as he hurried out.

Sasuke had to see the director.

**???**

The door was forced opened and then slammed shut. "I can't come here for a while," were the first words that flew out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Why?" Naruto asked, startled by Sasuke's sudden appearance.

"President Kyuubi is suspicious of me so I think it would be best if we're not seen together for a while. I'll take care of everything from home and if you need my blood just call and I'll come to you. I appreciate Iruka-san driving me, but it's too obvious. So I'll com—"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto cut in. "There's no reason for you to stop coming. You'll come as usual. I don't have time to deal wi—"

"I can't. I don't want to be the reason why you or your new company in put into danger." Sasuke protested. "I'm your secretary, and it's _my job_ to protect you, Director."

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke before finally nodding. "Of course," the blond answered as he reached forward and pulled Sasuke into him.

**???**

Sasuke stared off into space as his hand continued to fill out form after form. The raven was content to stay in his little daze if it weren't for the soft tap on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked the other secretary.

"President Kyuubi wants to see you."

"Thank you," Sasuke answered as he moved out of his desk and towards the door.

Walking the short distance from the secretarial office to Kyuubi's office, Sasuke knocked on the door and waited for Kyuubi to signal him in.

"Come in," Kyuubi's voice replied.

Sasuke cracked the door open. "Yes sir. You wanted to—" Sasuke stared wide-eyed into the office in fear. What the hell was Director Uzumaki doing here?

"Ah yes," Kyuubi answered. If he noticed that Sasuke looked like a deer caught in head lights he didn't voice it. "Could you get some tea for Uzumaki-san?"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes never leaving Naruto as he went to prepare the tea. Returning as quickly as possible, the nervous secretary placed a cup in front of each man with a shaky hand. Naruto and Kyuubi ignored Sasuke's obvious discomfort, to which the raven was thankful for.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, Kyuubi-san," Naruto said with a grin.

"Of course," Kyuubi answered with a grin of his own. "This actually helps both of us. If you hadn't come today, then I'm sure I would have gone to you sooner or later."

"Then let's not beat around the bush," the blond's grin melted away. "I've heard that my relationship with Uchiha-san is a problem."

"What is your relationship with Uchiha-san exactly?" Kyuubi asked.

"He is my secretary." Naruto answered without missing a beat.

Sasuke thought he was going to faint.

"Secretary?" Kyuubi responded skeptically. "So even though Uchiha-san is now the head of _Kyuubi's_ secretarial office, he is still your secretary?"

"Yes. Uchiha-san is the only secretary that can meet my standards. I promise that I don't have any ulterior motives against Kyuubi. It's just that he's the only one that understands my chronic disease against sunlight. So not only does he understand how I work and the work I'm trying to accomplish, but he also has a clear understanding of my disease." Naruto explained with an apologetic air. "To me, Uchiha-san is irreplaceable."

Sasuke's eyes widened again but for an entirely different reason. _"No matter how much he needed me, he would never admit it." _Sasuke was in awe almost as Naruto continued to list off reasons why he had to have Sasuke as his secretary and no one else. Sasuke felt warmth and pride swell in his chest as Naruto continued to tell Kyuubi how much he meant to the blond director. After finishing, Kyuubi seemed to be just as stunned as Sasuke was since he merely stared at Naruto a minute before replying.

"I understand. Everything you said about Uchiha-san is true." Kyuubi agreed easily.

"I just wanted to clear up the misunderstanding." Naruto grinned. "So I guess the rest of the issue is between you and Uchiha-san. So I'll leave now."

"Hmm?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto in disbelief. "You mean you didn't come here to demand Uchiha-san back?"

Naruto shook his head. "Don't get me wrong. I do want Uchiha-san back, but ultimately, I want the choice to be his."

"_Director…" _Sasuke tried to hide his small giddy smile.

Kyuubi nodded in agreement and turned to look at Sasuke. "So Uchiha-san, what do you say?"

Sasuke looked from Kyuubi then to Naruto before answering. "I love working with both President Kyuubi and Director Uzuamki, and I don't want to be a burden to either of you. I don't want to irresponsibly quit, but in Kyuubi there are many people who could replace me. But Director Uzumaki can only look to me for help."

"I see," Kyuubi sigh in defeat. "I understand very well why you want to keep him, but I… we need him too." He turns to look at Sasuke. "I would like you to make sure that our secretarial office has a firm, solid base to stand on. I can't let you leave all your work half finished. So as long as you make sure to keep your work here at Kyuubi, your number one priority, then I have no problems with your visits to Uzumaki-san's offices. So this conversation never happened. Is that okay with you Uzumaki-san?"

"You're the best Kyuubi-san," Naruto grinned.

**???**

As Naruto and Sasuke waited for the elevator to open, Sasuke felt he should thank Naruto for saying all those kind things he said and for coming to smooth things over with President Kyuubi.

"Director Uzumaki, thank you for everything. All those things you said were—"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke over his shoulder quizzically. "Oh, you mean everything I said in there. Those warm and fuzzy types always cave and bend to a few nice words."

"What?" Sasuke stared at the blond vampire's turned back in confusion.

"I have nothing against faking obedience and playing the victim part from time to time." Naruto smirked. "Plus, having human eating out of the palm of my hand is always a fun pastime."

Sasuke walked pass Naruto to the elevator and started pushing the already glowing button in anger.

"'Demand you back'?" Naruto smirked as the elevator doors finally slid open. "You were mine from the beginning," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear as he walked into the elevator with the smuggest expression Sasuke had ever seen.

Sasuke glared daggers at the blond as the elevator doors closed. _"He was faking it the whole time." _The raven clenched his teeth in resentment. _"He made Kyuubi and I look like complete idiots! That bastard!"_

Sasuke seethed as he stomped his way back to the secretarial office. _"That lying bastard can have animal blood for the rest of his life for all I care. If I'm lucky, maybe he'll start sparkling and I can use him as a fucking disco ball." _(*)

TBC…

(*) – Oh my goshie, I was witty. XD Just kidding. :)

(*) – A little Twilight for you there. XD

Yay finally done. :) Sorry it's a little shorter than normal, but these pass few weeks have me burnt out, but I felt bad about not updating so I really wanted to post a chapter for this week. So now I'm off to bed. :D

Please review and good morning/afternoon/evening/night. :]

— ohhowfluffyyouare


	26. Ch 26 Love: Noun, Verb

**A/N: **My desk is covered in a mass of animal bracelets so let's start the story before they decide that my hand looks mighty tasty. XD

**Warnings: **The usual. :)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NAURTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

Quack Woof Oink

**Love: Noun, Verb**

Sasuke wondered if Aspirin could help with a splitting head. Ha, you laugh, but he's dead serious. The raven could feel his head trying to tear itself apart as he tried to juggle two very different, clashing bosses. Whenever the two fought, Sasuke didn't know who he should side with and unfortunately, Kyuubi and Naruto fought, as often as they could. Some days, Sasuke felt very much like a school teacher breaking up a fight between two angsty teenagers. There was only so much the secretary could take. Sasuke didn't know how things had suddenly gotten so complicated.

"The interior design of my company is very tasteful." Naruto praised with a neutral expression. "I'm very satisfied with your company's work, and yesterday, when the staff finally settled in and started their work, they were impressed too."

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear it." Kyuubi answered with a grin. "We value our clients' opinions highly. No matter _whom _they are_._"

Naruto smirked and Sasuke groaned in annoyance. He could feel another pointless fight coming, so he decided to interrupt before things got out of hand. Sasuke really didn't need Kyuubi calling the security guards again just so the red head could smirk happily as Naruto is dragged out of the building cursing and yelling. Immature brats…

"The personal room?" Sasuke asked as he handed Kyuubi a folder.

"Oh right," Kyuubi answered as he took the folder, a little disappointed that his chance to fight with the blond was ruined. "The offices were designed to fit the purposes of NFR (*), but the president's personal floor should reflect President Uzumaki's personal style. So we leave this matter to the person in charge, which would be you Uchiha-san."

"Of course," Sasuke answered as Kyuubi turned his attention back to Naruto.

"Officially, it'll seem like _I'm _the one receiving your design requests but in truth Uchiha-san will be the one who will inform me of your choices and will submit the request forms directly to the people in charge of this project, but under my name." Kyuubi explained.

Naruto nodded in agreement. Sasuke sighed tiredly. Dealing with these two was starting to take its toll on him. Not only did Naruto refuse to let Kyuubi forget, for even a second that Sasuke was his secretary, but Kyuubi was also as determined to remind Naruto that Sasuke was _officially _Kyuubi Inc.'s head secretary, and _officially _that was what mattered. So Sasuke has to talk to Kyuubi like he is Naruto's secretary, but the raven had to deal with Naruto's temper as if he is Kyuubi's secretary. Ugh. The Uchiha's head was starting to spin a little.

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts and he quickly straightened himself and answered Kyuubi. "Yes sir?"

"The makeover plans are behind schedule, correct?"

"Yes sir," Sasuke answered. "I apologize, but some of the items President Uzumaki wants are harder to obtain than we originally thought. There are rough drafts, but I was reluctant to approve them which, unfortunately, influenced the people in charge, so they're redoing them…"

"I understand." Kyuubi said with a grin. "So basically the whole inferior's design is up to you?"

"That's only natural," Naruto answered before Sasuke could open his mouth. "Uchiha knows me better than anyone. Of course there will be things that I'll reject, but overall, I've left all decisions to Uchiha. So it's perfectly okay for you to consult him without talking to me." Naruto then smirked as a thought occurred to him. "Plus, Uchiha is the only one of my partners that will be allowed that floor anyways, so it should suit his tastes too."

Sasuke nearly chocked on his own spit. "Wha… What President Uzumaki means is that he doesn't like to take the people he meets privately to his own apartment." The raven glared at the grinning blond. "I'm mean. I'm his secretary, so of course I'll be there. To finish work and such." Sasuke explained, trying to keep a straight face as he looked at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes but said nothing. "Anyways, we should probably hurry the project along. I'm sure it's very inconvenient for President Uzumaki to continue living in a hotel. Uchiha-san, could you find the time for a tour of the showrooms with me?"

"Um… Actually, I'm sure I can manage on my own. You have too many things to do—"

"Of course not." Kyuubi cut in. "And I have to know what your choices are as well. Plus if I'm with you, I'm sure you're more likely to get better service and more flexible solutions." Kyuubi smiled at a dumbfounded Sasuke. "I insist on going through the makeover plans with you. So please, rearrange my schedule."

"Yes… sir…" Sasuke answered hesitantly.

"After all, this is President Uzumaki's direct order. We can only provide the best." Kyuubi smirked.

Sasuke silently prayed for his well-being as the room's temperature dropped several degrees.

**???**

Naruto angrily paced the hotel room, a cigarette firmly in place. Sasuke organized a stack of documents before glancing at the pacing blond.

"This is what you get for messing with karma," Sasuke quietly mumbled.

"What did you say Uchiha?" Naruto snapped.

"Uh… This is what a properly organized file should look like?"

Naruto growled softly. "I hate it when others have their way with my property! It's practically vandalism."

"President, you do remember that I'm still technically Kyuubi's secretary, right?" Sasuke asked skeptically. Naruto tends to have a very selective memory.

"You are m—"

"Mine. Wherever you are." Sasuke finished. "Yes, yes. I know."

Naruto glared at his secretary's turned back and then looked sulkily out the window. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at a fuming Naruto and couldn't help but smirk.

"_I know that he's very self-centered and acting like a child, but I can't help but feel happy when he says something like that. I know that my feeling for him will never be returned, but I somehow feel that he's opened his heart up to me just a little." _Sasuke sighed as he folded and threw a piece of paper away. _"I really have the worst taste in the people I date…" _Sasuke placed a piece of paper into another binder and accidentally cut his finger on the paper edge. "Damn…" Sasuke cursed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"It's nothing. Just a small paper cut." Sasuke answered, trying to stop the bleeding.

As Sasuke was about to apply pressure to his still bleeding cut, Naruto's hand appeared beside his hand and grabbed his injured finger and brought the bleeding digit to his hungry mouth. Sasuke tried to hide his blush as Naruto's burning tongue passed over the small cut.

"You can't waste a single drop," Naruto stated as he licked Sasuke's finger. "Do you know how much self-control I have to use to make sure I don't devour all of you? How I need to keep myself in check even to do this small action?"

"Sorry," Sasuke answered quietly. "If I could be your only meal, the only one you feed from, I would be ha…" The raven quickly cut himself off and rethought his statement. "ppy to have one less thing to worry about. Dealing with some of your 'meal' partners gets very tiring and—"

Sasuke was cut off as Naruto pulled the raven forcibly into his body. Naruto leaned down so that his face was only centimeters away from Sasuke's. "Ya know. That last drop was very unsatisfying. So we should help make you produce a better one, right?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's smirking features and replied. "Of course, I only want to provide you with the best possible blood."

"Of course," Naruto agreed as he finally connected his lips to Sasuke's, in a sweet, painful kiss.

**???**

"You look like you're having fun," Kyuubi smiled as he watched Sasuke move from the different showroom displays.

"I suppose," Sasuke answered as he moved to another display. "I just want to make sure that everything is perfect and up to President Uzumaki's tastes."

"Really?"

"Yes," the raven answered absently.

"So Uchiha, what types of rooms do you prefer?" Kyuubi asked as he watched Sasuke study some heavy curtains intently.

"Hmm… I suppose I like rooms that aren't filled with too many artificial lights. I like natural lighting a lot more than artificial lighting, and the rooms can't be too small but not overly large either." Sasuke answered. "I suppose I like very simple rooms."

"Sounds just like you," Kyuubi added.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied, but honestly he couldn't picture Naruto in the middle of all that brightness.

The two then walked pass a long row of bed and Sasuke stopped and studied one before his face instantly turned red as he remembered what Naruto had told him the night before.

"_**Be especially careful about the bed. Make sure you like it, since you'll be spending a lot of time in it."**_

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh. No. Nothing," Sasuke quickly answered as he hastily moved away from the bed.

"Here look, I found a catalogue that shows some of the items that aren't on display."

Sasuke took the offered catalogue and started flipping through the pages with Kyuubi looking over his shoulder.

"Are you looking for a bed?"

"Huh?" Sasuke turned to see one of the employees smiling politely at him. Sasuke then looked down confusedly and sure enough, he was standing beside a bed. Damn it…

"Your lover is a very tall person," the employee had to stifle a giggle before she continued. "So how about this bed? It's large enough for the two of you and there's even stretching room."

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at the grinning employee in disbelief. "No, we're not togeth—"

"Actually I don't like big beds." Kyuubi interrupted. "If the bed is smaller then you're able to get closer to your partner. It's cozier."

"President," Sasuke whispered. "Please don't give her the—"

"Hey! You people are…"

The employee turned to see her boss and when explained about Kyuubi and Sasuke real relationship, she suddenly felt very stupid.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I just have this tendency where every guy I see, I just automatically assume they're with the guy next to them. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no." Sasuke answered. "It's fine." Sasuke wasn't new to this kind of situation because unfortunately this is a very common occurrence in his life. Yaoi fan girls. Scariest people alive.

As the employee apologized on last time, she quickly scurried away, and Kyuubi suggested lunch. Sasuke nodded and followed after the red head as he led the way to the eating area. On the way, Sasuke saw numerous couples looking at furniture and couldn't help but think what would happen if he came with Naruto instead, but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. Naruto didn't belong in such a bright and sunny place.

"Uchiha?"

"Ah, yes?" Sasuke snapped out of his daze.

"Are you alright?" Kyuubi asked worriedly. "You seem tired."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for coming with me today, and I would like to apologize on behalf of President Uzumaki and NFR to the people of Kyuubi who had already prepared a design plan, but President Uzumaki doesn't like compromises. His way or no way."

"Really?" Kyuubi raised a questioning eyebrow. "But, to me, it seems more like _you, Uchiha-san, _is the one that doesn't want to compromise on the president's comfort. But we cleared all problems, so in the end, it's a good thing you decided to use Kyuubi for your interior designing."

"Yes," Sasuke agreed. "Thank you. I'm glad that I can still be of use to you President Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smiled but then frowned. "But you'll resign soon. How's your work coming along?"

Sasuke nodded. "Everything is in order. I believe everything will be taken care of in the next three months. So I've already started to inform my superiors of my resignation."

Kyuubi sighed. "A secretary has to deal with a lot of classified information. So it's only natural that a company is very sensitive towards a secretary's private relationships. But fortunately, Uzumaki and I both know that you won't betray either of us. So if our positions were switched, then our relationship shouldn't bother President Uzumaki."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked with obvious confusion. Kyuubi was making no sense.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Kyuubi asked, looking Sasuke in the eye.

Sasuke stared at Kyuubi with wide eyes. "What?"

Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke in understanding. Understanding of what was what Sasuke wanted to know. "What I'm trying to say is. I think I've fallen in love with you… Uchiha-san."

The raven stared at Kyuubi's sincere smile in shock with only one thought running repeatedly around in his head.

"_Shit…"_

TBC…

(*) – NFR stands for Naruto Fucking Rocks. XD But for professional purposes, let's pretend it stands for something intelligent. XD

Sorry it was so short, but I had some issues with writing this chapter. But it got me to where I needed to be and that's all that matters. ^__^'

**Warning: Pitiful Self-Advertisement!** New fan fiction is up and it would makes me all warm and fuzzy inside if you went and read it. Or if you're bored, it's a great way to kill time! :D **Okay, Pitiful Self-Advertisement Done.**

Please review and the fishie of luck will smile upon you. :)

… Maybe… ^__^'

—ohhowfluffyyouare


	27. Ch 27 Let's Not Play TugAWar

**A/N: **Community service sucks but it's a necessary evil. Sorry for the late update. ^__^' Ever since school started, my life has just become on train wreck after another.

**Warnings: **The same as an X-rated movie, and then some. XD

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

**Let's Not Play Tug-A-War**

"Sorry for the long wait," Sasuke apologized as he flipped on the dim lights of Naruto's newly furnished apartment. "I'm sure staying in that hotel for so long wasn't very comfortable." Sasuke walked over to the single, large window in the room and pulled open the curtains, letting in the night lights of the city below. "So, what do you think?"

Naruto looked around his apartment with a critical eye. "I don't like Kyuubi or his company, but they did a good job," the blond admitted.

Sasuke nodded and answered without thinking. "Thank you." But the secretary quickly realized his mistake when Naruto looked over to him with narrow eyes.

"Was that Kyuubi's secretary talking just now?" Naruto walked towards Sasuke. "So which one are you? Kyuubi's? Or mine?"

"I… I'm your secretary," Sasuke answered averting his eyes. "I'm the President of NFR's secretary. I apologize for the confusion."

"Good answer," Naruto grinned as he lifted Sasuke's chin so that the raven's eyes were back on him. "So when do you plan on quitting Kyuubi?"

"I c---"

"And I hate how you keep treating me like I'm some secret lover." Naruto released Sasuke's chin.

"I do n—"

"Really?" Naruto cut in. "You're still Kyuubi's employee even though I've told you countless times to quit and you only come to see me when you have free time, and secretly on top of all that." The blond smirked as a thought occurred to him. "It's like you're sneaking away from your boyfriend to come play with me."

Sasuke had to force himself not to pout. He was just glad that Naruto had already turned his back to him. The raven took a deep breath and then cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention. "I apologize for acting so irresponsibly, so last week while having a business lunch with Kyuubi, I informed him of my intentions to quit, and before that, I had told Inuzuka-san and he didn't object. At the end of the month, I will leave Kyuubi Inc."

Naruto couldn't help the smug smirk that pulled at his lips. "About time."

Sasuke carefully kept his expression neutral. "I apologize again for all the inconveniences I've caused you until now."

"You should be," Naruto grinned over his shoulder. "I've endured all this pain so heroically. You should be thankful you have such a wonderful and compassionate boss."

"_Compassionate? You did nothing but complain and bitch the whole time," _Sasuke thought as he glared at Naruto's turned back. _"But now that I think about it. While I was talking to Kyuubi about my resignation…" _

**Flashback…**

"I'm sorry," Sasuke answered. "But I already love someone else."

"But does he love you back?"

Kyuubi's sudden question threw Sasuke off and the secretary had to take a minute to think of the proper answer to the question.

"Uh… I—"

"If he doesn't," Kyuubi interrupted, "then please think about my proposal. I'll always be by your side and I'll forever cherish you. Please just think about it." Kyuubi smiled and then glanced down at his watch. "Well, I think it's about time we go back."

Sasuke nodded as he watched Kyuubi get up from the table and walk over to the cashier to pay. _"I have imagined it." _Sasuke answered silently. _"You'll be a good boyfriend and we'll live in a big house that'll be simple and bright. It'll be the ideal relationship I had already imagined I would have."_

Sasuke thanked Kyuubi for paying for his lunch as the two walked out of the restaurant and towards the waiting limo. They climbed into the limo quickly and the two settled into a comfortable silence as the black vehicle jerked forward and drove toward Kyuubi Inc.

"_But… As long as there's a shadow, no matter how bright I make the image in my head, there is always a shadow. And as long as there's a shadow, I will always wander towards it. Far away from the bright lights."_

The car pulled to a stop in front of the grand building. Sasuke and Kyuubi climbed out as the driver opened their doors. Sasuke followed Kyuubi into the building and towards the elevator to go up to Kyuubi's office to finish some last minutes details on the file for the meeting the next morning.

"_And in those shadows, I will always only see him…"_

Sasuke stood in front of Kyuubi's desk and couldn't help but fidget where he stood. "I can't."

"Huh?" Kyuubi looked up from his work. "You can't?"

"I can't accept your offer." Sasuke clarified.

"That was quick. It hasn't even been a whole day yet. Did you really consider me as a partner?" Kyuubi asked, loosing interest in his work.

"Of course," Sasuke quickly answered. "It's just that, I've already fallen in love with someone else, and I don't think that'll ever change. I know that he probably won't ever return my feelings, but I love him, and I can't change that. I'm sorry."

"No, I understand," Kyuubi smiled warmly. "President Uzumaki is probably a very difficult person to love, huh?"

"You have no ide—Wait. What?" Sasuke widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Now, don't look at me like that," Kyuubi teased. "It wasn't hard to figure out. Just by watching you two, I could tell. But, I guess, I had always thought I could make you happier than he ever could, and so I had always thought that maybe you would notice that too and fall for me instead." Kyuubi admitted guiltily.

"I suppose you're right. I had thought of that," Sasuke admitted absently.

The red head stared at the nodding secretary as if he had just said he was an escaped mental patient.

"It's a pity though," Kyuubi said, after getting over his shock. "That you keep going back to him."

Sasuke knew this too but he merely smiled politely at Kyuubi as the red head looked back down at the forgotten document.

**End of Flashback…**

Sasuke watched Naruto as the vampire continued to examine his apartment, just trying to find something wrong with it so that he could throw it in Kyuubi's face the next time the two Presidents met. Sasuke had once commented on how childish that was, but Naruto merely shrugged and replied that it was "a pride thing".

"_His pride as a vampire." _Sasuke mused as he continued to watch Naruto move around the room. _"The great concrete wall that separates us."_

"Everything reminds me of you."

"Huh?" Sasuke answered, looking around the room curiously.

"Everything in the room, the design and arrangement, everything reminds me of you," Naruto explained.

"Sorry, I was trying to pick according to your tastes, but I mu—"

"No, it's fine." Naruto interrupted. "I don't really care. It makes the apartment feel more… homey." The blond commented with a wide grin.

Sasuke had to force down the blush that was threatening to form at Naruto's words. It was at times like these that Sasuke couldn't help but think how devious Naruto really was.

"But," Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled the stunned raven closer. "When I spend time in here, there's not telling how much I'll want your blood." Naruto barely brushed his lips against Sasuke's. "You may never get to leave."

"But President… You just fed on my blood last night." Sasuke cursed himself for stuttering when he felt Naruto's fangs nip at his neck.

"Its fine," Naruto answered in dismissal.

"No," Sasuke said as if scolding a small child. "Stop." He added when he was finally able to push Naruto away. "I'm responsible for you health, so even if it's only a drop, I cannot allow you to drink any kind of low-quality blood."

Naruto stared down at his secretary in annoyance before letting the stubborn raven go. "Ah, fine. You're no fun, you know that," Naruto complained as he plopped down onto his new couch.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "So, you're satisfied with your new home, correct?"

"Its fine," Naruto answered while silently cursing himself for finding the thought of a human in his home pleasant.

**???**

"So you're going to go to Uzumaki Co. right now?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "I want to say good-bye to my former superiors and colleagues."

"Well, I have some business at Uzumaki Co. too, so how about I drive you there," Kyuubi offered with a smile.

"No, that's fi—"

"It's not a problem. Come on," Kyuubi said with a grin.

So Sasuke could only nod hesitantly as he was pulled towards Kyuubi's car.

**???**

Everyone was shocked to hear that Sasuke was quitting Kyuubi. There were tears, disappointment, and rants, but at the end of the day, everyone smiled and wished Sasuke 'good luck' at his new company.

The truth was Sasuke didn't want to leave. He had always thought that after spending another year or so at Kyuubi, he would always come back to Uzumaki. He didn't want to leave. Uzumaki Co. was where he first learned how to be a secretary. Sasuke liked everyone at Uzumaki and he had always thought he'd always be with them. But Sasuke knew if he had to choose, he would always choose Naruto. Sure Sasuke was sad about having to leave Uzumaki Co. and Kyuubi Inc., but the thought of loosing Naruto was unbearable, and Sasuke knew it would end badly if he ever lost Naruto. Permanently.

After about another hour or so, Sasuke had finally said his good-byes to everyone he wanted to, but there was still one last person that Sasuke had to see before he left.

**???**

"It really sucks to see you go Sasuke." Kiba sighed. "You were the best, and personally, I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine," Sasuke answered.

"I know," Kiba agreed. "But, even though I was the one who separated you and Naruto, I guess, in the back of my mind, I had always known you two would end up together again." Kiba looked up to his ceiling. "As his best friend, I feel I have to say this: Thank you for taking care of Naruto all this time. Even though Naruto left Uzumaki, I still think he'll keep supporting us. As an investment company, Naruto can more easily follow the trends in politics and business." Kiba looked back to Sasuke. "You're a really good secretary, Sasuke. It takes a lot of strength and courage to stand by someone like Naruto and help him_. Professionally_, I think it's a great idea for you to be Naruto's secretary again, but _personally_, I think it's a really bad idea. You're in love with a vampire, Sasuke."

"I know." Sasuke answered, nodding.

"It'll be hard to get any kind of feeling from him, other than anger and arrogance. As his best friend, I feel that I shouldn't have let things escalade as far as they have."

"It's fine, Inuzuka-san," Sasuke answered. "I know it'll be hard, maybe even harder than I can even imagine. It might even end up destroying me one day, but for now, I want to be selfish. Just this once."

Kiba grinned widely at Sasuke's words. "I've always disapproved of Naruto taking advantage of your honesty and good character, but I guess in truth, I'm really the one taking advantage of it, when I'm sacrificing you to Naruto."

"Don't worry, it not a sacrifice." Sasuke replied. "I chose to stay by his side. No one forced me. And beside, now that I know I can also help Uzumaki Co. while staying with President Uzumaki, I don't feel so bad about my decision. It'll all be okay in the end."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yea. You're really amazing Sasuke. Thank you for everything. Please continue to take care of Naruto."

"I will," Sasuke answered as the two headed for the office door.

**???**

Sasuke was mildly surprised to see Kyuubi standing beside the elevator in the hallway outside Kiba's office.

"President Kyuubi? Why are you here?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You have a lot of stuff," Kyuubi clarified. "I've come to help and see you off as well."

"I'll help too!" Kiba called as he jogged up to Kyuubi and Sasuke.

By the time Kiba and Kyuubi had finished grabbing and distributing Sasuke's many gifts, the raven was left with nothing to hold, and the only one with his hands free to press the elevator button.

"You two don't have to hold everything," Sasuke was feeling guilty about making his two, former, superiors hold all his gifts.

"No, no, it's fine," Kiba answered, grinning.

"It's sad that in the end, Uzumaki ended snatching you away from us, Uchiha-san."

"It is sad, isn't it," Kiba agreed.

"You don't sound too convincing Inuzuka-san." Kyuubi accused. "Do you really find it sad?"

"Of course!" Kiba retaliated. "Sasuke was everyone's favorite secretary."

"Really? Everyone knows about your 'friend-complex' towards Uzumaki."

"What? 'Friend-complex'? You just made that up."

Sasuke tried to ignore the two bickering "adults" as he waited for the elevator to open. Honestly, everyone Sasuke had worked for in the pass few years have acted so immaturely, and Naruto was the worst one of them all.

Finally, the three made it outside the building with only minor causalities. Kyuubi had accidentally dropped one of Sasuke's gifts on the floor when they stepped out of the elevator, but thankfully, nothing was broken.

"Thank you so much for everything," Sasuke said as he took back his gifts.

"Of course," Kiba grinned, handing Sasuke a dark blue bag. "And remember, if you have any problems, I'm always here to help. Come and visit whenever you need advice."

"Thank you," Sasuke answered with a small smile.

"And the same goes for me," Kyuubi commented as he handed Sasuke a vase of flowers. "So visit anytime."

"Of course," the raven nodded.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time. Let's go."

Sasuke turned his head so fast he was worried he might get whiplash, but quickly pushed that thought aside. "President Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded. "Come on Uchiha. We've got a lot of work to do."

"Yes sir," Sasuke answered, looking frantically between Naruto, Kyuubi, and Kiba. "Thank you for everything, President Kyuubi. Inuzuka-san." Sasuke quickly bowed and then turned.

"Uchiha-san," Kyuubi called before Sasuke could take a step.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked politely as he glanced quickly over to Naruto's turned back. "Is something wrong?" the secretary looked back to see Kyuubi shake his head.

"Just remember," Kyuubi lowered his voice so that Naruto and Kiba couldn't hear. "My proposal still stands."

Sasuke stared at Kyuubi in shock and mild embarrassment.

"I may not have a chance right now, but someday your mind might change and I'll try to snatch you back." Kyuubi raised his voice. "Remember that."

Naruto looked over with narrow eyes since, with his heightened senses; he had heard every word, while Kiba could only look between a flustered Sasuke, a smirking Kyuubi, and an angry-looking Naruto with confusion.

"_Why am I always the one out of the loop?!" _Kiba mourned silently to himself.

"I never use other people's property," Naruto finally joined the conversation. "And whatever is mine, stays mine, until I say otherwise, and I don't feel like parting with Uchiha-san anytime soon, and neither does he." Naruto answered with a smirk. "So why waste your time going after someone who's obviously not interested? Don't you know when to take a hint?"

Sasuke and Kyuubi could only stare at Naruto in shock. Kiba just shook his head in disproval, already use to his best friend's attitude.

"Come on, we've gotta go," Naruto repeated as he walked towards his car again.

Sasuke let a small smile tug at his lips when Naruto glanced back at him with a wide grin. The raven then hastily said "good-bye" to Kyuubi and Kiba one last time before he quickly ran to catch up with Naruto.

TBC…

I'm so proud of myself. I wrote all of this in under two hours. XD Usually it takes me a whole day to write a chapter. *Victory dance* Yea… My sister said it was sad too. ;__; since I've practically got the whole written anyways. I just have to change pictures into words. So anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed it, and I'll try to update more quickly. Loads of love to everyone! :)

Please review! :D

— ohhowfluffyyouare


	28. Ch 28 Your Mistress Is a Man?

**A/N: **Uh….. There is a perfectly logical and amazingly reasonable reason why it's been so long since I've updated. :) Er…. *Searches in the bag of lame-ass excuses* My… Um… Couch died? Anyways, since its Christmas break and school work has finally died down, except for History that is… Grrr. O Soooo yea… Uh…. Sooo, while you're reading I'll try to find another "good" excuse in my bag of lame-ass excuse :)

**Warnings: **… Oh you don't care about those warnings xD

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? – **Time/Scene Change

:3 = My new favorite smiley… Currently. ;)

**Your Mistress Is a Man?**

Almost two weeks had passed since Sasuke resigned from Kyuubi Inc. He quickly settled into his secretarial role at NFR with ease, and was currently leading the new company's board members towards Naruto's private office. Sasuke knocked on the closed door and waited for an answer.

"Yea?" Was the muffled reply Sasuke was waiting for.

"All the members are here like you asked sir," Sasuke answered as he pushed open the door and led the board members into the huge office and directed each to take a seat around the large meeting table that was positioned in the middle of the office.

Sasuke then quickly left the room and returned a few minutes later with coffee and placed a cup in front of each member. The raven then bowed respectfully and turned to leave the four men to have their meeting privately.

"Uchiha."

"Yes sir?" Sasuke asked, wondering if he had forgotten something and quickly going over the mental checklist he had made for himself before the board members had arrived.

"Stay here."

"President?!" Sasuke was as shocked and confused as the other board members.

"He's my right hand man," Naruto explained while flipping through the file Sasuke had handed him. "Just pretend he's not here. It'll be easier and more useful if he hears everything too."

Sasuke nodded and awkwardly stood in the room while embarrassingly looking at the ground to avoid making eye contact with the annoyed and amused members of the board that would look over in his direction ever so often during the meeting. Sasuke couldn't help but feel that Naruto wasn't really making him stay in room because he was the blond's "right hand man" but more for the fact to make the blond President's sadistic side feel better about itself.

**???**

"I don't think they liked it very much when you allowed me to remain in the room while during the meeting. That or they were confused and shocked," Sasuke commented as he cleaned up the empty coffee glasses.

"That's only because I had never placed trust in another human other than them," Naruto waved off dismissively. "They'll get over it."

"So you've know each other for a long time?" the raven asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Years. They managed my stock while I was still part of my father's company. This time though, they're going to have an active part in my company." Naruto replied as he searched for a cigarette. "Soon all the annoying stuff will be taken care of by humans so that I never have to go out into the sun again…" The blond ranted happily as Sasuke continued to clean up.

NFR is a stock corporation company with about thirty-two stockholders with Naruto as the owner and main investor. But he doesn't really bother with the actual management of the company. The ones who do the real management work and represent him are Vice-President, Konohamaru, board member, Kankuro, and Shikamaru, also a board member who also quit Uzumaki Co. shortly after Sasuke did and joined NFR. On paper, it seems like these three run the whole company, but in truth, they constantly send detailed reports to Naruto and never make an important decision without first consulting Naruto.

"Even if that were to happen, I don't think your workload would lighten any." The secretary said casually.

"Of course not," Naruto agreed almost too quickly. "There's way more work to be done than ever before."

"Right…" Sasuke answered a little hesitantly and turned away from the blond so that he didn't see the raven's suspicious expression. _"What is he really up to?" _Sasuke quietly questioned as he remembered his conversation with Kiba before he left Kyuubi Inc. _"I know that the President is probably getting ready to support Uzumkai Co. in any way he can. Indirectly of course. So he says "mere humans", but once he puts his trust in a human he never lets go. Although, he'll probably never admit it."_

"Uchiha, take these documents to Konohamaru."

"Yes sir," Sasuke took the offered documents and headed for the door.

"Hey, by the way…"

Sasuke paused at the door and looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Have you seen my cigarettes?" Naruto asked as he continued to search his desk for the elusive packet of cancer sticks.

Sasuke looked back towards the door and smirked. "No sir," he answered as he walked out of the office while throwing the new pack of cigarettes away as he passed the large trash can by the President's private office. As they say: a little revenge never hurt anyone.

**???**

Sasuke paused outside the Vice-President's office in curiosity as Kankuro's loud voice was heard through the jarred door, and tried to keep calm as he heard his name several times in the conversation.

"What the hell was Naruto thinking by letting his stupid secretary stay for the meeting?"

"That's 'president' Naruto to you Kankuro," Konohamaru quickly said defensively.

"And not only that, that secretary of his isn't even actually part of the NFR staff! He's on a private contract with the President!" Kankuro continued as if Konohamaru hadn't spoken.

"Well, Naruto has a lot of work to do outside of the company too," Shikamaru lazily explained. "So having a secretary that is restricted to only NFR is pretty much useless to him. And don't you think it's good that he finally admits he needs help?"

"So you think I should just accept this without any protest?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. "Plus, anyway you look at it, isn't he just another one of the President's mistresses?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and tried to keep himself from committing homicide. _"How do you rig a car to explode again?"_

"Even if he is," Konohamaru interjected. "If he were useless then the President wouldn't keep him around."

Kankuro scoffed. "Personally, I think he should learn to stop mixing business and pleasure and just stay the President's plaything."

"_As long as I don't leave fingerprints or fibers no one will know," _Sasuke fumed. _"Okay, calm down Sasuke. Don't give these assholes the satisfaction of knowing that got to you. Breathe…" _Sasuke took a deep breath and composed himself before he knocked on the door. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Damn it…" Kankuro mumbled at hearing Sasuke's voice.

"… Troublesome," Shikamaru shook his head and sighed.

"Yes?" Konohamaru answered and Sasuke pushed open the jarred door and stepped in with a file of documents.

"President Uzumaki asked me to deliver these documents to you," Sasuke said with a polite smile.

"Thank you," the Vice-President answered as he took the documents and Sasuke excused himself.

Once the door to the office was firmly shut behind the secretary, everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

"Not as tough as you seem Kankuro," Konohamaru teased as he opened the file.

"Well, he probably heard everything and didn't come in here raving. He's got nerve, I'll give him that."

"Unlike you," Shikamaru said absently.

"You might want to be careful when you go home tonight Kankuro," Konohamaru said as pleasant as possible while holding up the file to hide his smirk.

**???**

"_Mistress? Mistress?! MISTRESS?!" _Sasuke was practically ready to kill someone as he stomped down the hallway. _"First it's 'lover', now it's 'mistress'. What's next then? 'His bitch'? 'Whore'? Not every boss has sex with his damn secretary! Dumbasses!" _Sasuke finished ranting, feeling a little better. Then paused… _"But he is having sex with me..." _And suddenly he felt defeated again.

The raven sighed and continued to walk to his office and paused in front of the closed door with his name printed neatly on it. S. Uchiha. _"But it is work," _Sasuke reasoned with himself as he continued to stare at the name plate. _"The President needs my blood. And the… uh… Is just to make it the best possible blood for him. Isn't it a secretary's job to provide their boss with the best they can possibly do?" _Sasuke opened his office door and looked around the large room before walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"_This room was specifically picked for me by the President, because he needs me. He needs me as his secretary, and that won't change regardless of what other people say. I'm President Uzumaki's private secretary. And I'm proud of that." _Sasuke nodded to himself as he sat down at his desk and got back to work.

**???**

The next day, Sasuke was exactly the same. Shikamaru wasn't surprised and just shrugged while Kankuro fumed angrily to Konohamaru, who followed Shikamaru's example, and just shrugged too. The three continued to watch Sasuke interacting with the other secretaries as if he hadn't heard them talking about his relationship with the President. Truthfully, they were very impressed. Even Kankuro, though he would remain in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

"He's doing well at pretending he doesn't care," Konohamaru commented as Sasuke was offer a cup of coffee. "Though he should be as angry as you are right now. At least one of you knows how to be an adult."

"Shut up Konohamaru," Kankuro retorted.

"… Troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh as he walked away from Konohamaru and Kankuro to go back to work.

"I don't know what your problem is Kankuro," Konohamaru shrugged as he followed Shikarmaru's example. "I kind of like him."

"Yea… I guess…" Kankuro admitted, a little grudgingly, as he too returned to work. "He's okay…"

**???**

Checking his watch, Sasuke picked up the phone and dialed the President's private line.

"It's time for your meeting with Ino-san," Sasuke said as he marked off Ino's name from the calendar.

"… Whatever…" Naruto answered sulkily and hung up.

Sasuke looked at the phone curiously and placed it back on the receiver. _"Don't sound too excited. I don't want to deal with your 'meals' either. I wonder if something happened between him and his partners'?"_

**???**

"Annoying…"

"Hm?" Konohamaru looked up from where he was reading a file. "Did you say something?"

"No nothing," Naruto grinned. "Sorry, but I've got to go. So just give me a detailed report when I get back."

"Okay," Konohamaru answered with a nod as he gathered his stuff and left the office.

Naruto then sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Damn it… Everyone else is just annoying expect him. I've really hit rock bottom." Naruto sighed as he pushed out of his chair and grabbed his coat and walked out of his office.

"Sir," Sasuke instantly fell into step with the blond. "The last time you met with Ino-san was round the twenty-third last month. I sent her a diamond necklace in your name. The dinner reservations have been made and you're at the usual hotel."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said. "Yea, the diamond necklace was a nice touch. Her blood was delicious."

Sasuke cleared his throat to hide his discomfort, and was that jealousy as well? "The dinner reservations are at 8:30 under your name and the room is reserved for the entire night. Also, her birthday is in a week so I also prepared flower and chocolates for the occasion." The raven continued, ignoring Naruto's eyes watching him.

"You really are the always calm, loyal, and perfect secretary," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at the blond in confusion and didn't know if he should take the comment as a complement or be offended. "Thank you?" he answered hesitantly and before he could comprehend what was happening, Naruto suddenly grabbed him by the arm and shoved him against the wall.

"So the only time you loose your cool is during sex?" Naruto asked, looming over the shorter man and taking off the raven's thick-rimmed glasses. "Even when you're so sensitive, it only takes one touch to make your blood delicious?"

Sasuke looked to the side to avoid looking into Naruto's eyes and answered. "It's my job to provide you with the best blood possible."

Naruto glared at the raven and forced Sasuke to look at him again before kissing the stunned secretary. Hard. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, and Naruto took this moment to thrust his tongue into Sasuke mouth. The raven's lungs ceased to function as the blond continued to ravish his mouth. Once Naruto pulled away, Sasuke was breathing hard as Naruto glared.

"Job?" Naruto questioned angrily. "Then you're no better than the people who have sex for money."

Sasuke stood stunned as the elevator doors opened and Naruto swiftly walked in. "I'll be back around midnight. Wait for me in my room." And with that the elevator doors closed.

"You… Asshole!" Sasuke finally regained his sense, and he was livid. "Come back here and say that without running you bastard!" Sasuke yelled and punched the metal door out of anger. "Is that your goddamned vampire pride talking?! Do you like to think that the humans in the world are your playthings?! Even if you think that human feelings are "annoyances" and that if you loved me you couldn't use me as a secretary anymore! Well sorry to break the news to you but I love you! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! And now thanks to you, I feel like shit every single damn time you go out for one of your 'meals'! I DON'T WANT TO RESERVE DAMN HOTEL ROOMS FOR YOU ANYMORE! AND I DON'T WANT TO PICK OUT GIFTS FOR YOUR 'MEALS' ANYMORE EITHER! Why the hell did I have to fall in love with someone like you?!" Sasuke was panting by the time he finished his rant. "It may be part of my job, but… I sleep with you because I love you…" Sasuke quietly admitted to himself, before heading up to the blond's bedroom and waited silently for Naruto to return.

**???**

As Sasuke laid in the dark staring up at the ceiling, he could help but wonder: was there anyone that Naruto met with that he didn't consider a "meal"? But an actual person? A friend? A lover? Sasuke looked over to the naked, sleeping blond, and couldn't help but think, at the risk of sounding cliché, how sweet and peaceful the blond looked when he slept. Sasuke didn't want to turn into another one of Naruto's "meals" or a "mistress".

Sitting up, Sasuke looked out the window of the huge bedroom and a small smile tugged at his lips as he watched the shining lights of the city. He stretched and was about to relax back into bed before his body tense at the feeling of something moving up his thigh and moving towards a-not-so-innocent place. The raven quickly moved away from the warm hand.

"Stop." Sasuke commanded as the blond sat up as well and pouted. "You've had enough blood."

"So?" Naruto questioned as he reached for Sasuke again.

"There's no need to do it again if you're done feeding. I think we overdid it today anyways." Sasuke answered. "You need to be able to tell people apart. I not one of your 'mistresses'."

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly before grabbing the raven and pinning him to the bed. "Weird. I never noticed something like that." The blond then smirked as he kissed Sasuke neck. "Let's ask you body instead. I think it still wants to play."

Sasuke started to protest but was cut off by Naruto's mouth.

"The phone," Sasuke said in between kisses. "It's the ringtone of the security department," the blushing raven finally said, which, thankfully, stopped Naruto and forced him to answer the phone.

"What?" Naruto asked angry after pushing the "speaker" button with a little bit too much force.

"Uh…" Sasuke didn't blame them for sounding scared. "There's someone here to see you sir…"

"Isn't it your job to tell who's dangerous and who's not?" Naruto practically yelled into the speaker.

"But… But… His name is Gaara, and he said if you heard the name then you would understand…" The voice on the phone trailed off.

Naruto paused and then said in a much calmer and quieter voice. "Let him in."

Sasuke looked over to Naruto in curiosity at the change of volume and tone.

"Into the office sir?" the phone asked.

"No, to my apartment." Naruto answer as he quickly got dressed.

"_I thought he would never allow another person into his private place…" _Sasuke mused as he quickly got dressed as well.

The two then exited the bedroom in silence and entered the living room and waited for the entrance of the private apartment to open. After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and in walked a very handsome, almost pretty, red head. Exactly Naruto's type. Fair skinned, almost as pale as Sasuke, lovely pale emerald eyes, a red tattoo of the Japanese symbol for "love" on the temple of his forehead, and he was dressed well. Sasuke stared wide-eyed as the red head walked into the apartment and closed the door.

"Naruto," he said with a smirk.

"Gaara," the blond answered with a wide grin. "Long time no see, and not that I don't love you and all, but I told you to call before coming, didn't I?"

The red head shrugged. "Wanted to surprise you." His eyes then trailed over to Sasuke and a knowing smirk crossed his lips. "Sorry for interrupting your 'meal'?"

Naruto shook his head. "You didn't. I already finished."

"Oh… So that's him right?" Gaara asked pointing at a confused Sasuke. "The secretary you like so much that you decided to keep at your side. So he knows about us vampires right?"

"_He's a vampire too?" _Sasuke suddenly felt sick.

"So everyone in the clan knows now, right?" Naruto asked with a little sigh.

"You should know Naruto. You can't keep secrets from the clan." Gaara replied. He looked over to Sasuke again and surveyed the secretary. "Your taste in partners has shifted a lot, Naruto."

"His blood is delicious." Naruto defended.

"Oh?" Gaara licked his lips. "Can I have a try?"

"No," Naruto answered. "Keep your hands off him and my employees."

"You're so stingy. Didn't your parents ever teach you to share with your friends?" Gaara teased.

Sasuke felt very out of place. Very left out.

"So why are you here really Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"No reason." Gaara shrugged. "You just never visit me, so I decided to visit you." Gaara smiled softly as he pulled Naruto down for a kiss.

Sasuke felt jealousy boil in his veins and tried to keep his expression neutral when the two vampires separated.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked. "Can't you kiss me like you usually do? Or is it because we're in front of your 'woman' that you can't?"

"Uchiha isn't my 'woman' as you put it. He's my secretary," Naruto answered as Gaara loosely hugged the blond and Naruto returned the loose hug by putting his hands on the red head's waist. "Uchiha, that's all for today. Go home."

Sasuke stared at Naruto while the blond kept his eyes on Gaara.

"Yes sir…" Sasuke answered, happy that his voice was steady. "Good night." He bowed and left the room.

"_Another vampire…" _Sasuke mused as he walked towards the elevator. _"It's not like I didn't know more existed. The only other vampire I've met is the President's mother. But I suppose even vampire can love each other. Truthfully speaking, it should make more sense that a vampire would be more attracted to another vampire. He's a real person to the President. Not just another 'meal'. And he doesn't need any excuse or reason to be near the President. He's a vampire who can afford to be in love with the President."_

'"_Uchiha isn't my 'woman' as you put it. He's my secretary,' that's how it is," _Sasuke reasoned with himself as he remembered the blond President's words. _"That's exactly how things are suppose to be. So why?" _Sasuke stared at his reflection in the elevator doors and felt like punching it.

"_Why do I feel like my heart is breaking?" _

TBC…

O.o What is this?! No! Not another obstacle in the way of Naruto and Sasuke's love! xD And for everyone that's like "When the heck is Gaara going to show up dang it?!" Yay! Gaara is here! Or boo. Depending on how you feel about Gaara's role in the story. :3 So I hope that everyone had a good Christmas and stay warm everyone!

Please review :3

—ohhowfluffyyouare


	29. Ch 29 Mission Impossible

**A/N: **Oh what is this? Christmas?! Again?! Oh joyous day! XD Juuust kidding. :3 So yea, this is my apology to you guys for taking so long to update. ^__^' Hope you guys like it. :)

**Warnings: **Dang it. My brain just malfunctioned and leaked out my ears. O.o'

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Time/Scene Change

Quickly! On to the story before my brain tries to run again!

**Mission Impossible**

Sasuke looked up from his computer almost to eagerly at hearing the door that connected NFR to Naruto's private apartment open, but eagerness quickly turned into dread at seeing who actually walked through the door.

Gaara closed the door quietly as he buttoned up a white dress shirt that he definitely wasn't wearing last night when Sasuke last saw him. The red head looked up to Sasuke as he finished buttoning the shirt and smirked at the obviously apprehensive secretary.

"_He stayed the night..? And that's the President's shirt…" _Sasuke observed as Gaara strode over to where the raven was originally working.

"Expecting someone else?" Gaara taunted and when Sasuke only retaliated by lowering his eyes to the computer screen, the red head then absently said. "Naruto's still in bed. He'll probably be down in an hour."

Sasuke nodded that he understood and kept an eye on Gaara as the read head looked around the room.

"So," Gaara ventured. "The bedroom is upstairs but the living room is downstairs and connects to the offices, right?"

"Correct," Sasuke answered.

"Convenient," Gaara then turned to Sasuke. "Could you tell Iruka-san to prepare the car? Naruto's car should be equipped for a vampire to use during the day, right? Also, Iruka-san is familiar with me."

"Yes," Sasuke answered as he picked up the phone to dial Iruka's cell phone. The raven tried to keep himself from fidgeting as Gaara continued his exploration of the room and its many objects. After a few minutes of talking to Iruka, Sasuke hung up and called Gaara's attention.

"The car is ready. Please head downstairs," Sasuke said professionally. _"And as far from me as possible." _The secretary childishly added mentally.

"Thank you. I'll go now." Gaara replied as he waited for Sasuke to escort him down.

As the two waited for the elevator, Sasuke tried to keep himself from turning around and punching the daylights out of the red head vampire behind him, though could you really punch the "daylights" out of a vampire?

"I hear you're a very capable secretary." Gaara said with a smirk. "You know, Naruto only thought of humans as tools or meals. But now there are rumors floating around that he's particularly careful to keep you near him. I also hear that you provide him with blood as part of you job."

Sasuke glanced back toward Gaara and then turned his attention back to the still closed elevator doors. "Yes I do, but that's only because the President assured me that my blood was different from his partners. So yes, if President Uzumaki should need my blood, I give it to him."

Gaara raised an eyebrow in question. "So you wouldn't give him your blood if it wasn't special."

"Yes," Sasuke answered easily as he looked to Gaara again. "Because ultimately, that is not part of my job, but of course it mostly just depends on circumstances."

"Ahh." Gaara looked amused. "Then it truly is a tragedy that I can't try your blood for myself, since Naruto won't let me touch you, and I would, personally, would rather stay on Naruto's good side." The vampire explained as the elevator doors finally opened to reveal Kankuro on the other side.

"Hey," the board member waved. "Long time no see."

"Hn." Gaara answered as Sasuke looked between the two curiously.

"If you were here, you should have visited me too," Kankuro said with a smile.

"I'd rather not," Gaara answered, looking off to the side.

"Why not? Don't you want to see your own brother?" Kankuro questioned, still smiling.

"_Brother?_" Sasuke thought disbelievingly. _"Kankuro-san is Gaara-san's brother?" _

"Hey, don't you know that vampires can have siblings too?" Gaara asked Sasuke at seeing the secretary's confused expression.

"Yes, I know… It's just that…"

"If the child is human then they tend to be left alone, but if the child is a vampire, then the clan watches over that child and raises it carefully." Gaara smirked. "But my father was a good for nothing human with no power or money. So what need do I have for my older siblings, if they're exactly like my father?" Gaara asked no one is particular as he walked towards the elevator, but paused as a sudden thought occurred to him. "But Naruto would never make such a dumb mistake. His pride wouldn't let him. That pride of his is greater than anyone in the clan." The red head then turned to face Sasuke and Kankuro. "Humans are tools, nothing else. Play with them or use them. But I suppose even that would be a great honor for a human." Gaara finished and looked at the clock hung behind the humans. "Well, I have to go. Tell Naruto I'll visit again soon." The vampire bid good-bye with a smirk as he walked into the elevator and the doors closed behind him.

Sasuke was glad that Gaara obviously didn't want the secretary to escort him down anymore.

After a minute of just staring at the closed elevator doors, the two humans looked to each other and both laughed nervously.

"That surprise you?" Kankuro asked with a wide grin.

"Yes, it did actually." Sasuke nodded.

"But I guess it didn't surprise you as much as it would have someone else. Though, I guess it's only natural that you know about vampires. Or else how could you be such a 'perfect secertary'. Ah, and I apologize for being such a jerk. Just sometimes my mouth says stuff without my brain fully processing all of it. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I understand." Sasuke answered. "So, does everyone in management know about vampires?"

"Ah no." Kankuro replied. "Just me, because of… Well, the obvious reason. I actually started to work for Naruto because of Gaara. You see, vampires typically choose their partners only among wealthy and powerful people. That way when a vampire is born then the child can inherit the parent's money and power, and that's how the vampire clan accumulates power and wealth. But because of how they usually feed, a case like my parents sometimes happens. A vampire will become pregnant by a 'useless' human." Kankuro shrugged. "So I suppose that's why Naruto and Gaara are so close. Both are looked down upon by the clan because of their 'useless' parents. Naruto his mom and Gaara his dad. They understand each other better than anyone else."

"'_They understand each other better than anyone else.' So I don't stand a chance against Gaara. He knows the President on a level I will never reach…" _

"So are you alright?" Kankuro asked, shaking Sasuke from his thoughts.

"'Alright?' What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean your pregnancy," Kankuro answered with a grin.

"MY WHAT?!" Sasuke nearly screamed.

"Didn't you know?" Kankuro asked. "Vampires, as long as their partner is human and the vampire is a male, then they can impregnate any human, regardless of gender." (*) Kankuro explained with a wide grin.

Sasuke's eyes then went impossibly wide at Kankuro's words. Sure the two used a condom, but still! There were situations where a woman still got pregnant even if her partner used a condom.

"_Oh god…" _Sasuke could feel himself starting to breathe faster, and knew that if he didn't calm himself down quick, then he was probably going to have panic attack or faint… Or a combination of the two.

Kankuro tried to stop himself but couldn't and started to laugh hysterically at Sasuke's expense.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" Sasuke asked, trying not to raise his voice. He was already in trouble for cussing at a superior. No reason to give Kankuro another reason to report him to Naruto. "This is serious!"

"Hahahaha sorry but hahaha your face was hahaha pri hahaha priceless! Hahaha!" Kankuro said between laughs, and then took a deep breath to calm his laughter. "It was a joke. Male vampires can't really get male humans pregnant. Unless you have female reproduction organs, and even though you're pretty enough Uchiha, I know you don't. So stop hyperventilating. Sorry for almost giving you a heart attack."

"You're a horrible person," Sasuke nearly growled at the laughing board member.

"Sorry," Kankuro apologized again. "But on a serious note, there are a lot of rumors about you and the President and why he keeps you so close. I'm really impressed that even though people think you're his 'mistress', you're still able to put on a professional face and do your work."

Sasuke stared at Kankuro blankly for a minute then asked seriously. "Do people really think that I became the President's secretary just so I could sleep with him?"

"Some do," Kankuro answered, amusement lacing his words.

Sasuke resisted the urge to pout childishly. "Well I didn't. Trust me, if I could figure out a way to put an end to this relationship, then I would." The raven said with determination, though in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel he was lying a little bit… Okay, a lot.

Sasuke's statement caused another around of laughter from Kankuro. "Okay, okay," the board member said after controlling his laughter. "I understand. I promise not to make snide and unprofessional comments at you anymore."

"Thank you," Sasuke said with a small smile as Naruto finally exited his private bedroom.

"Good morning President." Kankuro and Sasuke greeted as Naruto closed the door.

Naruto looked at the two and his sleepy expression suddenly hardened into one of suspicion. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sasuke quickly answered.

"We just met Gaara," Kankuro explained. "I got carried away talking about my little bro."

"You seem to be having fun," Naruto commented.

"I played a joke on Uchiha-san and I was laughing at that." Kankuro replied.

"So what did you come up here to do?" the blond asked as he walked closer.

"To show you the Shinobi products of course," Kankuro said as he handed Naruto a file. "They're on the move so I thought I should come up and show you."

Naruto quickly flipped the file open and read the first page and closed the file again. "Think of some countermeasures and call Shikamaru and Konohamaru up for a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Yes sir," Kankuro mock saluted and headed for the elevator, which Sasuke was holding open for him.

"Ah, thank you." The board member smiled.

"Your welcome," Sasuke said as the elevator doors closed.

"Uchiha." Naruto called from his office.

"Yes sir?" Sasuke asked as he pushed the office door open. "President?" He asked again when the blond didn't answer.

Naruto put out his cigarette. "As you just heard, the executive meeting is in twenty minutes."

"Yes sir," Sasuke answered as he closed the office door. "I'll prepare the data about the Shinobi products and management."

"Good."

"And you're going to confirm your schedule after the meeting, correct?" the secretary asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered, still not looking at Sasuke.

"Is there anything else you need?" Sasuke asked and when Naruto didn't answer, he turned to leave.

Before he could pull the door fully open, Naruto's hand forced it close and place his other hand on the other side of Sasuke's head and firmly trapped the raven between the door and the blond's own body.

"Sir?" Sasuke asked, afraid he'd done something wrong.

When Naruto didn't move or say anything, Sasuke's heart started to speed up in tempo from the blond's closeness.

"_The mixed scent of spice and the faint smell of cigarettes and the heat of his body… The surprisingly gentleness of his hands and his low voice… __**I'm not the only one that knows them.**__ I knew this when I decided to stay with him… But…" _So lost in his thoughts, Sasuke didn't realize that he had unconsciously tilted his head to the side to give Naruto better access to his neck.

But Naruto did and said. "Get out."

Sasuke was shocked back into reality.

"And get the data. You don't have all day."

"Yes sir," Sasuke answered as he quickly left the office.

Once the door was closed, Naruto looked away from the door and out the window of his office. "I'm jealous of some human. One of my own employees." The blond said to himself. "Exactly how far do you intend to make me fall? You miserable human."

**???**

The meeting only lasted for a few hours and now Sasuke was leading the three board members to the elevator, and it seemed, since Kankuro no longer intended to speak badly of Sasuke, Konohamaru decided to fill that role.

"So the President finds you useful huh?" the Vice-President asked. Everyone ignored him, so he continued to talk. "I'll admit that the data was complete, but…" Konohamaru looked from Sasuke to the file he was holding. "So, you're not just his 'mistress'?"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to Konohamaru and answered. "Technically, a 'mistress' means 'a man's long-term _female_ lover and companion who is not married to him, especially used when the man _is married_ to another woman, and is implied that the man is paying for some of the _woman's_ living expenses or provides her with an _allowance_'. Now, obviously, I'm not a woman and the President isn't married and he doesn't provide me with an allowance. So I'm not his mistress, but I'm very grateful you appreciate my value."

Konohamaru glared while Kankuro tried to stifle his laugh and Shikamaru merely shrugged and yawned.

"You know, the President didn't ask him to prepare that data. He already had it prepared before hand, and readied it when the President called for it. Didn't you notice how certain he was that Uchiha-san already had the data? That is the type of confidence the President has in him." Kankuro said in Sasuke's defense.

"_That's right." _It suddenly all clicked together at Kankuro's words. _"This confidence. This trust. Belongs only to me. I'm his secretary. He's only secretary. I have no right to wish for anything more. This is enough."_

"…Think some facts should be nailed even more into the head of the Shinobi management. Don't you know anyone in a higher position in their affiliated companies that can help us?" Konohamaru asked, trying to change the subject.

"There might be some section leaders we can probably use…" Shikamaru commented.

"Not high enough," Konohamaru answered quickly.

"If it's alright," Sasuke said to get the three board member's attention once he tuned into their conversation. "I could contact the president of Leaf Enterprises."

"Are they our clients?" Kankuro asked.

"They're pretty big," Shikamaru stated.

"We've done business with them before," Sasuke answered.

"Then can you introduce them to me?" Konohamaru asked, trying to embarrass Sasuke again. "Or are you afraid I might destroy our good relations with them?"

Sasuke looked at Konohamaru blankly and answered. "I'm sure you'll do everything that can be done Director."

"You're just saying that because you have to," Konohamaru responded. "You don't really think that."

"Wrong." Sasuke replied. "I can't doubt, even for a second, the people that the President has placed his trust in."

The three men stared at Sasuke in shock before Kankuro smirked at a pouting Konohamaru.

"Stop being so troublesome, Konohamaru," Shikamaru drawled as the elevator opened and the three stepped into the metal box.

Sasuke waved the three off and then turned to return to his work, but stopped when he spotted Naruto standing in the hallway as well. Evidently, the blond had heard everything.

"Now I'm curious," Naruto said with a smirk. "Why do you trust me so much? Because you're very loyal to your work?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered without hesitation. "And because of things I've seen with my own eyes. I don't just blindly follow whoever is my boss. You have proven that you're trustworthy and know what you're doing, so I trust you." Sasuke paused for a moment as he walked to the large "entrance" desk near the elevator and added. "And also because, you trust me too."

Without warning, Naruto leaped forward and pinned Sasuke to the huge desk by the raven's wrists.

"You stupid human," he nearly roared. "Don't get so confident. You think you've gained something from me? Even if I take everything away from you, you will _never _gain anything from me." Naruto said through clenched teeth as he leaned into Sasuke's face, only a couple inches of air separating the two.

The two stayed perfectly still, watching the other.

"_Humans are only tools to him. But the trust he puts in me is real. The board members and Iruka-san too. They feel and know that the President has placed his trust in them too. That's why they try so hard to live up to that trust. And I'm sure, deep down, the President knows it too. He cares for all of us very much. But he can't admit that. His pride won't let him."_

The two were broken from their trance at the sound of Naruto's cell phone. Naruto broke eye contact and answered the device while pushing off the desk and away from Sasuke.

"Hey? ….. Yea…. Got it…. Yea… Gaara… Right…Okay, okay, I'm coming." Naruto hung up and walked towards the elevator. "I'm going out. Cancel everything."

"Sir?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto walked away without looking back.

"_He's a vampire and we're human… The distance between us… Is it impossible to cross?" _Sasuke's hands balled into tight fists at his sides as the elevator doors closed.

TBC…

(*) – I got this idea from a yaoi manga called _Acid Flower_. So I don't own this either. ^__^'

Happy New Years Eve everyone! :) Whew. Two updates in one week?! O.o' Is this girl on crack? XD Juuust kidding. :3 So I hope everyone enjoyed reading and I hope everyone has a safe and fun New Years. :)

Please review!

— ohhowfluffyyouare


	30. Ch 30 Tea? Cream or Blood?

**A/N: ***Looks at the "last updated" date* Oh dear. Has it really been a month-or-something since I last updated?! Dang it, I really loose my sense of time when I'm sick. Oh well. *sigh* I guess it's better late than never, right? :) Right..? Right? RIGHT?! O.o' Oh dear, it seems like all the medicine I've consumed in the last 72 hours is finally starting to get to me. ^__^' And I've finally entered the horrible world of the musing-and-soul-killing "working force"… Ugh. I cringe just thinking about it. O.O *Looks around suspiciously and then slinks off into the dark, creepy alley all suspiciously-like.*

**Warnings: **Mature audiences only. :)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERTARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**??? **– Scene/Time Change

Whhhoooosh! XD

**Tea? Would You Like Cream or Blood With That?**

Sasuke was never one to be ruled by his emotions. He was calm and composed just the way his parents molded him to be. An Uchiha never allowed emotions to rule over logic. It was practically taboo in the infamous world of the Uchihas. The only emotions deemed worthy enough to grace an Uchiha's perfect features are annoyance, smugness, and disappointment in the failure of others due to the simple fact that they aren't an Uchiha. Well, the Uchihas weren't really known for their modesty.

"_I am not jealous. I will not kill him. I am not jealous. I will not kill him." _ Sasuke chanted, then took a deep breathe and knocked on the office door.

"It's open," came the muffled replied.

The secretary took one more deep breathe before quietly pushing the polished door open to see Naruto sitting at his grand desk talking to Gaara, who was perched on top of the blond's desk leaning a little too close to the grinning president.

"_Well, pushing him out a three story window doesn't really count as killing." _Sasuke mused as he tried to keep a glare from crossing his features. "Excuse me President, but the reports from Sound Inc. have arrived and need your approval and signature."

"Got it," Naruto said dismissively. "Just leave them here and I'll get around to them."

"It looks like I'm in the way again," Gaara commented to no one in particular as he picked up the documents off the desk where Sasuke had put them.

"_Oh don't worry about it," _Sasuke replied sarcastically. _"You're always in the way, but that doesn't stop you from coming every. Single. Fucking. Day." _

It was true though. Gaara, Naruto's childhood friend, had been coming to the company almost every single day, and the amount of alone time the two would spend together a day has steadily increased to the point where they practically spent hours alone with each other. It was as if the two vampires were trying to emphasize the vast distance between humans and vampires. It wasn't that the raven was jealous of the two vampires. He just felt pushed aside and was only kept around because he was _necessary_.

"Naruto, I know that you wouldn't be so stupid to only hire him because he's my brother, but do you really have any use for someone like him?" Gaara asked as he slid off the desk and walked around Naruto's seat so that he could read over the blond's shoulder.

"That's because there aren't that many people I can use who know about vampires, and it's just more convenient if they do know." The blond answered absently as his eyes continued to read the document in his hands.

"I see," Gaara responded with a smirk and looked up to a silent Sasuke. "Especially if they have delicious blood, right?" Gaara added smugly.

"_Do you want to fight? Is that it? You want me to kick your ass? Because I have nothing against kicking your ass. I will do it! I took Judo (*) for almost seven years and was captain of my high school Judo team, so if you want your ass to get kicked by some 'mere human', then keep talking!" _said mental Sasuke who clearly has finally snapped. So, back in the "real world", Sasuke merely stood quietly and quickly turned his head to avoid making eye contact when Gaara turned to look at him.

The red head then sighed and moved away from Naruto. "Well, since you've got work to do now, I'll leave. Can I take a nap upstairs though?"

"You don't have to leave," Naruto quickly said. "Just stay here."

"No, it's fine. It's like I said: 'I don't want to be in the way'." Gaara reassured with a small smile.

"Would you like me to take you—"

"No." Gaara cut in. "I know the way perfectly."

"Of course," Sasuke nodded as Gaara walked past him.

As Sasuke watched the red head's retreating back, he tried to ignore the sharp pain in his chest. _"Stop… Don't let him in. Don't let him go upstairs. Don't let him in the office. Don't let him into the places where your other partners aren't suppose to come in. Don't let him… Come so easily between us…" _

"Uchiha?"

"Excuse me, sir." Sasuke responded with a slight bow. "This is all the information that you requested. Is there anything else you need?" The secretary asked professionally.

"_Damn it… I have to make these feeling disappear. I'm his secretary and secretaries don't need such useless feelings. I'm starting to become just like his problematic 'meals'. I have to get rid of these feelings, or else I'll lose my 'usefulness'."_

"Oh, and also, you have a meeting with the executive staff at 7 o'clock and at 8 o'clock you have a meeting with the manager of Uzumaki Inc."

"But I don't want to meet with anyone from Uzumaki." Naruto whined like a little child.

"Then should I cancel the meeting?"

"But don't we need inside information from Uzumaki on the merge with Leaf Inc.?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded.

"Damn Kiba and his information," Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke let a small smile cross his lips because he knew Naruto didn't really find the meeting as troublesome as he let on. The blond had created NFR just so he could support Uzumaki Inc. from the shadows while also making some money for himself. Naruto actually really treasures his family and close friends, vampire or not. But ever since the creation of NFR, Naruto had been avoiding his family and best friend more than ever. Sasuke couldn't help but feel like Naruto was trying really hard to distance himself from humans that he didn't have to interact with daily because of business.

"Uchiha!" Naruto called when he heard the faint noise of a door opening.

Sasuke turned from the door at hearing his name. "Yes sir?"

"Uh… N… Nothing," Naruto answered, looking back to the document.

"Then excuse me sir," Sasuke bowed politely as he closed the door.

A low growled slipped past Naruto's lips as his grip on the paper tightened, almost tearing the edge of the innocent report.

**???**

"Hello."

"_Great… You're still alive."_ Sasuke mused to himself sarcastically. "Um… Didn't you go upstairs to take nap?" The raven asked.

"I thought it wouldn't take Naruto too long to look over those documents, so I decided to just wait here." Gaara answered with a sly smirk.

"I see… Well, the president is only going over already processed data, I think it would be alright if you were to go in right now," Sasuke said like the good, little secretary he was.

"Really? And why do you think that?" Gaara challenged.

"Because it seems to me that your relationship with President Uzumaki is very private and he doesn't seem to mind your company." Sasuke answered, restraining himself from punching the smug-looking red headed vampire.

Sasuke didn't understand what Gaara wanted from him. Why would the red head ask such a stupid question if he already knew the answer? Did he just want Sasuke to acknowledge that he has a very close relationship with the blond? Did Gaara find from some sick, twisted amusement in making Sasuke uncomfortable and angry?

"And why do you think that?" the red head repeated.

"I think that because he seems to accept you and opens his heart to you more than any other." The raven responded as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"But isn't your relationship with Naruto private too?"

"Uh… No… It isn't. I'm just a secretary. Our relationship only seems close because I manage almost all of his private affairs. It's merely a supply and demand relationship. A relationship where he has no need to open his heart to me." Sasuke explained. "Unlike you Gaara-san, I can't offer him the kind of understanding that you do."

An annoyed expression crossed Gaara's face before it changed back to his usual blank look. "Is this because I'm in the same position as him?" Gaara questioned. "Because I'm a vampire? Or is it because we both hate our parents?"

"Uh… Because—" Sasuke tried to explain his reasoning but was interrupted.

"You've misunderstood. It's true that Naruto's mother loved a human and so betrayed the vampire clan, and my father is a worthless human who is of no use to the clan, and many vampires have made fun of us because of this. But do you really think we lick each other's wounds? And we don't need some stupid human's pity either. I am me and Naruto is Naruto. So regardless of what other vampires might say, our pride as vampires doesn't suffer at all." Gaara finished, glaring at a stunned Sasuke.

He finally understood. Sasuke finally understood why Gaara and Naruto were so close and why they trusted each other so much._ "Gaara-san and the president are both strong enough to fight their loneliness. They don't need to pity each other to understand each other. They're equals, and I… Don't stand a chance… I've already lost." _

Sasuke bowed and quickly apologized. "Forgive me, I've said something rude."

**???**

Forcing his fingers to stop tapping impatiently against his desk, Sasuke waited for Naruto's voice to come across the speaker phone.

"Yea?" the blond answered.

"Inuzuka-san has arrived. I'm gong downstairs to greet him."

"Alright." Naruto answered as Sasuke hung up.

"Inuzuka?" Gaara asked as he rested his hands on Naruto's broad shoulders. "Is that Kiba? That cute, dog-lover best friend of yours?"

"Yea," the blond answered suspiciously.

"I promise to leave you alone after I see him." Gaara said sweetly, or as sweetly as Gaara could say something.

"Ugh. Fine." Naruto sighed tiredly. "Just don't eat him.

"Hn…Maybe," Gaara answered as he and Naruto waited for Sasuke and Kiba.

**???**

The Uzumaki company limo slowly stopped in front of the underground parking lot building entrance. The limo driver hurried out of his seat and rounded the vehicle so that he could open the back door to let Kiba out.

"Welcome Manger Inuzuka." Sasuke greeted.

"Hello Uchiha-san," Kiba greeted back with a wolfish grin. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a tag-along."

"Oh no, that's fine." Sasuke answered with a small smile. "I'm sure President Uzumaki won't mind."

But doubt inched into Sasuke's mind at the nervous smile that Kiba gave him. Now Sasuke was curious to see exactly who Kiba had brought along. Hopefully it wasn't Kyuubi.

"_Oh shit…" _Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the next person who climbed out of the dark car. If he had known that ramen was going to be his last meal then he would have bought onigiri and tomatoes instead. The secretary let a polite, and extremely uneasy, smile grace his lips as he led the guests upstairs. At least if it was Kyuubi, Sasuke would have gotten a ten second head start. But now, he wasn't even going to get a one second head start.

**???**

Tense was putting it lightly.

Just as Sasuke had predicted, Naruto practically went ballistics when he saw his mother walk through the door with Kiba. It seems Gaara had only stuck around to see Kiba and when the red head saw Naruto's mother, he tried to make a run for it, but Naruto wasn't having any of that, and told Gaara not to leave, to which Gaara replied: "I don't think I should stay. I don't like being in a place where it's obvious I'm not wanted. I mean after all, Auntie doesn't want anything to do with vampires."

Naruto's mother looked nervously to her son and almost flinched at the glare that was directed her way. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. "I shouldn't have come."

"No." Kiba quickly jumped in. "Kushina-san, you sho—"

"Excuse me," Sasuke called everyone's attention to him. "Uh… Everyone, please make yourselves comfortable. I'll go and prepare some tea. The president seems to like it, so I'm sure you'll like it too ma'am. Gaara-san. It'll only take a few minutes." The raven motioned towards the chairs in the room and walked off to quickly prepare the tea, leaving three stunned vampires and a speechless human behind. Hopefully nobody dies by the time he returns.

**???**

After a few minutes, Sasuke finally returned with four cups of hot tea. Kushina, Kiba, and Naruto had all taken a seat in one of the chairs and Gaara stood stubbornly behind Naruto, refusing to take a seat. The raven hesitantly put a cup in front or beside each person that was seated and politely asked each if they wanted sugar or cream before handing the last cup to Gaara.

"Cream or sugar?" Sasuke asked, just like the first three.

"Do you have blood?" Gaara joked, or at least Sasuke hoped so.

"_Oh of course. Let me just go to the blood bank down the street and get it for you, or better yet, let me just cut myself and bleed to death for you so that the blood is fresh for you damn tea." _Sasuke sarcastically replied. "No, I'm sorry. Only cream or sugar." The raven answered with a strained smile.

"Then I'm fine." Gaara answered, taking a sip of tea.

Sasuke took a deep breathe so that he didn't beat Gaara with the tray he had used to carry the tea cups in with. He carefully placed the tray onto the president's desk (since they were currently in Naruto's office) and stood on the other side of Naruto.

A few minutes of silence passed before Kushina finally decided to speak up and break the awkward tension.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I came without warning. I just wanted to congratulate you on your new company… It… Uh… Really is a great building." She finished uncertainly.

"Yea… Thanks," Naruto answered curtly. "So this is the 'important information' that you had to tell me Kiba?" Naruto asked in annoyance. "Then you're just wasting my time. Hurry up and take her home. Why should I talk to a woman who doesn't want to see a vampire even if it's her own son?"

"Naruto, what the hell man?" Kiba snapped.

"That's not true Naruto!" Kushina quickly said before Kiba could say anymore. "That's far from the true and you know it. I don't distance myself from you because I dislike you. I do it because I know you dislike me. I gave birth to you, a vampire, even though I had already left the clan. Vampires feed on humans and use them like playthings. I know I'm the one who caused the clan's hatred for you, so it's only natural that you'd hate me too." The red headed vampire paused to steady her wavering voice before continuing. "I can't even look you in the eye, and because of me you have to go against the whole clan. If you were born human, then maybe—maybe you wouldn't have to distance yourself from us, and suffer everything the clan has put you through."

Sasuke looked at Kushina in disbelief. During her whole speech, the secretary couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Very wrong. He glanced over to Gaara and saw an expression that mirrored Naruto's. Cold and uncaring, like they'd already heard all of this before, and perhaps, they had.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you weren't born human."

She blames herself for causing Naruto's pain. Sasuke could understand this feeling, but he didn't think it was right that Kushina thought it would be better that Naruto was born human. Why would she wish Naruto was human? Does she regret being a vampire herself? Does she wish _she _was human?

"What the hell is wro—"

"But," Sasuke cut Gaara off before he realized what he was doing. "President Uzumaki is a vampire."

The raven suddenly felt nervous and awkward as everyone's eyes were suddenly on him because of his sudden outburst. Sasuke wasn't one for the spotlight.

"I'm sorry. I spoke without thinking. It's not my place to question Kushina-san."

"No it's fine," Kiba quickly reassured. "What do you want to say?"

"Well…" Sasuke suddenly felt very self-conscious. "I think that Kushina-san's feelings towards the president are… understandable. But, no matter what she wishes, the president _is _a vampire, and she shouldn't think of this as something to regret or that it's bad. Because, that would mean, she's rejecting everything that the president is. I can't understand the feelings of a vampire, but I think that the president lives proudly as the vampire he is. I don't think he's ashamed of being a vampire."

The raven tried not to cower away from the stares of awe, confusion, and bewilderment from the other occupants of the room. Then, nearly scaring Sasuke half to death, Kiba let out a hearty laugh and grinned brightly at the panicky secretary.

"You're amazing Uchiha-san. I'm glad you're with us." The brunette praised then heaved a heavy sigh and turned his grin onto Naruto's mom. "Come on Kushina-san. I think it's time we left."

The red headed vampire hesitantly nodded her head and pushed out of the seat with Kiba's help. With one last glance back at her son, she allowed Kiba to lead her out of the office and back down to the car with Sasuke leading the way.

"That kid would accept you even if you were alien." Gaara couldn't help but tease once the door was closed behind Sasuke, who was playing the good secretary and seeing the two guests off.

"Yea," Naruto agreed, searching for a cigarette. "If his boss tells him too, then he probably would without any questions."

"So then aren't you glad that you're his boss, Naruto?" Gaara asked with a small smile. "If you weren't, then he probably wouldn't have accepted you so easily."

"Well, if I weren't, then I wouldn't really need him anyways, would I?" Naruto asked, more to himself than to Gaara.

"Is that past tense I hear?" Gaara couldn't help but chuckle as the office door was cautiously opened.

"I just saw the guests off," Sasuke reported.

"Well then I'm off too." Gaara waved. "For some reason I feel like killing something."

"Then I'll see—"

"No thanks. I know the way," Gaara answered as he exited the room and nearly slammed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke stated once the sound of footsteps could no longer be heard. "I shouldn't have interfered like that."

"Yea, it was very out of character for you." Naruto agreed as he finally found a box of cigarettes hidden under a pile of folders on his desk. "But if you hadn't said it, then Gaara definitely would have, and at least you said it politely. But honestly, you should have just ignored everything she said."

"How could I?!" Sasuke protested. "She's a vampire as well and so saying something like 'I'm sorry you were born a vampire' just isn't something you to your son!" The riled up secretary then quickly calmed himself and quietly apologized for his outburst.

"No need to be sorry. It just sounded like you were defending your boyfriend or something." Naruto teased with a grin.

"S… Sorry." Sasuke apologized again, looking to the ground out of embarrassment and blushing brightly. The flustered raven felt like his emotions were getting harder and harder to control nowadays. Damn Gaara. Everything was fine until he showed up.

Naruto's grinned softened into a small smile as he reached forward and lifted Sasuke's chin so that the secretary was looking him in the eye.

"I told you that you didn't need to apologize." Naruto restated.

"I'm sorry that I got so emotional," Sasuke said as he moved away from Naruto's touch. "But a secretary can't allow someone to treat their boss that way."

"So this was just because of your job?" Naruto asked his voice suddenly cold and his expression dark. "Your damn secretary mask really pisses me off sometimes." The blond stated in annoyance as he grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pulled the shocked secretary against him. "It makes me want to rip apart your perfect mask." Naruto reached forward and grabbed Sasuke's large glasses and tossed them behind him, not caring if they landed on his desk or not.

"So should I make you work now? As a secretary?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"No…" Sasuke protested as Naruto started to unbutton his shirt and kiss a trail along his neck. "Stop. Please. Stop."

Sasuke tried his hardest to fight against the feelings that danced across his body and the burning sensations that scorched his skin wherever Naruto's hands or lips touched, because he knew he wouldn't be able to resist the blond. He'd surrender everything to Naruto, if he asked.

"Do you really hate losing control so much that you're willing to do anything to keep it?" Naruto asked, gently biting at Sasuke's pulse point. "Why do you want to be 'the perfect secretary' so badly?"

"That's because if I'm not your secretary, then you won't need me by your side. Even if my blood is special, you wouldn't need me if I wasn't the perfect secretary." Sasuke tired to explain while trying to resist Naruto's touch. "I don't want to be a liability to you."

"But even if you weren't food or my secretary, I would still keep you near me… Because I want you."

The two then froze at Naruto's words and slowly inched away from each other. Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion, and Naruto stared at Sasuke in bewilderment. A tense silence settled between the two as they stared at each other, not knowing what to do or how to act.

"_What the hell just happened..?" _(*)

TBC…

(*) Judo - a modern Japanese martial art (_gendai budō_) and combat sport, that originated in Japan in the late nineteenth century. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the object is to either throw one's opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue one's opponent with a grappling maneuver, or force an opponent to submit by joint locking the elbow or by executing a choke. Strikes and thrusts (by hands and feet)—as well as weapons defenses—are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). – Wikipedia

(*) – Just in case anyone's confused, Sasuke is the speaker here. :)

Oh goshie! O.O Is that Naruto finally making a confession to Sasuke?! Dun dun DUUUUUN! So stay tune for the next chapter to see if the confession sticks! Which hopefully won't take as much time to post as this one did.

I'm really really _really _sorry that it took this long for me to post. Like seriously, it shouldn't have taken me this long, but it did, and I am ashame. v_v

So I will work double-time to hopefully get the next chapter out in one to two weeks… Hopefully. :3 Cross your fingers and pray guys. :)

Hope everyone enjoyed reading and sorry that this chapter may have seemed a little rushed, but I really wanted to update this week because I felt so bad that it had been forever since I last updated, so I hope everyone enjoyed reading, regardless of the rushing. :) Now I'm gonna head off to bed so that I stop writing this A/N before it's longer than the actual update. (How embarrassing would that be? XD)

Bunches of love and cookies. :D

And don't forget to review ~ Please. :3

— ohhowfluffyyouare


	31. Ch 31 Human vs Vampire

**A/N: **Working during Spring Break sucks and so does doing Spring Break homework… During Spring Break. :)

**Warnings: **the usual plus a lemon. :3 I know. Excitement. XD

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT **OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECERETARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**???** – Time/Scene Change

******* **– Lemon (Skippy if no likey :3)

Master Ninja Theme Song ~Ninjabridge—Naruto Parodies

**Human vs. Vampire**

Neither moved from where they stood. They two could only stare at each other in shock and awe. Sasuke didn't really know how he should proceed once those words had left Naruto's mouth but he knew he had to proceed carefully or else he'd be screwed.

Naruto was in a daze and couldn't look Sasuke in the eye. His eyes concentrated on the floor as his fingers unconsciously hovered over his mouth in confusion. Had he really just said those words? He was beyond confused and didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He angrily slammed his hand down onto the desk and growled in frustration because these were familiar. Anger and frustration were things he dealt with regularly.

"Damn it," he cursed and then finally looked the startled raven in the eye. "So you think you have to be a secretary at all costs?" He asked angrily. "That's why your secretary mask is your top priority? You'd go so far that you'd even have sex with me?"

Sasuke looked down nervously and tried to fix his appearance. His hands went to his face to readjust his glasses but, remembering that Naruto had tossed them aside earlier, he let his hand drop limply to his side and tried to calm his racing heart.

"I am proud that I'm your secretary," Sasuke replied, spotting his glasses near the office bookcase. "And I really like my job and I think it is worth doing." The secretary picked his glasses off the floor and awkwardly put them back on. "And I firmly believe that arranging your 'meals' and then giving you my blood after them is also a part of my secretarial duties. But sometimes…" Sasuke paused, carefully picking his words, before continuing again. "I wished I wasn't just your secretary, I wish I was something more."

Naruto tried to keep his expression as neutral and calm as possible as Sasuke continued fixing his appearance. He didn't want something unwise to slip out of his mouth, so he pressed his lips together into a fine line.

"But I never thought you would want that too."

The vampire glared at Sasuke and let a low, humorless chuckle pass his lips. "You're really something, you know that?" He asked rhetorically. "How much further do you expect me to sink? You have me wrapped so tightly around your damn finger." Naruto mused to himself.

"Sir?" Sasuke questioned cautiously.

Then without any warning, the secretary was pulled forward by his wrist and suddenly his mouth was connected with the blond's. Sasuke moaned as Naruto deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into Sasuke's burning mouth. The raven grabbed onto Naruto's strong arms for support before he was abruptly pushed away.

"I'm a vampire, and you're a human." Naruto started with a glare. "So get out of my sight."

Sasuke stood, unmoving and stunned. "President—"

"Get out." The blond snapped without looking at Sasuke.

"_Why? And after kissing me like that?" _ Sasuke angrily glared at the president's turned back. _"He even admitted to wanting me, as a person. So why won't he open his heart at all to me?" _The angry secretary took a deep breath and excused himself.

Naruto angrily slammed his fist into his desk again once he heard the door to his office close. He was pissed and, for once, he didn't know what to do about it.

**???**

Sasuke was livid. He was close to committing mass murder. He now fully understood why some people snap, become sociopaths, and just start randomly and blindly killing people. Damn blond, egotistic, asshole vampire.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin at hearing his name so suddenly. He glanced over to the doorway in wary curiosity and prayed that it wasn't Gaara, because if it was, then he wouldn't be held responsible for his next actions.

"Are you still here?" The voice called followed by footsteps.

Sasuke sighed in relief at seeing Kankuro and not the younger brother. Looks like he gets to avoid going to prison for just a little longer.

"No Director Kankuro, I was just finishing some last minute details with the President," Sasuke lied as he nervously readjusted his glasses again. "Is something wrong?"

Taking in the head secretary's slightly flushed face and messy hair; it wasn't difficult for Kankuro to guess what had just happened to the raven. "Ahh…" He said almost apologetically. "I just needed to submit a report, but I guess now isn't the best time. It's not that important, so I'll just submit it tomorrow." The director explained as he turned to walk back to his office. Then paused and seemed to think for a moment before looking over his shoulder to Sasuke. "But if you have time, would you like some tea Uchiha-san?"

"…Sure." Sasuke answered hesitantly as he followed after the other man, and could only be comforted by the fact that at least he didn't have to make the tea this time.

**???**

After a short walk and wait, Sasuke found himself seated in Kankuro's office and accepting a warm cup of tea from the grinning director.

"Thank you," Sasuke held the tea cup carefully and took a tentative sip of the warm liquid. "This is really good," the raven said in mild surprise after taking another sip.

"Thank you. It's my hobby. I like to blend different teas together." Kankuro clarified as he poured himself a cup as well.

"That's very impressive," the raven praised with a polite smile and took another sip.

"Thank you. I learned it from my dad. He actually met my mom this way. While he was learning about how to blend teas I mean." Kankuro explained proudly.

"You mean Gaara-san's…"

"Of course my dad didn't know vampires existed back then."

Sasuke nodded absently and took another sip. The tea was comforting.

"I heard that Kiba-kun and Naruto's mom visited today, and Naruto was pissed. I didn't think anyone could get that pissed over something like that…" Kankuro pondered to no one in particular.

"Uh… It's not like the President forcefully kicked them out." Sasuke defended.

"My parents weren't exactly the happiest people and I don't know much about the vampire world, so I'm probably in no position to be giving you advice, but…" Kankuro continued as if Sasuke hadn't said a thing. "Will you hear me out? From one person that cares about Naruto to another?"

Sasuke nodded mutely.

Kankuro grinned. "The vampire clan probably considers Naruto's mom a heretic. I mean vampires do marry humans and live their lives mingling with humans, but they always keep their connections to the clan. But Naruto's mom severed all those ties because of her human husband, so Naruto was forced to grow up isolated from the vampire community. But around the time Naruto was in middle school, he severed his ties with his mom and presented himself before the vampire clan, hoping for acceptance, but because of stories about his mom circulating through the clan, he wasn't accepted very well, and it was very hard on him."

Sasuke finally understood. _"The President's mom regretted he was born a vampire because she knew, because of her actions, he wouldn't be accepted. But the President __**is **__a vampire, so after being reject, he felt he didn't belong anywhere. Humans would fear him and the vampire clan refused to accept him. So he had no choice but to stand on his own and fight for his own position. I guess… That's why his pride is so…"_

"Then about the same time," Kankuro continued to explain, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Gaara was also pushed out of the clan because of our 'useless' father. Naruto and Gaara are really similar. Maybe that's why they're so close. Actually, the truth is, they're so alike that they can't ever see the other as a potential lover. But I guess even you can see that right?" the board member finished with a bright smile. "But there is one big different between Gaara and Naruto: Gaara was raised by vampires and Naruto was ultimately raised by humans. I guess that's why Naruto is so difficult and hard to please. But I think that's what gives us reason to hope for the best when it comes to him."

"… Yea…" Sasuke agreed quietly as he finished his tea. _"Hope…"_

**???**

It was a warm night, which Sasuke was thankful for since he had forgotten his coat at home, and wouldn't have to suffer through another one of Itachi's "parental lectures". As the raven continued his journey home, his mind couldn't help but wonder back to a certain stubborn blond.

"_I guess loving someone sincerely and deeply is a source of 'hope'… Or at least it would be if the other person was human. Unfortunately, my case is different. The President wouldn't give up his place among the vampires for anyone or anything in the world. His pride is bigger than anyone I've ever met and there's no way he would fall in love with a 'mere human'." _Sasuke stopped walking and looked up to the clear night sky. _"For the President, the wall between us doesn't have a single crack in it." _The tired secretary took a deep breath and kept walking. _"But…" _

He paused again and reached into his pants pockets and grabbed his cell phone. He quickly dialed a familiar number and waited nervously for the other to pick up.

"Yea?" the voice answered after three or four rings.

"Uchiha here. Sorry for calling so late, but can I have a little of your time right now? It's urgent."

**???**

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, President." Sasuke quickly apologized.

Naruto refused to move from where he was seated comfortably on his couch and so only smirked and asked. "What? Did you come to quit? You could have just done that over the phone, ya know."

Sasuke tried to keep his features calm and answered. "No. I don't plan to quit, unless you explicitly order me to do so. Besides…" Sasuke awkwardly and nervously removed his glasses and loosened his tie. "I didn't come here tonight as a secretary. I came as a person, a potential lover."

The raven then surprised attacked Naruto and pushed the unsuspecting blond down and kissed him without warning. Sasuke ran his hand up Naruto's defined chest and was thankful that the blond's shirt was already unbuttoned or he would have had some major issues. Well, he wasn't exactly as button-savvy as Naruto was.

"You smell my blood don't you?" Sasuke asked, separating from Naruto. "Why don't you take some like you always do?" the raven asked, his face only inches away from Naruto's. "I'll be happy wherever you touch me to make it taste even better." He whispered and rolled his hips against the blond's, making Naruto moan quietly. "With everything I've got. I'm determined to seduce you tonight."

Naruto's surprised expression quickly changed into one of frustration before he skillfully switched their positions so that he was now hovering over Sasuke's stunned form. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke almost bruising hard while his nimble fingers made quick work of Sasuke's shirt. The blond licked a trail down Sasuke's exposed neck then moved to kiss the blushing raven again.

"What the hell are you up to?" Naruto asked suspiciously after thoroughly ravishing Sasuke's willing mouth. "You want to be one of my 'meal' partners now?"

"No." Sasuke answered without hesitation. "I will continue being your secretary. You're a vampire, so you can't afford to be in love, I understand that. I don't care if you still think of me as your secretary, and as always, I'll still give you my blood as part of my duties. I'm just a secretary whose boss just happens to be a vampire. But I want to stay by your side and that is my choice."

"So you want to leave the human world? And stay by my side?" Naruto asked, trying to understand his secretary's puzzling words.

"No. What I mean to say is that I'll stay by your side exactly the way I am now." Sasuke tried to explain. "Because no matter what I feel or think, I'll always be human and your secretary and a person who's in love with you. I'm just me, and that's why, President, you shouldn't change either, and by that I mean you the egotistical, arrogant, annoyingly frustrating vampire."

"Hey…" Naruto couldn't help but feel a little offended. Sure he was all those things, but Sasuke didn't have to list them out so easily.

"But even so," Sasuke continued speaking as if Naruto hadn't spoken. "You'll still be the same Uzumaki Naruto, my special person."

Naruto stared at the raven in astonishment and started to feel extremely awkward.

"The person I love." Sasuke finally confessed with a shy smile.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "That's right. I was supposed to be free. I'm a dumbass." The blond ran a hand through his already chaotic hair. "I didn't want anything binding me, but it turns out that I've been chained to the vampire clan all along."

"What..?" Sasuke questioned cautiously. Naruto was making even less sense than he was. Maybe they were both just losing it.

"Egotistical, arrogant, and annoyingly frustrating right? Yea. I guess that is me. So I guess if I think about it carefully, you're right. The answer is simple." Naruto reached forward and cupped Sasuke's cheek and grinned brightly. "I think I might be in love with you too."

All exclamations of surprised were stopped when Naruto hastily pulled Sasuke into another bruising kiss.

******* **(**Lemon ahead. **Pass this point is the point of no return. P.S. Foreplay has been skipped because 1) I had issues writing it and 2) I just have issues. No worries, psychiatric help is being sought.)

Sasuke gasped at feeling Naruto's hand stroke his weeping manhood.

"Pr…President. Pl… Please." The blushing raven gasped as Naruto smirked and gently bit down on Sasuke's smooth, pale shoulder while smoothly pushing into a begging Sasuke.

The secretary let out a silent scream as Naruto pulled almost all the way out and then pounded back in without warning. He shifted and angled his thrusts just so that he could repeatedly pound into the raven's prostate. The blond grinned in satisfaction every time Sasuke arched off the couch and moaned Naruto's name.

_We've already done this so many times…_

"You're so cute Uchiha," Naruto cooed as he continued to pound into a willing Sasuke. Then his satisfied expression morphed into a mischievous one as a devious idea suddenly popped into his head. He carefully maneuvered Sasuke so that the raven was now on top and grinned foxily.

Sasuke blushed brightly at seeing the exposing position Naruto had just switched them into. He quickly braced himself by placing his hands on Naruto's strong chest and looked away from the grinning blond.

_But for the first time, it doesn't feel like he's just doing it for the blood…_

"This position is—"

"I want to see my beautiful Uchiha." Naruto answered as he stroked the reluctant secretary's outer thigh. "Just move your hips up and down."

"But… I can't…" Sasuke answered and then gasped again as Naruto pushed up.

"Of course you can, here I'll help." The blond said as he thrust up again and held onto Sasuke's shaking thighs and helped the raven move up and down.

Sasuke hated how calm and composed the blond looked while he was a blushing and embarrassed mess.

"Just like that," the blond praised as Sasuke continued to ride him.

Sasuke could only answer each encouragement when a moan or gasp and the occasional whimper as he repeatedly moved up and down on the president's cock.

_Now there's really nothing left to separate us…_

Sasuke arched almost painfully as Naruto hit his prostate again. Naruto smirked as he ran his hand up the raven's thighs and to his sharp hips and then flipped the two over again so that he was back in control.

"President!" Sasuke nearly screamed as Naruto slammed into him at an almost inhuman speed. The raven could feel his climax quickly approaching and with one more sharp thrust, he came hard, quickly followed by Naruto.

Naruto then gently kissed an exhausted Sasuke and started to place butterfly kisses along the raven's jaw line and down his neck clearly intent on another round, maybe two.

*********

It wouldn't be until later that night, after their third round of sex, would Sasuke realize that Naruto hadn't taken a single drop of blood from him the entire night.

Another moan escaped his lips as Naruto kissed him again and lightly ran his fingers down Sasuke's sides making the raven shudder at the sensation. Sasuke tried to pull away and protest but Naruto merely kissed his protests away and let his hands continue their exploration.

For the rest of the night, no matter how many times Sasuke and Naruto had sex. The only thing that Sasuke gave and Naruto took was _love_.

Again… And again… And again… And again.

TBC…

Wow. Can you guys believe it? It's almost over. XD This is the last chapter before the epilogue (sorry about it being so short by the way. I totally planned for it to be longer but... grrr), which hopefully will be done before the end of this month. O.O'

Mixture of excitement and disappointment? Ditto. Also, please excuse the lemon. Some people are just not meant to write smutty scenes and unfortunately, no matter how much I try, I'm one of those people. Sad. I know. ;_; *Sigh of shame*

And don't worry; I'll do my official " speech" in the epilogue, so you guys don't have to see me get all sappy on you just yet. :)

Please feed the review bunny, and don't worry, it won't get fat. :3 So go review crazy. :D

Okay, I'll stop rambling now. :)

— ohhowfluffyyouare


	32. Epilogue Happily Forever

**A/N: **Oh goshies! O.O I'm late. I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm late! XD Sorry, some Alice in Wonderland crossover right there. :) So anyways, I know some of you guys are worried that ending the story here will leave a lot of unanswered questions and loose-ends and that's just no way to end a story. But don't worry; epilogues are for tying up loose ends and answering questions. Therefore, the epilogue will be significantly longer than the other chapters. For two reasons: 1) Because I'm lazy and I like instance gratification, so it's just easier to make it one big chapter instead of two or three smaller chapters, and I'm sure you guys are tired of watching Naruto and Sasuke go two steps forward and twenty steps backwards. 2) If I make it a super long chapter then I won't have to elaborate more than necessary, which means I can focus on Naruto and Sasuke's relationship more and also in this chapter Sasuke gets some payback for the crap Naruto has put him through. Granted it's not going to be anything drastic, only an insult here and there, but still pleasant to read right? :) So, I'm going to stop rambling/ranting/whatever, and let you guys read the last chapter of _You Are My Perfect Secretary_. Oh gosh. I felt my heart cry at that. XD

**Warnings: **boy love, language, and OOC (I feel the need to say… write this because I think Naruto and Sasuke maybe a little, hopefully not to much, out of character compared to earlier chapters.)

**Disclaimer: **I DO **NOT** OWN NARUTO OR MIDNIGHT SECRETARY

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**? **– Scene/Time Change

**Happily Forever**

Naruto grimaced again as he watched the blood tablets dissolve in the glass of expensive alcohol. Sasuke couldn't help the amused smirk that crossed his lips as he watched the blond vampire continue to make faces at the now dark burgundy substance as he compared Naruto to a small child who refused to drink their medicine because it tasted like vomit with a cherry aftertaste. The raven secretary watched patiently as Naruto continued to merely stare at the glass in disgust and uneasiness. After a few more minutes passed, Naruto picked the glass of carefully and silently counted to three before holding his breath and drinking the entire glass in one, single gulp.

"You really don't like the pseudo-blood." Sasuke observed as Naruto gagged and pushed the glass away.

"Yea, but it can't be helped. I can't just feed from you for all my 'meals'. You'll end up dying that way." Naruto answered, lighting a cigarette.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, because he didn't know about Naruto's other partners, but he rather enjoyed living thank you very much. "Well, at least your body is finally used to the pseudo-blood even if your taste buds aren't yet. It would be problematic if you fainted again."

"I didn't faint. I collapsed." Naruto corrected. "Women faint. Men collapse. I am a man, so a collapsed." (*)

"Whatever you say 'Mrs. Man'." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I think liked it better when you were polite to me no matter what I did." Naruto grumbled as he finished his cigarette.

"Hn." Sasuke answered absently as he replaced the empty glass and alcohol with a ridiculously large stack of documents. "You need to finish these by tomorrow morning, and then you have a lunch with the CEO of Rising Sun Enterprises at one o'clock tomorrow."

"Hey, you know that two hours of free time you scheduled for tomorrow at three? Yea, can we move it to right now?" Naruto asked while staring at the daunting stack of paperwork warily.

Sasuke pulled out his pocket agenda and glanced at the lined squares in confusion. "Yes sir." The raven sighed as flipped to tomorrow's date to rearrange the day, but then froze as a sudden thought occurred to him. "I didn't schedule a two hour free period for tomorrow Director… I've _never _scheduled any kind of free period." Sasuke looked up from the agenda and glance around the room in confusion. "Director?" he called to an empty room.

The blasted idiot had escaped.

"Well, well. You're not very good at keeping tabs on your boss are you Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke cringed at the voice and nearly hurled himself out the ten story window.

"It seems Naruto is no longer in the room." Gaara explained with a sly smirk.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Sasuke deadpanned.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." (*) The red head vampire sneered. "So, do you at least know where Naruto has run off to?"

"Yes." Sasuke responded briskly. "In the apartment taking a nap."

"Ah…" Gaara hummed.

"So you can leave." The raven stated after a moment of tense silence.

"Hn." Gaara shrugged. "I don't think I will."

"Then are you at least here for a reason?" Sasuke questioned, because he wasn't against kicking the prissy vampire out himself if he had to. Just because he promised Naruto he wouldn't kill Gaara, it didn't mean he had to tolerate him.

"Does my existence really bother you _that_ much?" the red head asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes." Sasuke's eye started to twitch.

Naruto was already asleep. He wouldn't know if Gaara "accidently and tragically" fell out a ten story window. It would be an unfortunate freak accident that Sasuke could not control. All he'd have to do is trick Gaara over to the window and just gently nudge the red head out the—

"Hey Gaara. You're early."

— Damn it.

"I thought you were coming an hour later." Naruto said, finally coming out of his hiding place.

"I was, but decided it would be best if I came early." Gaara answered then smirked before continuing. "Just in case you fainted again."

Naruto's bright azure eyes narrowed dangerously at the smirking vampire. "Why does everyone keep say that? I. did. NOT FAINT!" the blond yelled in desperation. "I collapsed." He nodded at his own explanation in approval.

Sasuke and Gaara exchanged a blank look with each other and then turned their eyes back onto the blond, who was clearly still in denial about the whole event, and both say in a monotone voice: "You fainted."

At least that was one thing the two agreed on.

"Argggh!" Naruto shouted in pure frustration.

**Flashback…**

Two months had past since Naruto had started to take the pseudo-blood he'd gotten from Gaara. The red head have been dead set against giving it to Naruto but the blond was persistent and the red head had always been weak against Naruto's requests, no matter how ridiculous. But the longer Naruto continued to take the fake drug the weaker and more tired he seemed. Sasuke knew that Naruto was taking the pseudo-blood so that he wouldn't have to seek out other partners and Sauske truly would be the one and only, but the raven feared for the blond's declining health.

Gaara had also come to visit that day, and he was in a particular nasty mood. After a few moments of a hushed conversation with Naruto, the two vampires announced they were leaving and headed for the elevator. Sasuke nodded as usual and held the elevator open, but then, seemingly, without any warning, Naruto collapsed.

"President!" Sasuke called as he caught the president before the blond hit the ground.

"Naruto!" Gaara rushed the other vampire's side. "Naruto! What's wrong?"

"The President looked very tired even after taking the pseudo-blood," Sasuke answered.

"That's because his body isn't use to it yet! His body can't absorb the fake blood because he's never used anything like it before." Gaara explained.

"Then it's exactly the same as if he wasn't getting enough blood?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"Exactly." Gaara nodded, almost as frantic.

"President. Hurry, take my blood."

"No." Naruto refused. "I already took your blood two weeks ago. I… Have to wait… At least… Another week."

"But President!"

"No!" Naruto refused again.

"Then call one of his other partners." Gaara ordered.

"I can't. After he started to take the pseudo-blood, the President cut all personal ties with his other partners." Sasuke explained.

"You two are idiots," Gaara accused in anger. "Fine. Then let's just get him upstairs."

Sasuke nodded as he and Gaara wrestled Naruto up a flight of stairs and into the blond and Sauske's private apartment. After feeding Naruto some more pseudo-blood and and helping the blond into bed, Gaara sat tiredly on the edge of the bed while Sauske opted to standing nearby.

"He has to stay in bed for the rest of the day." Gaara explained. "And find some way to get him to drink your blood."

Sauske nodded in silent understanding.

"I said 'no'." Naruto repeated, obviously refusing to fall asleep.

"Naruto," Gaara called quietly. "What you're doing… Isn't it the same as treating humans as our equals? If you get too attached to one human then you stop having sex with anyone else, so of course you'll also stop drinking anyone else's blood. You'll try to drink blood without having sex, and then the human will pay attention to what you do and discover what you truly are. A vampire. One human cannot provide for all of a vampire's 'meals'. You know that. It means death, to either you or your human partner. That's why vampires have so many 'meal' partners. That's the purpose of the wall between vampire and humans." Gaara explained in a very business-like manner. "In a way, it's to protect humans from us."

"It's a taboo right?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Well, the fate of every taboo is to be broken. Taboos that connect to social standing, gender, race, and everything else, they don't exist anymore. Maybe it's the taboos that cause so many problems in the world."

"Have you lost your—"

"It's obvious that breaking a taboo means changing the world." Naruto interrupted. "Like the invention of the fake blood. Everything will be fine. My body's just not use to it yet, but I know exactly what I'm doing, so stop worrying. I've got everything under control."

"Naruto!" Gaara protested again.

"I'm tired Gaara. Can you let me rest now?" Naruto asked in a tired voice.

Gaara reluctantly left the room as he heard Sasuke's voice quietly convince Naruto to take at least a small portion of his blood. Naruto surrendered and gently bit into the soft flesh of the secretary's offered neck.

**?**

Gaara glared at Sasuke as he finally resurfaced from the apartment above.

"Do you intend to make Naruto destroy himself?" the red head hissed angrily. "I won't let you do that. I'll stay beside Naruto and bring him back to his senses. Just watch."

The vampire then turned on his heel and stomped out of the office.

"_The President hasn't lost his pride. I don't think him opening up to a human was a mistake. But, by being attached to me… Will it really destroy the President?" _

Sasuke figured he might as well get some work done while Naruto rested. He walked into the President's dark office and switched on the lights.

"I might as well take care of these documents," Sasuke mused to himself as he shifted through the pile of reports but paused when he noticed an envelope peeking out from one of the folders. He pulled it out and opened it.

"An invitation to Hyuuga-sama's party." Sasuke read the gold inked paper. _"I heard that the President was always very business-like with his other partners. So cutting personal ties with all of them wasn't too messy or difficult. So then… It should be just as easy to reconnect those ties." _Sasuke nodded to himself confidently.

**?**

The next day, Naruto seemed to be in better health.

"How are you feeling today, President?" Sasuke questioned.

"Better than yesterday."

"That's good." Sasuke nodded and then decided he couldn't keep stalling anymore. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "President. I have a suggestion."

"Yea?" Naruto asked while snuffing out another cigarette.

"I suggest that you go to the party at the Hyuuga's office today."

Naruto looked over to Sasuke in shock. "But I thought you didn't like these high-class parties."

"I don't." Sasuke confirmed. "That's why you won't be taking me."

"What are—"

"Gaara-san will be attending. How about asking to go with him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto studied Sasuke carefully before sighing and answered. "Fine."

**?**

Sasuke stood gloomily off to side as Gaara and Naruto prepared for the party. They looked stunning together, and it made Sasuke's stomach twist and knot painfully.

"_I guess it's safe to say that we love each other, but we never made any promises to each other. If he already has Gaara then it shouldn't be surprising he has someone else too. There's no need for the President to keep drinking the pseudo-blood and continuing to ruin his health."_

"Have a good time at the party," Sasuke bowed as the two vampires entered the elevator.

Sasuke felt his body shake as he watched Naruto's back with another. Leaving him again, to the arms of another.

"_It's the same as before." _The elevator doors began to close. _"We're all the way back to square one." _

"Hey!"

Sasuke looked up in shock as Naruto reopened the elevator doors, stepped out, and placed his hand against the elevator door so that it would close again.

"If you're going to pout about it," Naruto said, referring to Sasuke's near tears expression. "Don't do it." Naruto grinned as he pulled Sasuke into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized as he buried his face into Naruto's broad chest to hide his embarrassment.

"Naruto!" Gaara called impatiently. "He is just a human man. Remember that he's just a 'meal', and remember that you. Are. A. _Vampire_."

Naruto held Sasuke tighter. "I'm… Me. No matter what I say or do, I am still me. That's what Uchiha told me once. How I feel and what I do… Being a vampire, a man, and being betrayed by my mother… All those things together make _me_. I am none of things separately. I _am_ Uzumaki Naruto."

"Then he is not just 'a mere human' anymore, right? He's 'Uchiha Sasuke'?" Gaara scoffed.

"It's the same for you too Gaara." Naruto chose to ignore his friend's snide comment. "We aren't just 'vampires', Gaara. Being a vampire is a _part _of who we are, not who we are. So we can't be bound and chained by it."

"I am not 'bound' or 'chained' by anything," Gaara responded in annoyance.

"If that's the truth, then it'll be okay. As long as you live the way you want to, it'll be alright." The blond answered with a shrug.

"Did you live that way?" Gaara questioned Naruto's former life. "Didn't you live the way you wanted before you met Uchiha?"

"No," Naruto replied with a small smile. "I was chained by the thought that I _had _to be vampire above and before everything else." The blond vampire explained.

"… I see." Gaara answered, his feelings a complicated mush of things he couldn't understand. "I'm going home." The red head stated after a moment of awkward silence. "Obviously you're not going to party anymore, so you don't need me anymore. I'll see you later." Gaara sighed as he pushed Naruto out of the elevator so that the doors would close.

Once the metal doors finally slid shut, Sasuke looked towards Naruto, a worried expression on his features.

"What?" Naruto asked in annoyance, fed up with the looks Sasuke kept giving him.

"Nothing," Sasuke answered but then added. "I'm just scared that you might have made the wrong decision."

"Are you doubting my decision-making skills?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No. It's just—"

"Then just do what you're told," Naruto cut in. "Besides." Naruto smiled and leaned down so that his mouth was just centimeters from Sasuke's. "You're more than enough for me." He whispered against the raven's parted lips.

**End of Flashback…**

It had taken Sasuke hours to get rid of Gaara. The bastard just wouldn't freaking leave. Evidently, Gaara doesn't understand when his presence isn't wanted, because damnit, Sasuke did everything he could possibly think of to get rid of the stupid red head, short of killing him that is. From "accidently" dropping a whole pot of tea onto the vampire to just outright saying "please leave", Gaara refused leave until Naruto got fed up with the two battling it out and finally told Gaara that he had to go. Sasuke did a mental victory dance as the red head reluctantly left. That is until Gaara tripped the raven as he headed for the elevator to hold it open like the good little secretary he was. Naruto honestly felt like he was babysitting two three year olds whenever Gaara visited. It got so bad sometimes that Naruto almost wished Gaara didn't visit so much.

"Why do you two hate each other so much?" Naruto asked when things had finally settled down.

"He started it," Sasuke stated immaturely.

"What are you? Five?" the blond asked in disbelief.

"By the way, your parents are visiting in an hour," Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment in favor of changing the topic.

"Mhmm, I'll get that done eventu—Wait. What?" Naruto nearly shouted, obviously not paying attention.

"Why do you sound so shocked?" Sasuke asked as he checked today's schedule again. "I thought you had patched things up with your parents."

"Well," Naruto hesitantly answered, looking for the right words. "I don't hate my mother anymore if that's what you mean."

Naruto never really had a problem with his dad. In actuality, his dad and he had a pretty good relationship. It was just his mother that Naruto had parental issues with.

"Sure." Sasuke deadpanned. "Look, stop pouting and get mentally ready, because your parents will be here soon."

Naruto defiantly continued his childish pouting as Sasuke readied the office for the blond's parents' arrival. Whose side was Sasuke on anyways?

**Flashback… (Sasuke and Mom)**

As soon as word got out that Naruto and Sasuke were officially together, everyone Naruto or Sasuke had ever worked with knew by the end of the week, so obviously Naruto's parents also caught wind of the gossip. Honestly, Naruto should have known that Kiba doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut to save his life, and so that is why Sasuke and Naruto's mother were currently sitting awkwardly in Naruto's office, while the blond president and his dad were talking else where.

"So…" Kushina began with a small smile. "I hear that Naruto and you are lovers now."

Sasuke nodded and then decided he should probably apologize for the last time they had met. "I'd… Like to apologize for the last time we met. I was rude and stuck my nose where it didn't belong."

"No." Kushina waved in dismissal. "I was actually relived when you said those things. I had actually never noticed that I pitied my own son and denied what he really is. You understand my son and support him to the best of your abilities, and for that, I am eternally grateful to you, Uchiha-san. But this is as far as you can go."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke stared at the beautiful vampire before him in confusion and disbelief.

"You are human and my son _is _a vampire." Kushina answered. "I fled the vampire clan and into my human husband's arms, but there were so many hardships that I almost regretted leaving the clan. Not to mention, you are human unlike me and a secretary with no real influence unlike my husband. You'll be hurt by loving my son, and Naruto will be hurt as well. That's why I can't accept your relationship. Please think very carefully about your relationship with Naruto, because sometimes, love just isn't enough. But in the end, if you two do decide to stay together, then I will not interfere, because I don't want to lose my son again." Kushina smiled sadly as she pushed out of the comfortable chair and headed for the office door.

"_I can't really say I'm all that surprised." _Sasuke mused silently as Kushina called Naruto and her husband back into the room. _"I guess deep down, I knew that the President's mother wouldn't accept our relationship so easily, because she does love her son, she can't accept someone that will make her son unhappy."_

"Uchiha!" Naruto called and forced Sasuke to raise his chin and look the blond in the eye. "Do you regret our relationship?" Naruto asked in an uncharacteristically unconfident voice.

Sasuke remained silent as the two continued to stare at each other because they both understood the shared worry they both held. _"Am I strong enough?" _

"I regret," Sasuke answered after studying Naruto closely for several quiet minutes. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I understand that we'll face extreme hardships and difficulties, but we can't give up without even trying. Getting hurt and feeling unhappy are normal in every relationship and we'll overcome them." A small smile tugged at Sasuke's lips. "But I appreciate the warning."

"And that's what this whole talk was about." Naruto replied with a smirk. "Like I'd really let you leave me."

"Yes sir," Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past his lips as Naruto pulled him up from the chair and into his arms.

**Flashback… (Naruto and Dad)**

"Your mom is just giving Uchiha-san a friendly warning." Minato explained to his worried son.

"Why? I don't see how it's any of her business." Naruto said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"She's just doing this because she loves you. She understands that you two will face problem after problem because of your relationship. Maybe even bigger problems than even we faced. So if you do end up breaking under all the pressure, well, that's that. But Uchiha-san is very special. Take good care of him, son. That's all I have to tell you as your father."

Naruto smiled fondly and nodded. "Of course Dad." The blond answered as he walked back towards his office. "But just to let you know, Uchiha-san and I are a lot stronger than you think."

**End of Flashback…**

Well, that wasn't a complete disaster.

"That was a complete disaster." Naruto huffed as he lit a cigarette.

"I'm just happy you and your mom didn't get into an argument like usual." Sasuke comment proudly. His little Naruto was growing up so fast. "So I don't count it as a _complete _disaster. You two are really starting to understand and respect each other."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked, spinning around in his swivel chair. "Then what do you count as a _complete _disaster?"

"Your meeting with my brother." Sasuke answered without even really thinking about it. "Was completely disastrous."

"I count my meeting with your brother a complete success." Naruto corrected.

"How was it a success?"

"Because it taught your brother to never take on the master." Naruto beamed proudly.

"The master of drinking games?"

"Exactly." Naruto grinned.

"There is something seriously wrong with you."

"You're just jealous of my amazing drinking skills!" Naruto defended childishly.

And suddenly Sasuke couldn't remember why he was together with Naruto. Hey, didn't Kyuubi say he was free this weekend?

**Flashback… (*)**

"Can you two stop now?" Sasuke asked in desperation.

"Starting to feel a little sick?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring Sasuke, as he took another shot of… Something. Itachi and Naruto had already gone through so many bottles of every kind of alcohol known to man that it was a little questionable as to what the two were currently drinking. After the third hour, all the labels and tastes just start to blur together.

"You wiiiisssssh blondieee," Itachi's words had started to slur thirty minutes ago, but that still didn't stop the older Uchiha from taking another shot.

Naruto's alcohol tolerance was truly something to be envied… Or feared. Sasuke was still trying to decide which.

"Come on President!" Sasuke pleaded. "Please stop before you both get alcohol poisoning."

"You're pretty good for a human," Naruto nodded his approval, ignoring Sasuke once again.

"You thiiink I'mmmm gonnnnnna leet a vampirrrrre beat meee?" Itachi slurred again.

About two hours into the drinking contest, Naruto started to get tipsy and accidently let it slip that he was a vampire, and Sasuke was actually very surprised when Itachi took the news fairly well, because Sasuke knew for certain that his older brother wasn't drunk yet, so he'd definitely remember that Naruto wasn't human in the morning, but maybe two hours of drinking did soften the blow a little.

"It's on human!" Naruto cheered as the two took another shot.

"Will you two stop?" Sasuke asked again angrily. "This is getting ridiculous!" He shouted but was again ignored by the two other males as they drank several more shots of the unidentifiable alcohol.

By hour four, Sasuke was livid and started to break random objects around the house just so that Itachi would stop the ridiculous drinking game and scold him for causing property damage to their property. But the crashes and smashing noises fell onto deaf ears as Naruto and Itachi continued to ignore the younger Uchiha in favor of the drinking games.

Sasuke really underestimated the power of the male pride.

When hour five finally rolled around, Sasuke was getting desperate. So desperate in fact, he actually called Gaara in hopes that the red head would bring Naruto to his sense and stop the stupid game, but Sasuke should have known better than to ask for Gaara's help. The only "help" the raven received was Gaara laughing hysterically over the phone and asking if he could join.

Sasuke made a mental not to never ask Gaara for help ever again.

Hour six arrived and found Sasuke getting frantic. He even tried calling Naruto's mother in hopes that Naruto would be so angry that Sasuke had phoned Kushina he would stop the drinking game and leave in a fury of curses and violence. But when Sasuke finally got a hold of the older vampire, Naruto was already so far gone he didn't care that Sasuke had called Kushina and even bonded with his mother and resolved some unfinished issues that evidently just needed alcohol to loosen Naruto up so that he and his mother could truly talk about the real issues between them. It would have been a very touching scene if Naruto hadn't be drunk off his rocker and was stumbling over his words like a five year old. And so the drinking game continued. When Sasuke did finally get the phone back from a babbling Naruto, Kushina was happily listing off alcohol recommendations to her obviously extremely drunk son.

Sasuke came to the conclusion that there was something seriously wrong with these people.

Finally by hour seven, Itachi had to be rushed to the hospital and get his stomach pumped because he had gotten alcohol poisoning from drinking for seven hours straight. While Naruto merely slept it off and was perfectly fine in the morning. No hang over. No puking. Not even any sensitivity to strong light or loud sounds. Itachi and Sasuke felt it was a vampire trait, and so Itachi reluctantly declared Naruto the winner and consented to the two's relationship.

Sasuke sighed and prayed for his dear brother and Naruto's quickly disappearing mental capacities.

**End of Flashback…**

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. It was about time they got back to work. "President, I've finished the reports, so all you have to do is go over them and sign off."

Naruto stared at Sasuke blankly as the raven placed the reports onto the blond's desk.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked when Naruto continued to stare at him silently.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'president'?" the blond questioned. "My name's Naruto."

"We're working right now, and I'm your secretary. Of course I'm going to call you 'president', President." Sasuke explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It doesn't matter. You act the same in bed too!" Naruto retorted. "And you've worked at so many different companies that almost everyone around you is some kind of _president_! So stop calling me the same thing in bed the same way you call my dad and that damn president of Kyuubi Inc. Not to mention my dad has the same last name as me!"

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke apologized frantically. "It's just a little hard to be careful in those situations. When I get nervous 'president' is just easier to say because it's something I'm familiar with."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Then how about we try and make you scream until you don't know what you're screaming anymore." Naruto smirked as he pulled Sasuke flush against his body. "In bed."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Naruto forced the stunned raven up the stairs in a whirlwind of kisses and hands.

Maybe Sasuke should rethink this relationship…

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto said cheekily.

"… I love you too?" Sasuke answered hesitantly as the bedroom door was closed behind them.

**The End.**

(*) – IvvyMoon's fan fiction quote. I also do not own this.

(*) – I got this quote from a classmate at school and thought it was hilarious. XD I'm easily entertained. I know. :)

(*) – Credit the idea for this scene to Devil Beside You, which I also do not own. Devil Beside You is an awesome Taiwanese soap opera and holds a very special place in my heart. :3 Everyone should totally go look it up. XD Even if it's out of boredom, and hopefully you won't be disappointed. :D

Whoa. That was like one big flashback chapter. Oh dear. O.O

Well anyways, we've finally reached the end. My goshies you guys have been amazing. I'd like to thank you for all your support and reviews. You guys seriously make my life a better place. :) And hopefully this chapter answered all your questions, even if just a little bit.

Though if you guys still have some unanswered questions then don't be afraid to ask! Either leave it in a review or PM me and I'll try to answer the question to the best of my abilities. :3 And if I absolutely have to, I will write an Epilogue Part Two, but as it stands right, this is pretty much **the end** of You Are My Perfect Secretary. I hope you guys liked the ending, even though it wasn't quite what I had planned when I started writing this chapter, but I think it ended up finishing fits Naruto and Sasuke's "fan fiction personalities" more. :D

Oh and just because. :3 The next chapter for Our Cruel Intentions is also up. :) A little something for you Cruel Intentions fans, and if you have no idea what I'm talking about: Our Cruel Intentions. A new fan fiction to take up time if you're bored. :D NaruSasu obviously. Go check it out. 8D

Also that fan fiction that you guys have been voting on for like… ever! O.O The first chapter is finally up! Excitement! XD It was really fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it too. It's called Poisonous Aftertaste. Review and let me know if I should continue it or not. :]

And last thing I promise. :) There's another new fan fiction that I posted and its called Cupcake..? And even though the updates for this one may take forever and be very irregular. I still hope you guys like it and review it.

So off you guys go. :3 Enough of my shameless advertising.

Please review and I hope you guys have an amazing summer 2010. :D

Ahh! It's summer vacation! XD

—ohhowfluffyyouare


End file.
